Harry Potter et le Monstre Caché
by Captn Gekkouga
Summary: (AU Tome 6) Alors que Harry a entamé sa 6e année à Poudlard depuis quelques semaines, un nouvel élève est admis à Gryffondor, malgré un tempérament réservé, il s'intègre assez vite. Mais entre les cours, le Quidditch, Malefoy, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé et les leçons privées de Dumbledore, aucun de nos héros ne soupçonne le passé tumultueux du jeune homme... sauf peut-être Hermione.
1. Le nouveau Gryffondor

CHAPITRE 1 : Le nouveau Gryffondor

\- Et bien voilà, Mr Miller, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, je crois que nous avons tout dit.

\- Merci beaucoup Mr Dumbledore, répondit-il en articulant bien chaque syllabe, je suis très content d'intégrer votre école.

\- Maintenant vous pouvez m'appeler professeur, et je tiens à vous dire que votre accent s'est déjà amélioré !

Le jeune homme sourit poliment mais garda le regard fixé sur ses genoux, il était au début impressionné de rencontrer le grand Albus Dumbledore, quelle n'avait été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait découvert un vieil homme fantaisiste et amusant.

\- Le professeur McGonagall va venir s'occuper de vous, comme le Choixpeau vous a envoyé à Gryffondor, elle sera votre directrice de maison.

Il acquiesça légèrement et contempla attentivement le grand bureau du directeur. Il y avait de quoi occuper les yeux entre le phœnix sur son perchoir, la Pensine dans l'armoire ou encore les nombreux portraits d'anciens directeurs. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Ah bonjour Minerva, je vous présente Mr Miller, notre nouvel étudiant, il va rejoindre Gryffondor en 6ème année, je vous laisse vous occuper de lui.

\- Bien sûr Albus, venez avec moi, ajouta-t-elle à l'égard du jeune homme.

Il s'empressa de lui emboiter le pas, descendant l'escalier en colimaçon.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard Mr Miller, dit-elle en marchant, vous venez de quelle école ?

\- Euh… Beauxbatons, en France… répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Vous êtes français ? Et vous n'avez pas trop de mal avec l'anglais ?

\- Un peu, mais je comprends presque tout… et j'arrive à me faire comprendre, en parlant lentement.

\- C'est ce que je constate, ne vous inquiétez pas, je préviendrai les élèves et les professeurs qu'ils devront être patients avec vous au début.

\- Merci.

\- Vous vous sentirez bien à Gryffondor, sans vouloir me vanter, je pense que c'est la maison la plus chaleureuse.

Il se força à sourire encore une fois et McGonagall comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas très bavard et plutôt fermé.

\- Vous avez acheté les livres ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore s'est chargé de tout, ma valise est restée dans le bureau de Mr… Rusard je crois, il faut que j'aille la chercher.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà être dans votre chambre.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, au 7ème étage.

\- Dent de dragon, lança-t-elle.

Le portrait pivota sous le regard amusé du nouveau. Elle pénétra rapidement dans la salle commune et il la suivit timidement. Tous les élèves cessèrent leurs activités lorsqu'ils virent leur professeur et surtout le garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas derrière.

\- Comme il est grand… chuchota Parvati.

Il semblait gêné d'attirer tous les regards et tentait de se faire le plus petit possible, ce qui était dur vu qu'il dépassait la pointe du chapeau de son professeur.

\- Miss Granger, venez par ici s'il vous plait, dit-elle.

Une jeune fille assise sur un canapé referma son livre et s'avança. Le jeune homme se dit qu'elle devait avoir le même âge que lui, elle semblait en tout cas légèrement contrariée d'avoir été interrompue dans sa lecture bien qu'elle n'oserait jamais contester l'ordre d'un professeur.

\- Oui professeur ?

\- Mr Miller est nouveau à Poudlard et vient d'intégrer notre maison, je compte donc sur vous tous pour lui réserver le meilleur des accueils. Etant préfète, j'espère que vous l'aiderez à prendre ses repères ici.

\- Oui très bien professeur.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, passez une bonne après-midi.

Elle partit et Hermione se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se contenta de garder un visage fermé et le regard sur le tapis. Il fut cependant obligé de lever les yeux lorsqu'elle approcha. Il ne la trouvait pas désagréable à regarder, ses longs cheveux châtain formaient une cascade harmonieuse dans son dos et ses yeux chocolat étaient mignons à croquer. Si ses camarades avaient gardé l'image du rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était cinq ans auparavant, lui la découvrait pour la première fois alors qu'elle était presque devenue une femme.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Hermione, ravie de te connaitre, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il serra maladroitement sa main et répondit :

\- Moi c'est West, enchanté.

\- Tu as un drôle d'accent, tu n'es pas anglais ?

\- Euh… non, je… je viens de France.

\- Oh vraiment, je sais parler français si tu préfères.

\- Non, ça ira, il faut que je m'y habitue, mais merci.

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais dis-moi c'est la gastronomie française qui t'a rendu si grand ?

\- Euh… je ne sais pas… marmonna-t-il embarrassé.

Elle remarqua vite qu'il était très réservé, peut-être même autant que Neville, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de désagréable.

\- Salut West, moi je m'appelle Dean, dit un autre garçon en lui tendant la main.

Il lui serra la main et garda son sourire un peu forcé. Il fit rapidement connaissance avec tout le monde. Ils entendirent le portrait pivoter et des voix en provenir.

\- Tu as vu quand j'ai arrêté le tir de Ginny ? Il n'était pas facile et…

\- Oui Ron, mais je te le répète, les sélections seront la semaine prochaine.

\- Tiens, lança Hermione, je te présente les stars locales, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, mes deux meilleurs amis.

\- Waouh, Harry Potter… ravi de te rencontrer…

Ils relevèrent la tête et furent surpris de voir quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Hermione fit rapidement les présentations et Ron le regardait d'un air ébahi, lui était déjà grand, mais il lui mettait une tête. Hermione vint lui mettre une tape sur la tête pour qu'il arrête de le dévisager car il le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Et tu rentres en quelle année ? demanda Harry.

\- En 6ème année, je commence les cours dès demain.

\- Oh, tu vas être avec nous dans ce cas, s'exclama Parvati avec un gloussement.

Hermione soupira, à peine arrivé et elle lui sautait déjà dessus. Ron s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

\- Si t'as besoin de copier sur quelqu'un, je te conseille Hermione, c'est elle le cerveau du groupe.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et il ajouta :

\- En plus elle a une obsession pour les règlements.

\- Et bien tu ferais mieux d'y obéir Ronald si tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie en retenue.

\- Tu ne ferais jamais ça. Je suis préfet aussi je te rappelle.

\- On parie ?

Ce fut Harry qui dut calmer ses deux amis, encore une fois. West sembla sourire naturellement pour la première fois grâce à Ron. La soirée arriva rapidement et les garçons l'amenèrent dans le dortoir pour qu'il déballe ses affaires.

\- Tu viens d'où exactement ? demanda Seamus.

\- Du sud de la France, j'habitais en Provence.

\- Ah, il parait que c'est beau là bas.

\- Oui.

Malgré ses réponses fermées et son manque de dialogue, ils sympathisèrent rapidement, ils le trouvaient un peu trop réservé mais une fois qu'ils se connaitraient mieux, ils étaient surs qu'il allait vite s'intégrer. Le lendemain, West prit son premier petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, assis entre Ron et Seamus. Il attirait beaucoup de regards, il essaya de les ignorer et demanda :

\- Par quel cours on commence ?

\- Sortilège, répondit Ron la bouche pleine, avec Flitwick.

Il acquiesça sans poser plus de questions, il vit Hermione qui arrivait tout en lisant un bouquin, Ron n'avait pas menti, elle passait son temps à travailler. Mais elle avait été très aimable avec lui, alors il lui fit un sourire et lui fit de la place pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à côté de Ron.

\- Alors pas trop anxieux à l'idée de ton premier cours ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Un peu…

\- Tu n'as qu'à te mettre à côté de moi, je t'expliquerai si tu bloques avec l'anglais.

\- Oh mais je vais t'empêcher de suivre.

\- On verra bien, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait l'air déterminée, il répondit donc poliment :

\- Dans ce cas merci, c'est très gentil de ta part.

Ils se sourirent quelques secondes et Harry se racla la gorge, amusé par son amie. Ils eurent un léger sursaut puis continuèrent de manger. Ils partirent donc tous ensemble vers la salle de sortilège lorsqu'une voix trainante se fit entendre :

\- Alors comme ça c'était vrai, il y a un nouveau bon à rien chez Gryffondor.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini étaient appuyés sur le mur.

\- La ferme Malefoy, répondit Ron avec mépris.

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé Weastiti, et puis ne t'énerve pas, je voulais juste souhaiter la bienvenue à notre nouveau camarade.

Il le nargua d'un sourire narquois. West ne semblait pas tout comprendre mais fronça les sourcils, Hermione lui chuchota :

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un abruti.

\- Tu parles de moi Granger ? Moi je suis peut-être un abruti, mais au moins mon père n'a pas besoin d'une pince pour soigner une dent.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer, Ron devint rouge et Harry amorçait déjà un geste vers sa baguette. Contre toute attente, ce fut West qui répondit de son accent français :

\- Mais apparemment, il n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour te soigner le cerveau.

Il y eut un long silence puis Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire, West fixait toujours Malefoy, malgré son air un peu coincé, il avait une sacrée répartie, il tourna son regard vers Hermione et elle le remercia d'un petit sourire. La bouche de Malefoy se tordit et il lança :

\- Tu te prends pour qui ? Apprends déjà à parler correctement et après tu pourras m'adresser la parole. Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu vas voir comment on traite les cas dans ton genre ici !

Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent d'un air menaçant, mais West ne recula pas, après tout il était encore plus grand que Goyle. Il se contenta de les fixer toujours aussi impassible, pas le moins impressionné du monde. Personne ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, puis les quatre Serpentard finirent par rebrousser chemin tout en lui lançant des regards menaçants.

\- Alors là ! s'exclama Ron en lui passant le bras sur les épaules, je sens qu'on va vite devenir amis toi et moi.

Harry le congratula lui aussi, Hermione semblait heureuse elle aussi mais un peu plus en retrait, Malefoy l'avait encore blessée, il s'en rendit compte et lança :

\- Et si vous me montriez enfin où se trouve cette classe de sortilège.

Ils reprirent rapidement leur marche même si Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de vanter les qualités de son nouvel ami, ce qui le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise, même s'il semblait content d'avoir enfin prouvé qu'il avait du répondant. Le cours de sortilège se passa sans problème notoire. Hermione laissait ses notes bien visibles pour que West puisse recopier s'il perdait le fil. Mais elle fut surprise de constater qu'il comprenait presque tout. C'était même la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un qui prenait presque autant de notes qu'elle. Ron et Harry étaient installés derrière eux et haussèrent un sourcil lorsqu'ils le virent sortir sa troisième feuille de parchemin alors qu'Hermione n'avait pas entamé la quatrième. Ils regardèrent avec dépit les dix lignes qu'ils avaient notées. Le cours était assez compliqué, comme le répétait souvent le minuscule professeur Flitwick, la sixième année n'était pas une rigolade. Ils ne commenceraient les travaux pratiques que la semaine prochaine, ils durent donc se contenter d'écrire tout ce que leur apprenait Flitwick sur le sortilège de Coupe.

A la pause, Hermione ne lâchait plus West, elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui semblait partager sa passion des études.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as étudié la magie selon Ernest Branzigler ? Je trouve sa théorie sur l'économie sorcière très intéressante.

Harry et Ron faillirent s'étrangler, West avait l'air un peu perdu, il répondit en se grattant la tête :

\- Euh non désolé…

\- Oh c'est dommage… bref, quelles sont tes matières préférées ?

\- Je dirais métamorphose, potions, arithmancie, DCFM, répondit-il de son ton toujours aussi direct et fermé.

\- Moi aussi j'adore l'arithmancie, tu t'es inscrit au cours cette année ? Nous ne sommes que 6 dans la classe, donc ce serait bien que tu viennes. Le professeur Vector apprend bien.

\- Je demanderai à Dumbledore dans ce cas.

\- Super !

Harry et Ron regardaient Hermione d'un œil bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'elle semblait si enthousiaste, pourtant la conversation était à sens unique vu que le jeune français n'était pas vraiment loquace, de plus elle n'avait pas passé une minute de la pause à la bibliothèque, ce qui était assez inhabituel.

\- Dis donc t'as pris vachement de notes, remarqua Ron, tu vas relire tout ça ?

\- Oh je sais pas… c'est juste pour mon niveau d'anglais, sinon je révise pas beaucoup.

Ron parut soulagé, il n'aurait pas à faire à deux Hermione.

\- C'est vrai tu ne révises pas ? demanda Hermione.

\- Presque pas, je retiens assez bien et je m'adapte vite.

\- En tout cas, c'est vrai pour une chose, répondit-elle, tu n'es là que depuis hier et tu parles déjà mieux anglais.

Il sourit et la remercia d'un regard chaleureux. Hermione se dit intérieurement qu'il était beaucoup plus mignon avec ce regard là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant ?

\- DCFM avec Rogue, tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer ! répondit Ron.

Ils poussèrent tous les trois un long soupir qui en disait long sur l'amour qu'ils portaient à ce prof.

\- Au moins cette année, il ne pourra plus me critiquer, dit Harry, pour ce qui est de la défense, je suis au point.

\- C'est vrai que tu as appris aux autres à faire des Patronus l'an dernier ? demanda soudainement West.

\- Euh oui… enfin à ceux qui m'ont cru, pourquoi ?

\- Oh j'avais entendu une fille en parler dans le couloir et j'ai trouvé ça étrange. Tu dois être sacrément doué.

\- Pour ce qui est de la défense, c'est la seule matière où il vaut mieux copier sur Harry que sur Hermione, dit Ron.

Il reçut un regard noir de ses deux amis. West semblait impressionné et il était content, même s'il le montrait mal, de s'être fait des amis comme eux, ils étaient tous sympathiques et au moins on ne s'ennuyait pas.

\- Harry !

Ils se retournèrent, Neville Londubat arrivait en courant, il reprit son souffle avant de parler.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir, j'ai vu Romilda Vane déposer des chocolats sur ton lit, et je suis presque sûr qu'elle a mis un filtre d'amour dedans.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Maintenant que tu es redevenu un héros, tu vas encore déclencher des hystéries, dit Hermione.

Il soupira.

\- Sans vouloir être indiscret comment tu as fait pour révéler Voldemort au grand jour ? demanda West.

Neville, Hermione, Harry et surtout Ron eurent un immense sursaut, West les regarda étonné.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il nerveusement, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Tu… tu as… commença Neville.

\- Tu l'as dit, continua Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Tu as prononcé le nom de Voldemort et ils n'aiment pas parce qu'ils en ont peur, répondit Harry avec lassitude.

\- Oh… désolé… ça… ça m'a échappé.

Cela parut satisfaire Ron et Neville, mais les deux autres n'étaient pas dupes, seul quelqu'un qui ne craignait pas le mage noir prononçait son nom, surtout il semblait beaucoup plus curieux et bavard sur ce sujet qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent.

\- Alors ? Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

Le regard de Harry se fit plus sombre et il comprit immédiatement qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, Hermione lui fit comprendre du regard qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard alors il n'insista pas.


	2. La sélection

CHAPITRE 2 : La sélection

La journée passa rapidement, West avait réussi à rester très discret si bien que Rogue ne l'embêta pas trop. Binns ne nota même pas sa présence et Chourave donna dix points à Gryffondor lorsque Neville et lui firent pousser une baie de Supaldia en moins de trente minutes. Neville y était pour beaucoup mais il affirma que son coéquipier avait parfaitement réalisé tout ce qui était demandé et que le mérite leur revenait à tous les deux.

C'est ainsi que la première semaine du nouvel élève avança, il se lia rapidement d'amitié avec tous les Gryffondor malgré son caractère solitaire. Étant la nouveauté, personne ne s'arrêtait à ses réponses fermées et on préférait penser que c'était dû à la barrière de la langue. Il était aimable, poli, humble, visiblement doué en magie et tout le monde l'appréciait, il avait même accepté après un numéro de charme risible d'aider Parvati à finir son devoir de métamorphose et Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil pour voir s'il était si bon qu'il le prétendait. Elle dut reconnaitre que même si rien de ce qu'il disait ne semblait tiré d'un livre, il avait une logique implacable et une capacité d'explication plutôt impressionnante, elle comprenait ainsi mieux pourquoi il ne révisait pas tant, il savait déduire par lui-même ce qu'il ignorait. Et ça, Hermione savait qu'elle en était incapable. Il était un peu impressionné par Harry au début, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait le Survivant et il ne devait connaître de lui que les informations qui parvenaient aux médias français. Il effaça cependant vite l'a priori qu'il avait et apprit à traiter Harry comme tous les autres camarades, ce dont il lui fut très reconnaissant. Quand Parvati obtint un Optimal en métamorphose pour son originalité, il attira l'attention de plus en plus de monde qui voulait s'en faire un ami, même chez les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. Il n'était ni heureux ni agacé que tant de monde vienne vers lui, il n'était guère enjoué mais il ne montrait aucune impatience ou exaspération et c'était pour lui l'occasion de parler un peu plus anglais. Cependant il passait la plus grande partie de son temps seul, assis sur un banc dans la cour à lire un livre de magie en français, ou encore en bout de table dans la Grande Salle, s'exerçant à ensorceler ses couverts, si ses camarades n'allaient pas vers lui, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de rester en communauté, mais ils le laissaient rarement seul. Certaines filles commencèrent à s'extasier devant son accent français et lui demandaient souvent de leur parler dans sa langue. Elles gloussèrent bêtement lorsqu'il leur dit simplement qu'il aimait aller à la plage. Hermione soupira mais ne put réprimer un sourire, même si les gloussements l'empêchaient de travailler dans la bibliothèque, elle devait bien avouer que son nouvel ami était quelqu'un d'étonnant. Elle se replongea dans sa lecture mais dut très vite en ressortir en voyant quelqu'un s'asseoir avec elle, c'était lui.

\- Excuse-moi si je te dérange.

\- Non pas du tout, répondit-elle.

\- Je me demandais si tu voudrais faire le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie avec moi, il faut être deux et… enfin j'aimerais bien avoir une bonne note, ce n'est pas la matière où j'excelle.

\- J'en serais ravie, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

C'était une des premières fois qu'il entamait la conversation de lui-même, et qu'il lui faisait une phrase aussi longue. Hermione considéra cela comme une petite victoire par rapport à tous les autres à qui il répondait par de simples mots ou expressions.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, dis-moi quand tu veux qu'on travaille.

\- Et bien à vrai dire… j'ai déjà commencé… en principe je me retrouve avec Harry ou Ron pour ce genre de truc et… je dois tout faire seule.

\- Oh, je vois, répondit-il avec un petit rire, dans ce cas, je vais m'y mettre dès ce soir.

\- Oh non tu n'es pas obligé, c'est pour dans un mois, ça peut attendre.

Hermione jeta vite un regard vers l'entrée, si Ron l'avait entendue dire ça, elle n'aurait plus jamais eu la paix.

\- En plus il faut finir le devoir de potions pour vendredi, je ne vais pas te tuer à la tâche.

\- Très bien, alors on verra ce week-end, tu me montreras tes notes et tu me diras ce que tu préfères que je fasse, moi ça m'est égal.

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour manger avec Dean et Seamus qui l'attendaient pour lui demander conseil en sortilège, Hermione sourit à l'idée que Ron et Harry devraient se débrouiller seuls pour le devoir.

Le vendredi suivant, le professeur Slughorn s'émerveilla devant le philtre de Mort Vivante de Harry pour le plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, sa potion était de loin la plus réussie.

\- Voyons voir Miller, dit le professeur en s'approchant avec un sourire, oui c'est bien, je constate que vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps à Beauxbatons.

\- Merci professeur.

\- Est-ce toujours le professeur Dupont qui enseigne les potions ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Ah, ce cher Armand a donc réussi à enseigner quelque chose à quelqu'un, rit Slughorn.

Il s'esclaffa tout seul, personne d'autre ne connaissant son anecdote.

\- Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, chose promise, chose due, voici un flacon de Félix Felicis pour vous Harry.

Le lendemain, West se rendit à la bibliothèque pour combler ses lacunes en Histoire de la Magie. Il n'aimait pas cette matière, mais il voulait faire un effort pour Hermione. Celle-ci arriva bien entendu peu de temps après pour rendre un livre sur les sorts informulés.

\- Tiens, tu es déjà là un samedi matin ?

\- Bonjour Hermione, en fait je me prépare pour notre devoir, dit-il en lui montrant son livre, j'aimerais bien me montrer à la hauteur de tes espérances.

\- Voyons ne sois pas bête, si tu as du mal, je peux très bien t'expliquer, et puis je ne peux pas te demander d'écrire autant que moi, même Binns me le reproche.

\- Mais ce serait mal de ma part de te laisser faire tout le travail.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis sure que tu seras parfait.

Il sourit, elle était une des rares personnes à qui il appréciait parler, Hermione était vraiment contente, ils allaient faire un duo d'enfer.

\- Par contre, poursuivit-elle, je ne peux pas te montrer mes notes maintenant, j'ai promis à Ron d'aller voir les sélections de Quidditch, moi je n'aime pas trop… mais bon…

\- Du Quidditch ? Je n'en ai jamais vu.

\- Il n'y en a pas en France ?

\- Pas vraiment, le championnat est faible, l'équipe nationale n'est pas grandiose, et puis moi je préfère les sports Moldus en général.

\- Vraiment ?! C'est la première fois qu'un sorcier me dit ça.

\- Mais il parait que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch est vraiment géniale.

\- Oui c'est vrai que c'est impressionnant... Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais venir voir Ron avec moi, on regardera ensemble, et puis je ne serai pas seule dans les tribunes au moins, enfin si tu as envie bien sûr.

Il sembla réfléchir, Hermione était quasi sure qu'il trouverait une excuse pour rester seul, mais à sa grande surprise, il répondit avec un grand sourire :

\- C'est d'accord.

Harry se tenait sur le terrain, son balai dans la main, face à lui, une vingtaine d'élèves attendant patiemment qu'il parle.

\- Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez, je vais constituer l'équipe de Gryffondor aujourd'hui, je vous le dis tout de suite, je vais être exigent avec mes joueurs, donc que ceux qui veulent juste rigoler partent sur le champ.

Il marqua une pause, certains visages se tendirent mais personne ne bougea alors il poursuivit :

\- J'ai la ferme intention de remporter la coupe cette année, cela fait deux ans que les Gryffondor n'ont pas eu un vrai championnat, alors je compte sur vous pour vous surpasser.

Il lut de la détermination dans certains regards, ce qui le rassura, son discours était bien motivant comme il le souhaitait.

\- Et une dernière chose, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a déjà fait partie de l'équipe que la place est assurée.

Il lança un regard à Ron et Katie qui acquiescèrent. Hermione et West s'installèrent dans les tribunes et ce dernier était émerveillé.

\- Waouh ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un stade était si grand !

Ils lancèrent un regard à la petite troupe qui commençait à enfourcher ses balais.

\- Ron est mort de trouille, constata Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons que le Quidditch rend très populaire ici, et Ron y accorde beaucoup d'importance, beaucoup trop, à croire qu'il ne s'amuse même pas…

La séance commença, Harry renvoya cinq premières années qui ne savaient même pas voler au bout d'une minute. Il envoya une jeune fille à l'infirmerie après qu'elle ait percuté un des anneaux. Ron se plaça dans l'un des buts tandis qu'un garçon assez massif se dirigeait vers l'autre.

\- Oh non, pas lui… souffla Hermione.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Cormac McLaggen, le plus affreux et le plus imbuvable des interlocuteurs.

Il passa devant la tribune et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, elle soupira, agacée.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir, répondit-il.

\- Pourvu que Ron le batte, je ne supporterai pas que ce... gros plouc colle tout le temps Harry parce qu'il est dans l'équipe.

Une demi-heure plus tard, seules Ginny et Katie avaient démontré leur aisance avec le souafle. West était impressionné par la précision des tirs des deux jeunes filles. Ron parvint à bloquer son tir dans un réflexe de dernière minute, mais l'essentiel était là. Niveau batteur, Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote semblaient les deux meilleurs, en tout cas, ils savaient se servir d'une batte. Une heure plus tard, Harry rassembla tout le monde et les remercia :

\- Voilà, je sais que je dois donner six noms… malheureusement je n'en ai que quatre pour le moment… Ginny et Katie, vous restez, vous êtes vraiment les meilleures !

Elles lui rendirent un beau sourire pour le remercier et vinrent se placer à ses côtés.

\- Ensuite, Jimmy et Ritchie, vous êtes pris comme batteurs !

Les deux garçons se tapèrent dans la main et le rejoignirent également.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour les autres… mais je ne sais vraiment pas qui prendre comme gardien et comme troisième poursuiveur. Ron et Cormac vont faire une séance de tirs au but avec Ginny et Katie, celui qui en arrêtera le plus aura le poste.

McLaggen acquiesça et se dirigea vers le but. Ron blêmit, comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment la pression.

\- Désolé vieux, murmura-t-il, je ne peux pas te prendre juste parce que tu es mon ami, mais je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver.

Ron tenta de sourire, en vain, puis il s'envola à la suite de McLaggen.

\- Et bien, c'est tout un casse-tête cette sélection, constata West.

\- Ça tu l'as dit, soupira Hermione, ça va me bouffer toute la matinée en plus… je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça les obsède tant…

\- Moi, j'ai toujours adoré voler sur un balai.

Hermione le regarda attentivement, c'est vrai que son regard semblait envouté à chaque fois qu'un joueur passait devant eux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Moi ? Mais je n'ai jamais joué ! C'est ridicule je… je connais à peine les règles.

\- Tu sais voler sur un balai ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je suis sure que tu as ta chance. Vas-y je te dis, il leur manque un poursuiveur.

\- Mais je…

\- Tout de suite !

Il rit devant la mine faussement autoritaire de son amie. Il leva les mains en signe de rédemption et se leva, alors que Ginny et Katie prenaient un souafle et se dirigeaient vers les deux gardiens. Il arriva sur le côté du terrain, Harry était dos à lui, observant les gardiens. Il se racla la gorge et il se tourna.

\- West ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et ben voilà… je… j'ai dit à Hermione que j'aimais bien voler et elle m'a obligé à venir.

Il sourit, reconnaissant bien là le caractère de son amie.

\- Tu veux jouer quel poste ?

\- Oh, à vrai dire, je ne connais pas vraiment les postes, mais, j'irai où tu me demanderas.

\- Bien, va chercher un balai dans la réserve, on va voir ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Il acquiesça et partit en courant vers le vestiaire, tout en se doutant que Harry lui faisait une faveur en le prenant à part pour tester un retardataire.

\- Attends une minute, l'interrompit Harry.

Il se tourna, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Tu comptes t'entraîner avec ta tenue d'école ?

\- Ah mince… bon tant pis je vais me mettre en T-shirt.

Il fonça dans le vestiaire où il enleva sa robe, son pull et sa cravate pour ne garder que le tricot de peau qu'il portait sous sa chemise. Il resserra les lacets de ses baskets puis se dirigea vers les balais.

\- Hm, ça c'est un Brossdur, pas terrible… tiens, un Comète 480, mouais pas mal.

Il prit le balai et repartit sur le terrain, ressentant immédiatement une vague de froid sans tous ses vêtements. Hermione qui observait attentivement Ron, détourna immédiatement le regard et rougit légèrement, il n'était pas seulement grand, il était également assez bien bâti sous ses airs de grand timide. Même si sa récente croissance le faisait paraître mince, le tricot moulant mettait en avant ses larges épaules et sa musculature naissante sur le torse.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

\- Suis-moi.

Harry enfourcha l'Éclair de Feu et décolla doucement, West mit un grand coup de pied et partit dans son sillage.

\- Les filles, je vous laisse vous occuper des gardiens, dites-moi qui a gagné quand c'est fini.

Ginny hocha la tête et Harry repartit vers le milieu du terrain, toujours avec West dans son dos.

\- Bien, au moins tu sais tenir sur un balai. Maintenant montre-moi comment tu te déplaces, fais un tour de terrain le plus vite possible.

Il acquiesça et partit, Harry le suivit du regard, c'était pas mal du tout. Sa trajectoire était fluide et il n'avait aucun mal avec les virages.

\- Parfait, maintenant on va t'essayer avec les balles. J'aurais grand besoin d'un poursuiveur, alors tu vas avoir besoin d'un souafle, comme Ginny et Katie. Les poursuiveurs sont en quelques sortes à la base du jeu, ils se passent le souafle et tentent de marquer les points dans les cercles, tout en esquivant les cognards, mais ça c'est l'affaire des batteurs.

\- Très bien, ça me convient.

Harry sortit sa baguette et attira une balle jusqu'à lui. Il la lança à West qui la rattrapa d'une main.

\- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un a les mains assez grande pour faire ça, dit-il avec un sourire. Je crois bien que tu as ta chance. Maintenant rends la moi.

Il s'exécuta et ne perdit pas l'équilibre, son balai ne bougea même pas.

\- Super, on va se faire des passes en mouvement maintenant, attention je ne vais pas toujours te viser, on va voir comment tu t'en sors.

Hermione ne le quittait plus des yeux, il était aussi agile que l'étaient Ginny et Katie. Harry voulut pousser les choses et envoya une passe très forte sous son balai, il n'avait pas le temps de descendre, en revanche il fit un tonneau réflexe et rattrapa la balle la tête en bas puis se redressa sous le regard ébahi de tous les joueurs même les gardiens s'étaient arrêtés pour le regarder.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon poursuiveur, sourit Harry, bienvenue dans l'équipe West.

Celui-ci semblait étonné de sa propre performance, il n'avait jamais joué au Quidditch et n'avait pas la prétention d'être un connaisseur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne de votre côté ? demanda Harry à Katie.

\- C'est très serré, répondit celle-ci.

Ginny s'avança vers McLaggen, Hermione semblait démangée par quelque chose, elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et plaça une main devant sa bouche avant de dire :

 _\- Confundo._

McLaggen plongea sur sa gauche alors que Ginny tirait plein centre. Puis il se tourna et regarda sans comprendre comment le souafle avait pu lui échapper.

\- Désolé Cormac, mais tu as perdu, reviens l'année prochaine.

Il redescendit sur le terrain en regardant son balai sans comprendre, comme si c'était la faute du pauvre objet.

\- Ouais ! Bravo Ron !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la source du bruit, et Ron fut surpris de reconnaître Lavande Brown, toute excitée. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main pour la remercier et elle faillit s'évanouir. Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels et se leva, elle pouvait enfin partir.

\- Tu avais encore raison Hermione.

Elle se tourna, West était juste devant la tribune, perché sur son balai, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- J'ai toujours raison, je sais, c'est agaçant.

\- Moi tu ne m'agaces pas.

Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils, touchée par cet aveu désarmant de sincérité. Il sembla s'en rendre compte car son visage se crispa légèrement. Hermione reprit néanmoins avec un sourire.

\- On se voit à la bibliothèque ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il redescendit pour rejoindre les vestiaires, alors qu'Hermione quittait les tribunes, un imperceptible sourire sur le visage. Il n'y avait plus que la nouvelle équipe dans le vestiaire. Ron avait enfin retrouvé des couleurs et vint féliciter West pour sa prestation. Harry les regarda tous et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux, en tout cas il n'aurait aucun problème de comportement. Jimmy et Ritchie semblaient époustouflés d'avoir été choisis alors qu'ils étaient bien plus jeunes que les autres.

\- Bon, écoutez-moi une dernière fois, lança Harry. Je suis fier de vous avoir dans mon équipe, je compte sur vous pour écraser tout le monde cette année.

\- Et particulièrement les Serpentard, ajouta Ginny.

\- Oui, surtout eux, reprit Harry. J'essaierai de tenir compte des devoirs des uns et des autres mais je pense que ce serait bien de faire au moins deux entraînements par semaine, qu'en dites-vous ?

Personne ne manifesta d'objection.

\- Très bien, alors on se rejoint ici mardi à 18h, je vais annoncer l'équipe à McGonagall pour qu'elle se charge de nos tenues.


	3. Une cicatrice enfouie

CHAPITRE 3 : Une cicatrice enfouie

Le lendemain, la nouvelle que Gryffondor avait sa nouvelle équipe semblait avoir fait le tour de l'école. Crabbe promit à Jimmy de lui expédier un cognard dans la figure, et ce dernier frissonna. Ginny qui passait par là lui rétorqua de faire gaffe à ce qu'il mangeait avant le match car elle pourrait très bien verser du Pouss'os dans son pudding. Crabbe blêmit à cette pensée et repartit l'air bougon.

West devint encore plus populaire, mais il commençait à être légèrement harcelé, il expliqua donc gentiment à une Serdaigle de 4ème année qu'Hermione comptait sur lui pour travailler et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se concentrer avec tout ce boucan. Cette dernière lui en fut reconnaissante et put repartir dans son explication de la guerre contre les trolls au XIIe siècle.

\- Que dirais-tu de faire une pause ? lui proposa-t-il en fin d'après-midi, non pas que je n'aime pas Morad le Brutal.

Hermione referma son livre et lui lança un regard chargé d'ironie.

\- C'est bon, tu l'as bien méritée, allons prendre l'air.

Ils partirent vers le parc, il faisait encore bon en ce mois d'octobre, même si l'Angleterre était plus fraîche que la France. Ils s'assirent près du grand chêne, sous l'initiative d'Hermione. Ils observèrent le calme du lac quelques minutes puis West dit :

\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu depuis la dernière fois.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Quand je vous ai demandé comment vous avez révélé Vol… enfin Tu-Sais-Qui au monde entier.

\- Ah…

Il remarqua qu'elle semblait plus terne, presque triste.

\- Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprends que…

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un bon souvenir c'est tout…

\- Mince… je suis désolé Hermione. C'est ma saleté de curiosité… je n'aurais pas dû, excuse-moi.

Elle le regarda se confondre en excuse en secouant la tête, curieux n'était pas le mot qu'elle choisirait pour le décrire, loin de là.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu ne savais pas, et puis après tout je peux t'en parler.

Elle lui raconta alors dans les grandes lignes tous les tourments de leur précédente année.

\- Oh je vois… donc Harry a perdu un proche…

\- Oui, la dernière personne qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

\- Je comprends pourquoi il a fait cette tête quand j'en ai parlé…

\- Tu n'y pouvais rien.

\- J'imagine qu'il doit haïr encore plus Voldemort maintenant.

Hermione nota qu'il avait à nouveau prononcé son nom sans problème. Il cachait définitivement quelque chose.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il.

\- Moi ? Euh… un peu à tout je suppose.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, en fait je me rends compte que je ne connais rien de ton passé. Tu ne parles jamais de toi.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Comment as-tu grandi ? Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Plein de choses.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Ils relevèrent la tête et eurent la désagréable surprise de retrouver Malefoy, toujours suivi de Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Alors le petit prodige, il parait que tu as encore été génial hier.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Fiche-lui la paix Malefoy, répondit froidement Hermione.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai cru que la Sang de Bourbe m'avait parlé, mais ce serait insensé n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il aux deux autres, une personne de son rang n'adresserait jamais la parole à quelqu'un comme moi.

Hermione se sentit encore une fois blessée à l'intérieur, elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir. West avait bondi sur ses deux pieds, et il envoya un terrible coup de poing dans sa mâchoire avant que Crabbe et Goyle n'aient pu faire le moindre geste. Il l'attrapa par la chemise et le lança incroyablement fort contre le large tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il se fracassa avant de tomber par terre. Crabbe et Goyle se jetèrent à présent sur lui pour l'arrêter mais même avec les deux gorilles sur le dos, il continuait à remuer, donnant des coups de pied dans le ventre de Malefoy alors que ses coudes se chargeaient des ventres de ses deux assaillants, qui d'ailleurs avaient l'air de passer un sale quart d'heure. Hermione resta pétrifiée sur place, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passait, il était entré dans une colère noire à une vitesse complètement folle. Il mit un coup d'épaule dans le menton de Crabbe qui partit en arrière et lança au blond :

\- Que je ne t'entende plus jamais l'appeler comme ça ! Tu as compris ?!

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le professeur McGonagall dont l'horreur gagnait le visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait la scène, Crabbe à terre qui se massait le visage, Goyle qui ceinturait West du mieux qu'il le pouvait et Malefoy, le visage en sang qui se tordait de douleur par terre.

\- Venez dans mon bureau Miller, dit-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Goyle puis suivit son professeur sans un mot. Hermione reprit alors ses esprits et le suivit rapidement, ne voulant pas rester avec les trois autres.

\- Goyle, emmenez ces deux là à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-elle.

Il réagit trois secondes plus tard, comprenant que l'on s'adressait à lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau de McGonagall, il n'y avait plus trace de colère sur le visage de West, il avait à nouveau ce regard fermé qui restait fixé au sol.

\- Attendez dehors s'il vous plait, Miss Granger.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement et sortit. Le professeur de métamorphose était assis derrière son bureau et lançait un regard menaçant au jeune homme qui ne levait toujours pas les yeux, il semblait résigné.

\- Asseyez-vous, dit-elle sèchement.

Il le fit sans pour autant lever la tête.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête lorsque vous avez agressé ces trois garçons.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, il finit cependant par dire doucement :

\- Excusez-moi professeur.

\- Ce ne sont pas des excuses que je demande mais des explications, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton calme mais néanmoins impressionnant.

\- Je… j'ai… il a insulté Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Vous me dites que vous vous êtes mis dans cet état pour une petite provocation verbale ?

\- Oui… mais… elle concernait… les origines d'Hermione.

\- Oh… je vois… soupira McGonagall avant de reprendre, sachez néanmoins que je ne saurais tolérer ce genre de comportement, je suis très déçue !

\- Je suis désolé professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus, dit-il d'un air impassible.

\- Je l'espère pour vous ! En tout cas, je ne peux sanctionner Mr Malefoy sans preuve de ce que vous dites… même si je veux bien vous croire. En revanche, vous, vous n'échapperez pas à la retenue. Demain soir dans mon bureau à 19h.

\- Très bien professeur.

Il sortit toujours le regard baissé. Hermione le vit sortir et accourut, elle n'était pas en colère, elle ne pouvait pas l'être devant son air abattu.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras, tu sais j'ai l'habitude avec lui. Ça ne fait rien il ne faut pas l'écouter.

\- Excuse-moi Hermione… je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça… je… j'espère qu'on sera toujours amis…

Hermione sourit et répondit :

\- Évidemment qu'on est toujours amis, je te rappelle que j'ai besoin de toi pour l'Histoire de la Magie.

Cette phrase lui redonna quelques couleurs et Hermione se rapprocha lentement et lui murmura :

\- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir alors que tu as seulement voulu me protéger ?

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Elle s'interrompit, elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait autre chose, on ne se mettait pas dans un état de rage si intense pour une insulte.

\- Je… en fait ça concerne mon enfance.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se décider, pas sûr de vouloir en parler. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et dit d'un air triste :

\- En fait c'était quand j'avais trois ans, des Mangemorts ont attaqué ma maison pour tuer... mon oncle. C'est un Auror.

\- Oui, je savais bien que ton nom me disait quelque chose.

\- Bref, lui et ma tante passaient des vacances chez moi avec la famille étant donné qu'ils ne descendaient d'Angleterre qu'une fois par an. Seulement lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, un gros combat a eu lieu dans le salon, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, moi j'étais caché sous un bureau. Les sorts fusaient de partout et mon oncle avait du mal à tous les repousser.

Hermione lisait toute la détresse dans son regard.

\- Ma grand-mère a été tuée par un sort perdu et mon père s'est effondré à ses côtés en larmes… Alors, il a regardé celui qui avait fait ça puis il s'est rué sur lui, cependant un autre éclair… et il avait rejoint ma grand-mère… dit-il avec un tremblement.

Hermione prit instantanément sa main dans la sienne comme pour le réconforter, cette douce chaleur s'insinuant dans chaque doigt le poussa à continuer.

\- Ensuite, ma tante a transplané avec ma mère alors que mon oncle s'est jeté sur moi et m'a emmené. Je n'ai eu que le temps de voir le sourire goguenard du tueur, puis plus rien, nous étions hors de danger. Ma mère a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, moi je ne réalisais pas. Après tout je ne connaissais rien à la magie, et je pensais qu'il fallait plus qu'une lumière verte pour abattre mon père.

\- Attends tu… tu ne connaissais pas la magie ?

\- Non, mes parents étaient Moldus… seul mon oncle était sorcier, moi je l'ai découvert plus tard. Ma mère est... morte de chagrin quelques mois plus tard. Et mon oncle m'a élevé comme son fils, j'ai reçu la lettre de Beauxbatons et je suis parti. Cependant maintenant qu'il est revenu, mon oncle a préféré que je vienne à Poudlard pour garder un œil sur moi.

\- Tu… tu…

\- Je suis comme toi Hermione, mes parents étaient de simples commerçants dans une boutique de souvenirs Moldue. Jamais ils n'auraient fait de mal à qui que ce soit, pourtant, leur destin a croisé la route de Voldemort et c'en était fini.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible. Le jeune homme semblait soulagé d'un poids, c'était bon de se confier à quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un comme elle, il respira l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux ondulants et se calma légèrement. Il ajouta dans un murmure :

\- Et quand cet imbécile t'a traitée de… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire… je me suis rappelé que c'était à cause de gens comme lui que mes parents sont morts et qu'en plus on leur manque de respect.

Elle pleurait à présent, il avait été tellement émouvant, son histoire n'était pas si différente de Harry finalement. Il n'avait peut-être pas de cicatrice sur le front, mais celle qu'il avait sur le cœur le faisait d'autant plus souffrir. Qu'aurait-elle donné à présent, pour pouvoir elle aussi défigurer cet idiot de Malefoy ?

\- N'en parle pas aux autres, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas honte de mon passé, mais je ne veux pas faire pitié aux autres, je ne veux pas qu'ils me rappellent sans arrêt ce qu'il s'est passé en voulant me consoler et je n'aime pas parler de moi…

\- Oui… je comprends… pardon je ne voulais pas…

\- Toi c'est différent, tu ne m'as pas forcé ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai dit parce que je voulais que tu me connaisses mieux. Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'avenant et sociable mais sache que j'apprécie ta compagnie.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et acquiesça. Ils repartirent vers la Salle Commune, elle avait une main dans son dos et la tête sur son épaule, mais elle se fichait des apparences, elle avait besoin d'être sure qu'il allait bien, il fallait qu'elle reste en contact avec lui. La porte de la classe de métamorphose s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le professeur McGonagall, les joues humides, le teint pâle, ce jeune garçon avait réussi à percer sa carapace de pierre.


	4. Jour de chance

CHAPITRE 4 : Jour de chance

La semaine reprit et Hermione ne parla plus de ce fâcheux incident, bien sûr elle avait rapidement expliqué la situation à Ron et Harry, mais personne n'embêtait West à ce sujet. Malefoy bien entendu, se plaignait le plus qu'il pouvait, il restait en revanche à bonne distance du Gryffondor, n'ayant pas envie de mesurer à nouveau la puissance de ses coups. Il lui avait cassé le nez, trois côtes et déplacé quatre vertèbres, rien que Mrs Pomfresh ne pouvait arranger bien entendu.

\- Tu seras de retour pour le match de Quidditch, lui disait Pansy Parkinson avec des yeux amoureux, et là tu leur montreras qui est le meilleur !

Drago sourit à cette pensée, oui, ce serait une excellente humiliation pour Potter, Weasley et Miller.

Le premier match de Quidditch était prévu pour dans trois semaines et Harry préparait les séances d'entraînement dans la Salle Commune en demandant leur avis à ses joueurs lorsqu'il les croisait. Le lundi soir, West se rendit dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, prêt à recevoir sa punition. Il entra et vit immédiatement que la vieille femme se tendit, ce qui était surprenant, elle qui était si sévère et assurée d'habitude.

\- Ah vous voilà Miller, bien, parfait… vous… vous allez aider les elfes à ranger la cuisine.

\- Euh… très bien… mais comment…

\- La peinture représentant un panier de fruits au sous-sol, vous chatouillez la poire.

\- Très bien.

Il repartit et suivit ses indications, dès qu'il arriva trois elfes se ruèrent vers lui.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut monsieur ?

\- Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?

\- Oh… en fait je… je viens vous aider à ranger pour…

\- Pas question, nous sommes là pour vous servir monsieur.

\- Désirez-vous de la tarte ?

\- Euh non merci, mais enfin je dois…

\- Alors peut-être qu'un bon jus de citrouille vous ferait plaisir ?

\- Non merci.

Les elfes semblaient surexcités à l'idée de le satisfaire, plus il refusait, plus ils étaient motivés. Il finit par accepter un verre d'eau et un morceau de pain afin qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Ils ne le laissèrent pas approcher de la vaisselle, ni d'aucun ustensile. Ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée et l'incitèrent à revenir quand il le voulait.

\- Drôle de punition, dit-il en mangeant un morceau de tarte qu'il avait finalement emporté.

Le professeur McGonagall ne lui reparla plus de ce sujet et il reprit ses cours normalement. Le premier entraînement d'Harry fut une réussite, dans la mesure où le dispositif d'attaque qu'il mettait en place permettait à ses trois poursuiveurs de se trouver facilement. West était à la base du jeu alors que les deux filles faisaient de grandes courses pour se démarquer, un peu comme au football américain, ils étaient tous impressionnés par la portée des passes du jeune homme qui pouvait faire traverser tout le terrain à la balle d'un seul lancer. De plus ses longs bras lui étaient bien utiles pour intercepter les passes adverses et il se révélait un rempart très efficace et Harry se dit qu'il faciliterait grandement la tâche à Ron quand celui-ci serait en difficultés.

Hermione et West s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis sa confession, elle le voyait désormais sous un tout nouveau jour, ce n'était plus le grand garçon timide et solitaire qu'elle voyait, c'était le petit garçon caché sous le bureau qui assistait au meurtre de sa famille. Mais elle n'avait pas pitié comme il le craignait, non elle éprouvait certes de la compassion, mais elle voulait qu'il oublie tout ça et se consacre entièrement à sa nouvelle vie. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'Hermione se trouvait un sérieux rival, le premier contrôle de Slughorn avait été particulièrement compliqué et long, étant donné qu'ils avaient trois heures pour le faire. Tout le monde avait levé la tête lorsqu'il s'était levé de son bureau pour rendre sa copie au bout d'une heure vingt. Slughorn l'avait regardé méfiant avant de jeter un regard à la copie, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Hermione et lui étaient les deux seuls à avoir obtenu un Optimal. Il était également plus que doué en métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall s'était d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il n'ait pas encore passé le permis pour être Animagus. Hermione n'était pas impressionnée par sa culture, non, mais par sa rapidité de compréhension et d'analyse. Il pouvait dire en deux minutes ce qui lui prenait vingt minutes à comprendre. Bien sûr, son amour des études lui permettait de conserver une courte tête en Histoire de la Magie, en botanique ou encore en sortilège, mais ils affirmaient qu'il n'y avait aucune compétition entre eux, au contraire, ils se poussaient l'un l'autre à se surpasser, d'ailleurs jamais le sablier des points de Gryffondor n'avait été aussi rempli à cette période de l'année, il totalisait à lui seul plus de rubis que dans les trois autres réunis. Harry et Ron étaient contents eux aussi, Hermione passait moins de temps à leur courir après, et si elle refusait de les laisser copier, ils pouvaient toujours demander de l'aide à West qui ne refusait jamais, il était beaucoup plus laxiste qu'elle sur les règlements. Octobre laissa bientôt sa place à novembre et l'annonce du début du championnat de Quidditch.

West était légèrement stressé, il n'était pas de nature inquiète mais il allait quand même se produire devant toute l'école, il valait mieux faire bonne figure. Harry portait aussi une nouvelle responsabilité sur ses épaules, c'était son premier match en tant que capitaine, Ron pour la première fois de sa vie ne mangea rien au petit déjeuner. Jimmy et Ritchie commençaient à baliser sous les quolibets et les menaces des Serpentard.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta chanson Weasley ! lança Millicent Bullstrode, parce que nous non, on a même écrit de nouveaux couplets !

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges, alors qu'il était face à ses œufs brouillés. Une main se posa sur la sienne et il entendit :

\- Tu vas être sensationnel Ron, j'en suis sure !

Il tourna la tête et vit à nouveau Lavande Brown avec un sourire immense. Il essaya de se reprendre et la remercia du regard ce qui semblait la combler de bonheur. Les sept joueurs étaient assis ensemble à la table et Harry leur parlait pour ne pas qu'ils fassent attention aux Serpentard. Cependant, West ne put empêcher un mouvement de tête lorsque Malefoy entra dans la Grande Salle, apparemment en parfaite santé. Il marchait lentement, en roulant les épaules comme s'il était trop musclé. Il passa derrière lui et lui glissa :

\- On va voir si tu te sers aussi bien de tes poings sur un balai.

West ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il n'était pas le moins impressionné du monde par ce gringalet, il ne cherchait qu'une raison pour lui régler son compte. Il se rappela après de son dernier emportement et préféra se tourner vers Harry qui leur expliquait comment aider Ron sur les phases défensives. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs très blanc. Katie s'en aperçut et lui demanda :

\- Ca va Ron ? Tu te sens de jouer ?

\- Hein ? Ah oui…

\- Ron ! lança Ginny avec autorité, reprends-toi un peu, on dirait une larve ! Tu n'as pas envie d'écraser ces serpents ?!

\- Si, bien sûr…

\- Alors va sur le terrain avec tes tripes ! Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas nous faire un arrêt, je te le dis moi !

Il se morfondit encore plus, Ginny, Katie, Jimmy et Ritchie quittèrent la table pour aller prendre leurs affaires dans la Salle Commune. West finissait de manger et Ron regardait toujours ses œufs avec un air de dégoût.

\- Bon, bois ça, ça ira mieux après, conseilla Harry en lui tendant un verre.

\- Pas soif… marmonna-t-il.

\- Ron !

\- Bon d'accord.

Il prit le verre dans sa main et Hermione lança un regard noir à Harry, elle avait tout vu.

\- Non Ron, il…

Trop tard, il avait déjà vidé son verre d'une traite.

\- Quoi Hermione ?

\- Comment as-tu osé Harry ? Tu peux te faire renvoyer pour ça !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Mais enfin tu… dans son verre.

Le visage de Ron s'illumina soudain, Harry avait vraiment fait ça… rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter maintenant. West avait lui aussi bien compris la situation, mais il savait que quelque chose lui échappait, Harry ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire renvoyer pour si peu. Et puis ce n'était pas un tricheur. Ron se leva et partit dans la Salle Commune en sifflant il lança même un clin d'œil provocateur à Pansy Parkinson qui manqua de s'étouffer. Dès qu'il fut parti, Hermione lança un regard furibond à son ami.

\- Harry ! Tu es complètement fou ! Pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille ?

\- Fais quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

\- Attends Hermione, reprit West, il n'a rien fait de mal je crois.

\- Tu le défends toi ? Mais vous êtes cinglés tous les deux, je crois que cette coupe vous monte à la tête.

Harry soupira et sortit son petit flacon pour le mettre sous le nez d'Hermione.

\- Mais il est plein et… oh… dit-elle comprenant… mouais je vois…

Elle se rembrunit, vexée d'avoir été bernée.

\- Bon on ne va pas tarder West, le match commence dans une heure et je vous parlerai un peu dans les vestiaires.

\- Ok j'arrive tout de suite.

Harry quitta lui aussi la table et West se retrouva seul avec Hermione.

\- Hé ne fais pas cette tête, dit-il avec un rire.

\- Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas ?

\- Parce que tu ne devrais pas te sentir flouée.

\- Et en quoi je ne l'ai pas été ? Tu as compris de suite qu'il a fait semblant.

\- Et toi tu as remarqué de suite qu'il avait fait quelque chose de pas normal. Sans toi, je n'aurais rien vu.

Hermione se calma et retrouva le sourire, elle se dit qu'il la connaissait décidément très bien. Il se leva pour partir à la suite de Harry.

\- Et tu es beaucoup plus mignonne quand tu souris, ajouta-t-il rapidement sans se retourner.

Hermione resta bouche bée quelques secondes mais finit par sourire bêtement, les joues toutes roses. Il traversa rapidement la Grande Salle. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle lui lancèrent un regard noir puis se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en même temps, avec un sourire malfaisant.


	5. Le match

CHAPITRE 5 : Le match

Le stade se remplissait rapidement, les professeurs étaient déjà tous installés.

\- Je vous parie une bouteille d'hydromel que mon équipe gagne Severus ! lança McGonagall avec fermeté.

Rogue, toujours aussi sombre, s'arracha quand même un petit rictus et répondit :

\- Pari tenu Minerva.

Dans les vestiaires, Harry revoyait une dernière fois toutes leurs combinaisons, mais il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Ginny, Katie et West étaient très agiles, Ron était sur un nuage et Jimmy et Ritchie semblaient emportés par la vague de motivation de l'équipe.

\- On connait les Serpentard, quelle que soit leur équipe, il va y avoir des coups bas, de la simulation, de l'antijeu, bref, ils vont tout faire pour qu'on s'énerve. Et je veux qu'on le fasse, mais en bien ! Pas de faute stupide, pas d'exclusion et tout se passera bien, on les bat tout le temps, il n'y a pas de raison qu'aujourd'hui ce soit différent.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

\- Alors en avant ! Et à nous la victoire !

Tout le monde cria pour se donner contenance puis ils s'élancèrent en courant sur le terrain, le balai sur l'épaule tout en saluant la foule qui applaudissait. West enfourcha le vieux Comète 530 de son oncle qu'il lui avait envoyé la semaine précédente, légèrement plus rapide que le 480 et également plus solide, ce qui était un avantage car il n'était pas mince.

Dans les tribunes, Lee Jordan, revenu de son stage au ministère exprès pour l'occasion car c'était le seul match à ne pas manquer pour un commentateur qui se respecte, prit le micro et lança :

\- Bienvenue à tous ! Aujourd'hui marque le début du Championnat de Quidditch de Poudlard !

La foule acclama ses paroles et il poursuivit :

\- Et nous commençons par une très grosse affiche, le choc des deux frères ennemis, Gryffondor contre Serpentard ! Et sans plus attendre les compositions des équipes ! Pour Serpentard, le n°1 Miles Bletchley ! Maintenant les batteurs, le n°2 Vincent Crabbe et le n°3 Grégory Goyle ! Les poursuiveurs le n°4 Adrian Pucey, le n°5 et capitaine Thomas Urquhart et le n°6 Kyle Warrington ! Et enfin l'attrapeur le n°7 Drago Malefoy !

La foule vert et argent qui occupait toute la partie Est du stade poussa des exclamations de joie à l'annonce de chaque joueur et plus particulièrement pour Malefoy.

\- Et maintenant pour Gryffondor ! Le gardien n°1, Ronald Weasley !

Ron décolla de son balai d'un air serein et salua la foule qui criait son nom, et plus particulièrement Lavande qui faillit tomber par-dessus la rambarde tellement elle se penchait vers lui.

\- Les batteurs, le n°2 et le n°3 pour leur premier match, Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote !

Ils s'envolèrent plus timidement même s'ils semblaient avoir du succès auprès des jeunes filles de leur âge.

\- Et maintenant les poursuiveurs, le n°4, également son premier match, West Miller !

Il décolla rapidement et fit un signe timide à la foule, les Serpentard voulurent le siffler mais ils furent largement couverts par les acclamations des trois autres maisons. Hermione l'applaudit de toutes ses forces, elle était sure qu'il serait génial.

\- Maintenant une ancienne, qui nous fait toujours autant rêver par son joli regard, la n°5, Katie Bell !

\- Jordan ! réprimanda McGonagall.

\- Désolé professeur mais c'est plus fort que moi…

Katie sourit et fit un signe de main à Lee et il parut satisfait.

\- Et maintenant, la nouvelle bombe de Gryffondor, celle qui va mater tous les garçons d'un regard, la n°6, Ginny Weasley !

\- Si Fred et George étaient là, ils le tueraient ! s'exclama Ron, trop heureux pour pouvoir s'énerver.

Ginny dégagea sa chevelure de feu et monta gracieusement vers le ciel pour se placer entre Katie et West, elle fit également un signe de main à Lee pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- Et bien sûr, le meilleur pour la fin, le nouveau capitaine qui nous a tout fait gagné depuis qu'il est arrivé, le n°7, Harry Potter !

Il s'envola à grande vitesse sur l'époustouflant Éclair de Feu et vint se placer plus en hauteur des autres afin d'avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble pour chercher le vif d'or. En face, Malefoy semblait prêt à en découdre, tant mieux, la lutte n'en serait que plus passionnante, et la victoire n'en serait que plus savoureuse.

\- Jordan ! Vous m'aviez promis d'être impartial ! cria McGonagall par-dessus la foule.

\- Je vous ai promis de l'être pendant le match professeur ! Pas maintenant, répondit-il.

Mme Bibine arriva avec la grande malle contenant toutes les balles, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit le vif d'or et les cognards s'échappèrent immédiatement. Elle prit le souafle à la main et dit :

\- Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main !

Harry dut à contrecœur redescendre vers Urquhart pour qu'il essaie de lui briser les doigts, mais il en avait l'habitude maintenant.

\- J'attends du fair-play de votre part, car c'est la base de ce magnifique sport !

Elle porta le sifflet à ses lèvres, lança très haut le souafle et donna le coup d'envoi. Urquhart s'était précipité le premier prêt à jouer des coudes pour écarter ses opposants.

\- Partez devant les filles, comme on a dit ! lança West.

Ginny et Katie acquiescèrent et se désintéressèrent complètement de la balle fonçant sur les deux côtés alors que Pucey et Warrington attendaient que leur capitaine prenne la balle pour se mettre en formation. Le souafle retomba mais au moment où Urquhart pensait l'attraper West lui passa devant et le prit le premier. Pucey et Warrington se jetèrent sur lui mais il s'en doutait. Il lança une très longue passe en direction de Ginny, qui aurait pu la réceptionner sans regarder tant elle était précise.

\- Non mais regardez moi ça ! Cette passe de Miller a bien parcouru trente mètres et elle est arrivé exactement dans la course de Weasley qui fonce seule vers le but, les Serpentard sont à la traine. Bletchley plonge vers son côté gauche et… oh, oh, superbe feinte de frappe et passe pour Bell qui dépose le souafle dans l'anneau droit déserté ! 10-0 pour Gryffondor !

Harry poussa une exclamation de joie, ses coéquipiers suivaient les instructions à la lettre, c'était parfait ! Il repartit dans sa quête du vif d'or et jeta un œil à Malefoy qui semblait aussi perdu que lui.

\- Et Serpentard qui fonce en attaque, c'est Warrington qui a la balle, il repousse Bell sans problème. Attention au cognard de Peakes, non c'est au dessus. Warrington passe à Pucey qui accélère mais Miller est resté en retrait pour défendre.

West regardait attentivement tout ce qu'il se passait, Urquhart était seul à gauche, il allait sans doute lui donner, mais s'il se jetait trop tôt, alors Pucey n'aurait qu'à aller tout droit.

\- Pucey qui avance toujours, Miller semble l'attendre, qu'a-t-il donc en tête ?

Et d'un coup il fit semblant d'avancer, Pucey arma immédiatement son bras et West bifurqua sur la gauche au dernier moment pour lâcher un contre digne d'un volleyeur.

\- Waouh ! Quel contre exceptionnel ! Si ce joueur est puissant, il vient de montrer également sa vitesse et son agilité !

Le souafle tombait vers le sol et ce fut Ginny qui le récupéra mais Urquhart la prenait déjà en chasse. Il arriva à sa hauteur et cherchait à la déséquilibrer, Ginny savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à son gabarit.

\- Ginny ! Au dessus de toi !

Elle leva la tête, West avait calqué sa course sur la sienne trois mètres plus haut. Elle lança la balle en l'air, il s'en saisit et fonça en se penchant avant qu'Urquhart ne puisse remonter.

\- Et Miller qui fonce sur Bletchley ! Ca sent mauvais pour les verts tout ça.

West fonçait comme une vraie fusée, son équilibre était parfait, il savait que c'était ainsi qu'il pouvait avoir la meilleure force de frappe.

\- Oh mais attention Crabbe n'a pas l'air d'accord ! Le batteur fonce vers lui, oh mais c'est un cognard, il est à bout portant !

En effet Crabbe avait surgi des hauteurs du stade et s'était placé deux mètres dans son dos. D'un puissant coup de batte, il expédia le cognard en direction de West qui accélérait toujours un peu plus.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama Hermione, pas ça…

Mais juste avant l'impact, il vrilla se retrouvant en bas et le cognard passa juste au dessus du balai et termina sa trajectoire… dans la tête de Bletchley qui tomba sur son balai en perdant doucement de l'altitude. West se remit à l'endroit et tira tranquillement dans l'anneau central, le plus facile à viser.

\- Et 20-0 pour Gryffondor ! Quel manœuvre extraordinaire de Miller ! Ce garçon est prodigieux ! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas anglais ! L'équipe nationale en aurait bien besoin !

Ginny et Katie vinrent le féliciter, c'était son premier but en compétition, ce n'était pas rien. Hermione ne sentait plus ses mains tellement elle applaudissait.

\- Urquhart repasse à l'attaque ! Warrington est disponible à sa gauche, les Gryffondor ne sont pas totalement replacés. Ginny Weasley n'arrive pas à le rattraper et… oh, excellent cognard de Coote en plein dans le souafle qui échappe à Urquhart, mais c'est Warrington qui le reprend… Warrington qui tire… et oh ! Parade exceptionnelle de Ron Weasley !

Ron avait laissé libre l'anneau de gauche pour l'inciter à tirer là et dans un plongeon rapide et précis, il s'empara du souafle avant qu'il ne traverse l'anneau.

\- Et Gryffondor repasse à l'attaque, Weasley qui passe systématiquement à Miller alors que ses deux coéquipières foncent devant. Encore une passe stratosphérique du jeune français qui trouve Katie Bell. Mais cette fois, Serpentard semble s'être replacé à temps, Weasley est bloquée par Pucey et Urquhart fonce sur Bell, elle doit légèrement battre en retraite et c'est Miller qui vient à son secours en remontant rapidement le terrain, Bell l'a vu et… aïe ! Quel terrible cognard de Goyle ! Katie l'a reçue en plein dans la tête et… oh mon Dieu elle chute de son balai !

West fonça vers le sol comme un missile, il dépassa rapidement le souafle, lui aussi en chute libre, et rattrapa Katie par la taille in extremis avant de redresser doucement pour la poser au sol. Mrs Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et interrompit le match, West descendit sur la pelouse portant Katie dans ses bras qui s'était évanouie. Elle se dirigea vers Goyle et le réprimanda sérieusement :

\- Désolé professeur, j'ai mal visé… répondit-il.

Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, il fit un sourire pervers en direction de West et Katie alors que Malefoy venait le féliciter. Mrs Pomfresh fit apparaître un brancard sur le côté du terrain et West vint y déposer Katie avant de remonter sur son balai.

\- Et les Gryffondor seront désormais à un de moins, la tâche va devenir compliquée pour les deux poursuiveurs.

Mrs Bibine donna néanmoins un pénalty à Gryffondor et Ginny alla ramasser le souafle pour faire face à Bletchley.

\- Ginny Weasley qui s'avance vers le but, Bletchley slalome devant ses anneaux, la jeune rouquine est connue pour avoir un tir très précis.

Ginny visa l'anneau de gauche mais elle savait que Bletchley aurait le temps de la bloquer. Elle se rappelait avoir vu Gwenog Jones le faire une fois, elle donna un grand coup de poignet au dernier moment.

\- Bletchley qui plonge à gauche, il va capter sans problème et… oh ! La balle change de trajectoire et termine sa course dans l'anneau centrale ! 30-0 pour Gryffondor ! C'était la technique de l'effet tornade de Gwenog Jones si je ne m'abuse !

West tapa dans la main de Ginny, alors que Ron poussait des exclamations de joie depuis son but. Harry était vraiment fier de son équipe, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient en infériorité, c'était à lui de jouer, il fallait qu'il trouve le vif d'or avant que Serpentard ne reprenne le dessus dans le jeu.

\- Et Warrington amorce l'action, il passe à Pucey qui a le champ libre, attention au retour de Miller ! Pucey passe à Urquhart qui lui redonne instantanément, très belle combinaison pour esquiver leur adversaire. Pucey qui fonce vers Ron Weasley, ce dernier semble prêt à intervenir. Tir puissant de Pucey, Weasley semble battu et… non ! C'est la jambe de Weasley qui stoppe le tir, décidément tout réussi aux Gryffondor, Weasley est impassable aujourd'hui !

Le match continua, Ron avait désormais beaucoup plus de travail, mais aucun des tirs des trois poursuiveurs ne parvenait à l'inquiéter. West parvint à inscrire trois autres buts en jouant de son physique pour remonter le terrain malgré les charges des trois adversaires. Hermione était vraiment impressionnée, elle avait déjà eu un aperçu de sa puissance lorsqu'il avait frappé Malefoy, il pratiquait les sports Moldus certes, mais de là à maîtriser si bien son balai. Ginny aussi faisait montre de tout son talent, elle volait avec grâce et ses échanges avec West étaient si fluides que les verts leur courraient après sans succès alors qu'elle enchainait elle aussi les buts.

\- Ron Weasley et West Miller sont vraiment intenables, les Serpentard, pourtant à un de plus, ne parviennent pas à trouver la faille.

Malefoy s'approcha de Crabbe et Goyle et leur murmura quelque chose, ils acquiescèrent.

\- Et Ginny Weasley remonte le terrain, Warrington lui charge dessus mais elle passe à temps à Miller qui s'est démarqué de Pucey. Ouille ! Warrington n'a pas freiné sa course et a percuté violemment la jeune fille.

Ginny faillit tomber mais Harry passait par là et la rattrapa afin de l'aider à remonter.

\- Merci Harry, c'est à toi de jouer maintenant.

\- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, vous êtes tous formidables !

Ils lancèrent un regard noir à Warrington qui semblait fier de lui.

\- Et Miller au coude à coude avec Pucey et maintenant Urquhart, il est pris en sandwich, je ne sais pas s'il tiendra longtemps, mais attention ça joue des coudes ! Ils veulent l'envoyer dans le décor semble-t-il !

West regardait ses deux opposants en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, ils essayaient manifestement de l'envoyer dans la tribune. Il bloqua alors le souafle entre son ventre et ses coudes, puis plaça ses deux mains au milieu du balai. Il leva les deux pieds et fit un grand écart magistral qui les repoussa de deux mètres chacun.

\- Waouh ! Quel mouvement ingénieux, il semblerait qu'il les ait battus à leur propre jeu. C'est maintenant Warrington qui se jette sur lui, il essaie de l'intimider avec une grande course, il passe intelligemment à Weasley qui est seule et… oh ! Warrington qui veut déséquilibrer Miller encore une fois !

West en était sûr, il lui ferait le même coup qu'à Ginny, il plaça son épaule en avant, prêt à encaisser. Warrington rebondit sur son épaule et tomba de son balai pour aller s'écraser lamentablement sur la pelouse.

\- Et bien voilà qui est bien fait, ai-je envie de dire. Les Gryffondor sont à nouveau à égalité numérique. Et pendant ce temps Ginny Weasley aggrave la marque, 90-0 ! La douche froide continue, il y a de plus en plus de frustration dans les gestes des Serpentard.

Le match se poursuivit et Harry s'alarma, il voyait que Malefoy prenait de la vitesse. Il partit à sa poursuite et constata qu'effectivement le vif d'or était en vue. Cependant, ils avaient encore dix bons mètres de retard.

\- Ah il semblerait que Malefoy et Potter aient enfin trouvé le vif d'or. Pendant ce temps, Pucey et Urquhart s'échange le souafle avec une facilité déconcertante. Miller arrive comme une bombe ! Oh mais Crabbe semble vouloir lui barrer la route, il vient se placer dans la trajectoire du Gryffondor. Il passe par-dessus et… attention à Goyle !

Goyle se tenait en embuscade derrière Crabbe, il envoya un cognard surpuissant vers West, il n'avait plus le temps de l'esquiver. D'un geste vif, il plaça ses deux mains en protection et le cognard les percuta cependant, ses bras ne plièrent pas. Devant une foule abasourdie, il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, il avait intercepté le cognard comme une balle normale. Lee retrouva le premier l'usage de la parole.

\- Je crois que cette intervention se passe de commentaires ! C'est une première dans l'histoire du Quidditch.

West regarda Goyle d'un air mauvais, ce dernier semblait avoir peur maintenant, comment avait-il pu stopper ça ?

\- Et Urquhart qui tire et… encore Weasley ! Il est extraordinaire ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de prouesses techniques et physiques dans un même match !

Ron lança immédiatement la balle à sa sœur qui était restée seule devant.

\- Weasley pour le dixième peut-être, mais attention ! Malefoy se rapproche du vif d'or !

West tourna la tête, Malefoy avait le bras tendu un sourire immense sur le visage, la petite balle ne voletait qu'à quelques centimètres de sa main maintenant. Harry avait un léger retard, il était à fond et reprenait du terrain mais il ne repasserait jamais devant à temps.

\- Ritchie ! A toi de jouer !

West arma son bras loin derrière sa tête, et de toute la force qu'il avait, il expédia le cognard qui s'agitait dans sa main en direction de son batteur, sous le regard ahuri de Crabbe et Goyle. Ritchie se concentra et prépara sa batte, ce cognard arrivait plus vite qu'en temps normal, mais il ne devait pas rater maintenant. D'un grand mouvement, il frappa le cognard qui repartit encore plus fort vers le bas où les deux attrapeurs poursuivaient le vif d'or.

\- Et Weasley qui marque, 100-0 ! Et… par Merlin !

Le cognard finit sa course dans le ventre de Malefoy qui était trop concentré pour le remarquer, son souffle se coupa instantanément et il perdit l'équilibre, dans un énorme effort, il se rattrapa d'une main à son balai qui flottait au ralenti, son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit passer Harry à côté de lui à toute vitesse.

\- Malefoy est hors-jeu ! J'aurais bien aimé connaitre la vitesse de ce cognard, ce doit être un record national !

Urquhart poussa un cri de rage et se précipita vers Harry pour l'arrêter, il se mit face à sa trajectoire et chargea, le vif d'or remonta instantanément pour l'esquiver mais il ne comptait pas laisser Harry lui échapper aussi. Cependant, il plaça ses pieds bien à l'arrière de son balai et recula le plus possible, son balai piqua vers le haut et il fit un 90 degrés impressionnant, échappant à la poigne de son adversaire. Il poussa une accélération vers le haut et attrapa la petite balle de la main droite.

\- Et Potter qui met un terme au calvaire ! Quel match phénoménal de la part des rouges et or, tous les joueurs sans exception ont démontré un talent et une aisance hors du commun ! Score final, 250 à 0 pour Gryffondor !

La foule lança des tonnerres d'applaudissement pour Harry qui brandissait le vif d'or, un sourire fier alors que toute son équipe le rejoignait pour le féliciter. Ils firent un tour du stade pour remercier tout le monde et McGonagall était tellement joyeuse qu'elle improvisa un pas de danse. Ils posèrent enfin les pieds au sol et Ginny sauta littéralement sur Harry qui la rattrapa comme il put, surpris. Ron et West s'improvisèrent une poignée de main assez complexe et Jimmy et Ritchie semblaient complètement absents, comme s'ils ne réalisaient pas que toutes ces acclamations étaient pour eux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry vint les féliciter qu'ils explosèrent de joie. Dans le vestiaire, Katie avait repris connaissance et Mrs Pomfresh était en train de lui faire un gros bandage autour du crane.

\- Mais arrêtez de bouger !

\- Mais je veux féliciter mes amis !

Ils vinrent tous autour de son lit et elle leur dit :

\- Bravo vous avez été extra !

\- On l'a tous été ! répondit Ron.

\- Ah au fait Ron, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, lança Harry.

Son ami se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, Harry fouilla dans ses affaires et en ressortit la petite fiole de Félix Felicis.

\- Mais elle est pleine !

\- Oui…

\- Alors tu…

\- Oui, je n'ai rien fait. Toi par contre, tu as tout fait tout seul !

Ron s'assit sur le banc, abasourdi.

\- C'est… c'était moi… tout le temps…

\- Et oui mon vieux ! Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de te prendre dans l'équipe, tu es un super gardien ! Pas vrai ?

\- C'est le meilleur ! répondit Ginny avec un sourire.

\- Et de très loin, ajouta West. Pas comme cette passoire de Bletchley.

Ron se leva et poussa un hurlement de joie.

\- Waouh ! On a explosé les Serpentard !

\- Voilà qui résume bien, répondit Jimmy.


	6. La salle d'arithmancie

CHAPITRE 6 : La salle d'arithmancie

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient lavés et changés, et comme d'habitude, c'était la fête dans la salle commune. McGonagall avait fait venir une centaine de Biéraubeurres et la petite pièce d'ordinaire si calme était devenue un vrai capharnaüm. Et pour une fois, même Hermione participait à la fête et ne se plaignait pas du bruit qui la gênait. Elle avait copieusement félicité tous ses amis, ce qui les avait surpris car en général, le Quidditch ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Et quand tu as fait tomber Warrington ! s'exclama-t-elle devant un West amusé, si tu savais comme c'était bon de voir ce gros bon à rien perdre la face.

\- Calme-toi Hermione, dit Ron avec un rire, on va finir par croire que tu aimes le Quidditch.

\- Non mais c'est vrai, heureusement que je lui ai dit d'essayer, regarde même à trois ils n'arrivent pas à le bouger !

\- On sait Hermione, répliqua-t-il, West est le plus fort, je crois que tout le monde l'a remarqué.

\- Et puis tu exagères un peu, rajouta celui-ci, il n'y a pas que moi, Ginny et Ron ont été géniaux eux aussi. Tout le monde même.

\- Oui, bien sûr… mais ton but quand Pucey a voulu t'envoyer dans les tribunes, qu'il était pathétique !

West rougissait légèrement d'avoir autant de compliments, Ron et Harry les regardaient avec un sourire moqueur et entendu et retournèrent prendre une Biéraubeurre.

\- Waouh c'est Ron et Harry ! s'exclama un groupe de filles hystériques à côté d'eux.

Ils se firent submerger et remercièrent vainement toutes leurs admiratrices. Cette fois, c'était à Hermione et West de bien se moquer, bien mal leur en prit car elles tournèrent toutes la tête vers lui et poussèrent un cri d'exclamation avant de se jeter vers lui.

\- Oh, oh…

Il saisit Hermione par le poignet et fonça à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour partir d'ici. Il referma vite le portrait et les cris s'étouffèrent.

\- Vite avant qu'elles rappliquent ! s'exclama Hermione avec un rire.

Elle l'entraîna dans la salle d'arithmancie qui était la plus proche et vide à cette heure-ci. Ils refermèrent la porte et poussèrent un ouf de soulagement en entendant le cortège passer avec des cris de harpies.

\- Quelle plaie la popularité !

\- Tu l'as dit… répondit Hermione en s'adossant à la porte.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux amis. Ils regardaient dans des directions opposées, gênés par le manque de bruit qui leur envahissait l'esprit.

\- Bon… tenta Hermione, on peut bientôt sortir je pense…

\- Euh… ouais…

\- Tiens, ça me fait penser, tu as fait le devoir d'arithmancie ?

\- Hermione !

\- Quoi ?

Il avait un demi-sourire, faussement exaspéré mais bien loin de son masque habituel. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui parler du travail dans un moment pareil.

\- Tu es vraiment extraordinaire, dit-il sincèrement.

\- Oh…

Elle était vraiment touchée, bien qu'elle n'ait pas saisi tout le sens.

\- En tout cas, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de plus naturel et heureux depuis que tu es là, répondit-elle.

\- C'est parce que tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, jamais je ne te jugerai, je t'apprécie telle que tu es.

\- Je sais… et puis… tu m'as dit tout ce que tu cachais sans hésiter… je t'avoue que ça m'a beaucoup touchée.

Il se rembrunit.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit, mais je me sens proche de toi. Tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui me donne autant confiance en moi. Toi comme moi nous savons combien c'est difficile de ne pas être seul.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et mit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Mais on ne sera plus jamais seuls.

Il se rapprocha à son tour.

\- Jamais… souffla-t-il.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et se rapprocha encore, ils frissonnèrent tous les deux à ce contact. Elle le trouvait si adorable, en même temps il avait tout pour plaire : modeste, fort, intelligent, beau, gentil… Quelle chance elle avait de se trouver seule ici avec lui, nombre de filles tuerait pour être à sa place. Il prit lentement sa main, ferma les yeux et… recula en baissant la tête. Elle le regarda sans comprendre, complètement désorientée.

\- West ? demanda-t-elle, la voix en détresse.

Elle trouvait ce moment magique et tout d'un coup, il avait rompu le lien. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Évidemment qu'il ne l'aimait pas, aucun garçon ne s'intéressait jamais à Hermione Granger, si ennuyante, si sérieuse, si irritante. Alors pourquoi lui qui faisait rêver tant de filles s'embarrasserait-il d'un rat de bibliothèque ?

\- Excuse-moi… dit-elle la tête baissée, elle sentait qu'elle allait pleurer. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à…

Voyant son désarroi, il fit un pas en avant et lui releva délicatement le menton avec la main. Ses yeux chocolat étaient humides bien qu'aucune larme n'ait encore roulé sur sa joue. Il ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de lui répondre qu'elle était idiote et que bien sûr il l'aimait.

\- Pardonne-moi… mais j'ai tellement peur de te faire souffrir…

Sa main quitta son menton pour descendre lentement le long de sa hanche.

\- Mais quand tu es avec moi, je n'ai plus peur de rien, ma Mione.

Il l'embrassa tendrement pour lui montrer à quel point elle s'était trompée. Elle ne semblait pas réaliser et se laissait faire alors il prit les choses en main et passa les deux bras dans son dos pour la coller complètement à lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit son torse contre elle qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait. Il y eut un léger sursaut et ils se séparèrent.

\- Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu voulais aussi… balbutia-t-il très mal à l'aise.

\- Oh mais tais-toi !

Elle lui sauta complètement dessus en l'embrassant à son tour et il dut utiliser toute sa force pour ne pas tomber sous son poids. Il la maintenait dans ses bras, à une dizaine de centimètres du sol alors qu'elle l'embrassait le plus fougueusement possible. Il l'assit ensuite sur un bureau et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau tout en gardant le contrôle sur elle. Elle le sentit et décida d'entrer dans le jeu en résistant le plus possible, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se croit plus fort parce qu'il faisait 30 kilos de plus. Ils se séparèrent enfin après une éternité qui leur sembla pourtant trop courte. Il replaça lentement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui caressa la joue.

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu es belle, lui murmura-t-il.

\- Et toi si tu savais à quel point je suis folle de toi !

\- A peu près autant que je le suis de toi je suppose.

-Hum… je vais faire des jalouses on dirait, dit-elle en désignant la porte où étaient passées les groupies.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour elles, aucune ne t'arrive à la cheville.

\- Tu trouves ? Pourtant, il y a des jolies filles ici et…

\- Et alors ? Pour moi c'est toi la plus jolie.

\- C'est vrai ?

Il était amusé par son air de gamine lorsqu'elle posa la question. Ce devait être un de ses complexes cachés, il était loin le rat de bibliothèque.

\- Si tu levais le nez de tes livres de temps en temps, tu verrais que beaucoup de garçons te regardent.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Bah de toute façon, ils n'ont plus aucune chance maintenant !

\- Non aucune, parce que le premier qui t'approche, je lui offre un aller simple à l'infirmerie.

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer les durs ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

\- Je sais surtout que tu as promis à McGonagall que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

\- Avec Malefoy ! compléta-t-il, je n'ai rien dit concernant les autres.

\- Et si c'est Malefoy qui me drague ?

\- Alors je te le laisserai pour sortir avec Pansy Parkinson, la fille de mes rêves…

Elle ne put empêcher un rire rien qu'à cette idée, voilà qu'il était drôle quand il abandonnait son air sérieux, il avait décidément tout pour lui ce garçon. Il sourit et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait plus goûté au bonheur depuis longtemps, la mort de Sirius, le ministère, Ombrage, Voldemort… tout cela l'avait rendue plus mature, mais également plus sombre et introvertie. Lorsqu'elle était avec West, elle ne pensait plus à tout cela, ils avaient tous les deux un passé chargé mais lorsqu'ils se regardaient comme ils le faisaient actuellement, plus rien d'autre que le présent ne comptait. Si Voldemort était entré dans la pièce à ce moment-là, ils ne lui auraient même pas accordé un regard. Or ce ne fut pas Voldemort qui entra mais son pire ennemi, Harry, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Ah enfin, vous avez échappé aux folles ! s'exclama-t-il sans s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient rougi en reprenant une distance convenable.

\- Euh oui… marmonna Hermione, elles sont vraiment collantes.

\- Oui collantes… renchérit West histoire d'avoir dit quelque chose.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il en les fixant tour à tour.

\- Non pas du tout ! répondirent-ils en même temps.

\- Bon d'accord, si vous le dites. Vous venez ? J'ai réussi à nous garder des Biéraubeurres.

Ils acquiescèrent et le suivirent, la salle commune avait été légèrement évacuée, on pouvait désormais la traverser sans bousculer quelqu'un. La première chose qu'ils virent fut Ron qui dansait sur la table comme un idiot en buvant les deux Biéraubeurres qu'il avait dans chaque main. Il les vida d'une traite et les jeta par terre puis tendit la main à Lavande pour qu'elle danse avec lui. Elle gloussa et accepta sous le fou rire général. Seamus avait mis de la musique et ils improvisèrent une sorte de tango très maladroit mais qui les faisaient bien rire. Lors de la dernière note, Ron la remercia d'un sourire et Lavande lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, toute rouge. Il parut surpris au début mais il lui rendit son baiser sous les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée. Harry était mort de rire et Hermione soupira d'exaspération, comment pouvait-on se donner en spectacle de cette manière ? Elle sentit cependant les doigts de West s'entremêler discrètement avec les siens et elle sourit en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Ron et Lavande s'embrassaient si sauvagement à présent qu'ils risquaient de tomber de la table à tout moment. Harry se tourna vers ses deux amis, toujours morts de rire et dit :

\- C'est fou comme les filles sont superficielles, tu gagnes un match de Quidditch et elles te tombent dans le creux de la main. Hein West ?

Hermione fronça malgré elle les sourcils alors que West ravalait sa salive, Harry vit de suite qu'il lui manquait un chapitre et qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat, son regard descendit lentement vers leurs deux mains liées et il rougit instantanément.

\- Oh non… ne me dites pas que…

West affirma d'un hochement de tête désolé alors qu'Hermione commençait à rougir de colère. Harry recula d'un pas alors qu'elle le pointait d'un index menaçant de sa main libre.

\- Écoute-moi bien ! Je ne suis pas une de ces groupies !

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il en transpirant, toi, tu es… différente…

\- Ah oui ? Et en quoi je suis différente de ta description ?!

Ron et Lavande s'interrompirent et tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle. Harry balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles alors qu'Hermione avança et West fut bien obligé de la suivre puisqu'elle n'était pas décidée à lâcher sa main.

\- Hermione… je suis… désolé… je ne savais pas que…

\- Que quoi ? Que je…

\- Hermione ! l'interrompit West.

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé et il lui montra la foule qui l'observait d'un geste de la tête. Son teint rouge vira au rose alors qu'elle se calmait, elle faisait exactement la même chose que Ron, à savoir se donner en spectacle.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, lui murmura-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

Elle entraîna West hors de la salle commune et Harry le remercia d'un signe de la main.

\- Bon… et si on reparlait des arrêts de Ron ?! lança-t-il joyeusement dans une piètre tentative de détourner l'attention des autres.


	7. Le duel de défense

CHAPITRE 7 : Le duel de défense

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus beaux qu'Hermione se souvenait avoir jamais passés. Même les études ne semblaient plus la préoccuper. Tout ce qui comptait, c'étaient les sourires, les regards, les contacts, les baisers, les caresses, tout ce qu'elle pouvait échanger avec West. Ron et Lavande formaient un couple légèrement plus déroutant, cette dernière ne se retenait plus de faire tout ce qu'elle espérait depuis le début de l'année. Elle lui dévorait littéralement les lèvres dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion ce qui amusait beaucoup le jeune homme. Et Harry dans tout ça ? Il était en plein milieu de ces deux folles romances, heureux pour ses amis bien entendu, mais toujours très mal à l'aise même si Hermione et West faisaient un effort pour ne pas qu'il se sente exclu. Heureusement qu'il lui restait Ginny pour rire avec lui des deux couples, cette dernière sortait avec Dean mais ne semblait pas amoureuse au point de ne pouvoir le lâcher comme c'était le cas pour leurs amis. Car lorsque Ron et Lavande devaient monter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs le soir, c'était une vraie scène de tragédie. Hermione ne trouvait même plus Lavande pathétique, et pour cause, elle ressentait exactement la même chose, même si elle le montrait moins bien entendu. Novembre s'écoula rapidement et la neige vint s'installer dans le parc. L'approche de Noël rendait tout le monde joyeux, sauf Harry qui songeait à cette bague et à ce médaillon qu'agitait Elvis Gaunt dans le souvenir que lui avait montré Dumbledore. Toute l'école savait maintenant que Miss Parfaite avait trouvé son Mr Parfait et Malefoy ne perdait pas une occasion de se moquer d'eux. Mais ils étaient tellement heureux qu'il ne parvenait qu'à tirer des rires de leur part.

\- Ça vaut mieux pour les Sangs purs que vous restiez entre vous ! lança-t-il sachant que c'était le point sensible.

\- Tu as raison, répondit West en serrant Hermione par la taille, nous ne sommes pas dignes de toi.

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa sous le regard désabusé du blond. Il partit furibond comme à chaque fois.

Ils obtinrent un Optimal à leur devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et le professeur Binns les félicita, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Pour la première fois, le professeur McGonagall ne dit rien quand une jeune fille embrassa un garçon sur la joue pendant son cours après que ce dernier ait pensé à prendre le livre qu'elle avait oublié. Elle soupira seulement mais ne put se résoudre à réprimander ses deux élèves préférés. Lavande tenta la même opération avec Ron mais ils durent passer la soirée à copier des lignes. Les entraînements de Quidditch devenaient très difficiles à cause de la neige, et West était obligé de mettre trois pulls tellement il avait froid.

\- Quand vous viendrez passer un été chez moi vous comprendrez, ne cessait-il de répéter.

La seule tâche noire dans ce beau tableau était Rogue, il était la seule personne qui arrivait à attenter au bonheur des jeunes tourtereaux. Il enleva dix points à Gryffondor car il tenait la main d'Hermione dans le couloir. Et vingt de plus lorsque Harry arriva avec cinq secondes de retard. Ils n'y firent pas attention, habitués à ce traitement. Mais il s'acharna sur eux et les dispersa dans la classe.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons mettre en pratique ce que j'ai tenté de vous apprendre jusque là… dit Rogue de sa voix lente et monotone. Mettez-vous par deux et préparez-vous au duel.

Harry se mit avec Hermione, ils étaient les deux meilleurs. Ron se retrouva avec Neville, Dean avec Seamus, Lavande avec Parvati.

\- Vous êtes seul Miller ? demanda Rogue d'un ton doucereux, dans ce cas vous allez vous mettre avec moi.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et le regarda se lever lentement pour venir se placer en face de Rogue. Harry serra le poing, s'il avait su, il y serait allé lui, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'affronter Rogue. Ce dernier semblait content de pouvoir martyriser un Gryffondor, surtout que West l'exaspérait autant qu'Hermione à toujours tout savoir.

\- Préparez votre baguette Miller.

Il la sortit de sa poche et réfléchit déjà au sort qu'il pourrait lancer, mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller trop fort, Rogue se ferait un plaisir d'enlever des points à Gryffondor.

 _\- Locomotor Mortis !_ lança Rogue.

 _\- Protego !_ répondit West du tac au tac.

Le bouclier s'activa juste à temps et repoussa le maléfice, mais Rogue n'en démordait pas et il lança une cascade de sortilèges. Le bouclier de West tenait bon pour le moment, s'il était aussi solide que son créateur, Rogue aurait du mal à le briser.

\- C'est peut-être un cours de défense Miller, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que vous vous en sortirez ! s'exclama Rogue entre deux formules.

Quasiment personne ne s'entraînait, tout le monde observait le duel avec grand intérêt. Les bras de West qui maintenaient la baguette commençaient à trembler légèrement et Hermione se mordit la lèvre, pourvu qu'il tienne.

 _\- Stupéfix !_ tenta-t-il enfin.

Mais Rogue le repoussa d'un mouvement de baguette.

\- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Vu le nombre de fois où vous m'interrompez pour dire quelque chose, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part.

West rougit légèrement, cependant Hermione vit immédiatement que ce n'était pas de honte, mais de colère. Et quand il s'énervait, c'était souvent mauvais signe.

 _\- Rictusempra !_ lança à nouveau Rogue.

Il esquiva d'un bond sur le côté.

 _\- Petrificus Totalus !_

 _\- Protego !_

Cette fois Rogue n'avait pu le repousser d'une main, son bouclier l'avait sauvé de justesse. West en profita pour continuer d'attaquer.

 _\- Incarcerem ! Levicorpus ! Furonculus ! Expelliarmus !_

La baguette crachait une cascade de sorts et Rogue était en très mauvaise posture, il trouva cependant un angle d'attaque et riposta avec un sortilège de coupe qui arracha un hurlement à West, dont le bras saignait.

\- Non ! gémit Hermione.

West releva son regard plein de haine vers Rogue, ce dernier avait un rictus méprisant, il allait lui lancer une pique quand il tendit sa baguette et s'exclama :

 _\- Waddiwasi !_

Une table fonça sur Rogue qui la prit en plein dans le ventre et s'effondra dans un grand fracas. Hermione poussa une exclamation d'horreur alors que tout le monde le regardait horrifié. Rogue émergea parmi les débris, le souffle coupé et la tête échevelée.

\- Dans mon bureau ce soir Miller ! rugit-il, je vais vous apprendre à attaquer un professeur !

\- Il a fait exactement ce que vous lui avez demandé ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires Potter ! A moins que vous ne vouliez le rejoindre !

Il allait à nouveau répliquer mais West le dissuada d'un regard. Ils sortirent du cours l'air dépité.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de lui ! maugréa Harry, quand va-t-il nous foutre la paix ?!

\- Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès pour que West rate l'entraînement ce soir, dit Ron.

\- Ça c'est sûr, il n'a pas digéré la pilule depuis le match ! s'exclama Hermione voulant leur redonner le moral avec de bons souvenirs.

West soupira et passa un bras dans son dos, sa tête se posa machinalement sur son épaule.

\- Bon je vous laisse, dit Ron, j'ai promis à Lavande de la rejoindre après le cours.

Ils acquiescèrent et il s'éclipsa, Harry vit qu'Hermione commençait à lancer un de ses regards tendres à West et il se sentit immédiatement de trop. Il bafouilla une excuse incompréhensible et partit lui aussi, les laissant seuls.

\- Comme j'ai adoré te voir ridiculiser Rogue, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- C'était un plaisir, répondit-il dans un souffle, leurs visages étaient de plus en plus proches.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouilles, mais quand je te vois, j'oublie tous mes problèmes.

\- Et tu as l'air d'en avoir beaucoup…

\- Hélas oui… ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être la meilleure amie du Survivant.

\- Mais Harry est quelqu'un de bien, il mérite de vous avoir Ron et toi.

\- Oui c'est vrai, à côté de lui je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre… et puis maintenant je t'ai toi.

Il lui fit son petit sourire timide qu'elle adorait tant alors elle l'embrassa rapidement et poursuivit :

\- Si seulement Voldemort n'existait pas…

\- Je ne t'aurais probablement pas rencontrée… tu vois au moins il sert à quelque chose.

Elle étouffa un léger rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh rien… c'est juste… on dirait qu'il ne te fait pas peur. Et à part Dumbledore ou Harry je n'avais jamais vu ça.

\- Tu me compares à Dumbledore ? Je suis flatté. Mais moi je n'ai aucun respect pour Voldemort, même s'il est capable de choses extraordinaires, ce n'est qu'un meurtrier. Il ne mérite pas mieux que ce qu'il réserve à ses victimes.

Hermione s'inquiéta légèrement, il y avait une lueur au fond de son regard qu'elle ne connaissait que désormais trop bien, il avait la même lorsqu'il regardait Malefoy. Voldemort était responsable de la mort de sa famille, et il ne semblait pas le craindre assez pour le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Je comprends de mieux en mieux pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor, reprit-elle, il n'y a rien qui te fasse peur.

\- Maintenant si… répondit-il les yeux dans le vague.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui… maintenant j'ai peur de te perdre, maintenant je ne suis plus seul… maintenant j'ai quelqu'un à protéger.

Hermione lui fit son plus beau sourire et le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais me défendre.

Il la serra très fort lui aussi et joua nerveusement avec une de ses longues mèches.

\- Bon dis-moi ce qui te tracasse maintenant, lui souffla-t-il.

Il la sentit se crisper dans son étreinte, elle se dégagea légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder tout en restant dans ses bras.

\- Je… on a promis de ne pas en parler…

\- Ça a quelque chose à voir avec les rendez-vous de Harry chez Dumbledore ?

Hermione hésita, elle était surprise par sa perspicacité, mais elle ne voulait pas mentir et acquiesça légèrement.

\- Je vois… écoute, je comprends ce n'est pas grave. J'espère juste que ça vaut la peine que tu t'inquiètes comme ça.

Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il était déçu d'être mis à l'écart et elle posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée… ce n'est pas un manque de confiance… c'est juste que… j'ai promis…

\- N'en parlons plus, répondit-il, on a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Hermione se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, elle détestait le voir comme ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle ne le trouvait pas à la hauteur. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa furieusement pour le remercier d'être si compréhensif.

\- Tu es… le plus… parfait… des hommes… de cette planète, dit-elle entre chaque baiser.

Elle réussit à le faire rire.

\- Beurk ! Ça devrait être interdit de laisser des horreurs pareilles en liberté !

Ils se tournèrent, Malefoy arborait toujours son sourire narquois, encadré de Crabbe et Goyle.

\- En parlant de liberté, répondit West tout sourire, tu passeras le bonjour à ton père de ma part.

Hermione et lui éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils partaient par le couloir. Malefoy devenait rouge de colère, il serra son poing et sortit lentement sa baguette pour la pointer vers le couple qui lui tournait à présent le dos.

\- Malefoy ! Venez avec moi !

Les deux amoureux se tournèrent et furent surpris de voir le professeur Rogue emmener Drago par le bras. Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent sans comprendre puis finirent par suivre leur ami.

\- Étrange, dit Hermione, Rogue n'a jamais défendu des Gryffondor…

\- Il faut croire qu'il y a un début à tout.

Rogue s'enferma dans la première salle vide qu'il trouva et jeta un sort pour que Crabbe et Goyle n'entrent pas.

\- A quoi jouez-vous Drago ?! lança-t-il d'un ton mêlé de colère et de peur, ce n'est pas le moment de vous attirer des ennuis.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me dicter ma conduite !

\- Je veux seulement vous aider, ce que vous devez faire est très difficile et je pense que Miller et Granger devraient être le cadet de vos soucis.

\- Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

Rogue le regarda attentivement, peu convaincu, il soupira puis ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette, faisant tomber Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient appuyés dessus pour écouter sans succès. Il partit d'un pas rapide et silencieux dans le couloir, sa cape volant derrière lui comme les ailes d'une chauve-souris.


	8. Suspicions

CHAPITRE 8 : Suspicions

Plus tard dans la soirée, West se rendit à sa retenue. Hermione avait décidé de s'occuper en faisant son devoir de botanique en l'attendant dans la Salle Commune. Il frappa à la porte du cachot.

\- Entrez, répondit la voix sombre de Rogue.

Il entra dans la salle et s'avança vers son bureau.

\- Bonsoir professeur, je tenais à m'excuser pour… pour m'être emporté de la sorte.

West n'en pensait pas un mot, mais c'était une manière de le remercier pour Malefoy. Rogue plissa les yeux comme s'il voulait deviner le sens caché de ces mots. Il lâcha finalement avec dédain :

\- Ce ne sont pas vos bonnes manières qui vous épargneront la retenue Miller, si vous croyez m'amadouer avec des excuses…

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Vous allez trier tous ces vieux documents de l'école, Mr Rusard ne s'y retrouve plus dans toutes ces archives.

\- Très bien.

\- Bien sûr, vous n'utiliserez pas la magie pour le faire.

\- Evidemment.

Son ton n'était ni ironique ni résigné, on aurait dit qu'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps avec son professeur, ce qui commençait à l'énerver.

\- Et jusqu'à quand ? ajouta-t-il.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je le décide.

\- Très bien.

West prit tous les documents et les posa sur plusieurs bureaux. Etant assez méthodique et logique, il partit dans une manœuvre qui étonna Rogue sans qu'il le montre pour autant.

Harry et Ron rentraient de l'entraînement. Ça avait été dur de faire tous les exercices sans West, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de s'entraîner à six.

\- Dis… je me posais une question, lâcha enfin Ron.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je… enfin c'est bizarre à expliquer… tu penses qu'on peut faire confiance à West ?

\- C'est déjà le cas non ?

\- Oui bien sûr… mais je veux dire… maintenant qu'il sort avec Hermione…

\- Quoi, tu es jaloux ?

\- Pas du tout ! dit-il en rougissant, c'est juste qu'il est très proche de nous trois et… enfin on partage des secrets qu'il ne connait pas et il pourrait s'en rendre compte…

\- Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir… mais bon tu sors bien avec Lavande et on ne la met pas dans la confidence non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, Lavande ne reste qu'avec moi, West est ami avec nous deux aussi.

\- Oui c'est vrai…

\- Donc est-ce que tu penses qu'il faut faire attention ?

\- Je ne sais pas… même si on s'entend bien, on ne le connait que depuis peu et on ne peut pas tout lui dire maintenant. Mais je pense que si Hermione l'a choisi, c'est qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Les deux amis rentrèrent songeurs au château, car si West découvrait la vérité, ils devraient prendre certaines dispositions.

Ce dernier avait terminé sa punition en un temps record, sous le regard ahuri de Rogue qui dut le laisser partir en avance à contrecœur. Il était presque 21h et il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Il se dépêcha de remonter à son dortoir car Rusard était bien capable de lui donner une autre retenue s'il le trouvait. Il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et ne fut pas surpris de trouver l'inséparable trio dans la Salle Commune. Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échec pendant qu'Hermione lisait un livre imposant sur les plantes magiques des hautes montagnes, certainement pour développer son devoir. Il posa son sac dans un coin et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, elle daigna enfin lever le regard de son livre et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Déjà ? Tu as fait vite !

\- Quoi, tu veux que j'y retourne ? répondit-il avec un air moqueur.

\- Ben… je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon devoir… dit-elle avec un faux air embarrassé.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, je ne t'empêcherai plus de travailler.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Elle bondit et lui retint le poignet, il arborait un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'il se retourna.

\- J'ai encore gagné ! C'est tellement facile.

\- C'est pas juste ! Moi je n'arrive pas à te tourner le dos comme ça ! Tout ça parce que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment !

Il posa doucement une main sur sa joue.

\- Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille Mione ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle se sentit toute chaude d'un coup, elle adorait quand il l'appelait comme ça, quand il lui parlait comme ça. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son visage et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva comme à chaque fois pour qu'elle soit bien à sa hauteur, car il savait que ça aussi, elle adorait. Harry leva son regard de l'échiquier et sourit mélancoliquement. Hermione était celle qui portait tous les problèmes du trio depuis toujours, elle faisait toujours tout pour eux. La voir si heureuse et épanouie lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Ron, et à cet instant, il était prêt à tout donner si cela signifiait qu'Hermione resterait avec West, si heureuse. Ron s'aperçut qu'il était ailleurs et suivit son regard, il ne parla pas, semblant comprendre ce que son ami ressentait, car même s'il se disputait souvent avec Hermione, il savait qu'elle était la plus forte d'eux trois. Ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin sans leur petite Miss Je Sais Tout. Il perdit tout espoir de finir sa partie d'échec quand Lavande apparut et le couvrit de baisers. Harry étouffa un rire, puis se leva pour aller discuter avec Seamus et Neville.

Les jours passaient, tout devenait de plus en plus sombre à l'extérieur, ils le savaient par les lettres qu'envoyaient les familles et le journal. Beaucoup d'élèves ne pensaient pas revenir à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël qui approchaient. Cette tension ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque Katie Bell frôla la mort pendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard. West avait entendu quelques bribes de conversations entre Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry avait une théorie comme quoi Malefoy était responsable de cette agression. Hermione lui avait dit que Katie avait touché une opale ensorcelée et qu'elle aurait pu mourir selon le professeur Rogue.

\- Mais pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à Katie ? Ils ne se sont jamais parlés.

\- Oui c'est vrai, soupira Hermione en réfléchissant pour la énième fois à la question. C'est ce que j'essaie d'expliquer à Harry, c'est ridicule de penser que c'est Malefoy, il n'en a pas le cran.

\- Hm… ça c'est pas sûr… je ne le connais pas aussi bien que vous, mais je pense qu'il est capable de bien pire que ce que tu veux bien croire.

Hermione semblait exaspérée.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu penses toi aussi que c'est lui ?!

\- Non, je t'ai dit que je ne vois aucune raison de l'innocenter totalement.

\- Oui mais bon on ne peut innocenter personne, on ne connaît ni l'agresseur, ni le mobile, ni la cible.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi Harry pense que c'est Malefoy.

Elle se rembrunit et évita son regard, cherchant rapidement une excuse, cependant il remarqua immédiatement sa réaction.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, secret confidentiel… ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Non attends !

Elle en avait plus qu'assez de devoir lui cacher des choses, après tout il était digne de confiance et puis ce n'était pas tellement un secret.

\- En fait, Harry pense que Drago Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort.

West la regarda dans les yeux, un petit sourire en coin, heureux qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Hermione expira un grand coup et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il.

\- Moi ? Je trouve que c'est stupide, qu'est-ce que Voldemort ferait d'un crétin comme lui dans ses rangs ? Il n'est même pas capable de gagner un duel tout seul.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Harry a répondu à cet argument de choc ?

\- Que Voldemort avait besoin de lui pour prendre la place de son père dans ses rangs.

\- Hm… ce n'est pas si bête.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Franchement, je ne porte pas Lucius dans mon cœur loin de là, mais c'est un bien meilleur sorcier que son fils, plus rusé, plus fort, je l'ai vu se battre au ministère et crois moi que c'est autre chose qu'un duel avec Drago.

West rit ce qui la surprit. Il passa une main sur sa joue et joua avec une mèche.

\- J'adore quand tu t'énerves.

Ses joues rosirent et elle se calma rapidement.

\- Écoute, ça ne va peut-être pas te plaire, mais je trouve que ce que dit Harry n'est pas si idiot. C'est vrai après tout, c'est bien le genre de Voldemort d'agir comme ça. Même si je pencherais plutôt pour une petite vengeance suite à l'échec de Lucius plutôt qu'un simple remplacement.

\- Une vengeance ?

\- Oui, en exposant Drago au danger alors qu'il n'est pas prêt, c'est un bon moyen de pression qu'il utilise souvent sur les familles de ses disciples. Il fait passer ça pour un grand honneur qu'il leur accorde, mais c'est plutôt une punition.

\- Et comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?

Ce fut à son tour de se rembrunir et elle le remarqua elle aussi.

\- J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la seule à cacher des secrets.

\- Non c'est vrai… mais je les cache pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

Hermione le regarda songeuse quelques instants. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'exiger de lui la vérité alors qu'elle-même la lui cachait. Mais si son passé était lié à Voldemort plus étroitement que ce qu'elle pensait, alors il fallait faire attention, surtout avec Harry dans les parages.

\- Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas un Mangemort infiltré par hasard ?

West éclata de rire et lui fit non de la tête, il releva même la manche de son bras gauche pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun tatouage sur son avant bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, le jour où je serai sous les ordres de cette tête de nœud, Malefoy aura un QI supérieur au tien.

Hermione le suivit dans son fou rire, elle préféra laisser passer pour cette fois, pour le moment, elle devait lui faire confiance si elle l'aimait. Et elle l'aimait, ça elle en était sure, ça lui briserait le cœur si un jour il la trahissait, mais il ne valait mieux pas y penser.


	9. L'invitation

CHAPITRE 9 : L'invitation

Le mois de décembre amena une nouvelle vague de froid sur le château, West ne pensait pas qu'il était possible que la température baisse encore et chaque jour lui prouvait le contraire. Un épais manteau de neige ne quittait plus le parc et le bord du lac commençait à givrer.

\- Tu es au courant que le cours d'arithmancie est juste au bout du couloir ? demanda Hermione à West lorsqu'il débarqua dans la salle commune.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait en effet enfilé une grosse écharpe, des gants et un bonnet en plus de sa tenue d'école, Hermione le soupçonna même d'avoir mis plusieurs paires de chaussettes en voyant l'épaisseur de ses mollets.

\- C'est pas un climat pour les êtres humains ici…

\- Arrête de te plaindre le français, répondit sa petite amie.

West leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un juron dans sa langue, n'osant pas dire directement à Hermione qu'elle l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

\- Tu sais que je comprends ?

\- Mais quand as-tu appris le français ? Pas ici et avant tu étais à l'école primaire !

\- Déjà j'étais au collège (oui j'ai sauté une classe, ça te surprend ?), ensuite j'adorais le cours de français et j'avais pris tous les livres et dictionnaires de la bibliothèque du collège pour apprendre plus vite.

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu as toujours été aussi tarée ? Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de traumatisant…

Il fut coupé par un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Avec toutes les épaisseurs que je porte, même pas mal.

Elle lui tira la langue et ils se décidèrent enfin à assister au cours d'arithmancie. Hermione constatait avec bonheur qu'il changeait beaucoup ces derniers temps, n'hésitant jamais à plaisanter, taquiner ou tout simplement discuter avec les autres, son accent français s'atténuait de plus en plus et il s'ouvrait vraiment aux autres et évidemment surtout à elle. L'après-midi fut mémorable, notamment parce qu'ils devaient se rendre aux cachots pour le cours de potions et par conséquent traverser la cour enneigée. West claquait des dents et virait au bleu.

\- Je vais devenir un glaçon c'est sûr… brrr…

\- Mais non mais non, viens par là.

Hermione passa un bras derrière son dos et le frictionna du mieux qu'elle put, ce qui amusa beaucoup Ron.

\- Comment tu vas faire à l'entrainement vieux ?

\- On est obligé de venir ? C'est bon le match est dans trois mois et vous me dites tous que je suis déjà trop fort.

\- Pff quelle grosse tête, soupira le rouquin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas West, répondit Harry amusé, je ne comptais plus faire d'entrainement avant les vacances, de toute façon il n'y a plus Katie donc je préfère qu'on se repose tous et voir à la rentrée si je dois la remplacer. On se fera quelques petites séances théoriques en mangeant le soir comme on fait déjà mais pas plus.

\- Ah merci Harry ! Tu es officiellement mon meilleur ami.

Le cours de potion se passa comme d'ordinaire, c'est-à-dire qu'Hermione et West discutaient avec Slughorn de ce qu'il leur expliquait, étant les seuls à suivre, puis de temps en temps il lançait un compliment à Harry sur sa mère. Ils passèrent la fin du cours à préparer un antidote au venin de certaines plantes tropicales magiques. West finit le premier, Hermione avait le résultat le plus propre mais ce fut Harry qui prépara le meilleur antidote selon Slughorn.

\- Ah pendant que j'y pense, avant que vous partiez, dit soudain Slughorn, j'ai quelques papiers à donner à certains d'entre vous, oh rien de grave je vous rassure, prenez le temps de les ouvrir ce soir dans votre chambre.

Il parcourut les rangs avec quelques enveloppes en main mais n'en laissait pas à grand monde, Harry, Hermione et West faisaient partie des rares à en avoir une, mais pas Ron.

\- Ah ah ! A tous les coups c'est un devoir supplémentaire pour les meilleurs élèves, s'esclaffa Ron sur le chemin du retour, je suis bien content d'être nul pour une fois.

Hermione soupira et déchira l'enveloppe pour en extraire un parchemin soigneusement plié et légèrement parfumé. L'écriture était très soignée et semblait briller d'un petit éclat vert autour du noir de l'encre. Elle la lut à haute voix pour éviter que Ron ne la colle trop en essayant de regarder.

\- Chère Miss Granger, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que je compte reformer un groupe d'étudiants que j'avais déjà dans le passé et que mes anciens élèves avaient malicieusement nommé « Le Club de Slug ». Je réunissais mes meilleurs étudiants en devenir lors de petites soirées que j'organisais afin de discuter et de prendre du bon temps tous ensemble, j'ai eu l'honneur de convier certains des plus grands sorciers d'aujourd'hui et de les voir éclore sous mes yeux et j'avoue que c'est une tradition qui m'est chère et que j'aimerais perdurer. C'est pourquoi vous me combleriez de bonheur en acceptant mon invitation pour la première soirée que j'organiserai le vendredi juste avant les vacances, ce sera l'occasion d'un petit bal de Noël et je vous invite à être accompagnée d'un cavalier si vous le désirez. L'évènement aura lieu dans mon bureau au sixième étage et j'espère que vous passerez un moment délicieux et intégrerez définitivement mon club. Amitiés, Horace Slughorn.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ron.

\- On pourrait se dépêcher d'aller dans la Grande Salle ? dit West grelotant.

\- Vous êtes tous invités et pas moi… marmonna le rouquin.

\- Désolé Ron… répondit Hermione mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas que…

\- C'est bon j'ai compris… c'est pour l'élite des sorciers, pas pour les ratés !

\- Mais enfin tu n'es pas un raté ! Et puis vu que West est invité, on n'a qu'à dire que tu es mon cavalier…

\- Non merci ça ira, répondit-il avec amertume, je passerai la soirée seul avec ma petite amie aussi ratée que moi, les bouseux vous laisseront tranquilles…

Hermione sentit la colère lui monter, ce n'était quand même pas sa faute à elle, cependant ce fut West qui explosa le premier contre toute attente.

\- Bon sang ! Disputez-vous tant que vous le voulez, mais faites le au chaud !

Tout le monde se regarda choqué, cela sembla même calmer Ron. Ils finirent par rentrer et plus personne n'évoqua le sujet, pas même Harry qui se demandait bien qui inviter. En réalité il avait bien une petite idée, mais elle comportait des risques, notamment vis-à-vis de Ron, et il semblait de surcroit que ce soit une mauvaise idée d'évoquer à nouveau cette soirée avec son ami. Hermione en revanche était surexcitée même si elle n'avait rien laissé paraitre. En effet, même s'ils ne se rendaient qu'à l'étage d'en dessous, c'était en quelque sorte sa première sortie de couple avec West, en tout cas la première fois qu'elle devrait bien s'habiller pour lui. Elle se réjouissait à l'idée de pouvoir passer la soirée à son bras et pouvoir rendre jalouses toutes les pestes de l'école, comme elle avait déjà pu le faire avec Viktor Krum deux ans plus tôt.

\- Mione, ça fait trois minutes que tu remues ton potage en regardant le mur avec un sourire idiot.

Elle fut ramenée brusquement à la réalité par son petit ami qui mangeait en face d'elle. Il lui sourit.

\- J'espère au moins que c'est à moi que tu pensais.

\- Et bien figure toi que oui, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et bien je suis très flatté mais je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de manger chaud.

Hermione secoua la tête, consternée par ses idioties. Il posa néanmoins sa main sur la sienne et caressa doucement ses doigts. Un simple geste affectueux, mais ça lui suffisait, c'est ce qui la comblait de bonheur et qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avant.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on soit vendredi, lui sourit-elle.

Et il est vrai que la date approchait assez vite, ils étaient déjà dans la dernière semaine de ce premier trimestre. Heureusement pour lui, West avait déjà assisté à des évènements mondains avec son oncle et possédait un costume qu'il ajusta grâce à quelques sorts pour qu'il soit nickel et à sa nouvelle taille. Sobre mais élégant, une petite touche de charme à la française, et il espérait bien faire chavirer sa belle. Hermione avait sorti une robe de son placard, Ginny et elle avaient passé une après-midi à collaborer pour les deux tenues.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, sourit Hermione en contemplant son œuvre finie.

\- Oui, j'espère que ça plaira à Dean.

\- Tu ne me parles pas beaucoup de lui, les choses se passent bien ?

\- Oh oui… non je sais pas… il est super cool mais parfois on est très différent… et pas dans le bon sens du terme…

\- Ah bon ?... répondit Hermione décontenancée par autant d'informations d'un coup. Mais tu es heureuse au moins ?

\- Oui ça va, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être une adulte qui sort avec un enfant, c'est moi la plus jeune quand même à la base.

\- Oh mais ça c'est parce que les garçons sont immatures.

\- West ne l'est pas.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il est à moi, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ginny rit.

\- Je trouve qu'il a une très bonne influence sur toi en plus, c'est vrai tu es beaucoup plus ouverte, beaucoup moins sérieuse.

\- Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je te jure, tu n'es plus la même. Tu étais très bien hein, mais ça fait plaisir de te voir épanouie.

\- Merci Gin, et je suis sure que toi aussi tu vas réussir à t'épanouir.

Elles étaient à présent dans la salle commune.

\- Bon j'attends West ici, à plus tard Gin.

\- A plus tard Mione et merci pour la robe.

Elle lui sourit et sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna, contente de revoir son homme, mais son bonheur s'évanouit quand elle reconnut McLaggen.

\- Salut Granger, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

\- Euh oui Cormac ? demanda-t-elle en constatant qu'il n'avait pas enlevé sa main.

\- Je me demandais… tu veux être ma cavalière pour le truc de Slughorn ?

Hermione déglutit, déjà parce qu'elle trouvait ses manières repoussantes, et l'assurance et la désinvolture qu'il voulait dégager le rendaient pathétique.

\- Non désolé McLaggen, elle y va avec moi.

West apparut derrière lui, Hermione soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement en colère.

\- Ouais ben t'es gentil tu fais la queue avec les autres, j'ai demandé avant, répondit McLaggen avec dédain.

West poussa une respiration assez forte pour se calmer, Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, la gêne la rendait muette.

\- Pour commencer, enlève ta main de ma copine s'il te plait.

\- Ta copine ? Ah ah ah ! Elle est marrante celle-là, tu dis rien Granger ?

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal, ce crétin ne comprenait vraiment rien.

\- J'ai promis à McGonagall de ne plus me battre, alors ne rends pas ça plus compliqué. On sort ensemble, c'est ma cavalière, pas touche.

\- Et depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Depuis plus d'un mois pauvre crétin !

McLaggen se retourna avec un regard ahuri vers Hermione qui venait de craquer. Il les regarda tour à tour et réalisa le ridicule de sa situation. Il ôta sa main d'Hermione comme si elle l'avait brulée et partit sans un mot. West put enfin venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

\- Ce que t'es sexy quand t'es en colère, je vais t'énerver plus souvent.

Elle sourit enfin.

\- Crois-moi tu n'as pas envie que je m'énerve contre toi.

\- Non ?

\- A moins d'être maso.

Il haussa les épaules et l'embrassa plutôt que de poursuivre cette conversation idiote.

\- Au fait, je te signale que ma tenue est prête pour demain soir, j'espère que toi aussi.

\- Enfin Mione, ça fait trois jours que la mienne est prête, penses-tu ?

\- Ouais ben t'as intérêt à être beau, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Comme toujours.


	10. Le Noël de Slug

CHAPITRE 10 : Le Noël de Slug

Le lendemain, les élèves de Poudlard passaient leur dernière journée de cours avant les vacances de Noël. N'ayant pas cours en fin de matinée et pas de devoir à finir, Ron, Harry, Hermione et West rendirent visite à Hagrid comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps. Les dents de West eurent le plaisir de découvrir les gâteaux d'Hagrid et la bave de Crockdur mais il comprit rapidement pourquoi ses amis aimaient Hagrid. Le demi-géant était très chaleureux, naïf mais attachant.

Le soir venu, Ron prit Lavande par la main et se dépêcha de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour diner, ne voulant pas voir ses amis se préparer pour la soirée qui les attendait. West et Harry étaient tous les deux torses nus dans leur dortoir tout en cherchant leurs affaires.

\- Au fait Harry, tu ne nous as pas dit, tu y vas avec qui ce soir ?

Harry se redressa, dos à West, il resta figé quelques secondes et se retourna, légèrement rouge.

\- Ah… euh… et ben… disons que… c'est une surprise…

\- Une surprise ? s'étonna West un peu perdu.

\- Oui… ah ah… tu verras bien.

\- Tu peux me le dire si tu y vas seul, tu sais, y a pas de honte à avoir.

Harry se contenta d'avoir un petit rire nerveux et retourna dans sa valise en marmonnant un « si seulement » que West n'avait pas entendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, West attendait au bas des marches des dortoirs des filles, son costume noir était impeccable et les filles le regardaient avec plus d'intensité que d'ordinaire. Cependant il ne leur prêta plus aucune attention lorsque celle qu'il attendait se montra. Hermione était resplendissante, sa robe noire à bretelles fines était très simple, mais diablement sexy et assortie à son maquillage. Elle mettait en valeur ses formes de jeune femme tout en étant plus sophistiquée qu'aguicheuse. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux pour l'occasion et les avait également raccourcis jusqu'aux épaules, en somme une vraie femme fatale.

\- Excusez-moi, j'attends ma petite amie, vous l'avez peut-être vue, elle se trimballe toujours avec un gros livre et des chemisiers démodés.

\- Mes chemisiers ne sont pas démodés !

\- Mione, tu es… j'allais dire magnifique mais ça ne suffit pas…

\- Je sais merci, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil, et regarde toi, on dirait... le PDG d'une grand entreprise.

\- Je sais pas si c'est un compliment mais merci. On y va ? demanda-t-il en lui offrant le bras.

Elle le saisit et ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir sous tous les regards ébahis de leurs camarades. Ils marchaient tranquillement le long du couloir et rarement Hermione ne s'était senti aussi bien. Elle se rendait compte à quel point ils formaient un très joli couple et le simple fait d'être à son bras, tous les deux si élégants, la comblait de bonheur.

\- Il y a un peu trop de garçons qui te regardent, marmonna West faussement énervé.

\- Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens tous les jours.

Il se mit à rire, ça aussi elle aimait, il était une des rares personnes qu'elle avait envie de faire rire, et surtout une des rares qu'elle arrivait à faire rire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sérieuse tout le temps avec lui, et ça faisait du bien. Ils aperçurent d'autres couples ou d'autres élèves bien habillés qui se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Slughorn comme eux, notamment Cho Chang au bras de Michael Corner qui se contenta d'un mauvais regard pour Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celle-là ? demanda West

\- Oh longue histoire… elle est sortie avec Harry, elle était jalouse de moi.

\- J'ai déjà entendu des histoires plus longues.

\- Tais-toi un peu, sourit-elle.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du bureau où deux élèves de Poufsouffle que West ne connaissait pas semblaient gérer les entrées.

\- Votre invitation ? demanda l'un d'eux avec distinction.

Ils trouvèrent amusante la façon qu'il avait de s'adresser à eux mais ne firent aucune remarque et entrèrent.

\- Waouh…

Le bureau était immense, à dire vrai, ils n'y étaient jamais entrés mais ils étaient certains qu'aucun autre professeur n'avait de bureau aussi spacieux. Une vingtaine de personnes était déjà là et d'autres élèves, vêtus de la même chemise que ceux de l'entrée, semblaient s'occuper du service en faisant circuler des apéritifs. Un immense sapin surplombait l'assemblée.

\- Hermione ! West ! Mes deux petits génies ! Bienvenue, servez-vous. Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes sublime ma chère, leur dit Slughorn en les abordant.

\- Merci beaucoup professeur, répondit-elle en rougissant quelque peu.

\- C'est une très belle soirée que vous nous organisez, ajouta West.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, cher ami, il faut savoir se faire plaisir de temps à autre.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et leur sourit, les deux jeunes gens étaient un petit peu mal à l'aise par ce silence.

\- Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu Harry ? demanda-t-il comme un enfant qui attend son cadeau.

\- Euh… il n'avait pas encore quitté la salle commune, mais il ne va pas tarder, répondit West.

\- Bien… bien… je vous laisse vous amuser, on se reparle plus tard.

Il partit chercher d'autres élèves.

\- Ou pas, ajouta Hermione avec un petit rire.

\- Il est gentil mais… il est un peu lourd à la longue, ajouta West.

Ils allèrent se servir à boire et à manger. Discutant de temps à autres avec des camarades, mais pour être honnête, ils n'en connaissaient pas énormément, les Gryffondor étaient peut-être les moins représentés dans cette soirée.

\- Neville ?

Hermione s'étonna de voir Neville défiler avec un plateau de petits cocktails.

\- Tu fais le service ?

\- Oui… j'avais vraiment envie de venir et Slughorn m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour servir, je suis plutôt bien payé et au moins je peux être là, dit-il en rougissant.

\- Mais tu n'as pas le droit de consommer quelque chose ?

\- Et bien… non.

\- C'est ridicule, dit West en prenant un cocktail sur son plateau. Si c'est moi qui le prends et qui te l'offre, on va dire que tu as le droit.

Neville regarda nerveusement dans toutes les directions avant de se saisir du verre et de l'avaler d'une traite.

\- Merci les amis, au fait tu es ravissante Hermione.

\- Merci Neville, la tenue te va bien aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire ce qui le fit rougir davantage.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama West.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée où Slughorn arrivait comme un missile. Harry se tenait devant la porte dans un magnifique costume trois pièces, mais à son bras, il y avait… Luna Lovegood. West éclata de rire malgré le coup de coude qu'Hermione lui mit dans les côtes.

\- Oh je comprends pourquoi il n'a rien dit tout à l'heure, dit-il entre deux éclats.

\- Arrête tu veux ! Au moins Luna est une fille bien.

Elle ne put l'empêcher de pouffer pendant quelques minutes, mais quand Harry parvint à se défaire de Slughorn et à éviter tous les regards moqueurs pour venir voir ses amis, West lui fit un sourire chaleureux et plus aucune moquerie n'animait son regard.

\- Salut Luna, ta robe est originale, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Merci, c'était le but, répondit-elle rêveusement.

Il est vrai qu'elle détonnait à côté de Harry mais au moins on la remarquait.

\- Je sens que Slughorn ne va pas me lâcher, soupira Harry.

\- Chacun son tour, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Ben dis donc quel beau petit couple !

Harry se retourna, déjà fatigué de cette soirée, mais il changea immédiatement d'avis lorsqu'il vit que c'était Ginny. Évidemment qu'elle se moquait d'eux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que tous les autres dans la salle. Harry déglutit avant de la saluer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, sa robe bleue ciel était simple mais la faisait ressembler à une princesse.

\- Dis donc Ginny, lança West en sifflant, qui aurait cru que sous tes airs de poursuiveuse rugueuse se cachait une aussi jolie petite femme.

Ginny lui tira la langue pour toute réponse mais ajouta un clin d'œil pour le remercier. Harry était bien content que West fasse la conversation car il était totalement incapable de parler, et personne ne s'en rendit compte.

\- Bon je vous laisse, je dois mettre la main sur mon cavalier avant qu'il s'empiffre, dit-elle.

Harry la suivit du regard sans ciller, il finit par tourner la tête vers Luna qui lui demandait s'il avait toujours autant de Joncheruines. West posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione ce qui la surprit.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- On danse ?

\- Mais… personne ne danse.

\- Oui mais il y a de la musique, et il faut bien que quelqu'un se lance pour les autres.

\- Mais tout le monde va nous regarder.

\- Et alors ? répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux, c'est déjà le cas nous sommes les plus beaux.

\- Pf…

Il ne la laissa pas rouspéter plus longtemps en posant une main sur sa taille pour l'attirer vers lui et remuer légèrement au rythme de la chanson, elle se laissa faire au début puis finit par imposer elle aussi son rythme et ses mouvements. Sans être parfaitement synchronisés, leur danse restait gracieuse et agréable à regarder. Un petit espace vide se fit autour d'eux, les gens les regardaient mais personne n'osait les rejoindre. Hermione se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise d'être au centre de toute l'attention mais West l'embrassa doucement sur le front et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre que la musique et lui.

\- Je t'aime Mione, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle sourit, tout était si naturel. La musique ralentit et elle se détacha légèrement mais ne put s'empêcher malgré tous les regards de capturer ses lèvres. Elle venait de comprendre à quel point elle était tombée amoureuse, c'était assez effrayant mais elle avait envie de braver cette peur pour se jeter dans le vide avec lui. Slughorn lança une salve d'applaudissements et les ramena brusquement dans la salle. Une autre musique débutait et West ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, Hermione fut néanmoins rassurée de voir Ginny venir avec eux en tirant Dean par le bras qui ne semblait pas aussi emballé. Peu à peu, plusieurs couples les imitèrent et la piste de danse était beaucoup plus remplie. West s'en fichait, il ne détachait pas son regard de sa douce.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais danser, lui chuchota-t-elle amusée.

\- Disons que j'aime être plein de surprises, surtout pour toi.

\- Si elles sont toutes comme celle-ci, ça ne me dérange pas.

Hermione détourna légèrement son regard, Harry avait fini par accepter de danser avec Luna, il se prenait régulièrement les pieds dans la longue robe de sa cavalière mais il avait fait quelques progrès depuis le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils firent une pause pour s'asseoir dans un des canapés du professeur et grignoter quelques douceurs.

\- West Miller, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? demanda Ginny en se posant avec eux.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Et bien tu sais jouer au Quidditch, tu es bon dans toutes les matières, tu mets des raclées à Malefoy et en plus… tu sais danser, tu es frustrant tu le sais ?

\- Tu sais faire tout ça toi aussi je te rappelle.

Ginny sembla réfléchir un moment puis haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas faux, j'avoue. Mais bon c'est bizarre de voir qu'un garçon peut atteindre mon niveau.

Ils rirent tous les trois avant d'être rejoints par Harry et Luna.

\- Je ne connaissais pas cette danse Harry, il faudra que tu m'apprennes.

\- Euh oui je… bref… j'ai faim.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de pouffer devant la naïveté de Luna. Ils restèrent manger un petit moment, déjà parce que Slughorn s'arrêta trois fois à leur table en dix minutes pour discuter avec Harry, mais aussi parce que Ginny attendait Dean pour retourner danser.

\- Bon sang ça fait vingt minutes qu'il est retourné à la Salle Commune pour prendre son appareil photo moldu à la noix…

\- Calme-toi Gin, répondit Hermione, il a peut-être croisé Seamus qui lui raconte encore sa vie, tu sais comment ils sont.

\- Oui mais bon… oh, c'est ma chanson préférée, s'exclama-t-elle soudain, zut je veux danser ! Luna, ça te dérange si je t'emprunte Harry ?

Harry s'étouffa avec son verre et toussa alors que Luna disait qu'elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. West en profita pour se lever et tendit sa main à sa petite amie pour l'inviter à nouveau. Harry était toujours mal à l'aise mais il semblait apprécier beaucoup plus sa danse avec Ginny, en tout cas c'est le sentiment qu'eut Hermione en les voyant. Mais elle ne put s'y attarder plus longtemps, son petit ami réclamait l'accès à sa bouche.

\- Tu vas trop me manquer pendant les vacances, dit-elle d'un air triste.

\- Oh toi aussi ma petite chérie.

Ils dansèrent ensemble jusqu'au bout de la nuit, après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait que ça s'arrête, mais ils finirent à contrecœur par se séparer au bas des marches des dortoirs, se jetant un dernier regard langoureux pour graver à jamais l'image de cette soirée magique.


	11. Retrouvailles

CHAPITRE 11 : Retrouvailles

Le lendemain ils prirent tous le train très tôt à Pré au Lard, West devait passer les vacances avec son oncle à Londres, tandis qu'Hermione rentrait chez elle. Harry et Ron retournaient au Terrier avec Ginny. Après un langoureux dernier baiser, Ron se sépara de Lavande sur le quai de King's Cross sous le regard sévère de sa mère qui arrivait. Hermione cherchait ses parents quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne comptais quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir ?

Elle sourit et se tourna vers West qui approcha son visage pour l'embrasser, cependant elle mit une main sur ses lèvres et le repoussa doucement.

\- Calme-toi Roméo, je ne veux pas que mes parents nous surprennent.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

\- Un peu de tenue quand même, je suis censée être une jeune fille bien élevée.

\- Alors je n'ai même pas le droit d'embrasser la fille que j'aime et que je ne vais plus revoir pendant deux semaines horriblement longues ?

\- Non tu n'as pas le droit, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il grommela des jurons en français et elle poursuivit :

\- Moi par contre j'ai le droit d'embrasser le garçon que j'aime.

Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Hum hum…

\- Oh bonjour papa, dit-elle rougissante en baissant la tête.

\- Pas besoin de te demander si ça s'est bien passé, répondit-il en lançant un regard éloquent à West.

\- Enchanté Mr Granger, je m'appelle West Miller, dit-il sans se démonter en lui tendant la main.

\- Oui ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de toi dans ses lettres. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Il lui serra chaleureusement la main et Hermione soupira, la tension était redescendue d'un cran.

\- Où est maman ?

\- Elle te cherchait vers là-bas, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

En effet quelques secondes plus tard, une femme avec la même cascade de cheveux qu'Hermione se montra, elle gratifia West d'un grand sourire. Apparemment, Hermione n'avait pas tari d'éloges à son sujet dans ses lettres.

\- Où est ton oncle ? demanda finalement Hermione.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu, à cause de son travail, mais ça ne fait rien, je vais prendre le métro, je sais où il habite.

\- C'est hors de question, nous allons t'amener, répondit Mr Granger.

\- Je vous garantis que…

\- Tais-toi et obéis, tu ne vas pas refuser quelques minutes en plus avec moi quand même ?! lança Hermione menaçante.

Il fit un pas en arrière, légèrement intimidé, puis dit avec un sourire :

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Ah Mr Granger, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Ils tournèrent tous la tête, c'était Arthur Weasley, toujours aussi ravi de rencontrer des Moldus.

\- J'ai enfin appris à utiliser le… té… fé… félétone…

\- On dit téléphone papa, lui souffla Ginny à l'oreille ce qui amusa tout le monde.

West voyait pour la première fois le clan Weasley presque au grand complet. Les jumeaux Fred et George qui souriaient d'un air moqueur, il en avait beaucoup entendu parler, Bill, l'ainé et Mr et Mme Weasley qui étaient finalement les plus petits. Il se doutait bien qu'ils faisaient tous partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Harry lui conseillèrent de ne pas perdre la forme pour le Quidditch et il leur garantit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Il se retrouva à l'arrière de la voiture des Granger, Hermione à côté de lui et ses parents devant.

\- Hermione nous a dit que tu étais français, dit Mrs Granger, la nourriture ne te manque pas trop ?

\- Oh ce n'est pas le pire, les cuisines sont vraiment… magiques à Poudlard. Par contre, le climat me manque.

\- Je te comprends, j'ai passé des vacances en France un été, et je n'ai jamais trouvé l'Angleterre aussi rude quand je suis revenue.

\- Et tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? demanda Mr Granger.

\- Non pas vraiment… peut-être Auror comme mon oncle…

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'Harry veut faire ma chérie ?

\- Oui, et avec Harry et West dans ses rangs, le ministère regagnerait un peu de sa dignité, déclara fièrement Hermione.

\- Par les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux faire attention, une famille a encore été retrouvée morte la semaine dernière sans qu'on sache pourquoi.

\- C'est pas vrai… soupira Hermione, j'espère que Dumbledore va pouvoir l'arrêter…

Il y eut ensuite un long silence où tout le monde méditait sur ses propres pensées. West posa alors ses yeux sur Hermione, elle était appuyée contre la vitre et regardait rêveusement par la fenêtre. Il la trouvait tellement belle, tellement parfaite qu'il s'en voulut de lui avoir menti sur son passé. Il savait que c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux qu'il avait agi ainsi, mais un jour il faudrait qu'il lui dise tout et elle lui en voudrait surement d'avoir caché tout ça. Il soupira légèrement ce que ne manqua pas la jeune fille.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Tu as l'air triste.

\- Oh euh… je me dis juste que je ne vais plus te voir pendant deux semaines…

\- Oh…

Elle était trop attendrie pour remarquer l'éclair de culpabilité dans son regard. Elle quitta la fenêtre et vint poser la tête sur son épaule. West avait remarqué que son père les observait discrètement par le rétroviseur, ce qui le fit sourire. Après tout, quel père ne protègerait pas une aussi charmante petite fille ?

Vingt minutes plus tard, il descendit de la voiture en plein cœur de Londres, il remercia chaleureusement Mr et Mrs Granger pour le voyage et fit un signe de main à Hermione, n'osant pas l'embrasser devant eux. Elle comprit parfaitement le message et lui sourit tendrement en agitant la main alors que la voiture s'éloignait. Il la vit tristement disparaitre au détour de la rue. Il prit sa valise et se tourna vers l'immeuble, normalement son oncle avait laissé la clé sous le paillasson. Le concierge lui ouvrit la porte du hall d'entrée car il avait été prévenu. West monta jusqu'au quatrième étage par l'étroit escalier et arriva enfin devant la porte de l'appartement. La clé était bien là, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Comme il s'y attendait, tout était propre et bien rangé, sa tante était assez maniaque et il ne se risquerait jamais à salir le sol de sa maison. La chambre d'amis avait été préparée pour lui, il posa la valise dans un coin et se laissa tomber dans le lit. Avant ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de venir ici pour les vacances, maintenant il était triste, elle lui manquait déjà. Il l'imaginait très bien dans sa chambre, en train de lire une pile de livres pour avancer ses devoirs et préparer les examens de fin d'année. Il sourit à cette pensée, il alla se prendre un bon verre d'eau dans la cuisine pour se rafraichir les idées. Il but lentement et remarqua la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus lu les nouvelles. Il s'assit sur la chaise et déplia le journal.

\- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom aperçut dans le Kent… attaque de Mangemorts dans le Canterbury… le Ministère craint d'avoir été infiltré… waouh que de bonnes nouvelles, lança-t-il amèrement.

Il jeta le journal sur la table et le regarda sévèrement. Comment ce serpent pouvait-il encore être en vie ? Après tout le mal qu'il avait fait, toutes les vies qu'il avait détruites, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y en ait pas eu un pour lui tenir tête ? Bien sûr, il y avait Harry, d'après ce que ses amis lui avaient racontés, Harry était de loin le plus courageux des opposants à Voldemort, il avait eu certes de la chance, mais jamais un froussard ne s'en serait sorti comme lui et qui plus est à cinq reprises. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi il était l'unique espoir de vaincre Voldemort. Et en voyant la méfiance de tout le monde, il comprenait aussi pourquoi ils refusaient de lui faire partager ses secrets… D'autant plus que s'ils venaient à découvrir la vérité sur son passé, ils perdraient confiance à tout jamais, et cela il ne pourrait le supporter, il avait déjà trop perdu. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer dans leurs secrets tant qu'il ne se serait pas confié à l'un d'eux. Mais qui le comprendrait le mieux ? Certainement pas Ron, et surement pas Harry… Hermione ferait peut-être un effort mais il ne prendrait pas le risque de mettre en péril sa relation avec elle… le problème c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas tant de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix que ça… peut-être Dumbledore… mais il ne le connaissait pas assez pour ça bien qu'il soit très connu pour son ouverture d'esprit. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit sourd, il se tourna brusquement mais un sourire s'étala sur son visage, il se pencha et ramassa la boule de poil devant lui au sol.

\- Alors mon petit Rocket, je t'ai manqué ?

Le petit chat miaula de contentement lorsqu'il lui gratta l'arrière de la tête. West se rappelait du jour où il était allé l'acheter avec son oncle, l'année dernière, il disait que sa femme rêvait d'avoir un chat, et les deux hommes avaient craqué devant le petit bout de chou. Il n'était pas encore très grand, son pelage était blanc, parsemé de tâches brunes et rousses.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Hermione t'adorerait.

Son regard redevint nostalgique, il était décidément bien plus attaché à la jeune fille qu'il ne le pensait. Il posa le chaton sur le lit à ses côtés puis commença à déballer ses affaires. Il repensait à son passé, à ces choses que personne d'autre que lui ne savaient, ce n'étaient pas une si bonne idée de l'avoir emmené à Poudlard, il était certes sous la protection de Dumbledore, mais il devenait également proche de Harry Potter, et si un jour Voldemort trouvait un moyen de se servir de lui… Non, jamais il ne servirait sa cause, il préférerait mourir pour ses nouveaux amis que de les trahir. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans l'entrée et se leva.

\- Tu es arrivé West ? demanda une voix grave.

\- Oui, salut tonton, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Pierre Miller était aussi grand que son neveu et lui aussi bien bâti, il avait un charisme naturel plutôt rassurant. Il regarda son neveu dans ses yeux et demanda avec un sourire :

\- Alors, l'Angleterre te plait ?

\- Beaucoup.

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes ?

\- Non aucun.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de l'école il y a un mois, ils n'ont pas tari d'éloges à ton sujet.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je suis vraiment fier de toi fiston ! Tu t'es adapté avec une facilité remarquable, dit-il avec une tape sur son épaule.

\- Je pensais que peut-être on pourrait… tu vois… on devrait expliquer la situation à Dumbledore, après tout nous sommes dans le même camp et il pourrait m'aider.

Pierre perdit son sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça a été tellement dur de dissimuler qui tu es et d'où tu viens. Ce serait très risqué de tout compromettre. Et puis j'entends beaucoup de rumeurs sur Dumbledore au ministère, il a ses propres intérêts et des ressources qu'il ne partage pas. Il n'a pas confiance en beaucoup de monde et par conséquent, le ministère n'a pas confiance en lui.

\- Je comprends… mais je voulais juste… je n'aime pas mentir…

\- Crois-moi ça vaut mieux comme ça, répondit son oncle avec un sourire plein de compassion.

Il y eut un silence gênant puis il reprit :

\- Alors il parait que tu es une star au Quidditch ?

\- Oh… oui je me débrouille plutôt bien.

\- Ah j'aimerais tellement voir ça… Et… est-ce que tu as…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben… au niveau de… des filles…

\- Tonton !

\- Oh ça va, je peux demander !

\- Pf…

\- Alors ?

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, oui, je suis intéressé par une fille.

\- Ah ! Elle est jolie au moins ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un faux machisme, mais pas seulement.

\- Je vois… et toi, tu l'intéresses ?

\- Je pense oui.

\- Alors tu devrais tenter ta chance, comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Hermione Granger.

Pierre fronça les sourcils, il connaissait ce nom.

\- C'est la meilleure amie de Potter, elle était au ministère avec lui l'an dernier.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, tu sais. On ne sait jamais quelle sorte d'ennuis il peut leur arriver avec leurs… aventures.

\- Oui je sais. Mais maintenant que je les connais bien, je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas de sorciers plus gentils et dévoués.

\- Oui mais nous avons réussi à te cacher de Tu-Sais-Qui, essaie de ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi, tu devrais peut-être oublier cette fille.

West ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Écoute tonton, je ne suis plus le petit garçon que tu as élevé. Je sais très bien les risques que je prends en la fréquentant, et elle en vaut la peine.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… tu… déjà ?

Il hocha la tête, trop gêné pour le dire avec des mots.

\- Et ben ça alors… mon petit West… a une copine…

\- Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose ?

\- Hum… oui ! Ta tante ne devrait plus tarder, je vais préparer à manger.

Il aida son oncle à tout préparer et en effet, sa tante ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour. Il eut droit à une chaleureuse embrassade, même s'il était un peu moins proche d'elle que de son oncle, il savait qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup.

\- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, mais tu parles parfaitement anglais maintenant ! remarqua Pierre.

\- Oui, à force de parler, ça a fini par rentrer.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse, mais West n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées d'elle, Hermione. Où était-elle ? Comment allait-elle ? A quoi pensait-elle ?...

En réalité, elle était à peu près dans la même situation, elle était maintenant dans sa chambre, regardant rêveusement par la fenêtre les lumières des maisons voisines. Elle pensait à tous leurs soucis avec la guerre contre Voldemort, à West qu'elle tenait à l'écart, à Harry qui cherchait des solutions avec Dumbledore, à West qui la comblait tellement, à Ron et sa famille qui établissaient surement un camp de bataille depuis leur maison, à West qui lui déposait des baisers dans le cou.

\- Sors un peu de ma tête, West, murmura-t-elle.

Le lendemain, West partit avec son oncle en ville pour acheter des cadeaux de Noël pour tout le monde. Il réfléchissait depuis plusieurs jours à ce qu'il pourrait prendre pour Hermione. Un livre ? Trop facile… Des vêtements ? Elle s'en fiche… Un parfum ? Non, il adorait le sien… Un bijou ? Oui, mais quoi ?

Il arpenta plusieurs magasins à la recherche d'une bonne idée. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'il trouva quelque chose qui lui convenait. Il trouva chez un bijoutier un collier avec une chaîne très fine, très discrète, le pendentif représentait deux petites étoiles en argent. Il était si simple, pourtant, West imaginait parfaitement cette chaîne autour du cou d'Hermione. Il avait trouvé son cadeau.


	12. Correspondances

CHAPITRE 12 : Correspondances

Les jours passaient et toutes les familles étaient en vacances pour les fêtes qui approchaient. La tristesse de l'actualité cassait un peu le moral de tout le monde, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'on ne retrouve un homme, une femme, une famille morte pour des raisons inconnues. Voldemort sévissait de partout, de plus en plus de gens effrayés se ralliaient à sa cause. West le savait car son oncle lui rapportait les nouvelles du ministère, maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne. Certains employés étaient soupçonnés d'être des espions du mage noir. Scrimgeour tentait de se montrer ferme, tenace, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre la terreur qu'inspirait Voldemort. Jamais West ne s'était senti aussi peu en sécurité, il lui tardait de retourner à l'école. Là-bas il savait qu'ils étaient sous la protection de Dumbledore, qu'il était assez intelligent pour reconnaître un traitre et surtout que personne n'était assez fou pour le trahir. Le seul danger pouvait provenir des enfants de Mangemorts qui étudiaient avec lui, mais il ne craignait pas grand-chose d'eux, la plupart était des enfants trop gâtés à l'image de Malefoy et qui se battaient comme des deuxièmes années.

Pour le réveillon de Noël, la tante de West avait pris une journée de congés pour préparer un petit festin pour eux trois, ils feraient quelque chose de simple, mais comme une vraie famille. Cela faisait trop longtemps que West n'en avait plus eue.

Pour Harry, c'était un peu la même chose avec les Weasley. Il pensait sans cesse à ses amis et à ce qu'il devait accomplir pour vaincre Voldemort, la route était encore très brumeuse et il se disait souvent qu'il ne préférait peut-être pas tout savoir maintenant de ce qui l'attendait.

Hermione recevait toute sa famille chez elle, ses grands-parents étaient descendus de Liverpool comme à chaque Noël, son oncle, sa tante et ses deux cousines avaient aussi fait le déplacement. Par conséquent, il était hors de question de parler de magie devant eux, seuls ses parents étaient au courant.

\- Et toi ma chérie ? demanda sa tante au milieu du repas, tu t'es enfin trouvé un petit ami ?

Hermione se crispa légèrement, la question était directe et ses deux petites cousines semblaient tout à coup très intéressées par la conversation.

\- Euh…

\- Une aussi jolie jeune fille comme toi, ne me dis pas que les garçons ne t'intéressent pas.

\- Ben c'est-à-dire que…

Un léger bruit à l'étage la tira de sa réflexion.

\- Excusez-moi un instant, je dois… aller aux toilettes.

 _Bien joué Hermione, tu n'as pas trouvé plus minable._

Elle se leva de table sous le regard amusé de sa tante qui n'était pas dupe et déçu de ses cousines car elle n'avait rien avoué. Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre et vit enfin la source de ce bruit. Un petit hibou aux plumes brunes tapait contre la vitre avec insistance, il faisait très froid dehors.

\- Un message maintenant ? Rentre je t'en prie.

L'oiseau semblait soulagé de pouvoir se mettre au chaud car il se posa très prêt de la lampe de chevet dont l'ampoule chauffait.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'a envoyé ? demanda-t-elle comme s'il allait lui répondre.

Il tendit simplement la patte où était attachée une petite enveloppe. Elle la détacha délicatement et l'ouvrit, une petit chaîne glissa dans sa main alors qu'elle sortait le mot.

 _Joyeux Noël ma jolie Mione,_

 _Je sais que c'est classique comme cadeau mais ce collier me faisait penser à toi, il est peut-être magique, qui sait ? J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et comme tu t'en doutes j'ai plus que hâte de te revoir et de te prendre dans mes bras. Mon oncle et ma tante sont adorables mais sans toi, ma journée n'est pas aussi parfaite que je l'espérais. En tout cas je pense à toi tous les jours et mon oncle me pose beaucoup de questions sur toi. Rassure-toi, je ne lui ai dit que du bien de toi, mais c'est normal tu es ma miss Parfaite. A propos, j'espère que tu ne te fatigues pas trop en révision, je ne veux pas que tu prennes trop d'avance sur moi. En attendant de te revoir, je te souhaite encore un joyeux Noël._

 _L'homme qui t'aime (West si tu n'as pas deviné)_

Hermione était partagée entre la tendresse, l'extase et le rire, ce qu'il pouvait être bête quand il s'y mettait. Elle mit immédiatement le collier autour de son cou et se regarda dans une glace. Non, il n'était pas voyant, mais il était parfait pour elle, elle n'aurait qu'à baisser les yeux pour penser à lui désormais. West recevrait son cadeau demain, elle espérait qu'il serait digne du sien. Mais le connaissant, il serait content quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle redescendit dans la salle à manger beaucoup plus joyeuse et détendue. Elle reprit son assiette puis leva son regard vers sa tante.

\- Au fait tatie, tu m'as demandé si j'avais un petit ami. Oui j'en ai un et c'est le garçon le plus parfait que je connaisse.

Elle continua de manger rêveusement sans prêter attention aux regards estomaqués qu'elle venait de déclencher.

Le lendemain matin, West fut réveillé par la délicieuse odeur des crêpes que préparait sa tante dans la cuisine. Il s'étira lentement et remarqua que Rocket dormait en boule au pied de son lit.

\- Tu devrais savoir que c'est dangereux de dormir à côté de mes pieds.

Comme pour lui répondre, le chaton ouvrit doucement les yeux, bailla puis miaula joyeusement avant de lui monter dessus.

\- Joyeux Noël Rocket.

Le chat secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller, complètement étranger à ce que lui disait West.

\- C'est ça, fous toi de moi ! Mais tu n'auras pas de lait.

\- Miaou !

Le chat vint se blottir sous sa main, réclamant des caresses.

\- Ah tu comprends quand on parle de manger, petite canaille.

West prit le chaton dans sa main et se leva.

\- Joyeux Noël tout le monde !

\- Joyeux Noël West, répondit son oncle, viens ouvrir tes cadeaux !

Il fut surpris d'en avoir plus d'un, en général seul son oncle et sa tante lui offraient quelque chose, mais en effet un joli petit tas de cadeau l'attendait. Il se précipita comme un enfant et en prit un assez gros. Ron lui avait envoyé une assez belle quantité de friandises en tout genre et Harry son excellent manuel de Quidditch qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis des années. Son oncle et sa tante s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter un Nimbus 2000 et il explosa littéralement de joie. Puis son attention revint sur Rocket qui jouait avec la ficelle qui attachait son dernier cadeau, le plus petit paquet.

\- Donne-moi ça au lieu de faire l'idiot.

Le chat ne semblait pas d'accord et ne lâchait pas prise. Cependant une petite tape du dos de la main de son maître le fit changer d'avis. West connaissait déjà l'expéditeur du cadeau, il ne restait qu'une personne qui aurait pensé à lui envoyer quelque chose. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un anneau argenté, il n'y avait pas de motifs extravagants dessus, c'était un simple anneau. Il prit le petit mot qui l'accompagnait et le lut silencieusement.

 _Joyeux Noël West,_

 _Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi t'offrir et j'ai trouvé cette bague sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce n'est pas une simple bague, selon le vendeur, elle permet à celui qui la porte d'amplifier la puissance de ses sorts. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais je la trouvais jolie quand même alors je l'ai prise. A part ça, je pense beaucoup à toi, bien plus que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. J'ai tellement hâte de retourner à Poudlard, non seulement pour étudier mais pour te revoir aussi bien sûr. Harry et Ron sont au Terrier et pour le moment tout se passe bien, je pense même qu'on va avoir droit à une évolution entre Harry et une certaine rouquine. Mais bon je n'en dis pas plus, ce n'est qu'une impression. Sache que mes parents t'ont trouvé charmant et qu'avec un peu de chance, tu pourras venir passer quelques jours chez moi cet été, enfin si tout va bien, on ne sait jamais en ce moment. Passe de bonnes vacances et n'oublie pas de réviser un petit peu._

 _Avec toute mon affection, Hermione_

Un petit sourire était né sur ses lèvres tout au long de la lecture. Encore quelques jours et ils pourraient à nouveau se voir à longueur de journée.

Les jours passaient et tout allait bien, même Voldemort semblait s'être légèrement calmé. Malgré toute l'affection que lui portaient son oncle et sa tante, West s'ennuyait souvent la journée. Il évitait de sortir, son oncle étant Auror et avec son passé douteux, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser des sorciers par les temps qui courraient. Hermione vivait un peu la même situation de son côté, elle avait été au côté de Harry au ministère et elle savait que sa tête était mise à prix chez les Mangemorts.

Ce n'est que la veille de la nouvelle année que quelque chose tira West de sa lassitude. Un hibou était en train de frapper à sa vitre. Il le fit entrer et prit le message, il sut à l'écriture que c'était Hermione.

 _Cher West,_

 _Je t'écris parce que je me sens un peu seule en ce moment et j'imagine que toi aussi. Je t'avoue que le climat actuel me fait de plus en plus peur, j'ai appris que Ron, Harry et Ginny se sont fait attaqués par des Mangemorts au Terrier. Rassure-toi, ils vont tous bien, l'attaque n'était qu'un avertissement mais la maison a subi de sérieux dégâts. Je m'inquiète dès que Harry ne m'écrit plus pendant deux jours, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi aussi. Mes parents voient que je ne vais pas très bien mais ils ont du mal à comprendre pourquoi et je n'ai pas le cœur de tout leur expliquer. Toi je sais que tu me comprends mieux que personne. La rentrée est dans trois jours et je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps si long, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop déprimé avec mes histoires mais j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Alors merci beaucoup de m'avoir écoutée (lue serait plus exact) et sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

 _Hermione_

West releva sa tête du parchemin et son regard était grave, si Hermione avait peur, c'est que la situation devenait vraiment périlleuse. Il serra le poing, c'était stupide de s'être séparés pour une histoire de vacances. Ils étaient forts tant qu'ils restaient unis. Et maintenant, seul dans sa chambre, il se sentait incroyablement vulnérable malgré toutes ses connaissances en terme de magie. Il savait que son oncle avait demandé des protections spéciales pour sa maison au ministère. Mais rien ne repoussait indéfiniment Lord Voldemort, il savait qu'il n'était pas dans le champ de vision du mage noir pour l'instant. Mais s'il apprenait qu'il était en Angleterre et qu'il fréquentait la meilleure amie de son pire ennemi de surcroit, alors il pourrait devenir une cible de premier choix pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui arrivait de penser que tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se lier d'amitié avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Son oncle le savait et West le voyait dans son regard, le ministère était de moins en moins sûr. Il comprenait que Dumbledore mène son propre combat. Seul le légendaire Ordre du Phénix semblait rassembler des gens de confiance, seulement il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y entrer, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit et fait accepter la vérité à tous.

Hermione regardait la neige tomber par sa fenêtre, son visage n'exprimait rien. Elle se sentait incroyablement inutile ici, seule parmi les Moldus. Elle réfléchissait sans cesse à ce que Dumbledore expliquait à Harry dans leurs leçons privées, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en voir le but exact. Ses devoirs étaient finis depuis très longtemps, sa mère ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral. Elle restait donc à sa fenêtre à guetter l'arrivée d'un hibou soit de Harry et Ron soit de West, mais dans les deux cas elle avait besoin d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Il n'était que 14h pourtant elle sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil. Un coup sur la vitre la réveilla en sursaut une heure plus tard, c'était un hibou. Impatiente, elle ouvrit maladroitement la fenêtre et prit la lettre avant que le volatile ne lui tende la patte.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Ce que tu me dis ne me surprend pas tellement, il fallait s'y attendre et je commence à trouver stupide de s'être séparés pour les vacances. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je t'aime plus que tout et je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal. Mon oncle est de plus en plus inquiet même s'il ne le dit pas, je crois que le ministère est vraiment dépassé par les évènements. Je sais que l'Ordre du Phénix est le seul rempart contre Voldemort auquel on peut se fier, donc si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est de bien rester groupés et unis. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, je suis sûr qu'il est bien protégé et tu sais mieux que moi qu'il s'en sort toujours. Je comprends que tu te sentes mal et je vais tout faire pour que tu ailles mieux car je refuse que tu souffres ! J'ai tellement envie de te revoir que je rêve de toi toutes les nuits. Alors n'aie plus peur et dis-toi qu'on se revoit bientôt._

 _Je t'aime, West._

Comme d'habitude, il avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire. Mais quelque chose la gênait quelque peu dans sa lettre. Il était un peu plus dur que d'habitude, plus distant. Il semblait s'en vouloir pour quelque chose pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle. Mais Hermione était perspicace, elle savait qu'il lui cachait des choses. Tous les problèmes actuels relayaient celui-ci au second plan mais elle était de plus en plus intriguée. Que pouvait-il lui cacher et surtout pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'il lui faisait confiance, peut-être avait-il honte ou peur ou les deux. Elle avait tant besoin de lui, elle espérait que leurs secrets respectifs ne les sépareraient pas. Elle savait qu'elle le mettait à rude épreuve en le tenant à l'écart des affaires de l'Ordre mais elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait plus qu'une simple petite amie et il était prêt à accepter ces restrictions. Elle aussi de son côté commençait à réaliser qu'elle s'attachait de plus en plus et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer la vie sans lui. Mais elle devait rester méfiante, ses sombres secrets l'intriguaient de plus en plus. Il semblait beaucoup plus lié à la guerre du monde magique qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Mais elle aussi serait patiente, elle l'amènerait à tout lui dire car elle était sure qu'il le voulait lui aussi.


	13. Un nouveau compagnon

CHAPITRE 13 : Un nouveau compagnon

Les trois derniers jours furent horriblement longs et contraignant pour les deux jeunes sorciers. Ils passèrent le plus clair de leur temps dans leur chambre à réviser ou à s'occuper du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient mais le cœur n'y était pas. Même le réveillon du Jour de l'An fut morne et triste, il n'y avait même pas la chaleur que l'on ressentait à Noël et West finit par s'endormir à 23h, ne souhaitant la bonne année à personne. Heureusement la rentrée était le 3 janvier et il ne patienta guère plus longtemps. Le train partait de King's Cross à 11h, cependant les Aurors du ministère étaient convoqués pour assurer la sécurité à partir de 9h. West fut donc contraint de se lever bien plus tôt pour pouvoir y aller avec son oncle. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup, il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil et en général il se réveillait assez tôt ces derniers temps. Son sac était prêt à 7h30 lorsqu'il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il essaya de faire la discussion avec sa tante car il ne la reverrait plus avant un long moment et il avait été assez introverti durant ces deux semaines, il ne voulait pas passer pour un sauvage. Mais elle semblait le comprendre et compatissait plutôt que de le blâmer, elle lui fit une longue étreinte avant qu'il s'en aille et lui souhaita une bonne année.

\- Attends avant de partir, ta tante et moi voulions t'offrir quelque chose, dit soudain son oncle.

\- Vraiment ? Il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas la peine, vous avez déjà été très gentil et…

\- Non, c'est quelque chose qui nous tient à cœur… vois-tu nous sommes tous les deux très occupés durant la journée et… je pense que Rocket serait bien plus heureux avec toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, il est encore petit, il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, et il s'ennuie dans cette maison, tout seul.

Le regard de West se posa machinalement sur le canapé où dormait encore le chaton. Il devait reconnaître qu'il adorait cette boule de poil, mais pourrait-il vraiment s'en occuper entre les cours, Hermione, le Quidditch et tout le reste ?

\- Nous ne voulons pas te forcer la main, ajouta sa tante voyant son hésitation, mais tu t'occupes si bien de lui ici.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit-il sans détourner le regard, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en prendrai soin.

\- Nous en sommes surs. Allez, il est l'heure sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts.

West prit Rocket dans sa main et il se réveilla, après un long bâillement, il reconnut son désormais nouveau maître et voulut jouer avec ses doigts en mettant de petits coups de patte. Son oncle amena une petite cage prévue pour le transporter et le chaton alla s'y loger naturellement.

\- Au revoir, Rocket, tu vas nous manquer.

West et son oncle étaient sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, le train n'était pas encore en gare, il était tout juste 9h. Une vingtaine d'Aurors étaient déjà présents et semblaient assez nerveux ce qui ne rassura pas West.

\- Salut Miller, dure journée en perspective hein ? dit un des Aurors en s'approchant.

\- Bonjour Dawlish, je suppose que tu as raison.

\- C'est ton fils ?

\- Non mon neveu.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu es en quelle année ? demanda-t-il à West.

\- En 6e.

\- Ah, bientôt majeur alors.

\- Oui…

Dawlish sembla plutôt refroidi par le manque de conversation du jeune homme. Il bredouilla quelque chose comme « bonne journée » et repartit.

\- Ce pauvre Dawlish, toujours à courir après les grades, soupira Pierre.

\- Et pourquoi il n'y arrive pas ?

\- L'an dernier, il faisait partie du groupe d'Aurors réquisitionné par Ombrage, il n'a fait que suivre les ordres, mais bon il aurait dû se douter qu'attaquer Dumbledore et arrêter Hagrid et McGonagall finirait par lui retomber dessus.

\- Il a quoi ?!

\- Ah c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant… tu sais que l'an dernier le ministère a mené une forte campagne contre Potter et Dumbledore ?

\- J'en ai entendue parler.

\- Et bien, tu dois bien penser que Fudge et Dumbledore sont devenus en quelque sorte ennemis… ça a mal tourné, Fudge a envoyé des Aurors pour saisir Dumbledore, par chance ce n'était pas moi. Même Shacklebot n'a rien pu faire.

West avait beaucoup entendu parler de Kingsley Shacklebot, il était un des plus éminents Aurors du service et il avait naturellement pris la place de Scrimgeour en tant que directeur du bureau des Aurors lorsque ce dernier avait été promu ministre.

\- Dumbledore et le ministère ne semblent pas sur la même longueur d'onde, remarqua West, même maintenant que tout a été tiré au clair.

\- C'est vrai, il est très secret… Scrimgeour aimerait en savoir plus sur lui pour pouvoir garder le contrôle. Mais je pense que Dumbledore va mener sa propre guerre, même sans preuve, nous savons tous qu'il dirige l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Il a peut-être raison, après tout le ministère regroupe beaucoup de sorciers, comment être sûr qu'ils sont tous du bon côté ?

\- C'est vrai… cependant un climat de doute s'est installé. Si même nos plus grands défenseurs ne parviennent pas à se faire confiance, à qui peut-on se fier ?

\- C'est ce qui rend Voldemort si puissant.

\- Arrête de dire ce nom en public !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que ça le fasse venir ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ton passé.

\- Il faudra bien que je dise la vérité un jour, je ne supporte pas de mentir.

\- Tu ne mens pas, tu caches juste la vérité.

\- C'est exactement la même chose. Écoute, mes nouveaux amis sont les principales cibles de Voldem… bon Jedusor si tu préfères mais je ne dirai pas Tu-Sais-Qui ! Bref, je les trahis en leur cachant ça, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps ma langue.

\- Il le faut ! Lorsque tu t'es inscrit à Poudlard, nous avions un accord.

\- Je le sais, mais voilà… ma petite amie est la meilleure amie de l'Élu.

\- Tu ne voudras pas t'éloigner d'elle je suppose ?

\- Hors de question ! répondit-il fermement.

\- Alors dans ce cas… j'écrirai à Dumbledore dans quelques temps, je lui expliquerai clairement la situation, tu verras avec lui ce qu'il convient de faire.

\- Très bien.

\- Mais tant que Dumbledore ne te dit rien, je ne veux pas que tu révèles quoi que ce soit ! Ta couverture a été assez dure à mettre en place.

\- Entendu.

Il était 9h30 et les premières familles sorcières commençaient à arriver. West ne voyait toujours aucune trace de ses amis et son oncle ne voyait aucune trace de Mangemort ce qui semblait rassurer la troupe d'Aurors.

\- De toute façon, tant que Potter n'est pas là, il n'y a pas grand danger, entendit West venant de Dawlish qui discutait avec ses collègues.

Le train était maintenant en gare et West put charger ses bagages pour gagner du temps par la suite. Lorsqu'il revint sur le quai, il vit que Seamus et Dean venaient d'arriver. Il se dirigea vers eux et leur serra la main. Ils parlèrent essentiellement de Quidditch et du prochain match contre Poufsouffle qui se dessinait pour le Gryffondor.

\- J'aimerais tant être dans l'équipe, soupira Dean.

\- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas aux essais ? demanda West.

\- J'étais malade, mais bon même si j'étais là, je n'ai aucune chance face à toi ou Ginny.

\- Tu sais que Katie est à l'hôpital depuis un mois, je ne sais pas si elle sera prête à temps, tu devrais tenter ta chance, Harry cherche toujours un remplaçant.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Hep hep, s'il y a une place, je la veux aussi ! s'exclama Seamus.

\- Toi ? Tu ne tiens même pas sur un balai.

West laissa les deux amis se railler. Il venait d'apercevoir des cheveux roux, les Weasley ne devaient pas être loin.

\- Et voilà comment annoncer clairement qu'on appartient à l'Ordre du Phénix, dit son oncle derrière lui.

West reconnut la chevelure rousse comme appartenant à Bill, l'aîné. Ron, Ginny, Fred et George n'étaient pas loin, Arthur et Molly étaient en train de réprimander les jumeaux pour avoir fait une farce à leur jeune frère, ce qui expliquait le teint rouge de ce dernier, rouge qui vira au cramoisi lorsque Lavande lui sauta dessus pour le couvrir de baiser sous le regard comblé de ses frères. West remarqua enfin Harry au milieu de nombreux sorciers, il était clair qu'ils appartenaient tous à l'Ordre : Maugrey, Tonks, Lupin, Podmore, Jones, Diggle… Harry aurait voulu passer inaperçu qu'il n'aurait pas fait pire. Il semblait très gêné au milieu de tout ce monde et sembla satisfait de pouvoir enfin s'en défaire. Les Aurors étaient en ébullition maintenant qu'Harry était là, mais il n'y avait rien à signaler.

Cependant, West cherchait la personne qu'il voulait revoir plus que tout au milieu de tout ce monde, elle avait pourtant dû venir avec eux, ils ne l'avaient quand même pas laissée faire le trajet seule ?

\- Je suis stupide, j'aurais dû aller la chercher moi !

\- Chercher qui ? entendit-il dans son dos.

Il se tourna brusquement et un sourire éclaira enfin son visage terne depuis quelques temps. Elle était là, trainant sa grosse valise et un sac à dos.

\- Toi bien sûr.

Hermione lâcha sa valise et lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué !

\- J'espère bien.

Il put enfin l'embrasser mais le monde autour d'eux l'obligea à rester sage.

\- Tu es toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois.

\- Et vous, vous êtes toujours aussi dégoutants.

Ils tournèrent la tête et eurent la désagréable surprise de trouver Malefoy et son sourire narquois.

\- Tu vas avoir six mois pour nous exaspérer, ne commence pas tout de suite s'il te plait, soupira West.

\- Tu te prends pour quelqu'un maintenant que tu as gagné un match de Quidditch ! Hein Miller ? Vous êtes tous pareil, Potter, Weasley, toi… même Londubat commence à prendre de la graine. Il faudrait vous enfermer et vous tenir à l'écart des gens normaux !

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, répondit calmement Hermione.

\- Toi je ne t'ai pas parlée, espèce de…

Un éclair dans le regard de West lui fit ravaler la fin de sa phrase. West se demandait combien de temps mettraient les Aurors à l'arrêter s'il se ruait sur Malefoy tout de suite. Hermione lui prit la main pour le dissuader de se faire remarquer et il sembla comprendre le message. Malefoy disparut pour le plus grand bonheur de ses deux camarades.

\- Il était encore en train de vous embêter ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Harry qui semblait heureux d'avoir échappé à sa garde rapprochée.

\- Oh tu sais, ce n'est qu'un passe-temps, pour lui comme pour nous, répondit calmement West.

\- Content de te revoir, dit Harry avec un sourire lumineux.

Il lui tendit chaleureusement la main que West serra avec plaisir. Harry était celui qui semblait le plus heureux de voir enfin Hermione goûter au bonheur et cette dernière regardait les deux hommes les plus importants dans sa vie avec une fierté indescriptible.

\- Bon, on le prend ce train ? dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, West et Ginny se retrouvèrent dans le même compartiment. Rocket était sorti de sa cage et dormait en boule sur les genoux de son maître sous le regard attendri de toutes les filles et aussi certains garçons. Même Pattenrond qui restait allongé dans le filet à bagage ne semblait pas détester le chaton et n'avait pas craché une seule fois. Ron racontait avec précision à West comment ils avaient été attaqués par les Mangemorts et surtout comment il avait vaillamment combattu. Au bout de dix minutes, Ginny explosa et raconta la vraie version dans laquelle Harry et elle se retrouvaient encerclés par Greyback et Bellatrix alors que Ron était resté planté comme un idiot devant la maison en feu. Malgré la gravité de la situation, la chamaillerie entre les deux Weasley redonna le sourire aux jeunes sorciers. Les conversations dérivèrent rapidement sur le Quidditch et la reprise des cours, en l'occurrence les révisions pour Hermione.

\- Je pense que je vais m'occuper de l'Étude des Runes jeudi après-midi, après tout nous avons deux heures de libres, autant ne pas les perdre.

\- Oui, ce serait bête de profiter de notre temps libre, répondit sarcastiquement Ron.

\- Mione, intervint West avant qu'elle ne réplique, tu as passé tes journées à réviser pendant les vacances, ne me fais pas croire que tu as encore quelque chose à apprendre.

Elle lui lança un regard noir alors que Ron triomphait :

\- Tu vois, enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent qui dit des choses censées ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui.

Hermione semblait irritée que son petit ami n'ait pas pris son parti, ce fut encore une fois Ginny qui détendit l'atmosphère.

\- Si toi aussi tu pouvais prendre exemple sur lui, lança-t-elle à son frère.

Il rougit du rouge habituel qui le caractérisait, c'est-à-dire très voyant.

\- Ronron ! Tu m'as manqué !

Ils tournèrent tous la tête et sursautèrent en voyant Lavande débouler dans le compartiment et se jeter sur le rouquin qui manqua de tomber par terre. Elle déposa plein de baisers sur son visage sous le regard gêné des quatre autres qui détournèrent les yeux comme ils purent.

\- J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours !

\- Euh oui… dit-il hésitant, tu me l'as déjà dit sur le quai... devant toute ma famille…

\- Je sais, mais après tout tu es l'homme de ma vie !

Ron semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour disparaitre. Les conversations reprirent leur cours même si maintenant, il y avait Lavande à moitié assise sur Ron. Hermione posa la tête sur l'épaule de West, elle devait bien admettre qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué. Sa main se glissa naturellement dans la sienne et elle perdit le fil de la conversation pour s'endormir rapidement. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il n'osa plus remuer un muscle, elle semblait si paisible.

\- West ? l'appela Ron.

\- Oui, tu disais ?

\- Non, je voulais juste savoir si tu pensais comme moi qu'il vaut mieux défendre en ligne contre Poufsouffle vu que leurs poursuiveurs sont plutôt costauds.

\- Ah euh… oui surement.

Ron repartit dans son monologue stratégique tandis que Lavande buvait ses paroles sans rien comprendre. Harry et Ginny n'écoutaient plus vraiment, cependant West remarqua qu'ils semblaient s'éviter du regard, il se rappela ensuite de la lettre d'Hermione et la gêne entre les deux Gryffondor lui sembla bien plus évidente. Depuis le peu de temps qu'il les connaissait, il devait reconnaitre que ces deux là étaient faits pour s'entendre. D'ailleurs il ne les avait jamais vus se disputer ou diverger sur un point, que ce soit aux entrainements ou pendant leur temps libre ensemble. Cependant, West pensait se souvenir qu'elle sortait avec Dean, et il n'avait jamais été question d'une séparation.

Son regard revint alors sur Hermione, il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Si mignonne, si intelligente, si troublante, il comprenait peu à peu ce que le véritable amour représentait. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard à la tombée du jour, le paysage était recouvert d'une épaisse et solide couche de neige. Il faisait vraiment très froid. La plupart des élèves avaient sorti leurs écharpes, leurs gants et leurs bonnets.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, dit Ginny distraitement, je dois… retrouver Dean.

Elle baissa la tête et partit, West et Hermione crurent déceler une étincelle dans le regard d'Harry. Ils échangèrent un regard et aussitôt, ils surent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, ce serait super si Harry avait lui aussi une petite amie quand ils sortaient tous ensemble. Et si c'était Ginny, ce serait encore mieux car tout le monde l'aimait.


	14. Le choix d'Hermione

CHAPITRE 14 : Le choix d'Hermione

\- Et la semaine prochaine, nous commencerons la métamorphose humaine théorique avancée, annonça le professeur McGonagall à sa classe de sixième année.

Le visage de Ron semblait avoir percuté un bus tant la phrase était compliquée pour lui à assimiler. Hermione semblait surexcitée et sortait déjà un livre qui traitait du sujet. Harry soupira, il avait déjà bien assez de mal avec Rogue, Malefoy, les cours de Dumbledore et Voldemort.

\- Je dois vous prévenir que seuls quelques élèves pourront continuer sur ce chapitre. Il y aura un test d'ici quelques semaines et je suis presque sure que la majorité échouera, les élèves n'obtenant pas Effort Exceptionnel à ce test seront recalés et ne pourront plus venir dans ce cours jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Je dois aussi vous prévenir que si vous échouez, vous n'avez quasiment aucune chance de faire mieux qu'Acceptable aux ASPIC dans un an et demi. Donc, ceux qui comptent sur la métamorphose pour leur future carrière, il serait préférable d'être prêts.

La majorité de la classe ravala sa salive. Harry savait qu'il devait réussir s'il souhaitait devenir Auror. Hermione se mit à mâchouiller nerveusement ses ongles, comme avant chaque examen. West soupira, il n'était pas d'une nature très inquiète en ce qui concernait les études, mais la perspective de devoir travailler dur dans les prochains jours ne le réjouissait évidemment pas.

\- Au moins, j'aurai plus de temps libre quand elle m'aura viré, dit Ron à la pause.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça Ronald ?! s'exclama Hermione, tu dois tout faire pour y arriver !

\- Dis-moi pourquoi ? Sérieusement, je ne comprends rien à la métamorphose, ça fait au moins trois mois que je suis largué, autant abandonner.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te donner les moyens, répliqua-t-elle, au lieu de passer la soirée sur le fauteuil de la Salle Commune à bécoter Lavande, prends ton livre de métamorphose et apprends des choses, ce n'est pas en abandonnant que tu vas t'en tirer.

\- Écoutez l'experte, la seule d'entre nous à avoir déjà abandonné un cours ici, c'est toi !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, je suivais trop de cours en même temps, alors j'ai dû me séparer d'une des options, la métamorphose est une matière importante.

-Importante pour toi, moi j'en ai assez !

\- Hé, arrêtez tous les deux, dit Harry.

\- Non, je veux simplement qu'il se rende compte que ce n'est pas en laissant tomber qu'il pourra sortir de cette école avec un diplôme.

\- Ben voyons… il n'y a que ça qui compte pour toi ! Avoir une bonne note, avoir un diplôme, être la meilleure élève ! Moi, je m'en fiche, je préfère vivre ma vie, avoir des amis !

\- Ron ! s'exclama Harry.

Mais cette fois le rouquin était allé trop loin, Hermione devint extrêmement pâle. Elle se retourna et partit en courant, Harry entendit nettement un sanglot.

\- Va t'excuser tout de suite ! dit-il à son ami.

\- Hors de question ! J'ai peut-être été dur, mais il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'on n'est pas tous comme elle.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire ça.

\- Elle non plus ne peut pas me dire ce que je dois faire de mon avenir.

\- Elle veut juste t'aider et toi tu l'envoies tout le temps balader.

\- Je…

Ron ne savait plus trop quoi dire pour sa défense.

\- Elle est peut-être un peu extrême dans ses méthodes, poursuivit Harry, mais au moins, elle sait où elle va et comment elle va faire. Toi et moi, on s'accroche comme on peut sans vraiment penser au reste.

\- Tu crois sérieusement que je n'y pense pas, simplement moi, je fais passer ma petite amie avant mon devoir de métamorphose !

\- Alors si tu penses ça d'elle, tu es un crétin.

Harry se retourna laissant Ron complètement amorphe. Il trouva West dans la cour assis sur un banc qui expliquait à Neville un sort complexe de métamorphose tout en caressant Rocket.

\- Excuse-moi Neville, je peux parler avec West une minute ?

\- Oui bien sûr, merci West, j'ai compris je pense.

Il lui sourit et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'important ?

\- Ron et Hermione se sont disputés.

\- Comme tous les jours depuis que je les connais.

\- Oui mais cette fois, Ron lui a dit des choses assez méchantes…

Harry lui expliqua rapidement. West fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ron était certes un ami, mais s'il faisait du mal à Hermione, ça changeait tout.

\- T'inquiète pas pour lui, je l'ai déjà remis en place, ajouta Harry, mais je pense que tu devrais aller voir Hermione, je crois qu'elle pleurait quand elle est partie. Tu crois que tu peux recoller les morceaux ?

\- Oui, merci de me l'avoir dit. Allez debout Rocket !

Le chaton protesta, énervé de sentir du mouvement.

\- Tu vas retourner dans la Salle Commune, moi j'ai des choses à faire, dit-il en le posant par terre malgré ses miaulements mécontents.

Harry sourit et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule. West partit et il se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, il ne pouvait parler ni à Ron ni à Hermione.

\- Je rêve ou le Survivant est paumé sans amis ?

Il se tourna et sourit en voyant la tête rousse de Ginny.

\- Non tu ne rêves pas, même moi je deviens ringard.

\- Et où sont tes deux inséparables pots de colle ?

\- Pas en état de me tenir compagnie…

\- Ils se sont encore disputés ?

\- Oui…

\- Ah… bon, je voulais te demander un truc Harry.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait… d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi dimanche ?

Harry fut très surpris de cette question, quelque chose en lui le suppliait de crier oui tout de suite, mais il savait qu'il devait paraitre étonné.

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

\- Juste entre amis, rassure-toi, en fait j'aimerais qu'on se trouve une table aux Trois Balais et, si tu as le temps, que tu me réexpliques deux ou trois choses en DCFM, Rogue est vraiment horrible je ne sais pas si j'aurai ma BUSE.

\- Ah… et bien, c'est d'accord, avec plaisir.

Il était au fond de lui déçu de cette excuse, mais il se dit qu'au moins il aurait une bonne raison de passer seul du temps avec elle, comme au Terrier.

\- Génial merci. Je te promets qu'on fera pas que ça, je ne veux pas pourrir ton week-end non plus.

West cherchait Hermione dans tous les couloirs du château, il demanda même à certains portraits s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue passer. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'il la trouva enfin, dans un couloir désert du septième étage. Elle était assise par terre adossée au mur, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés, sa chevelure cachait totalement son visage pourtant West voyait bien qu'elle était agitée de sanglots. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, il décida d'avancer assez bruyamment vers elle afin qu'elle le remarque. Elle releva brusquement la tête et tenta de cacher son visage dès qu'elle le vit.

\- Mione… murmura-t-il.

\- Va-t-en ! J'ai besoin de rester toute seule !

Il reçut cette réplique comme une grosse gifle, il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis finalement il s'installa par terre à côté d'elle.

\- S'il te plait West, pas maintenant…

\- Si ! Tout de suite ! répondit-il soudain autoritaire.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler !

\- Alors ne parlons pas, mais je reste quand même avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle la tête toujours cachée.

\- La réponse tient en trois mots, et je crois que tu les connais.

Elle sembla se calmer, elle releva lentement la tête, ses joues étaient humides mais elle lui accorda enfin un regard.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Me consoler, essayer de me remonter le moral, appelle ça comme tu veux, c'est pas la peine.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

\- Vraiment ? Tu me fais croire que ce n'est pas Harry qui t'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'il fallait que tu interviennes ?

\- Si, enfin c'est ce que Harry voulait, moi je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ?

\- Pour te dire qu'on est officiellement en retard pour le cours de potions.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle se leva aussi vite que possible mais West la retint par le poignet.

\- Lâche-moi, c'est pas drôle !

\- On peut bien se permettre de rater cinq minutes.

\- Non, Slughorn…

\- Sera comme toujours émerveillé de ton travail à la fin de la séance, ne t'inquiète pas. Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Elle remarqua qu'il l'avait lâchée, elle avait le choix de partir en courant pour arriver juste à temps, ou faire comme il voulait.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Non, répondit-il très calmement. J'ai même abandonné mon chat pour venir.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord…

Elle se rassit à côté de lui et attendit manifestement qu'il parle. Il se contenta d'un grand sourire et dit triomphalement :

\- Et voilà, la raison pour laquelle tu pleurais n'a plus lieu d'être !

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais ce que Ron t'a dit tout à l'heure, je sais ce que tu as pensé. Et je sais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me voir.

\- Parce que je travaille trop, je ne consacre pas de temps à mes amis, et du coup je n'en ai presque pas.

\- Ça c'est ce que Ron t'a dit, il a aussi dit qu'il faisait passer sa copine avant ses études.

\- Chose dont je suis incapable…

\- C'est faux, tu viens de le faire.

Hermione le regarda bêtement quelques secondes, puis la réalisation apparut enfin dans ses yeux.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison… je… je t'aime trop !

\- Mais oui, je le sais bien, allez viens avant qu'on se fasse mettre dehors.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle lui bondit littéralement dessus et l'embrassa ardemment.

\- Waouh, que de remerciements !

\- Tu auras le reste plus tard, maintenant bouge !


	15. Premières fois

CHAPITRE 15 : Premières fois

Hermione allait beaucoup mieux après ce moment de solitude, elle passa la journée à jeter des regards amusés ou amoureux à West. Elle était fascinée par la mise en scène qu'il lui avait faite pour l'amener elle-même à donner tort à Ron. S'il s'était apitoyé comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel petit ami, elle n'aurait pas pris confiance en elle comme c'était le cas à présent.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas complètement remis dans cette histoire, c'était Ron. Il n'avait toujours pas présenté d'excuses à Hermione, et ni elle ni Harry ne lui avaient encore adressé la parole. Il semblait penaud, mais trop fier pour admettre son erreur, comme toujours. Il voyait bien qu'Hermione était déjà passée à autre chose et qu'elle ne lui en tenait plus vraiment rigueur, mais il n'arriverait plus à lui adresser la parole s'il ne mettait pas les choses au clair.

A la fin du cours de potions, Harry partit presque en courant pour esquiver Romilda Vane. Ron regarda dans la direction d'Hermione, elle était en train de parler avec Slughorn d'une potion très avancée qu'elle aurait aimée essayer de préparer. West l'attendait puisque manifestement il rangeait les affaires de sa petite amie. Ron se dirigea d'abord vers lui.

\- Euh… West ?

Il se tourna et son sourire se crispa un peu lorsqu'il vit le rouquin.

\- Écoute, tu sais surement ce qu'il s'est passé et… enfin je suis désolé… mais… je peux parler à Hermione cinq minutes pour lui dire ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Je vous attends dans la Grande Salle.

Il sortit de la salle de classe avec un nouveau sourire, au moins l'affaire était réglée. Dans la Grande Salle, il trouva Harry harcelé par Susan Bones et Padma Patil.

\- Dis Harry, ça te dit de prendre un thé chez Madame Piedodu avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Tu pourrais m'emmener faire un tour en balai ? J'ai trop peur toute seule.

\- Euh… attendez… je ne sais pas…

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié Harry ! dit soudain West.

Il releva la tête avec confusion.

\- Oublier quoi ?

\- Ce week-end, on doit réviser toute la métamorphose depuis le début de nos études pour l'évaluation.

\- Hein ? Euh, oui bien sûr ! dit-il comprenant enfin.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu ne vas pas bosser deux jours entiers ?! s'exclama Susan.

\- Ben tu sais ce que c'est, répondit West, il a une réputation à tenir, si c'est vraiment le meilleur sorcier du monde, il est obligé de réussir. C'est beaucoup de pression.

\- Oh le pauvre, bon je te laisse tranquille. Bisou, Harry.

\- Oui, moi aussi, mais n'oublie pas si jamais tu as du temps pour moi.

\- C'est ça…

Elles partirent et il soupira.

\- Merci mon pote, là je t'en dois une.

\- Ce n'est rien, une journée parmi tant d'autres dans la vie de l'Élu.

\- Tu l'as dit. Mais je préfère presque les Basilics et les Dragons…

\- Tu devrais plutôt te trouver une fille qui te correspond, après elles te lâcheront, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui, mais hélas, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui me correspondent.

\- Ne désespère pas, tu vas trouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? demanda Hermione qui arrivait avec Ron, visiblement ils s'étaient réconciliés.

\- Rien de répréhensible, répondit West.

\- J'espère bien, maintenant tu vas venir avec moi réviser la métamorphose des animaux inférieurs à 40 cm, il y a de fortes chances que l'interrogation tombe là-dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- J'ai regroupé les annales du collège depuis 1726, et bien figure-toi qu'il y a une certaine redondance dans les cycles des sujets, et si mes calculs sont corrects, on va tomber là-dessus.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

\- Malheureusement, poursuivit-elle, je n'ai pas mis la main sur le sujet de 1874. Cela complique un peu ma théorie.

\- En effet, répondit très sérieusement West, c'est pourquoi je ne peux me permettre de réviser ce chapitre sans avoir la totale certitude qu'il tombera.

Le teint d'Hermione vira au rouge, elle l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise et le tira vers elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, tu viens avec moi ou tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle l'avait déjà entraîné hors de la Grande Salle, sous les regards ahuris de Ron et Harry.

\- Mione, je sais que tu prends ça très au sérieux mais…

\- Tais-toi et suis-moi.

Elle semblait un peu étrange, certes elle était obsédée par les études, mais pas à ce point.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Mais non, tout va très bien au contraire.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Tu ne peux pas te taire cinq minutes !

\- Est-ce que c'est ta manière de me dire que tu me réserves une surprise ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! Enfin je… bref, silence !

West réprima un léger sourire, il la connaissait par cœur. Elle l'entraîna dans le parc, enneigé en cette période de l'année et donc moins fréquenté. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et elle lui prit la main, semblant chercher ses mots. Il ne fit pas la moindre action pour la couper, il voulait voir ce qu'elle lui réservait.

\- West je… ça fait maintenant trois mois qu'on sort ensemble.

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Et… je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse avec quelqu'un auparavant… ce que je voulais te dire c'est que… tu m'as mieux comprise en si peu de temps que n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Mione… tu n'as pas à me dire ça, c'est exactement la même chose pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas où je veux en venir, tu n'es pas juste une fréquentation ou un coup de foudre passager… en tout cas je ne veux pas que tu le sois, tu dois être plus que ça dans ma vie.

Elle s'arrêta pour chercher la suite, il lui donna du temps en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Aujourd'hui, reprit-elle, j'ai réalisé tout ce que tu es pour moi, tout ce que tu fais, et j'ai aussi pris conscience de ce que je suis prête à faire pour toi.

\- Rien que je ne t'ai demandé.

\- C'est comme ça qu'une relation fonctionne, aucun des deux ne doit rien attendre de l'autre mais pourtant on se donne entièrement sans se le faire demander.

\- Et je t'assure que c'est déjà ton cas.

\- Arrête de m'interrompre ! dit-elle faussement en colère. J'ai malheureusement beaucoup de secrets… j'ai tellement peur qu'ils se mettent entre nous.

\- Non Mione, j'en ai aussi, plus que tu ne le crois, mais je ne dois pas avoir peur de la manière dont tu les découvriras, car ça devra se fera naturellement quand on sera tous les deux prêts pour ça. Il faut que ce soit pareil pour toi, ce n'est pas la peur qui doit faire évoluer notre relation.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur, nos vies sont tellement dangereuses, la mienne en tout cas.

\- Hé, lui dit-il doucement, je sais très bien dans quoi je m'engage avec toi, même sans connaître tous tes secrets, et je fais en sorte que tu saches toi aussi où tu mets les pieds. N'aie pas peur pour moi ou pour nous.

\- Plus je t'écoute et plus je sais que tu es ce qu'il me faut.

\- Le temps nous le dira, mais j'espère que tu as raison.

\- On a assez attendu, je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Elle l'embrassa un peu plus follement et il la serra dans ses bras.

\- J'ai envie que notre relation passe au stade supérieur, je me sens prête.

\- Prête à quoi ? demanda-t-il, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Prête à me donner entièrement à toi.

\- Là tout de suite ?

\- Immédiatement.

\- Ici ?

\- Non viens.

Lui était plutôt amusé de cette situation qui semblait l'embarrasser bien qu'elle prenait ça très au sérieux. Son air était à la fois gêné et déterminé. Elle le tira jusqu'au septième étage, passa trois fois au même endroit et fit apparaître une porte. Avant qu'il ait posé la moindre question, elle l'amena à l'intérieur du sanctuaire qu'elle avait créé et où elle comptait bien se lier d'un amour plus grand encore avec lui.

Nda : J'ai préféré censurer la suite du chapitre qui ne collait pas vraiment au ton général de l'histoire, pour ceux qui veulent connaitre le passage plus explicite ou qui veulent le relire, je vais le poster en OS à part entière, il n'est pas primordiale à la compréhension de l'histoire et il permet à un plus large public de pouvoir suivre cette fic.


	16. L'épreuve de métamorphose

CHAPITRE 16 : L'épreuve de métamorphose

Durant les jours qui suivirent, leurs amis semblèrent remarquer qu'ils avaient changé, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était nouveau. Peut-être parce qu'eux-mêmes ne connaissaient pas encore cette expérience pour la plupart. Mais lorsque West s'adressait à Hermione, on voyait dans son regard quelque chose de plus que son amour, il y avait aussi cette étincelle qui brillait quand leurs souvenirs de la Salle sur Demande refaisaient surface. Hermione semblait encore plus forte qu'avant, pas d'un point de vue magique ou physique, c'était plutôt son âme qui s'était mêlée à celle de West pour se renforcer.

Le week-end arriva, avec une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard en vue. Évidemment, Hermione emporta une dizaine de livres dans son sac pour réviser à chaque pause. West et elle firent à peu près toutes les boutiques, il n'était pas très riche donc il n'offrit à sa petite amie qu'un bracelet magique de chez Zonko qui permettait de faire disparaitre sa main. Elle l'essaya et il lui dit :

\- Il te va très bien même si on ne le voit plus.

\- Ma mère va faire une attaque quand elle verra ça.

Ils finirent évidemment leur balade aux Trois Balais, Hermione s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, elle avait apparemment vu quelque chose.

\- Avance Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle lui désigna le fond de l'auberge d'un signe de tête, West suivit son regard, Harry et Ginny étaient installés devant deux Biéraubeurres et semblaient bien s'amuser.

\- On dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dont la relation évolue en ce moment, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- N'abuse pas, ils n'en sont pas encore au même niveau que nous.

\- Les connaissant, ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Pas avec Ron dans les parages, Harry ne pourrait pas.

\- Tu parles… Malins comme ils sont, Ron n'y verra que du feu.

\- De toute façon tu te fais des films, ils ne sont surement pas ensemble.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici tous seuls ?

\- C'est simple, Ron est avec Lavande chez Madame Piedodu, toi tu es avec moi, donc Harry était seul. Qui est son ami numéro 3 à ton avis ?

\- Pf, Ginny n'est pas une amie pour lui, si c'était que ça, il trainerait avec Neville ou Seamus.

\- Bon, pense ce que tu veux, moi j'ai soif.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander. Hermione le suivit distraitement, toujours le regard happé par ses deux amis.

Les jours qui suivirent semblèrent donner raison à West, malgré le regard très attentif et observateur d'Hermione, rien ne laissait penser que Ginny et Harry sortaient ensemble. Elle dut même déclarer forfait lorsqu'elle vit Ginny main dans la main avec Dean dans la bibliothèque.

\- Il fait trop froid, j'ai les mains gelées, dit Ron dans le vestiaire.

\- Ça, on l'a remarqué, tu n'as pas fait un arrêt… rétorqua Ginny.

\- Oh toi, ne commence pas !

\- Ron, silence ! intervint immédiatement Harry, on est tous fatigué, n'en rajoute pas une couche.

Ginny semblait contente qu'il ait pris sa défense, West se dit qu'heureusement Hermione n'était pas là pour voir ça ou elle serait repartie dans de folles spéculations. Mais il devait lui-même reconnaître que l'hiver était très rude, il avait beaucoup de mal à jouer, son balai était glissant, ses gestes étaient ralentis.

\- Écoutez les gars… et Ginny, ajouta rapidement Harry, ce qu'on fait est pas mal du tout mais il va falloir augmenter le niveau d'un cran pour battre Poufsouffle.

\- Avec cette visibilité, ça risque d'être très dur, dit Jimmy.

\- Ce sera aussi dur pour eux, répliqua Harry, et puis le match est dans un mois et demi, le temps sera peut-être meilleur d'ici là.

\- Harry a raison, il faut garder espoir ! s'exclama Dean.

Dean avait récemment pris la place de Katie comme troisième poursuiveur, Harry avait fait une rapide sélection pour la remplacer lorsque le professeur McGonagall avait annoncé son indisponibilité dans les mois à venir. West se dit que ce ne serait pas simple de devoir jouer avec Dean et Ginny, Harry et lui avaient même peur qu'ils soient distraits pendant les entrainements. C'était un peu le cas pour Dean qui tentait toujours de faire les exercices avec sa petite amie, celle-ci en revanche n'avait pas changé d'un poil, elle continuait de mettre autant de hargne dans ses actions et elle progressait énormément, ce que ne manquait jamais de lui dire Harry.

\- Après le dernier match qu'on a fait, on ne peut pas perdre ! lança joyeusement Ritchie.

Personne ne le contredit même si visiblement tout le monde ne pensait pas comme lui.

La fin du mois de janvier arriva rapidement, et West n'eut plus tellement l'occasion de se concentrer sur le Quidditch, les autres sixièmes années non plus d'ailleurs. En effet, l'examen de passage de métamorphose était prévu pour le jeudi suivant. Le cours du lundi matin avec le professeur McGonagall fut entièrement consacré aux révisions.

\- N'oubliez pas, l'essence même de la métamorphose réside dans la rigueur et l'exactitude. Ne laissez pas le hasard décider de la transformation que vous entreprenez !

\- Facile à dire… marmonna Ron, rien que les formules me donnent mal à la tête.

Hermione se retint de dire quelque chose, elle ne voulait pas se disputer encore à ce sujet. Elle avait relu en cinq jours les 16 encyclopédies de métamorphoses qu'elle possédait. Elle était bien évidemment inquiète mais elle était prête. West avait fait beaucoup de pratique le soir dans son lit, il épatait toujours ses camarades quand il changeait son réveil Moldu tantôt en papillon, tantôt en bouquet de fleurs, même une fois en micro-onde. Finalement, celui qui avait le plus de pression était Harry, il savait qu'il avait les capacités pour réussir, il savait qu'il devait réussir pour sa future carrière. Mais ses résultats étaient inconstants, normal avec tous les problèmes qu'il gérait à côté de ses études. Il avait passé une après-midi avec West et Hermione pour réviser avec eux, mais il avait rapidement abandonné. Hermione lui expliquait des choses qu'on enseignait qu'à la faculté de médecine magique. West lui montrait simplement comment lancer des sorts dont il n'avait jamais rien noté en cours.

\- Ce que tu dois absolument savoir, expliquait Hermione, c'est que la métamorphose est un acte magique consistant à modifier la forme apparente par un remaniement moléculaire déclenché par la puissance magique du lanceur de sorts qui doit reconstituer une chaîne atomique d'une autre nature.

\- Ne l'embrouille pas Mione ! rétorqua West, non Harry, ne t'embête pas avec la théorie si tu ne saisis pas tout, tu dois simplement ressentir la manière de jeter le sort, connaître la formule, ses effets à court terme, à long terme, l'anti-sort, l'antidote…

\- Mais tais-toi, reprit Hermione, tu l'embrouilles encore plus !

\- Moi au moins, je lui explique des choses qui seront demandées au contrôle !

\- Et alors ? Plus tu en sais, mieux tu t'en sors !

Harry s'éclipsa pendant leur dispute, pas plus avancé que ça. Il arriva dans la salle commune où Ron lisait d'un air concentré un gros livre de métamorphose. Lavande lui tournait autour en lui racontant diverses histoires qui lui étaient arrivées.

\- Et puis Parvati a trouvé ces ballerines, je les trouvais belles mais pour une fille qui met autant de mascara, ça fait trop, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Ron hocha la tête sans écouter, il relisait pour la cinquième fois la même phrase sans réussir à en saisir le sens.

Harry s'installa à côté de son ami et lut par-dessus son épaule.

\- Et ben, on dirait que cette fois on est morts.

Ron hocha la tête comme lorsque Lavande lui parlait.

\- Tu es viré de l'équipe de Quidditch, ajouta Harry sur le même ton.

Ron hocha à nouveau la tête, au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, il leva la tête et dit :

\- Tiens, salut Harry, tu ne révises plus avec Hermione et West ?

Le mercredi soir, Harry se remémorait toutes les fois où il avait eu recours à la métamorphose depuis sa première année, le professeur McGonagall était généralement satisfaite de son travail et s'il s'appliquait autant que d'habitude, il devrait s'en sortir une nouvelle fois. Ron s'était endormi avec son livre de métamorphose ouvert sur son torse. West n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée, complètement plongé dans ses pensées.

L'aube arriva trop vite au goût de tout le monde, les sixièmes années étaient les premiers à prendre leur petit déjeuner ce jour là. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le deuxième étage et la classe de métamorphose.

\- Allez ! Bon courage à tous ! lança Hermione en entrant.

\- Parle pour toi… marmonna Ron dépité.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et entra, West lui emboita le pas plus sereinement.

Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent tous et se rejoignirent dans la cour de l'horloge.

\- West, qu'est-ce que tu as répondu à la question 36 ? demanda Hermione, je ne savais plus si les sorts de métamorphose silencieux se classaient dans les sorts informulés ou les sorts à coordination de pensées ?

\- Il y avait 36 questions ? demanda discrètement Ron à Harry.

\- Moi j'ai coché les deux, répondit West, selon la théorie de Berg-Schneider de 1843, les informulés et la coordination de pensées ne forment qu'une seule classe et ont été séparés à tort par le congrès des sorciers de Washington en 1794.

\- Mince, tu as raison ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?! On avait étudié ce débat en Histoire de la Magie en troisième année !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, que vient faire l'Histoire de la Magie dans cet examen ?

\- Et bien c'est un petit peu le but d'une école, Ronald, répondit-elle sarcastiquement, il faut que toutes tes connaissances finissent par se rejoindre et se compléter.

\- Laisse tomber…

Harry était assez content de lui finalement, certes il ne connaissait pas la théorie de Berg-Schneider mais les questions élémentaires lui avaient paru évidentes et l'exercice de pratique consistant à transformer une plume en grenouille puis en marteau et enfin à nouveau en plume s'était bien déroulé. Il manquait une patte à sa grenouille mais au moins elle était vivante, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, loin de là et son marteau avait des proportions normales à la différence de celui de Ron qui faisait penser à un porte-clés. Il n'était pas tombé dans le piège de tenter un sort pour transformer un marteau en plume qui lui aurait fait perdre beaucoup de temps et se rappela que lancer un anti-sort à ses deux premiers sorts suffiraient à ramener la plume de départ, détail qu'avait manifestement oublié Hermione puisqu'elle était la seule à avoir poussé ses révisions assez loin pour se permettre de tenter ce sort et de le réussir sous le regard impressionné de son professeur. West s'était distingué en rendant sa copie au bout d'une heure et quart alors que certains étaient encore bloqués au premier exercice.

\- Au moins, maintenant que tout ça est terminé, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur le match de Poufsouffle.

\- Ne crois pas que ce soit fini, apparemment, Rogue nous prépare lui aussi un gros examen, j'ai entendu des Serpentard en parler dans la Grande Salle, dit Hermione.

\- Comment ?! s'exclama Ron, et ce… cet… ce charlatan en parle en douce à ses élèves pour nous prendre par surprise.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça pour un examen si important. Mais évidemment, il a dû leur en parler avant pour qu'il se prépare à l'avance.

\- C'est dégueulasse…

\- De toute façon, l'heure n'est pas encore aux révisions, répondit West, déjà on doit battre Poufsouffle, ensuite on verra !

\- Et puis qu'on révise ou non, Rogue nous mettra une mauvaise note, relativisa Ron.

\- On ne peut quand même pas laisser tomber une matière aussi importante, réprimanda Hermione.

\- Non, je compte juste sur la pratique pour me rattraper, expliqua Harry, il y aura forcément des duels, et il ne pourra pas me sous noter si je bats tout le monde.


	17. Sombre passé

CHAPITRE 17 : Sombre passé

Ils plongèrent rapidement dans le mois de février et la neige persistait dans le parc. West s'était finalement habitué à s'entraîner dans ces conditions. Le match était prévu pour dans trois jours et si Dean ne touchait pas trop le souafle, ils devraient gagner sans problème. West avait montré à Ginny le livre de Quidditch offert par Harry et ils assimilaient avec une facilité surprenante des techniques et des combinaisons de haut niveau. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait toujours pas fini de corriger toutes les copies si bien qu'un climat de tension régnait dans son cours, mais elle se montrait étrangement rassurante envers les joueurs de sa maison comme pour leur enlever une pression des épaules.

\- J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à votre devoir, Miller, lui dit-elle à la fin d'un cours, et je le répète mais votre niveau est vraiment impressionnant pour un sixième année.

\- J'ai vu que vous aviez des difficultés avec le nouveau chapitre Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai noté que vous avez fait de nombreux progrès dans la pratique.

\- Thomas… Weasley… persévérez !

Au moins son étrange gentillesse leur remonta le moral. Cependant un autre évènement vint perturber la préparation des Gryffondor le soir même. Harry trouva Ron complètement gaga dans le dortoir. Il comprit rapidement qu'il avait avalé un philtre d'amour et décida de l'amener voir le professeur Slughorn. Ils croisèrent Hermione et West dans la salle commune et il répondit par un sourire crispé à leurs regards interrogatifs.

\- Il avait l'air bizarre Ron… songea Hermione à haute voix.

\- Autant que d'habitude, ce qui m'étonne vraiment, c'est qu'il passe plus de cinq minutes de temps libre sans Lavande, rétorqua West.

Ils rirent surtout lorsqu'ils la virent passer en criant qu'elle cherchait son Ronron.

Hermione reprit sa lecture et West la regardait, ou plutôt il la contemplait.

\- Tu vas finir par me mettre mal à l'aise, dit-elle sans interrompre sa lecture. J'ai l'impression de voir Rocket devant un bout de poulet.

Il n'était pas gêné le moins du monde qu'elle l'ait surpris.

\- Désolé, t'es trop jolie.

\- T'es qu'un vil flatteur, je ne te crois même plus.

\- Non sérieusement, tu es trop belle.

\- Merci. Tu me laisses lire maintenant ?

\- Je ne t'en empêche pas.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'observe.

\- Moi j'aime t'observer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour t'embêter sans doute.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter votre baratin ?! tonna un septième année.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Hermione referma son livre.

\- Allons-nous balader dans ce cas, puisque de toute évidence tu ne me lâcheras pas ce soir.

\- Tu es sure ? Le couvre-feu est dans trente minutes.

\- Et bien, on n'a qu'à se dépêcher, et puis on pourra faire une petite entorse au règlement.

\- J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi on dirait.

\- Harry et Ron s'en sont chargés avant toi.

Ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils allèrent au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute du château, de là ils pouvaient admirer tout le parc recouvert de neige et la forêt. Ils s'appuyèrent sur la rambarde et plongèrent leurs regards vers l'horizon.

\- Tout est si sombre, soupira Hermione en lorgnant les dernières faibles lueurs du crépuscule.

\- Tu sais je me dis qu'il faut bien que les ténèbres aient leur place si tu veux qu'il y ait de la lumière.

\- Oui mais même les jours sont sombres en ce moment. Toute cette guerre me fait peur.

\- Hermione, tu es la plus courageuse des sorcières que j'ai rencontrées. Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

\- Jusqu'à l'an dernier, j'avais peur mais je ne réalisais pas ce qu'était la guerre. Depuis le ministère, je sais de quoi j'ai peur et ça me terrifie encore plus.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, tu n'es pas seule.

\- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi. J'ai peur pour les autres, Harry bien sûr, mes amis, ma famille, toi…

\- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je sais seulement que tu n'es pas celui que tu parais être… ne le nie pas je ne suis pas idiote.

West ne savait pas trop quoi dire, évidemment qu'elle savait qu'il cachait des choses. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et leurs regards se pénétrèrent.

\- West… je… je t'aime beaucoup mais… enfin, je sais que je ne peux pas te forcer mais j'aimerais tant que tu te confies à moi.

\- Je ne sais pas Mione… je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

\- Les secrets font toujours mal, on souffre toujours tant qu'ils n'ont pas éclaté. Plus tu attendras, plus ce sera dur.

\- Je… je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre…

\- Je resterai avec toi.

\- Si je te le dis, ça nous séparera.

\- Pas si on se bat ensemble.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te battes.

\- C'est à moi d'en décider. Si tu m'aimes, tu me laisseras choisir.

\- Je t'aime… tu le sais. Mais on n'est pas prêt. Ce n'est pas encore ton combat.

Elle baissa la tête, déçue. West était très mal à l'aise.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit elle en partant devant.

Il soupira puis la suivit.

\- Je t'aime Mione… soupira-t-il, comme une excuse.

Elle ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas. Il se sentit encore plus mal. Il savait que ce moment arriverait, il avait beau s'y être préparé, il n'était pas prêt.

Il décida de la laisser partir, elle avait besoin d'être seule quelques instants, ensuite il se ferait pardonner, et le plus tôt possible. Hermione s'appuya sur la porte de la classe d'arithmancie, il n'était plus derrière elle. Elle se mit à sangloter et des larmes coulèrent lentement de ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis idiote… je ne devrais pas y accorder autant d'importance…

Pourtant au plus profond d'elle-même elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle devait savoir au moins pourquoi il ne voulait rien dire. Lui savait qu'elle ne disait rien pour protéger Harry. Sa relation avait évolué tellement rapidement, il était exactement le type de garçon dont elle rêvait et alors qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à s'engager amoureusement, l'évidence l'avait frappée de plein fouet dès leur rencontre. Et maintenant que tout semblait parfait, elle avait peur au fond d'elle-même de s'être abandonnée trop vite à lui sans réfléchir, la moindre faille dans leur relation la faisait douter. Elle savait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'enjeux et si son esprit avait été tordu, elle aurait pu imaginer des scénarios épouvantables. Elle qui jusqu'à présent n'avait écouté que son esprit, elle avait peur d'avoir suivi son cœur et d'avoir fait une erreur. Mais elle ne pouvait l'envisager car elle savait que West avait conquis son cœur mais aussi son esprit. Non, elle devait garder confiance et attendre le moment où il s'ouvrirait.


	18. Empoisonné

CHAPITRE 18 : Empoisonné

West rentra dans la Salle Commune la mine sombre, elle n'était pas là. Il s'assit sur le canapé et décida de l'attendre, cherchant les mots qu'il allait lui dire. Plus grand monde ne passait à cette heure-ci. Rocket remarqua la présence de son maître et sauta sur ses genoux pour réclamer des caresses. West espérait qu'il n'attendrait pas trop longtemps car il n'en avait pas tellement la force. Le portrait pivota enfin, seulement ce n'était pas elle, c'était Neville.

\- West ! Tu sais où est Ginny ?

\- Euh… non, dans sa chambre je suppose. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Ron !

Neville lui expliqua rapidement la situation. West écarquilla les yeux avec horreur.

\- Et évidemment on ne peut pas aller dans leur fichu dortoir !

\- Attends, je vais chercher Hermione.

\- Merci.

Neville patienta alors que West retournait dans les couloirs. Il savait exactement où elle était. Il la trouva assise par terre, la tête dans les mains, heureusement pour elle, elle ne pleurait plus. Elle l'entendit approcher et releva brusquement la tête.

\- West… je… désolé je… je ne voulais pas…

\- Ça va Mione, c'est pas à toi de t'excuser.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit longuement.

\- Écoute… j'avais prévu un long discours pour m'excuser d'être aussi idiot mais… on a un problème plus urgent.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ron est à l'infirmerie.

Elle se dégagea de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?!

\- Je n'ai pas très bien compris, une histoire de poison. Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Ginny dans son dortoir ?

\- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite.

\- Merci Mione, je t'adore.

Elle lui donna un faible sourire, il savait que cette histoire n'était pas réglée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans l'infirmerie autour du lit de Ron. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue observaient attentivement le jeune rouquin alors que Slughorn se tenait en retrait, l'expression d'un poisson mort sur le visage. Harry raconta aux professeurs comment c'était arrivé. Dumbledore prit la bouteille d'hydromel et sentit le contenu avec une expression experte sur le visage.

\- Un poison mortel, Mr Weasley a eu de la chance que Harry réagisse aussi promptement, tu peux être fier de ton élève Horace.

\- Hein ? Euh… oui très… balbutia le professeur encore sous le choc.

\- Mais que faisait un poison mortel dans cette bouteille ? s'exclama McGonagall.

\- Là est la question, répondit le directeur, quelqu'un semble-t-il était visé. Puis-je savoir qui t'as remis cette bouteille Horace ?

\- Je… je ne sais plus, je reçois tellement de cadeaux de ce genre de mes anciens élèves, je ne me rappelle plus de celui-là.

\- Un moyen très ingénieux d'introduire cette arme dans l'école, je te conseille de faire plus attention à ce genre de chose mon ami. Quant à moi, j'informerai Mr Rusard de vérifier plus attentivement les produits qui entrent dans l'établissement.

\- Mais qui donc en voudrait au professeur Slughorn ? demanda McGonagall avec un sourcil levé.

\- Question très pertinente Minerva, peut-être Horace peut-il nous répondre ?

\- Et bien… je n'ai pas que des amis certes… mais de là à vouloir ma mort je ne vois personne…

\- Il n'était peut-être pas la cible, se permit de dire West.

\- Oui, Mr Miller, c'est également ce que je pense pour connaître passablement bien l'entourage d'Horace.

\- Qui dans ce cas ? demanda Rogue.

\- Et bien… pour tout dire… marmonna Slughorn, je pensais t'en faire cadeau Albus… c'était ta bouteille préférée… si j'avais su…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui ne paraissait pas surpris plus que ça qu'on ait voulu attenter à ses jours. Le silence perdura et le directeur finit par dire :

\- Bien nous devrions laisser Mr Weasley se reposer.

\- Quand sera-t-il remis ? demanda Harry.

\- Je pense qu'avec les bons élixirs, il sera sur pieds dans une bonne semaine, répondit Mme Pomfresh.

\- Quoi ?! Une semaine ?

\- Estimez-vous heureux, si vous me l'aviez amené sans le bézoard, il n'aurait plus jamais été sur pieds.

\- Mais le match est dans deux jours !

\- Et bien il faudra vous passer de lui.

West et Harry s'échangèrent un regard, la perte de Katie avait été embêtante mais pas tellement contraignante étant donné que l'équipe possédait deux autres excellents poursuiveurs. En revanche, Ron n'avait pas de remplaçant attitré, ou plutôt oui il y en avait un mais Harry ne préférait pas envisager cette solution.

\- Si tu me dis que tu vas faire ami-ami avec McLaggen, je t'en colle une, prévint Hermione faisant preuve d'une lucidité surprenante.

\- Hermione… soupira-t-il, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est le seul autre gardien qui s'est présenté aux sélections.

\- Écoute, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je ne veux pas le voir autour de toi quand tu es avec moi !

\- C'est promis Hermione.

West s'esclaffait dans son coin et elle se tourna brusquement.

\- Et ça vaut tout autant pour toi !

Le lendemain matin, Harry, West, Hermione et Ginny avaient grise mine, l'empoisonnement de Ron leur avait fait un choc. De plus, Hermione et West avaient eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à leur conversation, ce qui n'avait pas allégé leur esprit. Harry s'approcha de West, l'air pas très réveillé et lui annonça :

\- Je viens de voir McGonagall, elle nous autorise à sécher le cours à 11h, on va faire un entraînement pour intégrer McLaggen, on en fait un deuxième ce soir.

\- Ok… répondit-il sans enthousiasme.

Il avait prévu de passer la soirée avec Hermione pour effacer le désastre de la veille. Mais s'il rentrait sale et épuisé du Quidditch, il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour que ça arrive. Avec le week-end de match arrivant, il ne pouvait pas compter y arriver avant plusieurs jours. Il se présenta au terrain à 10h50, il faisait un froid de canard, le vent semblait mordre sa peau et il mettait toujours plus de sous-pull pour les entraînements. Harry était occupé à prendre le matériel dans le local et il alla l'aider.

\- Au fait tout va bien avec Hermione ? demanda Harry à qui la légère distance entre ses deux amis n'avait pas échappé.

\- Oui, tout va à merveille… répondit innocemment West, pas sûr d'avoir envie d'aller sur ce terrain là.

Harry prit la mallette contenant les balles sans dire un mot, ce silence était très éloquent. Il pesa tellement sur West qu'il finit par dire :

\- En fait, on s'est un peu disputé…

\- Oh je vois… tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ce n'est pas très grave mais bon… entre Ron, le Quidditch et les examens, j'ai l'impression de la délaisser un peu trop. J'aurais préféré régler ça avec elle il y a un moment.

\- Bah, ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans les couples, enfin je suppose.

\- Oui mais là je sais quel est le problème mais je ne sais pas comment le résoudre.

\- Écoute, je connais Hermione par cœur, bon peut-être pas comme toi mais si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas.

West réfléchit, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en parler à Harry sans éveiller les soupçons sur son passé. Il n'était pas plus prêt à en parler avec Harry qu'avec sa petite amie.

\- C'est à cause de moi… lâcha-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben Hermione m'a posé quelques questions sur mon passé auxquelles je ne suis pas encore prêt à répondre. Et elle pense qu'elle n'a pas le droit de m'en vouloir parce qu'elle me cache beaucoup de choses concernant toutes vos aventures.

\- Elle a de bonnes raisons, crois moi.

\- Je le sais et d'ailleurs je me fiche de tout ça, je sais qu'elle m'aime. Mais je ne veux pas que nos secrets se mettent entre nous, j'ai besoin d'une relation où je vis simplement l'instant présent.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire étant donné que je ne connais pas le fond du problème, mais vous connaissant, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

West acquiesça pas vraiment convaincu. Ils commencèrent la séance. Comme Harry s'y attendait, McLaggen voulut jouer le rôle de capitaine, entraineur, arbitre, gardien, poursuiveur et attrapeur en même temps en expliquant tout à tout le monde. Harry demanda à tout le monde d'être conciliants au moins jusqu'au match, après tout c'était un assez bon gardien. Ginny se retint plusieurs fois de lui balancer le souafle dans la figure. Ils rentrèrent au vestiaire épuisés et démoralisés tant par le climat que par l'ambiance générale qui contrastait totalement avec leurs débuts. Harry, qui avait généralement un assez long discours d'encouragements et de tactique à la fin des séances d'avant match se contenta de rappeler à tout le monde de bien jouer tous ensemble sans trop y croire lui-même, seul McLaggen semblait content de la situation.


	19. Humiliation

CHAPITRE 19 : Humiliation

Le lendemain, West se réveilla et avant qu'il ait pu penser à quoi que ce soit, son esprit se tourna vers le match, pour le plus grand malheur de Rocket qui pensait pouvoir dormir plus longtemps sur son ventre. Tout avait été si simple, si parfait la dernière fois. Les gens oubliaient que ce serait seulement son deuxième match de Quidditch. Le fait d'avoir McLaggen et Dean ne le rassurait pas du tout, il espérait de tout son cœur que Harry trouve assez rapidement le vif d'or.

\- Et bien, tu en fais une tête pour une star locale, nota Hermione durant le petit déjeuner.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur dispute et elle avait compris que ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne période entre le match et Ron.

\- Disons que nous ne sommes pas au top de notre forme.

\- Mais tu as un tout nouveau balai, tu ne peux pas perdre.

\- Le balai ne fait pas le joueur Miss Granger.

\- Alors voilà qui devrait te redonner le moral, si tu gagnes…

Elle s'approcha et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille comme une petite fille. Elle parvint finalement à le faire sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais être obligé de gagner !

Harry arriva, lui aussi avait grise mine, et il n'avait pas Hermione pour lui remonter le moral de la même façon. Ginny arriva peu après, pas besoin d'être Merlin pour remarquer que Dean la saoulait en lui parlant du match depuis un bon moment. Tout ce que West entendit, ce fut Dean dire d'un ton rébarbatif :

\- C'est quand même important, tu ne peux pas enclencher une passe volée sans me faire un signe avant !

West soupira, la passe volée était une technique assez dure que Ginny et lui avaient travaillé, Dean s'était naturellement senti obligé de la travailler aussi seulement il avait déjà du mal à faire une passe simple. Il doutait fort que Ginny tente de faire ce mouvement pendant le match avec lui. Jimmy et Ritchie étaient finalement les plus insouciants, ils étaient ceux qui passaient le plus inaperçus dans l'équipe et leur pression était moindre. West pensait avoir déjà vu le pire mais il se trompait lourdement, la grande porte bascula et McLaggen entra en tenue de match, son casque de gardien sous le bras. On aurait dit un aviateur partant à la guerre. Il avança la tête haute sans prêter attention aux regards qu'il déclenchait. Avec une assurance démesurée, il vint s'asseoir entre Hermione et West qui fit appelle à toute l'énergie positive de son corps pour ne pas lui en coller une tout de suite.

\- Bien les gars ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts ! lança-t-il énergiquement.

\- Pas autant que toi, répondit Ginny d'un sourire amusé en lorgnant son casque.

\- Oh ma tenue, c'est pour m'habituer à être un joueur dès maintenant, quand j'entrerai sur le terrain, cette tenue sera ma deuxième peau.

Hermione et Ginny eurent énormément de mal à se retenir de rire.

\- Bien, reprit-il, je pense qu'une ultime séance de révisions s'impose. West, Ginny, Dean, rappelez-moi de quelle manière doit-on défendre sur les phases rapides de l'adversaire.

Ginny et West lui lancèrent un regard désabusé, ils étaient certainement les défenseurs les plus intelligents de l'école. Dean semblait chercher la réponse, mais Harry l'interrompit.

\- Pas maintenant Cormac ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tout le monde se concentre et rentre tranquillement dans son match. Nous sommes prêts tactiquement, pas besoin d'en remettre une couche.

McLaggen grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Ginny et Hermione se levèrent, Harry et West les suivirent. Dean ne semblait pas comprendre où ils allaient :

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- On passe voir comment va Ron avant d'aller se préparer, répondit Ginny assez froidement, ce que personne ne manqua.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu répliquer, ils étaient partis.

Ron dormait la plupart du temps, il s'était réveillé deux fois d'après Mme Pomfresh, mais elle le maintenait endormi avec des potions pour qu'il récupère plus facilement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent sans surprise Lavande en train de sangloter à côté de son lit. Au début, tous essayaient de la réconforter en lui expliquant que Ron était tiré d'affaire, mais ils avaient vite compris que c'était peine perdue.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Harry à Mme Pomfresh.

\- Et bien son rythme cardiaque a repris un petit coup de fouet, je pense qu'il va se réveiller en fin de matinée et que je pourrai le faire manger un peu.

\- Très bien…

\- Comment ça très bien ?! tonna Lavande, mon Ronron est dans le coma et tout va très bien ?! Et tu prétends être son ami ?

\- Calme-toi Lavande, intervint Hermione, ce n'est pas ce qu'à voulu dire…

\- Oh s'il te plait Hermione, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es là ! Tu ne lui as jamais accordé d'importance jusqu'à maintenant alors je ne vois pas pourquoi son sort t'intéresse tant !

Hermione fut choquée de la violence des mots de sa camarade, même Mme Pomfresh resta sans voix. West et Harry hésitaient à intervenir tant elle semblait folle. Ce fut Ginny et sa fougue habituelle qui lancèrent les hostilités.

\- Insulte encore une fois mes amis comme tu viens de le faire et je t'assure que la santé de mon frère sera le dernier de tes soucis !

\- Pf toi aussi, ton frère s'est toujours occupé de toi et tu es toujours en train de l'ennuyer ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres !

\- Ça suffit, tout le monde dehors ! hurla Mme Pomfresh.

West tenta de s'excuser pour les autres mais c'était inutile, le mal était fait. Lavande partit la tête haute et le regard dédaigneux. La baguette de Ginny crépitait sérieusement. Harry lui attrapa le poignet pour la calmer ce qui sembla fonctionner.

\- Non mais quelle grosse mégère ! s'indigna la rouquine.

\- Oui, enfin c'est pas nouveau ça… répondit Harry.

\- Elle a dépassé les bornes, je ne vois pas ce que Ron lui trouve… soupira Hermione.

\- C'est pourtant simple, répondit Ginny, elle lui a sauté dessus sans poser de question, il ne s'en est pas posé non plus.

\- J'espère que maintenant, il s'en posera.

\- Bon l'heure tourne, on a perdu du temps avec ces histoires, Ginny, West, sur le terrain dans trente minutes, ordonna Harry.

Ils foncèrent vers le dortoir, distançant Hermione qui n'avait pas leur rythme, West lui fit un sourire désolé et accéléra. Ils prirent chacun leurs affaires et redescendirent, croisant une Hermione essoufflée qui atteignait à peine la salle commune.

\- Désolé chérie, lança West en voyant qu'elle préférait s'arrêter que de les suivre.

Elle les vit partir au loin et marmonna :

\- C'est ça… lâchez la pauvre intello incapable de courir 10m…

Elle reprit son souffle quelques secondes puis elle sortit en marchant plus tranquillement. Elle avait largement le temps avant le début du match, mais elle aurait préféré trouver Neville ou Luna afin de ne pas aller jusqu'au stade toute seule. Le 7e étage était désert, tout le monde était déjà parti évidemment. C'est pourquoi entendre un léger bruit la surprit.

\- Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas Peeves…

Le bruit se répéta, elle s'approcha et finit par reconnaitre des sanglots.

\- Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas Lavande…

Son âme charitable la poussa à continuer pour aller réconforter cette personne, certainement un Gryffondor puisqu'elle était toujours dans leur aile du château. Elle repéra le bruit dans la salle d'arithmancie dont la porte était entrouverte. Elle approcha doucement pour ne pas effrayer la personne. Elle poussa légèrement la vieille porte en bois et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Non, ce n'était pas un Gryffondor… c'était Drago Malefoy qui pleurait la tête enfouie dans les mains. Elle eut un hoquet de stupéfaction qu'il remarqua, relevant brusquement la tête. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Finalement elle prit la fuite, beaucoup plus rapidement que lorsqu'elle trainait derrière ses amis. Elle finit par se retourner trois étages plus bas, il ne semblait pas l'avoir suivi. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, son cerveau était en ébullition. Pourquoi Malefoy pleurait-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi dans cette salle d'arithmancie qu'il n'avait jamais approchée, à un étage ou aucun Serpentard n'avait jamais traîné un samedi ? Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle devait aller au stade. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait y réfléchir plus tard, mais elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait en parler aux autres. Pour une raison inexplicable, cette situation l'avait mise très mal à l'aise.

Dans le vestiaire du stade de Quidditch, les préoccupations des joueurs étaient bien différentes. Dean faisait les cent pas et semblait très stressé pour sa première. Ginny et West discutaient des derniers points tactiques ensemble, ils avaient bien compris que Dean ne serait là que pour faire le nombre. Jimmy et Ritchie restaient dans leur coin, leur optimisme habituel semblait anéanti par la tension que montraient leurs ainés. Cormac, lui, semblait très serein, trop même. Il avait déjà donné au moins deux consignes à chacun mais personne n'était en état de lui dire de se taire. Seul Harry semblait comme d'habitude, après tout il était le plus expérimenté, et il en avait connu d'autres. Il savait qu'avec un peu de chance, il pouvait trouver très rapidement le vif d'or et gagner le match quoi qu'il arrive à ses partenaires. Il finit d'ailleurs par se lever pour prendre la parole.

\- Allez tout le monde ! Écoutez-moi bien, même si les conditions ne sont pas optimales, on a largement prouvé la dernière fois ce qu'on valait. Et il n'y a pas de raison que ça change.

Ginny et West hochèrent la tête, Jimmy et Ritchie retrouvèrent le sourire. En revanche Dean et Cormac savaient qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun rôle dans la précédente victoire.

\- Vous savez qu'il fait très froid, il a neigé pendant la nuit. N'hésitez pas à vous couvrir, une fois le match commencé ce sera trop tard. Et je préfère que vous soyez un peu trop lourds que frigorifiés sur vos balais.

Dean sursauta et sortit sa paire de gants qu'il avait oublié de mettre sous le regard affligé de Ginny.

\- Maintenant sur le plan tactique, Poufsouffle est une équipe moins physique que Serpentard. Mais ils sont plus malins, Cadwallader, le capitaine, est un excellent poursuiveur. C'est un septième année et ça fait longtemps qu'il joue, alors attention à lui et surtout ses tirs.

Il regarda McLaggen qui ne semblait pas inquiet de ce détail.

\- Smith est un peu moins rusé, il a un jeu direct et s'énerve facilement. Poussez-le à bout.

Ginny eut un sourire malicieux à cette idée.

\- Ensuite il y a Justin et Ernie qui ont juste remplacé des élèves qui ont quitté l'école l'an dernier. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient les plus dangereux. Hannah est batteuse depuis deux saisons et Summerby n'est pas un grand attrapeur donc faites votre match, restez soudés et on devrait s'en tirer.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Mais il n'y avait pas la détermination et la confiance du premier match.

\- Allez, c'est parti.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était arrivée dans le stade, toujours très troublée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle trouva Neville, Seamus et Parvati et vint s'installer à côté d'eux.

\- Bienvenue à tous pour ce troisième… non deuxième… ah non troisième match de Quidditch de la saison, aujourd'hui, Gryffondor affronte Poufsouffle.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle chercha dans la tribune du commentateur et reconnut sans peine, même à cette distance, Luna Lovegood et son chapeau en forme de lion qui tenait le micro, juste devant une McGonagall affligée qui se demandait pourquoi elle avait laissé faire ça.

\- Euh je dois dire quoi maintenant professeur ?

Harry et son équipe étaient arrivés sur le bord du terrain, et entendre Luna leur remonta au moins le moral.

\- Annoncez les équipes Lovegood par Merlin !

\- Ah oui… euh d'abord pour Serdaigle… ah non Serdaigle c'est demain, bon ben pour Poufsouffle alors.

Les éclats de rire provenant des tribunes faisaient autant de bruit que les encouragements habituels.

\- Le n°1 Ernie McMillan, le n°2… c'est qui celui là ? Ah oui, Justin Finch-Fletchley, désolée professeur mais il a changé depuis que je l'ai vu… bref, la n°3, Hannah Abbot ! Salut Hannah ! Le n°4, Zacharias Smith… lui je l'aime pas trop, mince c'est vrai le micro, pardon… la n°5, Susan Bones ! Le n°6, Edward Cad… Cadwer… Cadwaller…

\- Cadwallader ! rugit McGonagall en s'emparant du micro.

\- Merci professeur, quelle idée d'avoir un nom aussi long aussi. Et enfin, le n°7, Yan Summerby.

Les Poufsouffle semblaient assez irrités que Luna tourne leurs joueurs en ridicule, même si la scène était hilarante.

\- Et maintenant pour Gryffondor, le n°1… tiens c'est pas Ron… ah oui c'est vrai, le poison… bon ben Cormac McLaggen !

Cormac lui lança un regard noir, agacé de passer pour la simple doublure de Ron.

\- Ensuite le n°2, Jimmy Peakes et le n°3 Ritchie Coote ! Vous avez vu professeur ? Eux, je les connais bien, pas besoin de me reprendre.

\- Poursuivez Lovegood, nom d'une gargouille !

\- D'accord, le n°4 West Miller ! Il avait été très fort la dernière fois.

West eut un petit rire et remercia Luna d'un signe de la main, ce qui sembla la ravir.

\- Ensuite le n°5, Dean Thomas ! Euh… désolé, je n'ai pas d'anecdote sur lui…

Dean soupira d'exaspération, visiblement pas en état de rigoler.

\- La n°6, faites un triomphe à ma meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley !

Ginny décolla sous les applaudissements de la foule rouge et or, elle aussi passa devant Luna et lui fit un geste de remerciement.

\- Et enfin, le n°7, plus connu sous le nom de l'Élu, le Survivant, il peut voir les Sombrals, comme moi soit dit en passant, il fait de beaux Patronus, et en plus il est gentil, Harry Potter !

\- C'est assez bien résumé, lança Ginny à Harry avec un sourire alors qu'il était littéralement mort de rire.

\- Vous croyez que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? lança McLaggen d'un air courroucé.

\- Toi, occupe-toi de ton but et ce sera pas mal, rétorqua Ginny.

McLaggen lança un regard furieux à Ginny, mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire. En effet, Mme Bibine avait déjà relâché les cognards et le vif d'or, et s'apprêtait à donner l'engagement.

\- Attention… c'est parti !

West faisait face à Cadwallader dans cet entre-deux, il avait toujours l'avantage du gabarit, cependant il vit que Smith et Bones s'étaient vite repliés sur Ginny qui avait lancé son appel comme au premier match. Dès que West esquissa un geste, Cadwallader fonça sur le souafle. Il était en théorie plus rapide puisque plus léger, mais c'était sans compter sur le nouveau Nimbus 2000 de West. Il partit comme une balle et au lieu de se saisir du souafle, il mit un grand coup de pied.

\- Et ben dis donc… quel coup d'envoi ! nota Luna, on dirait ce sport moldu… le… fotboule ? Bref… West a encore fait un truc inattendu.

Tout le monde s'arrêta, surpris par ce geste, cependant, le souafle atterrit dans la main de Dean, qui lui n'avait pas bougé sur la gauche de West. Lui-même mit un certain temps à comprendre, alors que Cadwallader lui fonçait déjà dessus.

\- On dirait que Dean a reçu un sortilège d'amnésie, commenta rêveusement Luna, d'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire qu'un peu de poudre de Ronflak Cornu peut ramener des souvenirs oubliés.

\- Par pitié, Lovegood, appelez les joueurs par leurs noms, et ne commentez que le match ! rugit McGonagall.

\- Très bien, en tout cas Dean… je veux dire Thomas (tiens son nom est aussi un prénom, amusant) recule sous le pressing de Cad… du capitaine de Poufsouffle. Miller lui propose une solution sur la droite et récupère le souafle.

Malgré le froid et toute la tension d'avant match, ce premier geste réussi avait mis West directement dans le tempo, il se sentait en pleine forme et finalement, gagner ne semblait plus si difficile.

\- Smith se jette sur Miller, feinte de passe et belle esquive du Gryffondor qui remonte tout seul. Cadwall…ader, ouais j'ai réussi, est déjà à sa suite, mais Miller fonce et semble le plus rapide.

West jeta un coup d'œil et vit que Dean n'avait pas bougé depuis sa passe.

\- Bouge-toi, Dean ! On attaque là !

Ce dernier sursauta et repartit vers l'avant.

\- Et c'est maintenant Bones qui vient à la rencontre de Miller, ce dernier ralentit et Cadwallader revient. Il va donner en retrait à Thomas… oh !

Luna était étonnée car West avait réalisé une passe aveugle à Ginny, alors qu'il s'était bien tourné vers Dean qui n'était qu'un appât. Ginny était marquée par Susan depuis le début et tout le monde semblait l'avoir oubliée, sauf West.

\- Oh Ginny est seule, elle arrive face à McMillan… et but ! 10-0 pour Gryffondor ! Bravo Ginny !

\- Restez impartiale Lovegood…

Cependant, le rugissement du lion sur son chapeau acheva toute tentative de réprimande du professeur McGonagall. Ce but soulagea Harry, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses deux poursuiveurs. Cependant, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit de monter si c'est pour ne pas me faire jouer ? s'exclama Dean mécontent vers West qui tapait dans la main de Ginny.

\- Parce qu'il fallait qu'on soit trois pour effectuer cette stratégie, répondit-il agacé, on l'a déjà fait à l'entraînement !

\- Oui mais on a dit qu'on annonçait quand on faisait ça !

\- Désolé, j'étais trop occupé à éviter les trois poursuiveurs adverses ! répondit-il piqué au vif.

\- C'est pas le moment ! intervint Ginny.

En effet, Smith et Cadwallader fonçaient déjà vers McLaggen qui hurlait toutes sortes de directives incompréhensibles.

\- West, fais un marquage strict, Dean, couvre leurs trajectoires, Ginny, fais un pressing en force. Jimmy, Ritchie, placez vous aux endroits stratégiques.

Jimmy et Ritchie se regardèrent, il n'avait jamais été question d'endroits stratégiques. West et Ginny n'écoutèrent même pas et partirent tous les deux à la poursuite de Smith et Cadwallader alors que Dean se plaça juste devant McLaggen et attendit.

\- Cadwallader dédouble avec Smith mais Miller lui barre la route, Smith fait un appel mais Weasley semble bien le couvrir.

West cherchait maintenant un moyen de s'emparer du souafle proprement. C'est alors qu'il vit passer Susan Bones à une vitesse impressionnante, et étonnamment seule.

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Quoi ?! rétorqua celui-ci avec colère depuis le but. Je garde les trajectoires.

\- Mais garde ton poursuiveur ! hurla-t-il.

Cadwallader transmet sans mal à Bones qui fonce vers le but. Miller part à sa poursuite mais il a beaucoup de retard. Thomas fonce sur elle mais elle esquive sans problème d'un habile gauche-droite, Weasley essaie d'intervenir mais Smith est démarqué et hérite du souafle.

\- Ritchie, derrière toi ! cria West.

Le jeune batteur aperçut le cognard quelques mètres derrière lui. Il s'approcha et mit un bon coup de batte en direction de Smith.

\- Oh, joli cognard de Coote ! Mais Abbot veille au grain et protège son poursuiveur. Smith fonce vers le but, il tire et… oh bel arrêt de McLaggen !

En effet, Cormac avait bien lu le tir et l'avait bloqué de fort belle manière. Dean et Ginny étaient démarqués devant et une belle possibilité de contre-attaque s'offrait à eux, cependant Cormac garda le souafle sous le coude et lança :

\- Vous auriez dû vous aligner sur leur joueur avancé pour éviter de vous faire battre dans le dos !

\- Mais bon sang ! Tu vas relancer ?! explosa West.

McLaggen regarda West d'un air sévère, il n'aimait pas ce ton là. Il lança néanmoins le souafle vers Dean, cependant Cadwallader s'était replacé et intercepta sans problème.

\- Quelle drôle de passe, commenta Luna, vous pensez qu'il l'a fait exprès professeur ?

West rageait, mais il fallait rester concentré. Il se remit en place pour barrer la route de son adversaire. Ginny couvrit cette fois l'appel de Susan.

\- Cadwallader semble bloqué, il ne pourra pas passer en force sur Miller, Smith arrive en soutien mais il est marqué par Thomas.

Dean semblait avoir assimilé la manière de défendre, heureusement pour les nerfs de West et Ginny. Cependant Smith freina brusquement et Dean mit cinq bon mètres avant d'y arriver lui aussi, Smith repartit aussitôt, déposant Dean qui avait bien du mal à manœuvrer son balai de la sorte.

\- Smith s'est démarqué et la passe de son capitaine ne se fait pas attendre. Miller se lance à sa poursuite, mais Finch-Fletchley lui envoie un cognard. Il l'a vu et le détourne de l'avant bras, quelle force. Cependant Cadwallader est seul, Smith arme et non, il feinte et accélère devant Miller. Le but est tout proche.

West ne pouvait plus l'intercepter, cependant il pouvait le gêner assez pour qu'il ne marque pas. Il se plaça sur sa droite et commença à le pousser pour le forcer à quitter l'axe du terrain, ce qui fonctionna mais Smith tenta quand même le tir vers l'anneau de gauche, le seul qu'il pouvait encore viser. Mais McLaggen n'aurait aucun mal à arrêter un tir si prévisible.

\- Et… but ! 10 partout, très beau tir de Smith dans l'anneau de gauche !

West regarda McLaggen sans comprendre, pourquoi cet idiot gardait-il toujours l'anneau central ?

\- Cormac ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Un bon gardien doit toujours être en position de garder ses trois anneaux.

\- Un bon gardien doit éviter de prendre des buts !

\- Désolé mais ta technique de contre n'est pas très bonne.

\- Ma technique de contre ?!

\- West ! Laisse-le, reprends-toi !

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Harry était à côté de lui. Il lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Tu as raison et nous le savons, mais ne discute pas avec lui, garde tes forces pour marquer autant que possible.

West lâcha un juron pour lui-même et repartit car Dean avait récupéré le souafle.

\- Thomas remonte le terrain, dit Luna. Bones et Smith lui foncent dessus !

Dean chercha du soutien, Ginny avait fait un appel devant mais elle était trop loin pour lui. Il vit un reflet rouge à côté de lui et envoya la balle. Seulement, c'était Ritchie qui avait repéré un cognard et il se prit le souafle dans le dos sans comprendre. Ginny mit une main sur son visage, de honte et de désespoir.

\- La tactique des Gryffondor est très étrange, commenta Luna, en tout cas c'est Smith qui récupère le souafle. Il passe à Cadwallader, seul Miller est en retrait, ils sont trois contre un.

West ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Surtout que Cadwallader était le plus dangereux, il fallait le forcer à donner le souafle à Bones. C'était la moins expérimentée des trois et son tir ne serait peut-être pas imparable pour McLaggen, même en face à face. Il prit donc l'option d'attaquer Cadwallader par la gauche, du côté de Smith, pour le pousser à passer à droite sur Bones.

\- Cadwallader attend Miller pour pouvoir donner. Celui-ci se jette, et manque le souafle qui est déjà dans les mains de Bones. Elle tire, et elle marque, vingt à dix pour Poufsouffle.

\- West ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois défendre ! tonna McLaggen.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne à trois contre un ?! Abruti !

West reprit le souafle et fonça tout droit.

\- Oh, on dirait que Miller est énervé, en tout cas il remonte le terrain très vite !

Smith vint se mettre sur sa route et il vit Dean sur sa gauche lui faire signe qu'il était démarqué. Il fonça sur Smith et l'esquiva au dernier moment, ce dernier était livide.

\- On est passé très près de la faute… en tout cas il continue sa remontée.

Des sifflets pleuvaient de la tribune de Poufsouffle. Mais West était trop concentré pour les entendre. Susan Bones l'avait pris en chasse, elle était plus rapide, mais il était beaucoup trop fort physiquement pour qu'elle parvienne à le déséquilibrer.

\- Bones essaie tant bien que mal mais c'est peine perdue, attention Abbot envoie un cognard !

West ne l'avait pas vu venir et le reçut en pleine tête. Le choc lui fit perdre le souafle mais il parvint à garder le contrôle de son balai.

\- Et c'est maintenant Bones qui fonce vers le but des rouges. Cognard de Peakes ! Mais c'est manqué… et but, 30-10.

West voyait un peu trouble. Il vit Ginny en train de calmer Dean qui visiblement pestait après lui. Il vit aussi McLaggen qui avait déserté son but et qui avait pris la batte de Jimmy pour lui expliquer quelque chose. Harry perdit lui aussi son sang froid.

\- Cormac ! Retourne dans ton…

Alors que McLaggen frappait un cognard pour montrer un geste précis au jeune batteur, il l'expédia en plein dans la tête de Harry qui tomba de son balai et fut intercepté in extremis par un sortilège de Mme Bibine. West explosa, il allait se ruer sur McLaggen quand il se rendit compte que Ginny s'occupait déjà de son cas. Elle lui avait mis une gifle magistrale.

\- C'est étrange ce que font les Gryffondor, peut-être une diversion pour occuper l'attention des Poufsouffle… commenta Luna.

Ce fut Dean qui tenta de calmer Ginny, West était désemparé. Ils étaient en train de se couvrir de ridicule devant tout le monde. Comment réagir ? Harry était KO et ne reprendrait pas, sans attrapeur, le seul moyen serait de gagner d'au moins 150 points quand Summerby repérerait le vif d'or, ce qui semblait impossible avec McLaggen pour défendre leur but et Dean pour attaquer. Jimmy et Ritchie se lançaient des regards indécis, apparemment ils essayaient de déterminer ce qu'on penserait d'eux s'ils rentraient au vestiaire maintenant pour échapper aux moqueries. West reprit le souafle et fit signe à Mme Bibine de donner le coup d'envoi. Cela sembla ramener Ginny à la réalité.

\- Miller remonte tout seul comme toujours. Smith vient au duel mais il passe à Weasley, enfin une action construite. Bones essaie de gêner la Gryffondor mais Miller s'est déjà débarrassé de Smith et hérite du souafle. Cadwallader vient faire barrage, passe pour Thomas… qui manque le souafle, interception de Smith.

West était déchiré entre la fureur et le désespoir, ce fut ce dernier qui l'emporta. Smith avait déjà marqué devant le but vide de McLaggen qui parlait à Ritchie au lieu de faire son travail.

\- 40 à 10, ça ne va pas fort pour les rouges.

\- Dean, concentre-toi un peu ! beugla Ginny.

\- Quoi ?! La passe était beaucoup trop forte !

West ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il reprit à nouveau le souafle, bien décidé à boire le calice jusqu'à la lie.

\- Miller qui se lance, passe à Weasley, elle esquive bien Smith et accélère ! Cadwallader intervient, mais un cognard de Peakes le repousse, Weasley fonce vers le but et… oh quelle belle passe !

Ginny avait lancé le souafle en chandelle pour West qui s'était placé en altitude. Le gardien était bien placé mais West s'était mis juste devant le peu de soleil qu'il y avait, il mit à nouveau un coup de pied puissant et dirigea le souafle vers l'anneau de droite. Ernie, complètement ébloui, ne bougea pas.

\- Et quel but de Miller ! 40-20, c'est reparti.

West avait bien compris qu'ils ne gagneraient pas ce match, mais il essayait au moins de sauver l'honneur de sa maison après ce fiasco, et seule Ginny pouvait l'aider.

Le match se poursuivit, Cadwallader marqua du milieu de terrain lorsqu'il vit McLaggen inutilement avancé. West marqua deux autres buts en force et Ginny en mit trois de plus sur de longues passes en profondeur. Mais Poufsouffle gardait un net avantage, et pour cause, McLaggen était inutile et Dean avait disparu du jeu.

\- Oh regardez, Summerby a attrapé le vif d'or ! s'écria Luna.

En effet, l'attrapeur des jaunes brandissait la petite balle et le calvaire était enfin terminé.

\- Le score final est donc de 250 à 70 pour Poufsouffle !


	20. Couple modèle

CHAPITRE 20 : Couple modèle

West avait la tête dans les mains, assis sur le banc du vestiaire. Ginny n'avait pas meilleure mine, mais elle lui mit quand même une tape sur l'épaule, ils avaient encore fait de belles combinaisons malgré tout. Il lui fit un léger sourire qui se dissipa quand McLaggen arriva en expliquant à un Jimmy visiblement sur le point d'exploser comment tenir sa batte.

\- Cormac, l'interrompit West.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais te le dire très calmement… je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans mon équipe de Quidditch.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as compris, continua-t-il d'une voix vide d'émotion, va-t-en.

\- Tu n'es pas capitaine à ce qu'il me semble !

\- Non, le capitaine, tu l'as envoyé à l'infirmerie ! Pauvre crétin ! rétorqua Ginny. Moi non plus, je ne veux plus te voir, et pas que dans mon équipe de Quidditch !

\- Je vois… il faut que vous mettiez tout sur le dos de quelqu'un… alors c'est moi…

\- Oh franchement Cormac ! explosa Ginny, tu n'as pas fait un arrêt, tu as assommé notre meilleur joueur, tu as empêché nos deux batteurs de jouer et tu n'as pas fait une relance correcte ! Je me demande même comment tu as fait pour monter sur ton balai tellement tu es nul !

West ne put empêcher un petit rire tant ce que disait Ginny était vrai.

\- Et parlons plutôt de tes talents de poursuiveur ! répliqua Cormac, tu n'es pas foutu de faire un appel en virage large, ne parlons même pas de ta défense, une catastrophe, comment veux-tu faire un arrêt avec ça ?

\- Cormac, reprit West étonnamment calme, je ne t'ai pas demandé une analyse complète du match, je t'ai demandé de dégager, de ne plus jamais revenir ici, et de ne plus nous adresser la parole, c'est clair ?

\- Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à lancer un souafle avant de…

West s'était levé, Cormac était grand, à peu près autant que West. Seulement l'étonnant calme de ce dernier lui donnait paradoxalement un côté terrifiant. Il avança lentement, et machinalement, Cormac recula. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et dit :

\- Sors d'ici.

Cormac ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il avait claqué la porte et West alla se rasseoir. Il lança un regard à Dean qui ne dit rien, visiblement il se retenait de faire lui aussi son lot de critiques. Cependant le regard que lui lança Ginny fit comprendre à West qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, mais en privé.

\- Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Harry ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il est surement à l'infirmerie, le pauvre, il l'a pris en pleine tête, soupira Ginny.

\- On ira le voir tout à l'heure.

Elle acquiesça, ils étaient épuisés. En général, Harry leur faisait un discours, que ce soit pour les féliciter ou pour leur remonter le moral, mais là il n'y avait personne. West n'avait pas la moindre envie de le faire, Ginny était déjà partie prendre sa douche et Dean boudait. Seuls les deux jeunes batteurs semblaient abattus et restaient assis sans rien dire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, West retrouva Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser, il n'avait certainement pas envie de parler du match mais fallait-il quand même lui remonter le moral ou faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Tu as été… bon… tenta-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard surpris, visiblement son hésitation voulait tout dire.

\- J'ai été si nul que ça ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Bah de toute façon moi je ne comprends rien au Quidditch donc je ne peux pas te dire.

Elle était fière d'avoir trouvé une aussi belle parade.

\- Tu sais comment va Harry ?

\- Il est toujours à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit d'attendre encore un peu, visiblement il était toujours dans les pommes à la fin du match.

West grimaça, cette journée était vraiment catastrophique. Son humeur ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'il croisa un groupe de Serpentard qui le pointèrent du doigt et s'esclaffèrent en l'imitant s'énerver sur son balai.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux, lui souffla Hermione, ils se souviennent très bien de la correction que tu leur avais mise au premier match.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, elle semblait vide. Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent, ils ne comprenaient pas mais virent arriver rapidement un Dean très énervé qui sortait prendre l'air. Il se contenta de lancer un regard noir à West. Apparemment Ginny lui avait dit sa façon de penser sur le Quidditch. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle sembla gênée qu'ils l'aient surprise et tenta de s'expliquer :

\- Désolé pour ça… ça ne va pas fort en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est toujours sur mon dos. Le seul endroit où j'étais tranquille avant, c'était aux entrainements, maintenant je n'ai plus une minute à moi…

\- Calme-toi Gin, répondit Hermione en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, ça arrive souvent dans les relations ce genre de choses.

\- Pas à ce point, en tout cas je ne vous ai jamais vu en avoir marre l'un de l'autre tous les deux.

\- Ça c'est parce que moi je ne joue pas au Quidditch, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire ce qui fit rire Ginny et West.

\- Même si tu jouais au Quidditch, on le voit bien que tout va à merveille entre vous.

\- Oh tu sais, on a aussi nos problèmes, ça nous arrive de nous disputer.

Le regard de West s'assombrit, le sujet était bien malgré eux revenu sur le tapis. Hermione sembla s'en rendre compte et son visage se ferma. Ginny le remarqua.

\- Hé, écoutez-moi, je ne prétends pas être une experte en amour, loin de là. Mais tous les deux, vous êtes faits pour vous entendre, c'est une évidence pour n'importe quelle personne qui vous croise. Alors faites-moi le plaisir de régler vos problèmes et de continuer à vous aimer, parce que j'ai besoin de voir mes amis heureux !

West et Hermione se regardèrent interloqués, le discours de Ginny faisait chaud au cœur.

\- Maintenant, allons voir Harry.

Mrs Pomfresh les autorisa à voir Harry cette fois-ci mais elle l'avait endormi avec une potion pour l'après-midi, il avait besoin d'une bonne sieste. Il avait un bel œuf sur la tête mais apparemment il n'avait rien de cassé. Ron était endormi lui aussi sur le lit voisin.

\- Pourriez-vous dire à Miss Brown d'arrêter de venir ?! dit Mrs Pomfresh d'un air irrité. J'en ai assez de ses esclandres dans mon infirmerie.

Hermione regarda Ginny et elles eurent envie de rire.

\- On fera de notre mieux mais le seul qui peut la faire partir, c'est Ron, répondit West.

Mrs Pomfresh poussa un grognement de désapprobation et repartit dans son bureau.

\- Et bien, on a une belle brochette d'éclopés, souffla Ginny avec un sourire triste.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes et partirent manger. Finalement Ginny resta avec eux tout l'après midi et cela leur fit du bien à tous les trois. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de rire ensemble. Hermione et West s'échangeaient quelques regards discrets, et ils savaient qu'ils devraient parler. Hermione était patiente avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette semaine. West ne pourrait plus repousser beaucoup l'explication et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. La vérité était tellement lourde à porter, l'accepterait-elle toujours après ça ? Ginny venait de dire qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais le connaissait-elle vraiment pour pouvoir l'affirmer ? Il avait été sincère avec ses nouveaux amis, mais il était devenu un autre homme depuis qu'il avait intégré Poudlard, et l'homme qu'il était avant faisait toujours partie de lui.

\- Tu m'as l'air songeur, lui dit Hermione.

\- Non simplement épuisé, souffla-t-il.

Ils retournèrent voir Harry en début de soirée, il était enfin réveillé, et à leur grande joie, Ron aussi. Ils discutaient tous les deux du match et Ron semblait ravi que McLaggen ait été si cataclysmique.

\- Avec une telle taule… on n'a plus de grandes chances de gagner le championnat… soupira Harry.

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça, après tout on a gagné avec un plus grand écart contre Serpentard, s'ils battent Serdaigle, on est toujours bien placé vu que Serdaigle a battu Poufsouffle au premier match, répondit Ginny.

\- Les maths, c'est pour les Moldus… râla Ron.


	21. Acceptable d'avoir Optimal

CHAPITRE 21 : Acceptable d'avoir Optimal

Mais le match qui opposait Serpentard à Serdaigle eut lieu le lendemain et vit Serdaigle s'imposer assez facilement, ce qui plomba davantage le moral des Gryffondor. Serdaigle était largement en tête du classement et il leur faudrait les battre avec au moins trois cents points d'avance lors de la dernière journée ne serait-ce que pour les dépasser en espérant que Poufsouffle ne flambe pas contre les serpents. Harry et Ron purent sortir de l'infirmerie le mardi suivant et Hermione leur donna bien entendu tout le travail en retard qu'ils avaient. Le calme qu'ils avaient retrouvé fut de courte durée lorsqu'ils entendirent le professeur McGonagall dire à Parvati dans un couloir qu'elle leur donnerait les résultats de l'examen au prochain cours, c'est-à-dire le jeudi suivant.

\- Plus de métamorphose après jeudi pour nous, s'exclama Ron en prenant Harry par l'épaule.

\- Parle pour toi, j'espère que j'ai réussi moi, c'est une matière importante pour un Auror d'après Tonks.

\- C'est important pour elle parce qu'elle est Métamorphomage, un bon Auror doit juste savoir se défendre et neutraliser les mages noirs, tu n'es pas obligé de les transformer en cuillère à soupe !

Hermione qui entendait la conversation en lisant son livre allait intervenir pour remettre Ron en place, mais le temps qu'elle inspire l'air qu'il lui fallait pour parler, elle sentit une main se plaquer sur ses lèvres et un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Désolé, mais c'est ma nouvelle manière de t'empêcher de parler, expliqua West avec un sourire amusé et un clin d'œil.

\- Espèce d'idiot… répliqua-t-elle en lui rendant néanmoins son clin d'œil.

\- De toute façon, continuait Ron sans les remarquer, ça va devenir un cours particulier pour West et Hermione si elle vire tout le monde, crois-moi elle va vite rappeler tout le monde si elle ne veut pas avoir le ministère sur le dos pour refuser de faire cours.

\- Le jour où McGonagall et Dumbledore se soucieront du ministère, tous les élèves auront le niveau de West et Hermione en métamorphose, répliqua Harry ce qui fit sourire ses deux amis.

Ron concéda cela à son ami d'un haussement d'épaule fataliste.

\- J'espère juste que les autres profs ne vont pas s'amuser à faire comme elle, sinon je n'aurai bientôt plus beaucoup de cours à suivre.

Et Ron ne crut pas si bien dire, le lendemain matin, Rogue leur annonça enfin officiellement qu'il préparait un examen du même genre que McGonagall et que lui aussi ne garderait que les meilleurs. Il laissa même entendre qu'un Effort Exceptionnel ne suffirait pas toujours à rester dans la classe en fixant Harry qui soutint son regard. Il aurait un Optimal, sauf si Rogue trichait, ce qu'il ne s'amuserait pas à faire s'il voulait rester professeur ici, bien que l'idée d'être dispensé de Rogue jusqu'à la fin de l'année soit une perspective qu'il appréciait au plus haut point. En revanche, c'était une moins bonne nouvelle pour Ron, qui même s'il était devenu un excellent duelliste grâce à l'AD n'était pas garanti d'avoir un Optimal. Malgré son attitude désinvolte, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner la métamorphose et la défense.

Le jeudi matin, il y avait une drôle d'ambiance dans la salle commune, une angoisse collective était présente chez les sixièmes années. Hermione et West n'avaient toujours pas parlé, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore ce problème à l'esprit. Le cours de métamorphose avait lieu dans une demi-heure. Dans la Grande Salle, Harry tremblait légèrement en buvant son jus de citrouille.

\- Calme-toi Harry, lui glissa Ginny, rappelle-toi que tu es l'Élu, tu ne peux pas être recalé à un examen.

Elle eut le mérite de parvenir à le faire sourire. Hermione évidemment était dans un état de stress total, mais personne ne prenait plus la peine de la rassurer, sachant que c'était inutile. Ron était livide, il était à deux doigts de demander à Harry s'il ne pouvait pas prendre du Félix Felicis pour que la journée se passe bien. Mais Hermione lui aurait dit que c'était interdit avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase. Dans toute cette agitation, personne n'avait remarqué que Ron n'avait pas passé une minute avec Lavande depuis qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie deux jours plus tôt. Seul Harry, qui avait fait semblant de dormir dans l'infirmerie, avait assisté à la mémorable scène de rupture de Ron et aux hurlements de Lavande qui avait poussé Mrs Pomfresh à appeler Rusard pour lui coller une retenue. Ron n'en avait parlé à personne et Harry pensait que ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler. L'heure fatidique arriva enfin, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas mal assuré en classe de métamorphose. Ils partageaient le cours avec les Serdaigle, qui étaient réputés pour être très intelligents, ce qui voulait dire qu'une majorité d'entre eux avait certainement réussi l'examen. Harry imagina la froide colère du professeur McGonagall si tous les Serdaigle passaient et que seuls Hermione et West réussissaient pour les Gryffondor. Il s'installa à son pupitre, le professeur de métamorphose était déjà à son bureau, elle corrigeait des copies de deuxième année en attendant tout le monde. Harry eut un sursaut d'angoisse quand il la vit se lever et se diriger vers lui.

\- Comment allez-vous Potter ? Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit que vous avez reçu un sacré choc à la tête.

Il resta tellement scotché par la question qu'il eut une merveilleuse envie de rire. En tous cas, elle ne semblait pas en colère après lui, ce qui était bon signe.

\- Ça va professeur, merci beaucoup.

\- Bien, j'espère que vous vous reprendrez pour le dernier match. Je ne veux plus jamais subir une humiliation pareille, et ça vaut pour vous deux ! lança-t-elle à West et Ron qui acquiescèrent avec un sourire.

\- Évidemment professeur, répondit-il.

\- Et une dernière chose Potter, ne sélectionnez plus jamais McLaggen !

\- Oh non !

Finalement tout était toujours comme avant, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Bien, tonna un peu plus fort McGonagall, bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, je vais vous rendre vos copies. L'épreuve étant assez difficile, j'ai été agréablement surprise par beaucoup d'entre vous. J'ai senti que vous avez travaillé dur pour progresser ces derniers jours et c'est cela qui me rend fière de vous au-delà du résultat. J'ai dit avant l'épreuve que ceux qui n'auront pas Effort Exceptionnel seront en très grande difficulté pour continuer ce cours et je le maintiens. Cependant, je suis prête à recevoir plus tard dans mon bureau tous ceux qui ont eu Acceptable pour discuter avec eux de leur niveau et de leurs erreurs et de trouver une solution pour les garder parce que je pense sincèrement que vous le méritez.

Les visages de tous les élèves étaient ravis, Harry sentait un regain d'énergie, il était certain d'avoir eu au moins Acceptable.

\- Bien je vous distribue les copies et je vous laisse cinq minutes pour en discuter entre vous, mais après, silence total et au travail.

McGonagall donna un coup de baguette et la pile de feuilles sur sa table vola à travers la pièce pour se poser sur chacun des bureaux. West prit la sienne avec une légère appréhension. Il vit un grand « O » rouge à côté de son nom et sentit une merveilleuse impression de légèreté. Il lança enfin un regard à Hermione qui elle était totalement extatique.

\- West ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis trop contente ! Optimal ! Et toi ? Et toi ?

\- Bravo ma chérie, mais j'espère que tu ne pensais pas être toute seule au sommet, répondit-il en montrant sa feuille.

\- De toute façon, si tu n'avais pas eu Optimal, c'était fini entre nous.

\- Tu commences à faire de l'humour en plus, je vais t'aimer de plus en plus.

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde du commun des mortels, Harry retourna sa feuille en retenant son souffle. Il vit avec soulagement un grand « E » au dessus de son travail. Il regarda ses erreurs, pas aussi nombreuses qu'il le pensait puis se rappela qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'avaient fait ses amis. Inutile de demander à West et Hermione qui comparaient leurs réponses pour déterminer si un avait vraiment fait mieux que l'autre. Il se tourna vers Ron, ce dernier regardait sa copie d'un visage ni réjoui, ni dépité.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Acceptable, répondit-il, je m'y attendais un peu je n'ai jamais fait mieux, mais au moins j'ai la moyenne. Et toi ?

\- Euh…

Harry ressenti une gêne, il ne voulait pas paraître fier de lui mais montra quand même sa copie à Ron.

\- Bravo mon vieux, au moins tu pourras continuer pour être Auror.

\- Toi aussi tu vas continuer, je suis sûr que McGonagall va te garder.

\- On verra, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ron s'était tellement préparé au pire qu'il lui semblait irréel d'avoir une porte de sortie, de pouvoir continuer.

Comme l'avait annoncé McGonagall, il y avait plusieurs bonnes surprises. Neville avait obtenu Effort Exceptionnel, Parvati également et elle fit un beau sourire à West qui l'avait aidée plusieurs fois au début de l'année. Dean avait Acceptable comme Ron, en revanche, Lavande et Seamus avaient échoué avec un Piètre. Du côté des Serdaigle, la plupart avait comme Harry Effort Exceptionnel, quelques uns comme Michael Corner n'avaient eu qu'Acceptable mais aucun d'eux n'étaient définitivement recalés. Les cinq minutes s'étendirent énormément car McGonagall discutait avec West et Hermione de leur travail et ne tarissait pas d'éloges à leur sujet. Elle ne cessait de leur répéter que toutes les branches professionnelles de la métamorphose leur seraient ouvertes s'ils le voulaient et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à lui demander s'ils voulaient qu'elle adresse un courrier à n'importe quelle entreprise pour les recommander après leurs études. Elle dit à Ron, Dean et les Serdaigle concernés de passer individuellement dans la semaine à son bureau pour un entretien. Quoi qu'il en soit, un énorme poids s'enleva de l'estomac de tout le monde. L'épreuve de Rogue devait avoir lieu dans trois semaines, ce qui, à part pour Hermione, était bien trop lointain pour déjà s'en soucier.

\- Non sérieusement, je trouve que nous ne sommes pas au point sur le sort de Dissimulation.

\- Hermione ! lui rétorqua Ron, on a tous fait l'AD l'an dernier, on a trois ans d'avance sur le programme, laisse nous souffler un peu.

\- West n'a pas fait l'AD ! répliqua-t-elle sans grande conviction.

\- West est capable de battre Rogue en duel, répondit Ron triomphant.

Hermione lança un regard à son petit ami qui haussa les épaules comme pour dire « c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit même si c'est vrai ».


	22. Confidences

CHAPITRE 22 : Confidences

La patience d'Hermione ne fut pas mise à l'épreuve bien longtemps, car quoi qu'en dise Ron, tout le monde se mit naturellement à réviser la défense peu de jours après, alors que le mois de mars redonnait quelques couleurs au parc. Ron avait passé son entretien avec le professeur McGonagall et il fut lui-même étonné d'être si heureux de pouvoir continuer. Son professeur nuança cependant sa joie en lui disant qu'il faudrait travailler dur pour arriver à Effort Exceptionnel d'ici la fin de l'année en travaillant peut-être avec quelqu'un. Il n'aurait qu'à demander à Hermione ou West. La semaine avant l'examen de défense, il arrivait fréquemment de croiser deux élèves en train de s'affronter en duel dans une salle commune bien que ce soit interdit par le règlement. Certains des anciens membres de l'AD, plus prévoyants, utilisaient régulièrement la Salle sur Demande afin de s'entraîner.

 _\- Tarentallegra_ !

 _\- Petrificus Totalus_!

Hermione et West s'affrontaient férocement, on aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient violemment disputés. Mais ils ne faisaient que s'entraîner. Bien qu'elle désapprouve le livre de potions de Harry, Hermione tenta de lancer le sortilège informulé Levicorpus créé par le Prince. West le para d'un Protego bien placé. Hermione leva sa main non armée pour lui demander un temps mort.

\- Comment tu as pu parer un sort informulé ? Tu ne fais pas de légilimencie quand même ?

\- J'aimerais bien mais non, j'ai juste observé ton visage et tu t'es tellement concentrée que c'est comme si tu avais hurlé l'incantation.

\- Tu as le temps de regarder le visage de ton adversaire pendant le duel toi ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est la base du duel. On ne t'a jamais appris ça ? La plupart des émotions d'un sorcier passe dans son regard, surtout pendant un duel.

\- Et bien, nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu de professeur de Défense qui nous apprenne l'art du duel… pas de compétent en tout cas.

\- Oh… bon je dois t'avouer que j'ai appris ça avec mon oncle, j'adorais lui poser plein de questions sur les sortilèges et les combats quand j'étais petit et que je n'avais pas de baguette.

\- Tu ne me parles pas souvent de lui, remarqua Hermione, attendrie par cette anecdote.

\- Et bien… disons qu'il est discret, un peu comme moi, mais c'est le propre d'un bon Auror j'imagine.

\- C'est grâce à lui que tu es si fort ?

\- Oh non, je pense que j'ai un talent naturel, répondit-il avec un sourire hypocrite, mais ça l'amusait beaucoup de m'apprendre ses techniques de combat. Ma tante devenait folle, elle disait que je n'avais pas à savoir tout ça. Il lui disait que de toute façon j'étais trop petit pour m'en servir et que ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Pas de chance pour eux, j'ai plutôt bonne mémoire. J'ai pris un mois entier de retenue à Beauxbatons dès la première année pour avoir lancé un maléfice de Chauve-Furie à un cinquième année qui m'embêtait.

Hermione rit en imaginant parfaitement un petit West mettre à terre un gros élève français.

\- Tu ne parles pas souvent de Beauxbatons non plus ! Si seulement tu étais venu pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

\- Oui je l'aurais sans doute remporté et volé toute la gloire à Harry et…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge. Il réalisa ce qu'avait entrainé la victoire de Harry et Cédric. Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit.

\- Et tu serais mort… souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui… sans doute…

Même si ce qu'ils disaient n'avait rien à voir, leur malaise les ramena directement à leur dispute de la tour d'astronomie, il y avait ce même silence pesant. Hermione s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais elle se retint, après tout, cette discussion ne la ferait que souffrir. West était indécis, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser dans ce silence pesant. Il devait dire quelque chose.

\- Écoute moi Mione… je sais à quoi tu penses. Je…

Il semblait se battre contre lui-même et elle ne l'interrompit pas.

\- Je t'aime tellement et je…

Elle se rapprocha et lui prit doucement la main. C'était la manière la plus douce de l'encourager.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, mais j'en ai marre de te cacher des choses.

\- On a tous nos secrets, répondit-elle, mais je crois que je t'aime assez pour connaitre les tiens.

\- J'ai promis à mon oncle de ne rien dire à personne… écoute je peux au moins te dire pourquoi je cache tout ça… ça me fera du bien et… ça t'aidera à comprendre.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle attendait, mais elle avait bien compris que c'était très difficile pour lui d'en parler et était déjà heureuse qu'il la laisse entrer dans son monde.

\- Je… avant de venir à Poudlard, j'étais très différent. J'étais solitaire, introverti, j'étais marqué par les drames de mon enfance et je ne parlais presque pas. Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué au début… crois-le ou non mais vous êtes les premières personnes à qui je m'ouvre depuis très longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau pour ne pas l'interrompre.

\- Seulement voilà… il m'est arrivé quelque chose de grave dont je ne peux pas te parler… c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté la France…

Hermione fronça les sourcils, c'était très compliqué de comprendre quelque chose sans les détails.

\- Mon oncle m'a protégé et m'a tiré d'affaires. Il a insisté pour que je vienne avec lui en Angleterre… et il m'a inscrit à Poudlard. Il m'a dit d'oublier ce qui s'était passé… il a même tenté de me jeter un sort d'amnésie partielle mais ça n'a pas marché. Je résistais au sort car au fond de moi, je n'avais pas envie d'oublier. Mais je suis néanmoins arrivé à Poudlard libéré d'un poids, c'était un nouveau départ. Je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre, grâce à toi évidemment, mais aussi le Quidditch, Harry, Ron, Ginny, les cours… mais tôt ou tard, ça finira par me rattraper… et j'ai peur, tellement peur que tu ne me regardes plus de la même façon, de ce que vont penser les autres.

\- West, calme-toi, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle était heureuse qu'il ait essayé de parler de son passé. Ce qu'il avait dit était aussi intriguant qu'inquiétant, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, mais ce qu'il fallait maintenant, c'était le rassurer.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as si peur, mais tu ne seras plus jamais seul, même pour affronter ton passé, c'est ce qu'on s'est promis avant de s'embrasser pour la première fois tu te souviens ?

Il hocha la tête et se perdit dans son étreinte.

\- J'aimerais tant être honnête avec toi comme tu le mérites, mon oncle m'a dit que nous n'étions pas prêts… il… il doit écrire à Dumbledore pour parler de ma situation avec lui et je dois attendre avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est une excellente idée, Dumbledore est très intelligent et très compréhensif, je suis sure qu'il trouvera une solution.

Elle se dégagea légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux, ils étaient rouges et gonflés.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu t'inquiètes de ça pour le moment, je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Dumbledore te dira quoi faire le moment venu. Je suis contente que tu te sois ouvert à moi.

Il tenta de lui sourire, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, comme on embrassait un petit garçon terrifié par un cauchemar.

Le soir venu, West eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, les images étaient toujours présentes dans sa tête. Hermione non plus, elle n'avait rien dit mais sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Qu'avait-il fait de si terrible pour que lui, qui n'avait jamais tremblé devant quoi que ce soit, soit paralysé à ce point ? Et surtout quel était le rapport avec Voldemort ? Non, elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée. Le seul point positif, c'est que s'il était prêt à en parler à Dumbledore et visiblement à elle aussi puisque son mutisme lui était imposé par son oncle, alors cela voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de lui. Hermione n'en doutait quasiment pas, mais comment en être totalement sure ? Après tout elle avait passé un an à côtoyer un Mangemort qu'elle croyait être un super professeur de Défense.

\- Non, il ne faut pas penser comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant dans son lit. J'ai confiance en lui !

Elle se rallongea tout en continuant à murmurer pour elle-même qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Devait-elle en parler à Harry ? Difficile à dire. Harry pouvait avoir des réactions excessives parfois, surtout en ce moment avec la tâche de devoir récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn en plus de tout le reste.

West regardait le plafond de la chambre, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Il serrait Rocket contre lui qui n'avait pas eu de problème à s'endormir, lui. Il imaginait parfaitement sa petite amie, en train d'inventer toutes sortes de scénarios. Hermione était encore plus curieuse que les Serdaigle, pourquoi avoir éveillé sa curiosité ? Il entendit un léger bruit et remarqua que Harry ne dormait pas non plus. Assis sur son lit, il observait très attentivement un énorme parchemin. Il n'était pas en train de réviser quand même ? Surement pas vu comment se déplaçait son regard qui cherchait de partout au lieu de suivre des lignes écrites. Il était intrigué, pouvait-il lui demander à haute voix ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'en était pas sûr, Harry avait beaucoup de secrets. Il avait même entendu Ron parler d'une cape d'invisibilité une fois, ça expliquerait comment il faisait toutes ses escapades nocturnes. West réalisa qu'il serait tellement plus heureux s'il pouvait entrer dans leurs secrets, les aider dans leurs missions, résoudre leurs problèmes. Mais pourquoi l'incluraient-ils alors qu'il cache tant de choses, surtout quand on voit que même leurs autres amis sont tenus à l'écart… il était certes meilleur sorcier que les autres, et alors ? Harry n'était pas le meilleur élève de l'école, loin de là, pourtant c'était toujours lui le meilleur dans les situations catastrophiques. Il détourna le regard, il n'avait pas à espionner Harry. Ce serait d'abord à lui de se livrer entièrement à eux et de les laisser décider. Un petit ronronnement de son chaton le ramena à lui. Il essaya de s'endormir pour de bon cette fois, bien décidé à faire avancer sa situation. Il ne tarderait pas à écrire à son oncle si celui-ci ne se dépêchait pas avec Dumbledore.


	23. Hors de contrôle

CHAPITRE 23 : Hors de contrôle

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione n'osa pas reparler de cette confidence avec lui. Il y avait donc pour la première fois entre eux une certaine forme de malaise car elle était habituée à parler de tout avec lui, sauf de Harry auquel cas elle lui disait clairement la raison et il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambigüité. West s'en rendait bien compte et cela ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée de ne s'être livré qu'à moitié. Sur le moment, il avait ressenti un énorme soulagement mais maintenant cette allégresse avait disparue. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne remarqua ce léger changement dans leur relation. Et pour cause, l'examen de défense était imminent. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse incroyable et ils étaient tous dans la salle commune en train de revoir les sorts les plus complexes qu'ils avaient étudiés une ultime fois. L'examen avait lieu le lendemain matin à la première heure. Pour corser un peu leur tâche, Rogue n'avait absolument rien révélé de la nature de l'épreuve : théorique, pratique, les deux ? Nul ne le savait, pas chez les Gryffondor en tout cas. Harry et Ron le soupçonnaient fortement d'avoir donné de plus amples informations à ses élèves de Serpentard en privé.

La gorge nouée, les Gryffondor firent rarement aussi peu honneur à la cuisine des elfes de maisons lors du petit déjeuner. Hermione transportait un sac avec une douzaine de livres qui lui courbait le dos tant il était lourd et elle s'arrêtait pour en lire un dès qu'elle avait une demie seconde de libre. West finit par avoir pitié au milieu du couloir de l'étude des runes et par galanterie lui enleva le sac des épaules, ne pouvant réprimer une exclamation de surprise en sentant le poids du sac tomber sur son bras.

\- Combien de rayons de la bibliothèque tu as fait rentrer là dedans ? demanda-t-il en faisant un gros effort pour le hisser sur son propre dos.

\- Tous ces livres sont à moi, on a appris tant de choses en défense qu'il est impossible de prédire sur quoi ça va tomber. Sans compter que nous serons naturellement pénalisés par Rogue, il faudra mettre les bouchés doubles.

\- Ma Mione, je pense que même Rogue n'aurait pas l'audace de te recaler à un examen.

Elle savait qu'il disait ça pour la charrier. Mais le compliment masqué par la plaisanterie lui faisait très chaud au cœur. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souri comme ça, les dernières semaines avaient été assez maussades. Étrangement, elle ne ressentit plus le malaise qui s'était installé ces derniers temps, elle se rappelait à quel point elle l'aimait. Et comme si de rien n'était, elle lança la discussion qu'elle avait tant de mal à avoir.

\- Écoute West, je dois t'avouer que ce que tu m'as dit sur ton passé la dernière fois a vraiment éveillé ma curiosité et… je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Mais je maintiens aussi ce que je t'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de ce problème pour le moment. Tu m'as dit ce que tu devais me dire et je suis contente que tu l'ais fait. Je ne pourrai jamais empêcher mon esprit de se questionner à ton sujet mais c'est mon problème maintenant et je ne veux pas que ça se mette entre nous. Alors voilà, je veux continuer ma relation avec toi comme si c'était le premier jour, quand tu m'embrassais dès que tu en avais l'occasion et…

Elle fut interrompue. Il était en train de l'embrasser exactement de la manière impulsive qu'elle espérait. Il la plaqua contre le mur en délicatesse et elle passa les bras dans son cou. Dieu que c'était bon, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi forte et aussi vulnérable que dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, il lui dit :

\- Hermione, tes problèmes sont mes problèmes et visiblement, mes problèmes sont en train de devenir les tiens. Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours comme au premier jour. Quelle que soit la distance entre nous, je m'en fiche. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Son regard pétillait de bonheur, elle l'embrassa à nouveau parce que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Un bruit au bout du couloir les força à s'arrêter. C'était Ron.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ?! L'épreuve commence dans une minute, on est déjà entré dans la classe !

Le cri que poussa Hermione fut inhumain. Elle partit en courant sans se retourner et beaucoup plus vite que la fois où ils l'avaient semée pour aller au match. West mit quelques secondes à réagir puis partit lui aussi tout en se rendant compte qu'il portait toujours la masse de livres qui le ralentissait beaucoup trop à son goût. S'il n'aimait pas autant sa petite amie, il les aurait abandonnés sans scrupules. Il arriva essoufflé devant la salle de classe et entendit Rogue qui réprimandait Hermione pour son retard. Elle se faisait aussi petite que possible, West se jeta sur le premier bureau libre qu'il vit en espérant de tout son cœur que Rogue penserait qu'il était là depuis le début. Hélas son regard croisa le sien, et il sut que son heure était venue. Rogue s'approcha d'un pas lent et terrifiant.

\- Miller.

\- Monsieur ? répondit-il en ravalant sa salive.

\- Puisque vous semblez si pressé que vous entrez ici comme dans un moulin, pourquoi ne pas vous faire commencer en premier ?

\- En premier ? Je pensais que nous faisions tous l'examen en même temps.

\- Et bien non, si vous étiez à l'heure vous le sauriez sans doute.

\- Bon très bien… monsieur ! rajouta-t-il précipitamment pour éviter de l'énerver davantage.

\- Levez-vous ! dit-il avec un rictus inquiétant.

West s'exécuta et suivit Rogue au centre de la pièce sous le regard de tous les élèves.

\- Que dois-je faire monsieur ?

\- Ça aussi je l'ai déjà dit, mais vous n'avez pas dû entendre depuis l'autre bout du couloir où vous étiez, tant pis pour vous !

\- Mais je…

\- Taisez-vous ! Ou j'enlève vingt points à votre maison !

Il se tourna vers ses camarades qui serrèrent les dents, lui-même préférait savoir ce qu'il devait faire plutôt que de garder les précieux rubis du sablier géant. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas l'avis général, loin de là. Il vit que Ron essayait de lui souffler ce qu'il devait faire, mais c'était incompréhensible. Et il devint si livide quand Rogue le fixa que ses lèvres ne parvinrent plus à faire un mouvement.

 _\- Petrificus Totalus !_

West n'avait pas vu Rogue armer sa baguette, il se retrouva figé, droit comme un i. Il tomba à la renverse dans un bruit sourd, incapable du moindre mouvement.

\- Voilà maintenant vous êtes plus disposé à m'écouter Miller, la première épreuve consiste à se libérer d'un maléfice aléatoire que je vous lance en moins d'une minute. Il vous reste quarante-cinq secondes.

West ne pouvait pas remuer le petit doigt, le maléfice du Saucissonnage était simple mais redoutable et c'était un maléfice difficile à défaire par soi-même. Rogue le savait. West connaissait cependant le moyen d'annuler ce sortilège, mais il avait besoin d'avoir sa baguette en main et elle était restée dans sa poche.

\- Vingt secondes, annonça-t-il avec un sourire grandissant.

West ne pouvait absolument rien faire, à part attendre. Ce qu'il fit. Rogue finit par le libérer et continua avec un sourire mauvais :

\- Ce n'est pas très malin de participer à un examen de défense sans baguette.

West n'attendit pas une seconde et la prit dans sa main.

\- Vous avez échoué au premier test, voyons voir comment vous allez vous en sortir maintenant.

Le test comportait diverses épreuves, il dut combattre un Strangulot qui s'agita terriblement même hors de l'eau mais ne résista pas longtemps aux puissants sorts de combat que West connaissait. Rogue lui posa une dizaine de questions théoriques dont il connaissait les réponses par cœur. Il lui demanda ensuite de protéger une partie de la salle de classe de manière à rendre indétectable et inattaquable les personnes se trouvant dans le champ d'action.

 _\- Protego Totalum… Salveo Maleficia… Assurdiato…_ _Cave Inimicum… Repello Moldum._

Même Rogue lança un regard ébahi à la protection que venait de mettre en place son élève, il avait lancé bien plus de sortilèges qu'il n'en fallait mais il voulait être sûr que Rogue ne pouvait le critiquer d'aucune manière. Rogue tenta de lancer un sort mais la protection se révéla efficace. Il se contenta de se tourner vers son bureau en allant chercher une fiche tout en disant :

\- C'est fini Miller, annulez ces sorts et retournez à votre place.

Soulagé, West murmura quelques anti-sorts, il était tenté de conserver son Protego Totalum qui pouvait tenir Rogue à l'écart. Il se rassit et croisa le regard d'Hermione qui leva le pouce en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Vous avez fait une erreur, je vous mets donc Effort Exceptionnel… dit Rogue comme si cela lui faisait mal.

\- Mais monsieur ! s'exclama Seamus, vous avez dit qu'il faut faire moins de trois erreurs pour avoir Optimal.

\- Silence Finnigan ! Sauf si vous voulez être le prochain !

Seamus se cacha derrière son livre et ne dit plus un mot. West s'en fichait pas mal, avec un Optimal déguisé en Effort Exceptionnel, Rogue ne pouvait pas le recaler. Il fit passer tour à tour tous les élèves qui semblaient terrifiés à l'idée de devoir faire la même chose que West. Seulement, l'examen s'avéra bien plus facile pour les autres, spécialement pour les Serpentard. Malefoy dut lancer trois maléfices différents qu'il connaissait et c'était peut-être la seule chose qu'il s'était entraîné à faire depuis le début de sa scolarité. Les questions que lui posait Rogue frisaient l'absurdité (« quelle est l'incantation du charme du Bouclier ? »). Hermione était sur le qui-vive, lorsque Rogue lui lança un maléfice de Jambencoton particulièrement puissant, elle tomba à la renverse mais garda bien sa baguette en main.

 _\- Finite Incantatem._

Elle parvint à conjurer le sort et se releva tranquillement sous le regard mauvais de Rogue. Inutile de préciser qu'elle connaissait la réponse aux questions les plus difficiles que Rogue avait pu imaginer. Rogue souffla de manière presque imperceptible qu'elle avait un Optimal mais tout le monde l'entendit et les Gryffondor l'applaudirent jusqu'à ce qu'un regard de leur maitre les fasse arrêter net. Ron s'en tira exceptionnellement bien, seules les questions théoriques lui avaient posé quelques problèmes mais il était bien plus doué que la plupart de ses camarades. Il n'était pas le meilleur ami de Harry et Hermione pour rien. Comme pour West, Rogue lui mit Effort Exceptionnel alors qu'il n'avait fait que deux erreurs. Tous les élèves passaient et s'en sortaient bien, les Gryffondor ayant suivis l'AD l'année précédente et les Serpentard étant ménagés par Rogue, personne pour le moment n'était recalé.

\- Bravo, Parkinson, vous méritez bien un Optimal ! s'enthousiasma Rogue devant un simple maléfice d'Entrave.

\- Pf… elle n'a même pas eu sa BUSE l'an dernier, s'exaspéra Ron.

\- Bon, il ne reste plus que vous Potter, dépêchez vous !

Harry sursauta, il avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas encore passé tellement c'était long. Rogue avait largement dépassé son créneau et prenait un malin plaisir à réduire leur pause déjeuner. Mais personne n'eut l'audace de lui demander s'il pouvait aller manger.

Harry était face à Rogue, sa baguette à la main, des étincelles rouges crépitaient à son extrémité. Mais Rogue avait une expression de triomphe qui n'annonçait rien de bon. La première épreuve était de subir un sort et de s'en sortir. Mais quel maléfice avait Rogue derrière la tête pour être sûr de piéger Harry ?

 _\- Legilimens !_

Harry ferma les yeux, Rogue pénétrait dans son esprit. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire, mais c'était également la seule chose qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à faire et Rogue le savait pertinemment.

\- Monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit… commença Hermione qui était choquée qu'il utilise ce sort.

\- Taisez-vous Granger ! répondit-il, visiblement il faisait un énorme effort pour rester dans la tête d'Harry.

\- C'est illégal…

Mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit, Rogue lui avait lancé un sortilège de Mutisme. West se leva brusquement de sa chaise, il semblait avoir perdu le contrôle.

\- Sortez de la tête d'Harry et rendez sa voix à Hermione ! cria-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air ébahi et terrifié, même Rogue semblait trop abasourdi pour réagir. Harry profita de ce moment d'inattention pour refermer son esprit et échapper à son emprise. Tout d'abord fier de lui, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rogue avança doucement vers West. Celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit Miller ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

\- Vous avez très bien entendu, répondit-il avec un calme qui sonnait faux.

\- Je vais vous laisser deux options Miller. Soit vous vous rasseyez immédiatement et je serai assez clément pour ne pas vous faire payer ce que vous venez de dire tout de suite, soit vous êtes exclu dans l'heure de cette école.

Hermione eut un haut-le-corps, priant pour qu'il s'assoit même s'il était puni jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais sa réponse fut pire que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

\- Et moi, je vais vous donner trois options. Soit vous retirez tout de suite le sortilège de Mutisme et je m'assois tranquillement, soit je vais chez le directeur lui expliquer de quelle manière partiale vous notez vos élèves et quel traitement vous réservez à certains, soit vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre moi et cette fois j'aurai bien ma baguette en main pour que vous ne m'attaquiez pas comme un lâche.

Le teint de Rogue était devenu encore plus pâle, Harry était estomaqué. Hermione voulait se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve, il n'avait pas dit ça à son professeur. La fureur commença à poindre dans le regard du maitre et West devina facilement quelle option il allait choisir. Il était prêt, il ne pensait pas encore aux conséquences.

\- Severus !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux brusquement vers l'entrée où visiblement Dumbledore se tenait. Rogue était conscient qu'il pointait sa baguette sur un élève deux secondes auparavant et qu'il était encore rouge de fureur mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas s'en alarmer.

\- Je vous cherchais à la table des professeurs et je me suis dit que vous n'aviez peut-être pas faim, mais j'ignorais que votre examen n'était pas fini.

\- Je… non monsieur pas encore.

\- Mais je vous en prie, finissez avec Harry, puis-je vous attendre ici ? J'aimerais bien voir les progrès qu'il a faits cette année.

Rogue regarda tour à tour West, Harry et Dumbledore. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Hermione avait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix.

\- Bien sûr monsieur, dit Rogue dans un souffle.

Harry soupira, avec Dumbledore présent, il était sûr de s'en tirer. Hermione lançait toujours un regard effrayé à West qui ne semblait pas s'être calmé. Elle le supplia du regard et il se rassit sans dire un mot. Dumbledore prit place sur une vieille chaise et regarda la scène d'un air amusé. Rogue posa quelques questions théoriques à Harry dont il connaissait parfaitement les réponses. Cela lui semblait même trop facile. Rogue finit par lui faire affronter un Epouvantard qu'il fit exploser tant son Riddikulus était puissant. Dumbledore applaudit et les élèves l'imitèrent.

\- Parfait Potter… Optimal… grogna Rogue avec dépit.

Dumbledore se leva.

\- Je vous attends dans mon bureau Severus.

Il se leva et sortit mais fit demi-tour au dernier moment.

\- J'ai failli oublier… Mr Miller, j'aimerais vous voir aussi dans mon bureau, mais ça ne presse pas, allez vous rassasier d'abord.

West hocha la tête d'un air indécis. Allait-il finalement être puni ? Sans doute, car Rogue profiterait surement de son entrevue pour lui parler de son cas.


	24. Le pire souvenir de West

CHAPITRE 24 : Le pire souvenir de West

Il passa le déjeuner sans dire grand-chose, Hermione non plus. Le sortilège de Mutisme semblait les avoir frappés tous les deux. Seul Seamus lui dit que c'était trop génial d'avoir remis Rogue à sa place mais il ne parvint même pas à lui sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Hermione subitement.

La question le prit au dépourvu et il lâcha sa fourchette qui tomba dans son assiette avec un tintement.

\- Je… désolé Mione…

Il tremblait.

\- Je suis un imbécile, je le sais…

\- Non tu n'es pas un imbécile justement, répliqua-t-elle avec colère, j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'a pris.

Harry et Ron écoutaient attentivement même s'ils faisaient mine de continuer à manger.

\- Je… je ne sais pas…

Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, son front transpirait et ses yeux semblaient au bord des larmes. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça.

\- Tu ne sais pas ! Et bien moi j'en ai assez de ne pas savoir !

Elle s'énervait vraiment à présent. West tremblait de plus en plus. Il se leva et partit sans dire un mot sous le regard foudroyant de sa petite amie.

\- Laisse-le souffler un peu, lui dit Ron, il ne va pas bien.

\- Je m'en fiche qu'il aille mal ! Je deviens quoi moi s'il se fait renvoyer parce qu'il a eu une saute d'humeur ?!

\- Il ne se fera pas renvoyer, lui dit calmement Harry, Dumbledore sait parfaitement comment nous traite Rogue. Ils vont s'expliquer tranquillement, et ce soir il ira mieux et tu parleras avec lui.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment !

Elle s'assit et mangea son assiette avec hargne sous le regard inquiet de ses deux amis.

West s'était assis par terre, dans le Grand Escalier. Il s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça recommence ? Pourquoi perdait-il le contrôle ? Il avait appris à se calmer, à rester indifférent, il n'était plus le petit garçon au tempérament explosif qui s'énervait pour un rien. Mais la réponse était simple, les deux seules fois où il s'était vraiment mis en colère cette année, ce n'était pas lui qui était attaqué, c'était Hermione.

\- Mione… souffla-t-il.

Il l'aimait tellement et pourtant, il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Il était déjà en train de lui faire du mal, ça ne pourrait qu'empirer. Trop de colère, trop de secrets… il ne pouvait pas être avec une fille aussi géniale. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas le voir parce qu'il voulait être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il était le même qu'avant, et enfouir cette colère ne la rendait que plus forte quand elle explosait. Il pleurait à présent, il n'aurait jamais la force de rompre avec elle. Pourtant il le fallait, mais sans donner d'explications ? Elle ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole. Non, ce serait insoutenable. Il se dit que le mieux à faire pour le moment, c'était d'aller voir Dumbledore. S'il était renvoyé, il aurait au moins une bonne raison de la quitter. Il se sentait tellement lâche et misérable en parcourant le couloir du deuxième étage qu'il ne remarqua pas le professeur McGonagall.

\- Et bien Miller, que faites-vous ici ? Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle subitement, voyant son visage triste.

\- Oui professeur… je… je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Oh très bien. Je ne sais pas s'il vous l'a dit mais le mot de passe est Morve de Troll.

S'il ne s'était pas senti si mal, il aurait surement ri de ce mot de passe. Il remercia son professeur et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon et allait frapper lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix dans le bureau.

\- Non Dumbledore, vous m'en demandez trop !

C'était Rogue.

\- Nous avions un accord Severus, vous ne pouvez pas changer d'avis.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai des choses plus intelligentes à faire ?!

West s'apprêtait à frapper pour ne pas passer pour un fouineur mais la réponse de Dumbledore le fit patienter.

\- Comme torturer Mr Potter ou Mr Miller par exemple ?

\- Parlons-en justement ! Ce Miller n'a aucun respect et aucune éducation, il n'a pas plus sa place dans cette école que Peeves.

\- Allons Severus, tout le monde m'assure que c'est un élève brillant et poli.

\- Sornettes ! Ne me dites pas que vous allez le protéger comme vous le faites toujours avec Potter !

\- Vous n'avez donc pas compris ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre dans les crises de colère d'un adolescent ?!

\- Mais il est éperdument amoureux de Miss Granger. Il a fait ça parce que vous vous en êtes pris à elle. Je pensais que vous mieux que quiconque comprendriez ce que l'amour véritable peut pousser à faire.

West ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir et d'ailleurs il n'avait pas tant envie de connaître les détails de la vie privée de Rogue.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il faut encourager son comportement, poursuivit Dumbledore, mais un sentiment aussi beau que le sien mérite d'être sauvegardé et protégé par tous les moyens. L'amour est notre plus grande force, Severus. Je l'ai toujours dit.

\- C'est une amourette d'adolescents...

\- Non Severus, le coupa-t-il. Je crois connaître Mr Miller assez bien pour savoir ce qu'il ressent en ce moment, je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à expérimenter une relation sans avoir des sentiments profonds.

Il y eut un silence et West imaginait très bien le regard noir de Rogue qui savait qu'il avait perdu.

\- Très bien monsieur le directeur, après tout c'est vous qui commandez.

West choisit ce moment pour frapper à la porte. Rogue n'allait pas tarder à sortir et se serait trouvé nez à nez avec lui qui les épiait.

\- Entrez, dit Dumbledore.

West poussa timidement la porte. Rogue le fusilla du regard puis sortit.

\- Approche West, assied-toi.

Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans la voix de Dumbledore, comme s'il savait qu'il était en proie à un tourment depuis quelques minutes. West s'avança sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'admirer tous les objets qui ornaient la pièce : la bague à l'émeraude scintillante, les Scrutoscopes et les portraits de directeurs... il passa également à côté de la Pensine et vit pendant un bref instant un homme qui ressemblait au professeur Slughorn se refléter dans le liquide.

\- Sache déjà que je ne t'ai pas convoqué pour l'incident avec le professeur Rogue, comme tu as pu l'entendre, le débat à ce sujet est clos.

West parut surpris qu'il sache qu'il les écoutait mais Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air fâché.

\- Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est parce que j'ai reçu il y a quelques temps déjà une lettre de ton oncle qui m'a expliqué bon nombre de choses sur ton passé.

Il lui montra d'un geste de la main un papier sur sa table.

\- J'ai évidemment été surpris par ses révélations, même si je t'avoue que je me suis intéressé quelque peu à toi depuis ton arrivée ici et que je connaissais déjà une partie de ton histoire. J'allais te demander immédiatement des explications mais j'ai préféré attendre. Après tout, tu avais d'autres problèmes sur les bras ces derniers temps et je dois dire que t'observer m'a peut-être plus aidé à te comprendre que de te confronter tout de suite.

\- Que vous a dit mon oncle exactement professeur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu peux lire la lettre si tu veux, il manque quelques explications et j'espère que tu pourras m'en donner. J'ai confiance en toi West, mais je pense que pour t'aider, j'ai besoin de tout savoir.

West parcourut rapidement la lettre, évidemment il manquait le principal.

\- Je suis bien conscient que cela doit être extrêmement difficile pour toi, mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qu'il t'est arrivé l'an dernier.

\- Je n'arrive pas à en parler, avoua-t-il en tremblant légèrement, le regard au sol.

Dumbledore soupira mais garda son calme et son sourire.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de s'ouvrir aux autres, tu en as fait l'expérience cette année. Pourtant tu as réussi à surmonter cette épreuve et je suis sûr que tu le peux encore.

\- Ce que j'ai fait me hante tous les jours, toutes les nuits, j'ai honte de moi... et j'ai peur de ce que je suis devenu...

\- Voldemort a fait faire des choses horribles à beaucoup d'honnêtes gens, n'aie pas honte de ne pas avoir su lui résister.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça…

\- Essaie de me faire comprendre.

West ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il eut une idée.

\- Puis-je… utiliser votre Pensine ?

\- Bien sûr, si tu penses pouvoir plus facilement me montrer.

West appuya sa baguette sur sa tempe et en sortit un filament argenté qui s'entortilla au bout de sa baguette, cette manœuvre d'ordinaire banale pour un sorcier semblait le faire atrocement souffrir, comme s'il se retirait un pieux de la tête. Il tremblait et avait les yeux humides bien que fermés pour se concentrer. Dumbledore vida la Pensine et la lui tendit sans un mot, il ne voulait visiblement pas le déconcentrer. West finit par arracher le filament de sa tempe et respira bruyamment, comme après un intense effort, il le versa dans la Pensine alors que Dumbledore la reposait sur la table devant lui.

\- Ce ne sera pas long, dit-il avant de se pencher sur le liquide avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

West attendit. Dumbledore resta plongé un peu plus d'une minute. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il ne souriait plus. D'ailleurs West aurait été choqué du contraire. Il avait extrêmement peur de la réaction de son directeur, qu'allait-il en penser ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant souffert, dit-il simplement. A te voir, on ne peut pas s'en douter, la plupart des gens aurait perdu la tête alors que tu es resté remarquablement saint d'esprit.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, j'en ai donné la preuve aujourd'hui.

\- Je pense plutôt que tu serais vraiment fou si tu étais sorti indemne de cette épreuve. C'était intelligent de la part de ton oncle de te faire venir ici, tu as la protection dont tu as besoin et tu as pu tourner la page, d'une certaine manière.

\- Mais je n'y arrive pas, au début, j'avais changé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de redevenir le garçon que vous avez vu dans la Pensine.

\- Mais tu es précisément ce garçon là, répondit Dumbledore avec aplomb. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu es fou ou dangereux.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'étais prêt à attaquer le professeur Rogue aujourd'hui.

\- Et si c'était vraiment le cas, tu te serais calmé juste parce que je suis entré dans la pièce ? Non, West, tu es bien moins mauvais que tu ne le crois. Une personne qui fait preuve d'autant d'amour ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvaise.

\- Hermione souffre par ma faute ! Si je l'aimais vraiment, j'arrêterais de lui faire subir ça, elle n'en a pas besoin.

\- Ah c'est là tout le dilemme d'un amour aussi puissant, comment protéger l'autre de soi tout en restant assez proche ? Si tu veux mon avis, Miss Granger est bien assez intelligente pour savoir où elle met les pieds et elle ne te laissera pas la quitter juste parce que tu as peur. D'ailleurs je pense qu'aucun de vous ne mérite de perdre l'autre.

\- Elle ne connait pas encore cet aspect de ma personnalité, et si je l'effraie, si elle me rejette ?

\- Elle aura sans doute besoin de temps pour accepter tes secrets, et c'est pourquoi je veux pour le moment que tu ne révèles rien, tes amis ont bien d'autres soucis à gérer ces temps-ci, en revanche je veux bien être changé en troll si elle te rejette un jour.

Il arracha enfin un demi-sourire à son élève, il poursuivit.

\- Évidemment que la situation n'est pas simple, mais elle est bien moins catastrophique que tu ne le penses.

\- Hermione est intelligente, elle se pose énormément de questions. Je l'ai rassurée comme j'ai pu, mais n'étant pas convaincu moi-même, je n'ai pas beaucoup arrangé les choses.

\- Le temps viendra où tu lui diras tout, ça vous séparera sans doute au début, le temps qu'elle comprenne. Mais vous reviendrez toujours l'un vers l'autre. Il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies, quand tu doutes, dis toi qu'un jour les gens que tu aimes pourront t'accepter tel que tu es. Mais il faut d'abord que tu t'acceptes toi-même. Cesse d'avoir honte, sois fier, peu de sorciers montrent les aptitudes que tu as dans toute leur vie. Le moment venu, tu auras ton rôle à jouer, et quel que soit ton passé, quel que soit le jugement que t'ont porté les autres, ils seront contents de t'avoir à leurs côtés pour se battre.

West médita silencieusement, les rumeurs disaient vrai, Dumbledore était quelqu'un d'incroyablement perspicace et intelligent, mais aussi très empathique et compréhensif. N'importe qui l'aurait envoyé à Ste Mangouste après ce qu'il venait de révéler. Il se leva, le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et sortit.

Hermione faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée du bureau. Harry et Ron avaient manifestement été traînés ici de force puisqu'ils soupiraient d'exaspération en regardant leur camarade. Leurs visages se tendirent néanmoins quelque peu lorsqu'ils virent sortir West du bureau.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?! demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Et bien… vous allez m'avoir sur le dos encore un petit bout de temps.

Ron poussa une exclamation de joie et Harry sourit. Hermione se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

\- Espèce d'idiot, ne me refais plus jamais ça !

West la serra dans ses bras et posa la tête sur son épaule.

\- Pardon Mione… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- N'en parlons plus.

West sourit vraiment pour la première fois de la journée alors qu'il repartait en cours main dans la main avec sa petite amie et ses deux amis. Cela faisait même un bon bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux. Mentir lui paraissait plus facile maintenant qu'il s'était entièrement confié à quelqu'un et surtout maintenant qu'il était convaincu d'agir pour le bien de ses amis et non par honte de lui-même.


	25. Au bord du lac

CHAPITRE 25 : Au bord du lac

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Rogue ne lui parla plus de l'incident. Et même s'il battait des records de méchanceté à son égard, West ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se le mettre à dos. Ce que disait Dumbledore se vérifiait, il explosait vraiment si on s'en prenait à sa petite amie. Lui pouvait endurer toute la colère du maître de défense.

Tout dans sa vie semblait aller de mieux en mieux, Ron avait repris les entraînements avec eux et West et Ginny se rapprochaient rapidement du niveau professionnel.

\- Si vous me sortez la double feinte de Wronski pendant le match, je vous laisse carrément attraper le vif d'or et je vais m'asseoir dans les tribunes pour vous regarder jouer, plaisanta Harry. Non sérieusement, c'est fantastique !

Le seul qui n'était pas content, c'était Dean. On ne lui disait jamais qu'il était fantastique, qu'il faisait des actions géniales. Et pour cause, il n'en faisait pas. West l'avait surpris plusieurs fois en train de lui jeter un regard meurtrier quand Ginny venait lui taper dans la main, ou quand elle insistait pour faire un exercice difficile avec lui plutôt que son petit ami. Il avait même entendu Ritchie lui dire dans le vestiaire qu'il ne devait pas être jaloux puisque lui avait Hermione. Il eut tout juste le temps de partir avant d'entendre son camarade exploser. Il remarquait aussi que Ginny passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux. Après tout Hermione était sa meilleure amie. Mais depuis sa dernière confession, il savait que tout allait de pire en pire avec Dean et elle préférait nettement rester avec eux. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, il adorait Ginny. Hermione aurait même pu avoir de sérieux doutes si elles ne les connaissaient pas aussi bien. On riait toujours quand elle était là et ça changeait des conversations de Ron et Hermione qui ne portaient que sur le Quidditch ou les devoirs. Puis il se rappela des soupçons d'Hermione plus tôt dans l'année et ça lui sauta aux yeux. Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny, c'était toujours lui qui faisait en sorte qu'elle passe du temps avec eux. Hermione n'avait finalement pas tort, qui sait ce qu'il s'était passé à Noël quand ils étaient tous les deux seuls au Terrier.

L'humeur de Dean ne s'améliora pas dans les jours suivants. Le premier dimanche d'avril, pendant le repas, ils eurent tous l'agréable surprise de voir débarquer Katie par la grande porte, visiblement guérie. Ginny la prit dans ses bras et elle fut rapidement rejointe par toute l'équipe de Quidditch (sauf Dean) et ses amis de septième année.

\- J'espère que tu te sens d'attaque, parce qu'on a besoin de toi ! lança Ginny.

\- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber !

\- Tant mieux, le match est dans un mois, on a besoin de tout le monde.

\- Est-ce que les Médicomages ont pu trouver ce que tu avais ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, c'était un puissant maléfice sans aucun doute. Et je ne me rappelle d'absolument rien, dit-elle en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis entrée aux toilettes aux Trois Balais.

Harry acquiesça, il tourna la tête et croisa par hasard le regard de Malefoy, il était livide. Il était quasi sûr que c'était à cause de Katie. Mais il avait bien le temps d'y réfléchir, après tout il pouvait enfin retrouver son super trio de poursuiveurs et avec un peu d'entraînement, gagner le titre ne semblait plus aussi irréaliste.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry annonça donc à Dean qu'il ne jouerait pas le dernier match puisque Katie était revenue. Mais il se sentit obligé de lui proposer de continuer à s'entraîner avec eux quand il le souhaitait et qu'il le considérait toujours comme un coéquipier. Dean accepta en grommelant, mais il mit une bonne semaine avant de venir pour la première fois. West retrouvait enfin ses sensations de début de saison, tout était tellement plus facile avec Katie et Ginny. Ron, même sans Félix Felicis, avait fait des progrès monstrueux grâce notamment aux tirs surpuissants de West qui l'avaient mis à mal pendant un bon moment avant qu'il ne s'y habitue. Les tirs de Katie et Ginny étaient chirurgicaux et le forçaient à faire des parades acrobatiques. Il maitrisait mal son balai au début mais il sentait que ça venait. Regarder West et Harry manœuvrer leurs balais l'avait bien aidé.

Seule Hermione restait indifférente à cette vague d'effervescence autour du Quidditch, elle martelait à qui voulait l'entendre que les examens de fin d'année approchaient et qu'il fallait commencer à réviser.

\- Hermione, c'est dans deux mois, pesta Ron. Si je révise maintenant, j'aurais tout oublié.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas ce que tu as appris il y a deux mois ?

Ron sembla réfléchir puis fit non de la tête avec un sourire.

\- Mione, pour une fois Ron a raison, intervint West, il recommence à faire beau, tu ne voudrais pas passer l'après-midi avec moi dans le parc ?

Elle était vexée car il l'avait contredite, mais lorsqu'elle vit le beau ciel bleu par la fenêtre, elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

\- C'est une excellente idée, dit Ron, on devrait tous faire pareil.

\- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'on voulait être seuls, en amoureux ? répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Son teint devint pâle et il bégaya toute sorte de chose.

\- Mais non elle plaisante, dit West avec un rire, au stade où on en est, ça ne nous dérange pas de nous bécoter devant tout le monde.

Et pour illustrer son propos, il la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa. Ron étant immédiatement mal à l'aise marmonna qu'il allait prévenir Harry et disparut. Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, Hermione soupira :

\- On est vraiment devenu un vieux couple.

\- Non je ne pense pas qu'un vieux couple ferait ce qu'on va faire ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Ah non ! Si tu veux qu'on se ballade cet après-midi, ce soir je révise.

\- Mais c'est ce que je voulais dire, ce soir nous allons réviser tous nos enchantements dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Bon évidemment, quand on se sera rendu compte qu'on sait déjà tout parfaitement bien. On pourra faire… autre chose.

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire. Non, elle n'était définitivement pas rentrée dans une routine avec lui. Ils virent Ron revenir avec Harry et – ils échangèrent un regard malicieux – Ginny. Harry sembla deviner leurs pensées et lança d'un air faussement enjoué :

\- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Seul Ron semblait complètement étranger à tous ces sous-entendus. Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune et croisèrent Dean qui entrait. Il allait passer sans rien dire et remarqua Ginny.

\- Gin ? Où tu vas ? Je te cherchais.

\- Oh… je vais me balader un peu dans le parc, j'en ai marre de réviser les BUSE.

\- Mais… ça fait trois jours qu'à chaque fois que je te demande quelque chose, tu me réponds que tu révises les BUSE !

\- Oui et bien là je fais une pause !

Les quatre autres se regardaient d'un air tendu, pas sûrs de vouloir assister à ça.

\- Franchement c'est pas sympa et…

\- On en parlera un autre jour ! le coupa-t-elle.

Elle prit Ron et Harry chacun par un bras pour les forcer à continuer leur route derrière elle. Hermione et West la suivirent sans poser de questions. West avait peur que Dean les suive mais il semblait trop estomaqué pour réagir.

\- Pour une fois que je passe une bonne journée, pas besoin de Mr Pot de colle et ses problèmes d'égo… marmonna Ginny pour elle-même alors qu'elle avançait à vive allure.

\- Ginny, lâche moi tu me fais mal ! pesta Ron.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle les trainait toujours et les relâcha aussitôt.

\- Ca va Ginny ? demanda doucement Harry en mettant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je… je ne sais pas trop.

Elle tremblait légèrement, elle était au bord des larmes. Hermione tira Ron par le bras et avant qu'il ait compris quoi que ce soit, ils les avaient laissés seuls.

\- Mais pourquoi… commença Ron.

\- Elle a besoin d'en parler, mais pas à son frère ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je n'y comprends rien.

West et Hermione traînèrent Ron dans le parc et s'assirent contre les arbres au bord du lac. Hermione était allongée sur West qui lui caressait nonchalamment les cheveux et Ron prenait bien soin de regarder ailleurs, il se sentait tout à coup incroyablement seul.

\- Vous êtes vraiment dégoûtants !

Ils se tournèrent et eurent la désagréable surprise de voir Pansy Parkinson qui n'avait visiblement rien de mieux à faire que de les embêter.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'un garçon comme toi, Miller, peut trouver à cette… cette fouine !

\- Tu as raison Parkinson, à la base je ne lui trouvais rien d'exceptionnel mais après avoir vu ta tronche… même Hagrid me parait séduisant.

Ron éclata de rire alors qu'elle devenait écarlate. Hermione lui fit une tape sur le bras.

\- D'accord c'était drôle, mais tu viens de dire que je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel je te signale !

\- Désolé Mione…

\- Fais le malin tant que tu le peux, sale sang de bourbe ! Bientôt les gens comme vous n'auront plus leur place dans cette école !

Elle tourna les talons et partit. West ne riait plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lui demanda doucement Hermione.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce qu'une idiote comme elle pourrait savoir ?

\- Ce sont des paroles en l'air, expliqua Ron, en tout cas je l'entends dire ça depuis six ans.

West regarda Hermione, pas du tout convaincu. Dans le climat actuel, aucune menace ne pouvait être prise à la légère.

\- Miaou !

\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir où je suis ? demanda West à Rocket qui accourait tranquillement.

Le petit chaton se contenta de se frotter contre la jambe de son maitre puis se roula sur le dos pour se frotter dans l'herbe. Hermione répondit à ses attentes et lui frotta le ventre.

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent enfin et elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux, ils préférèrent donc ne pas plomber l'ambiance et taire ce dernier évènement. Harry s'installa dans le no man's land entre Ron et les deux amoureux et Ginny s'installa naturellement à côté de lui et posa même sa tête sur son épaule pour somnoler. Harry sembla surpris mais ne dit rien, le sourire que lui fit Hermione le mettait mal à l'aise. Ron semblait avoir pris un autobus en pleine figure et restait scotché. Harry jeta néanmoins plusieurs regards vers l'entrée du château au cas où Dean aurait décidé de venir les rejoindre.

Le crépuscule approchait à présent mais personne ne semblait décidé à bouger. Hermione ne pensait plus du tout à réviser. Elle contemplait le ciel sombre, appuyé sur le torse de son petit ami, le petit chaton dans ses bras. Ce calme ne durerait pas, Voldemort allait bientôt frapper, elle le sentait. Elle avait tellement peur de ce qu'elle pouvait perdre dans cette guerre. Elle se rappelait toujours du regard qu'avait eu Harry quand Sirius était mort et comprit ce jour là la cruauté et le désespoir que représentait Voldemort. Elle trouvait Harry d'autant plus incroyable que malgré toute cette douleur, toute cette colère, il était resté le même, il n'avait pas sombré. Elle avait tellement peur à présent. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts savaient qu'elle était avec Harry au ministère. Et si l'envie leur prenait d'aller rendre visite à ses parents ? Elle savait que beaucoup de familles Moldues étaient retrouvées mortes ces temps-ci. Elle avait toujours peur de voir apparaître son nom dans les victimes annoncées par la Gazette.

Harry lui aussi était pensif, Ginny occupait déjà une bonne partie de ses pensées. Entre Dean et Ron, il avait l'impression de trahir tous ses amis en se rapprochant d'elle. Mais il venait de se rendre compte à quel point il se sentait heureux lorsqu'il était avec elle. Il était également tourmenté par la mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore. Comment pouvait-il forcer Slughorn à lui confier un souvenir qu'il voulait manifestement garder pour lui alors que Dumbledore lui-même n'y était pas parvenu ? C'était dans ces moments là qu'il écrivait à Sirius pour avoir son avis. Sirius… il se sentait vraiment seul, c'était pour ça que Ginny lui faisait autant de bien. Mais peut-être était-ce égoïste de sa part d'aimer, vue la vitesse à laquelle ceux qu'il aimait disparaissaient… Voldemort allait-il pourchasser Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville ou Luna ? Après tout, il savait qui étaient ses amis, il était là au ministère.

Ron lançait beaucoup de regards discrets à sa petite sœur, son inconscient comprenait ce qu'il refusait de voir. Mais il avait remarqué même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte que Harry était tombé amoureux de sa sœur depuis longtemps déjà. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir à ça, il haïssait par principe tous les petits amis de Ginny. Mais Harry ? Son regard se posa sur Hermione et West et un incompréhensible sentiment de jalousie s'empara de lui. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il sortirait un jour ou l'autre avec Hermione même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Seulement voilà, l'amour de sa vie avait débarqué cette année et Ron savait qu'il ne tenait pas la comparaison avec West, il était brillant. Mais de voir ses deux meilleurs amis aussi passionnément amoureux lui procura un terrible sentiment de désespoir. Il était certes sorti avec Lavande et il avait aimé au début. Mais c'était une relation à sens unique et horriblement pesante, il avait mis longtemps à s'en rendre compte. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'était l'amour véritable puisqu'il l'avait maintenant sous les yeux.

Ginny aussi était pensive, elle avait enfin intégré le cercle très fermé de la bande de Harry. Elle n'était plus la petite fille timide et effrayée assez naïve pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Elle n'était plus la fillette qui tremblait quand Harry entrait dans la pièce et qui se cachait derrière son livre plutôt que de croiser son regard. Maintenant, elle connaissait Harry et le considérait comme un véritable ami. Et avoir cette relation avec lui faisait qu'elle l'aimait encore plus qu'à cette époque. Seulement il y avait Dean, il l'avait réconfortée quand Michael Corner l'avait plaquée l'an dernier et sans vraiment savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée à l'embrasser durant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle aimait bien Dean, il était drôle et gentil. Mais ça ne suffisait plus, elle aussi avait grandi et elle attendait plus que ça du garçon avec qui elle sortait. Harry était infiniment plus mature. Surement parce qu'il avait regardé la mort dans les yeux et qu'il s'en sortait à chaque fois. Il était malheureux, c'était évident. Elle voulait tant lui redonner le sourire.


	26. Altercation

CHAPITRE 26 : Altercation

La nuit était tombée et ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer avant que Rusard n'ait envie de leur mettre une retenue. Le lendemain les ramena brusquement à la réalité quand le professeur Flitwick leur fit travailler des sorts d'une complexité rare que même Hermione ne maitrisait pas.

\- Le sortilège de Priori Repello est généralement utilisé pour fabriquer les Pensines, expliqua le professeur d'enchantement de sa voix flûtée. Il permet de revivre un souvenir en se projetant directement dedans. L'usage de ce sortilège est soumis à une législation assez stricte car il fait partie de la branche de la légilimencie comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué. Ce sort à la particularité de pouvoir être appliqué à soi-même comme à une autre personne visée. C'est très pratique lors des procès pour vérifier les témoignages. En revanche nous n'étudierons que la théorie de ce sort car une mauvaise application pourrait faire de sérieux dégâts à votre cerveau et modifier certains souvenirs.

Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas menti non plus, son cours était maintenant d'un très haut niveau et Harry avait un mal fou à suivre. Ron s'était installé avec West alors qu'Hermione restait avec Harry pour les maintenir à niveau.

\- La métamorphose humaine est la partie la plus complexe que je vous enseignerai. Transformer un être humain est un acte magique d'une difficulté extrême car nous sommes des créatures infiniment plus développées que tout ce que vous avez métamorphosé jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr, l'acte de métamorphose ultime est de réussir à se transformer soi-même, devenir un Animagus par exemple. Les formules de métamorphose pour cette catégorie de sorts sont tellement complexes qu'il est impensable de les formuler, c'est pourquoi nous avons tant insisté, mes collègues et moi, pour que vous maitrisiez les sortilèges informulés. Vous vous mettrez par groupe de deux, ouvrez vos livres page 456. Nous allons commencer par tenter une métamorphose partielle, une main, un bras ou un pied. Ceux qui se sentent surs d'eux peuvent tenter de faire un buste mais de grâce, pas de témérité, je ne connais pas l'anti sort à toutes les catastrophes et je n'ai aucune envie de vous envoyer chez Mrs Pomfresh.

Harry se rappela de la métamorphose de Krum en requin lors de la deuxième tâche deux ans plus tôt. Il avait en effet très peu envie de se retrouver bloqué avec une moitié de son corps transformée de la sorte. Hermione transforma sa propre main en marteau puis en nageoire. Le résultat était surprenant et plutôt repoussant mais McGonagall affirma qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement le sort. West se montra un peu plus audacieux, il transforma son bras en un gros traversin et dit à Ron que ça lui serait très utile pour dormir pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie. Il tenta aussi une transformation de la même sorte que Krum mais voulut transformer le haut de son corps en aigle. Seulement il échoua légèrement, il avait gardé une apparence humaine bien qu'il soit recouvert de plume et que des ailes avaient poussé sous ses bras, son nez s'était aussi allongé pour ressembler légèrement à un bec.

\- Tu es affreux ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Vous avez été trop gourmand, Miller ! renchérit le professeur McGonagall.

\- Moi j'aime bien, je peux peut-être voler.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu l'idée de s'élancer du haut de la tour, McGonagall avait lancé trois anti-sorts qui lui avaient rendu son apparence.

Ils faisaient de plus en plus de travaux pratiques pendant les cours et ça ne leur déplaisait pas. En effet, les professeurs avaient quasiment tous fini le programme scolaire et pensaient que de l'exercice était la meilleure manière de réviser. Pour les élèves, les révisions allaient être mises entre parenthèses quelques jours, et pour cause, les deux derniers matchs de Quidditch de la saison arrivaient à grands pas. C'était dimanche matin, et l'après-midi aurait lieu la rencontre entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Les quatre maisons y accordaient un grand intérêt. En effet, Serdaigle étant en tête devait savoir combien d'avance elle avait sur Poufsouffle, sachant qu'elle resterait devant Gryffondor à moins de perdre de plus de trois cents points. Gryffondor devait espérer un bon résultat des verts pour ne pas que Poufsouffle, qui avait pour le moment cinquante points d'avance sur eux, prenne le large. Harry ne cessait de répéter qu'il voulait toujours jouer le titre même si tout le monde trouvait cela risible. Après tout, même après le match parfait contre Serpentard, ils n'avaient gagné que de deux cent cinquante points. Mais les sceptiques n'assistaient pas aux entraînements de Gryffondor, Ginny et Katie, dans la lignée d'Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinett, étaient rapides et agiles et donnaient le tournis à n'importe quelle défense. West était le joueur qui avait terriblement manqué à Gryffondor ces dernières années, il alliait puissance et intelligence et bonifiait tous les appels de ses deux partenaires d'attaque par des passes incroyables et une défense de fer. Ron avait toujours la lourde tâche de faire oublier Olivier Dubois, qui en plus d'être un excellent gardien, était un véritable meneur d'hommes. Malgré son premier match flamboyant, il était toujours assez nerveux et inconstant mais il était sur la pente ascendante et jouer avec ses amis lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir. Jimmy et Ritchie étaient les deux plus jeunes, pourtant ils avaient tous les deux assez grandi durant l'année et avaient même gagné un peu de masse musculaire à force de frapper les cognards. En tout cas, leur enthousiasme et leur combativité forçaient le respect. Harry était le seul qui n'avait pas besoin de faire ses preuves, il avait été le plus jeune joueur de l'école depuis un siècle et ses performances à chaque match expliquaient pourquoi. Quand il n'avait pas été blessé ou suspendu, Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or à chaque fois, quel que soit l'adversaire. Et ça, les Serdaigle le savaient, il ne fallait donc pas que les trois poursuiveurs gagnent de cent cinquante points quand Harry l'attraperait.

Toute l'équipe était présente dans le stade pour assister à la rencontre, West était venu sans Hermione qui disait qu'elle se fichait royalement du Quidditch quand il ne jouait pas et préférait réviser dans la Salle Commune en marmonnant qu'il devrait en faire autant. D'ailleurs elle aimait bien rester seule de temps en temps pour réfléchir, pas seulement sur ses devoirs. La guerre évidemment dans un premier lieu et toutes les perspectives que cela entraînait. Que devait-elle faire si l'école n'était plus sure ? Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête, quoiqu'il arrive, l'endroit le plus sûr resterait Poudlard, avec Dumbledore. Mais était-elle vraiment prête à se battre ? Elle avait déjà risqué sa vie de nombreuses fois et elle n'hésitait jamais mais une vraie guerre ? Se battre contre des sorciers adultes à mort… Il faudrait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, elle connaissait beaucoup de sorts, s'en servir n'était pas la même chose. Et si on faisait du mal à ses amis, comment pourrait-elle le surmonter ? Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'Harry de ce côté-là. Et que cachait West ? Elle avait remarqué qu'il n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'il avait vu Dumbledore même s'il était visiblement mieux dans sa peau. Etait-ce bon signe ? Elle avait bien compris que Dumbledore lui avait surement conseillé de ne rien révéler. C'était intriguant. Pourquoi cachait-il son passé ? Elle avait l'impression de le connaitre par cœur et pourtant… il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bloquée sur la même page depuis dix minutes et reprit ses esprits. Rocket et Pattenrond l'observaient avec un regard curieux. Entre les félins et elle, elle se dit qu'il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, quel vilain défaut cette curiosité !

Harry, Ron, Ginny et West suivaient le match avec attention. Serpentard jouait toujours aussi physique mais Poufsouffle avait beaucoup plus de technique et menait logiquement au score. Evidemment Dean les avait vus et après un nouveau regard noir il s'était installé à côté de Ginny. Ron était devenu écarlate mais se retint par miracle de dire quoi que ce soit, il se plaça en revanche à l'autre bout de la bande, laissant West entre Harry et Ginny qui semblaient aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Cette dernière tenta quand même de lancer la conversation.

\- Harry, combien d'entraînements tu veux qu'on fasse cette semaine avant le match ? J'aimerais savoir pour organiser mes révisions.

\- Oh… et bien…

Les trois autres garçons écoutaient évidemment avec intérêt. Pour être honnête, Harry ne comptait pas prévenir Dean pour cette semaine, il avait envie de travailler en groupe réduit avec les joueurs qui participeraient au match, mais là il n'avait plus le choix.

\- Je pense que trois ce serait bien, je vais voir avec vous tous pour vous demander ce qui vous arrange.

\- Moi n'importe quel soir, répondit-elle, du moment que je le sais à l'avance.

\- Et moi, je m'en fiche, je commence à réviser après le match, dit West. Une petite semaine tranquille va me faire le plus grand bien. Ne le dites pas à Hermione, ajouta-t-il devant leurs sourires moqueurs.

\- Hermione ne nous laissera jamais ne pas réviser de la semaine, soupira Ron.

\- Pas si on lui dit qu'on va s'entrainer à lancer des sorts et pas au Quidditch, répondit West.

\- Tu oserais mentir à ta petite amie ?! s'indigna Ginny en lui mettant un coup de coude. Tu descends beaucoup dans mon estime Miller.

\- C'est la faute de McLaggen, s'il n'avait pas été là, on n'aurait pas trois cents points à remonter.

\- C'est vrai ça Harry, pourquoi tu l'as sélectionné ? ajouta Ginny avec un rire.

\- Parce que ton idiot de frère ne fait pas la différence entre un chocolat et un philtre d'amour.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois sous les réprimandes du rouquins. Dean semblait un peu plus grognon.

\- Si on avait tous mieux joué, on n'aurait pas trois cents points à remonter non plus… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même mais West l'avait entendu.

Ginny lui lança un regard foudroyant et West répondit :

\- Tu dis ça pour qui ?

\- Personne en particulier.

\- Ben si alors vas-y, dis ce que tu penses.

\- Je l'ai dit.

\- Non, dis-moi ce que tu me reproches.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te reprochais quoi que ce soit.

\- Non, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu en avais après moi contre Poufsouffle, je n'avais juste pas envie de m'énerver contre toi après ce fiasco. Et je pensais que tu avais laissé tomber, que c'était juste la frustration du match mais visiblement non, alors vas-y je t'écoute.

Dean lança un regard à Ginny qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Apparemment cela faisait partie de la dispute qu'ils avaient eue dernièrement et elle pensait elle aussi que le débat était clos.

\- Si tu veux que je te dise tout, je trouve que tu joues trop tout seul, que tu veux tout commander et on a bien vu ce que ça a donné.

\- Dean, arrête ! intervint Harry. Ce n'est pas à toi de critiquer le jeu des autres.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, tu étais à l'infirmerie et McLaggen a dû rentrer en pleurant vu comme il l'a menacé à la fin du match. Jimmy et Ritchie n'oseront jamais donc…

\- Donc tu t'es dit que tu as une meilleure analyse technique du Quidditch que Ginny puisqu'elle t'a dit de la fermer quand tu allais me critiquer, répondit sombrement West.

Dean esquissa à nouveau un regard vers sa petite amie qui attendait sa réponse avec un regard féroce, visiblement entièrement dans le camp de West.

\- Si je ne t'ai pas confronté à la fin du match, continua West, c'est parce que je ne suis pas capitaine et que ce n'est pas mon rôle. Tu as eu la décence de ne pas faire comme McLaggen et m'expliquer comment jouer. Mais si tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi tu n'as pas reçu une passe, je peux le faire.

\- Vas-y ! répondit Dean avec fureur, qu'est-ce que tu vas me reprocher ?!

\- Tu étais simplement perdu sur ton balai. Tous tes mouvements étaient à contre temps et tu ne comprenais aucune des combinaisons que Ginny et moi amorcions. Tu as perdu le souafle à chaque fois que tu l'as touché et même les cognards n'ont pas jugé utile d'essayer de te gêner. Je continue ?

\- West, arrête toi aussi ! intervint Harry.

Dean bouillait littéralement de rage. Ginny menaçait d'exploser à tout moment, seul Ron semblait jubiler de voir le petit ami de sa sœur traîné dans la boue.

\- Écoutez, le dernier match a été un fiasco total, et ça n'apportera rien de bon d'en reparler, continua Harry.

\- Non tu as raison, admit West.

\- Si on veut continuer à progresser, il faut qu'on se serre tous les coudes.

West soupira.

\- Écoute Dean, commença-t-il, je m'excuse voilà, je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça, et je n'ai pas le droit de le penser non plus. Tu es mon coéquipier et je dois te respecter. Et c'est le cas, je te promets.

Harry et Ginny écarquillèrent les yeux, West faisait preuve de beaucoup de maturité et de discernement envers Dean qui semblait encore plus estomaqué.

\- Ouais… désolé moi aussi… marmonna-t-il.

\- Parfait ! ponctua Harry, j'ai besoin de vous au meilleur niveau le week-end prochain !

Dean se renfrogna et ne dit plus un mot mais West comprenait pourquoi cette fois-ci : c'était facile de dire ça pour Harry, Ron, Ginny ou West, eux allaient jouer alors que lui irait en tribune les regarder.

Pendant ce temps, Serpentard recevait une correction digne de ce nom. Summerby attrapa même le vif d'or, laissant les deux équipes sur le score de 290 à 90.

\- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Ron avec mauvaise humeur, non seulement on ne sera pas premier, mais on n'a aucune chance d'être deuxième non plus !

\- Ne dis pas ça Ron, rétorqua Harry, fais moi confiance, on va lever la coupe samedi.

\- Mouais… dans mes rêves peut-être.

West retrouva Hermione dans la salle commune avec leurs deux chats et la moitié de la bibliothèque à côté d'elle.

\- Ah tu es là ! Parfait, je t'attendais pour l'arithmancie !

Tout le monde lui lança un regard hilare et désolé, lui qui voulait se reposer pendant une semaine, c'était mal parti.

\- Mione ! J'en ai assez de réviser !

\- Assez ? Pour en avoir assez, il faut commencer chéri.

\- Non, j'en ai assez de te voir réviser. Tu es déjà brillante, tu es parfaite, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver ?

\- Mais je ne veux rien prouver du tout ! Je veux simplement tout savoir ! Et tout le monde devrait en faire autant si tu veux mon avis.

\- Et tu as sans doute raison ma chérie mais… honnêtement, tu travailles plus qu'un elfe de maison !

Ron et Harry eurent un hoquet de stupeur, ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé de cette facette d'Hermione.

\- Ah toi aussi tu trouves qu'ils travaillent beaucoup trop ?! dit-elle en lâchant son livre. C'est de l'esclavage pur et simple ! Pourquoi les elfes n'auraient-ils pas les mêmes droits que les sorciers ?! Après tout, ils ont autant voire davantage de pouvoirs que nous ! Nous devrions les traiter comme nos égaux !

West lança un regard horrifié à ses deux amis.

\- Tiens, ça me fait penser ! Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de la SALE !

\- Oh non Hermione, je ne veux plus entendre parler de la sale ! rétorqua Ron.

\- La S.A.L.E. ! beugla-t-elle.

\- Mione, ma chérie, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, mais je t'en supplie, arrête de crier comme une démente.

Hermione s'interrompit et remarqua qu'en effet tout le monde la regardait comme une folle, la moitié de ses livres était tombée par terre sous son agitation et elle était tellement échevelée que sa silhouette avait certainement doublé de volume. Elle entraîna West avec elle et il ne put échapper à un exposé sur la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes et dans la foulée, deux heures de révision en arithmancie.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient installés côte à côte en train de lire des manuels de toutes sortes. West semblait fatigué mais lorsqu'il lança un regard à sa petite amie, il la vit sourire pour la première fois de la journée. Il comprit que c'était sa manière à elle d'apprécier un moment avec lui, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas.

\- Désolé Mione, dit-il tout à coup.

\- Désolé de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en quittant son livre pour lui lancer un regard étonné.

\- De ne pas être resté avec toi ce matin, j'aurais préféré passer la journée avec toi tu sais.

\- Ça ne fait rien, tu aimes le Quidditch, je n'aime pas, tu as parfaitement le droit d'y aller sans moi. Je ne vais pas te forcer à rester tout le temps avec moi.

\- Je ne me force jamais à être avec toi. Je lirais toute la bibliothèque d'une traite si c'était le seul moyen de te voir.

Hermione sourit, elle devait reconnaître au fond d'elle-même qu'elle était un peu fâchée au début qu'il l'ait laissée toute seule toute la matinée même si elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Mais elle savait qu'il le savait lui aussi parce qu'il la connaissait par cœur, et il savait toujours la combler de bonheur avec ce genre de petites attentions. Elle posa son livre, elle-même devait reconnaitre qu'elle en avait assez de lire pour aujourd'hui. Elle vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, même si ces derniers mois avaient été difficiles pour eux, même si elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas autant qu'elle le voudrait, elle savait aussi que son amour ne faisait que grandir de jour en jour.


	27. Rupture

CHAPITRE 27 : Rupture

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la salle commune, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils auraient certainement préféré rester réviser un petit peu plutôt que d'assister au spectacle d'une énième dispute entre Dean et Ginny.

\- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Tu ne penses toujours qu'à ta petite personne, tu crois que moi je n'ai pas de problème ?! déblatérait Ginny.

\- Ouais c'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! Si tu veux te plaindre tu n'as qu'à le faire au lieu de m'éviter à chaque fois pour aller avec d'autres garçons !

\- Si j'ai envie de passer du temps avec mes amis, filles ou garçons, ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras ! Et ça ne t'autorise pas à être désagréable avec eux !

\- Non mais je rêve ! Je passe après tes études, après tes amis, après le Quidditch et je ne dois rien dire ?!

\- Ben à l'avenir tu n'auras plus de raison de te plaindre ! C'est fini !

Ginny se précipita vers la sortie les larmes aux yeux, les remarquant à peine. Hermione voulut partir à sa suite mais West la retint par le bras.

\- Laisse-la quelques minutes, elle a besoin de pleurer un peu toute seule, on ira après.

Ils remarquèrent que Dean n'avait pas bougé, il était resté bouche bée. La tristesse gagna rapidement son regard, et ne voulant pas pleurer devant Hermione ou West, il regagna le dortoir, croisant Ron qui descendait.

\- Ah vous voilà ! Vous avez vu Harry ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non pourquoi ? répondit Hermione.

\- Il a bu le Félix Felicis ! Il s'est dit qu'il en avait besoin pour obliger…

Ron ravala sa phrase, remarquant que West n'était pas censé être au courant. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et lui jeta un regard en biais. Évidemment, il avait déjà compris que c'était un des nombreux secrets de ses amis.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ferai comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement. Hermione reprit la parole.

\- Écoute, Harry doit… faire quelque chose pour le professeur Dumbledore, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si on a le droit de te le dire étant donné que même nous on ne devrait pas être au courant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça avec moi.

C'était vrai, évidemment il aimerait bien savoir ce que faisait Harry, mais il aimait trop Hermione pour la forcer à trahir un secret. Seulement plus il disait ça, et plus elle culpabilisait de devoir lui cacher ça, pourquoi ne s'énervait-il pas comme n'importe qui ?

\- Bref, reprit Ron, il a dit qu'il allait chez Hagrid, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais rien à faire.

\- Chez Hagrid ?! Mais il est fou ! S'il se fait prendre…

\- S'il a bu la potion, il ne craint rien, répondit West, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Oui mais quand même, imagine qu'elle soit périmée ou ratée ! Slughorn a dit qu'elle avait des effets désastreux si elle n'était pas parfaite.

\- Hermione, après la scène qu'on vient de voir, tu ne crois pas que c'est un jour de chance pour Harry ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils puis sourit, il n'avait pas tort. Ron les regardait comme un troll, il ne comprenait jamais rien quand ces deux là faisaient des sous-entendus.

\- Au fait, vous savez pourquoi Dean faisait une drôle de tête ? demanda-t-il, mettant royalement les pieds dans le plat.

Ils se regardèrent, puis avec un même sourire hypocrite, haussèrent tous les deux les épaules. Hermione dit qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque et entraîna son petit ami par le bras avant que le rouquin n'ait pu placer un mot, en réalité elle voulait parler à Ginny.

\- Tu es sure qu'elle ne préférerait pas que vous en parliez entre filles ?

\- Je pense que non, après tout tu es son ami aussi et… tu es beaucoup plus drôle que moi donc ça lui remontera le moral.

West lui concéda cet argument en levant les yeux aux ciels. Connaissant Ginny, elle était certainement cachée quelque part à l'abri des yeux de tous.

\- De toute façon, tu ne sais même pas où elle est ! protesta-t-il.

\- Ça, c'est ta faute, tu n'as pas voulu que je la suive. Mais heureusement, je sais exactement où elle irait dans cette situation.

Elle l'entraîna tout le long du septième étage pour arriver en face d'une tapisserie représentant des trolls qui apprenaient à danser.

\- La Salle sur Demande ? Si elle est là, inutile d'essayer d'entrer.

\- Il suffit de savoir quoi demander.

Hermione passa trois fois devant en pensant très fort qu'elle voulait réconforter Ginny mais aucune porte n'apparut.

\- Le seul moyen c'est d'attendre qu'elle sorte, dit-il.

\- Pf… ça risque d'être long.

\- On a qu'à se poser des questions de révision, ce sera comme un jeu.

\- Et qu'y a-t-il à gagner ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard perçant.

\- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

\- Et bien… si je gagne… hésita-t-elle, visiblement une idée derrière la tête, tu deviendras mon secrétaire d'association de la SALE et tu promettras de m'aider à développer nos actions et notre portée.

West arrondit les yeux, n'ayant pas la moindre envie d'entrer dans ce combat là. Il respectait les elfes mais ils n'étaient pas son problème prioritaire, un jour s'il avait le temps et la motivation pour faire de l'humanitaire, pourquoi pas, mais surement pas maintenant, il n'était pas aussi altruiste que sa petite amie. Mais même si ce n'était qu'un jeu stupide, sa fierté l'empêchait de reculer.

\- Entendu, mais si je gagne… tu feras un tour du parc avec moi sur mon balai.

\- Oh non ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! J'ai le vertige en plus, je n'ai jamais tenu plus de dix secondes sur un balai.

\- Allons ma chérie, s'il n'y a que moi qui prends des risques, ce n'est pas drôle. Et puis de toute façon, tu ne crains rien, tu es bien plus intelligente que moi.

\- La flatterie ne marchera pas cette fois-ci, espèce de sale baratineur.

\- Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

\- Bon très bien, vas-y commence, c'est ton idée après tout.

\- En quelle année a eu lieu le premier congrès international de la magie ?

\- Pf… c'est tellement facile, il a eu lieu en 985 sous la présidence de Merlin lui-même.

\- Bravo, mais c'était l'échauffement.

\- A moi maintenant. Hum… ah oui ! Quel est l'élément essentiel pour neutraliser un Géranivore ?

\- Il faut un appât, quelque chose qu'il puisse mordre car son point faible ne se révèle que lorsque sa mâchoire se referme, ensuite un Incendio fait l'affaire.

\- Très bien, je vois que tu es à jour en botanique.

\- Tu oublies surtout que l'un d'eux avait failli me manger le bras si Chourave n'était pas intervenue, crois moi j'ai retenu la leçon.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Tous les thèmes passaient en revue : métamorphose, potions, défense, histoire, astronomie… Ils connaissaient tout par cœur et l'un comme l'autre commençaient à paniquer, n'ayant pas envie de perdre le pari. Les questions étaient assez basiques au départ, maintenant elles étaient beaucoup plus vicieuses et les réponses étaient généralement inattendues, mais ils se neutralisaient toujours.

\- Allez une facile pour changer, sourit West, comment fais-tu pour repousser un Avada Kedavra ?

Hermione plissa les sourcils, en pleine réflexion, elle se rappelait parfaitement du cours du professeur Maugrey – ou du moins du Mangemort qui le remplaçait – durant sa quatrième année. Il avait explicitement dit qu'aucune formule ne pouvait contrer le sortilège de mort, il fallait juste espérer ne pas se trouver sur la trajectoire. Seul Harry y avait survécu mais West ne pouvait pas faire référence à ça, déjà parce qu'il ne savait même pas que c'était le sacrifice de Lily qui avait assuré une protection indestructible à Harry, ensuite parce que le sortilège n'avait pas été littéralement repoussé puisque Harry l'avait reçu, sa cicatrice en témoignait. Non, elle était définitivement sure d'elle, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le repousser, même si son sourire triomphant lui laissait penser qu'il y avait un piège, mais c'était sans doute une ruse de sa part, elle était plus intelligente que ça.

\- Et bien je dirais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de le repousser, si ce n'est l'esquiver…

Elle s'interrompit, une porte apparaissait dans le mur en face d'eux.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt !

La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit et ils virent avec stupeur sortir Drago Malefoy, un sourire satisfait sur le visage qui disparut au moment même ou il croisa leurs regards.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ? demanda West.

\- Ça te regarde Miller ?! cracha-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Il partit d'une démarche pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait souhaitée, il jetait de rapides coups d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que les deux Gryffondor le laissaient tranquille. West et Hermione étaient trop étonnés pour réagir, ils finirent par se regarder bêtement et West dit :

\- Tu as vu la même chose que moi ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

\- Non… sauf si tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre que Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? La dernière fois il pleurait et maintenant… ça.

\- Il pleurait ?

\- Oh oui, j'ai oublié de vous en parler. C'était juste avant ton match contre Poufsouffle, je l'ai trouvé tout seul dans une classe en train de pleurer comme un bébé, quand il m'a vu il s'est enfui.

West la regarda songeur quelques minutes et se gratta la tête, visiblement il réfléchissait.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A deux choses, tout d'abord, toutes ces drôles de choses concordent avec ce que pense Harry, que Malefoy est en mission pour Voldemort.

\- Même si ça peut concorder, ça ne prouve rien, je reste persuadée que Malefoy est trop peureux pour servir Voldemort.

\- Justement, ce sont les gens peureux qui le servent, à part quelques fêlés qui ont les mêmes idées de destruction que lui, c'est la peur qui fait grandir le nombre de ses partisans. Crois-tu réellement que Lucius Malefoy ne préfèrerait pas se prélasser dans son manoir plutôt que de pourrir en cellule? Mais il n'a pas le choix, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonne, les Mangemorts obéissent ou meurent comme ses ennemis.

Hermione semblait toujours aussi suspicieuse quant à ses connaissances sur le mage noir.

\- Bon et quelle est la deuxième chose ? reprit-elle.

\- Et bien tu me dois un tour en balai, tu as oublié la théorie de l'annulation des sorts. Tu peux repousser un Avada Kedavra si tu en lances un autre et qu'ils se percutent tous les deux.

Hermione arrondit les yeux, elle avait perdu. West éclata de rire devant son air dépité.

\- Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir par une théorie de deuxième année ?... maugréa-t-elle.

\- Quatrième année, Mione, tu l'as juste appris avant les autres c'est tout.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas sérieusement me faire monter sur ces dangers ambulants ?! Et si je tombe ? Et si je…

\- Arrête un peu, mauvaise perdante, tu as promis. Et puis je suis outré que tu puisses penser que je laisse quelque chose t'arriver sur mon balai.

Elle fit une mine renfrognée qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait dix ans de moins.

\- Bon, dix minutes pas plus.

\- C'est d'accord… mais une fois dessus, tu ne voudras plus jamais descendre, ajouta-t-il pour la taquiner.

\- Tu parles… bon et pour Malefoy ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, on a d'autres choses à faire que l'espionner, le vrai problème, c'est où se trouve Ginny. Je te rappelle qu'on attend là pour elle à la base.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, frappée par la réalité.

\- Mince, la pauvre, ça doit faire deux heures qu'elle pleure toute seule, on va la chercher !


	28. La fiole sans étiquette

CHAPITRE 28 : La fiole sans étiquette

Ils finirent par retrouver Ginny dans la Grande Salle, où elle mangeait seule, les yeux rougis, mais elle faisait bonne figure et aucun de ses camarades n'avait remarqué son mal-être. Elle se fit subitement encadrer par Hermione et West, la première la serra dans ses bras sans prévenir alors que le deuxième remplissait discrètement son verre de Biéraubeurre qu'il avait sortie d'on ne sait où..

\- Ça va Mione, je vais bien, dit-elle en retenant néanmoins un sanglot.

\- Et bien dans ce cas là, je fais un câlin à ma copine même si elle va bien.

Elle eut un léger rire, qui contrastait nettement avec son regard maussade.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi drôle.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, ajouta West avec un sourire, ton frère sera content.

\- Ça c'est un mauvais côté, il faut vite que je me retrouve quelqu'un.

Ils étaient soulagés, Ginny était triste, mais pas abattue. Elle avait besoin de rire, et ses deux meilleurs amis semblaient être le remède idéal à sa tristesse.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Hermione.

\- Bof… qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Ça n'allait plus, il fallait que ça s'arrête, Dean est un gars sympa. Mais ce n'est pas le garçon qu'il me faut.

\- On va t'aider à le trouver, ajouta Hermione avec une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil.

\- Bah ce n'est pas important pour le moment, il faut que je me reprenne. Il y a les examens et le match dans moins d'une semaine.

\- Si tu veux que je t'aide à réviser, n'hésite pas, répondit-elle, et si tu veux t'entraîner au Quidditch, demande à West, de toute façon, vous êtes déjà trop forts parait-il.

\- Ah oui ? Tu écoutes les rumeurs sur le Quidditch toi maintenant ?

\- J'écoute les rumeurs qui concernent mon petit ami et ma meilleure amie. Et si tu veux mon avis, sa notoriété lui procure un peu trop de succès auprès des filles, lança-t-elle avec un regard désapprobateur à West qui buvait innocemment la fin de la Biéraubeurre incognito.

\- J'y peux rien si je suis craquant… et intelligent… et monstrueux au Quidditch…

\- Et modeste, ajouta Ginny ce qui les fit rire tous les trois.

Ils partagèrent le dîner et Ginny retrouva sa gaieté habituelle. Ils avaient complètement oublié que Harry était parti chez Hagrid pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean arriva en compagnie de Seamus. Il lança un regard désespéré à Ginny mais celle-ci ne détourna pas les yeux de son pudding.

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? proposa West.

\- Non merci. Nous sommes assez grands pour gérer nos problèmes, s'il veut quelque chose, qu'il vienne me le dire.

Mais Dean ne l'approcha pas et quoi qu'en dise Ginny, elle semblait soulagée de ne pas avoir à le confronter une nouvelle fois. Ils partirent de la Grande Salle peu de temps après, Hermione n'insista pas pour réviser ce soir-là étant donné tout ce qu'ils avaient fait l'après-midi. Dean révisait la défense avec Seamus et Neville tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Ginny. Ce ne fut que lorsque West se rendit dans le dortoir qu'il remarqua qu'il manquait toujours Harry.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu ? lui demanda Ron qui attendait seul sur son lit en feuilletant un album de Quidditch.

Il fit non de la tête et se laissa tomber dans son lit à côté de la boule de poil que formait Rocket en soupirant de fatigue.

\- Dur de réviser hein ? dit le rouquin avec un sourire.

\- Que veux-tu, je ne peux rien lui refuser.

Il y eut un silence assez pesant, visiblement Ron avait quelque chose à dire mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

\- Écoute West, je ne sais pas ce qu'Hermione te laisse savoir mais… enfin… désolé de te cacher des choses… je n'aime pas ça, surtout que je te considère vraiment comme un ami.

West se redressa, étonné de cette remarque, il ne pensait pas que Ron prenait ce problème tant à cœur.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu es mon ami toi aussi, je n'ai pas besoin de tout connaître de toi. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que je puisse te faire confiance, et c'est le cas.

\- Ouais… marmonna-t-il la mine sombre, ben moi je n'aime pas tous ces secrets… je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis au courant de tant de choses, je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour les aider dans leurs recherches et je ne sais même pas à quoi rime tout ça. Si je sais des choses, c'est uniquement parce que je me suis assis dans le même compartiment que Harry en première année.

West semblait interloqué que Ron ait gardé ça pour lui si longtemps.

\- Tu sais si ça te pèse tant que ça, tu devrais leur en parler. Moi je ne connais pas la vérité, mais je vous connais vous tous, et je sais que si tu es avec eux, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

\- Je n'oserais jamais me plaindre de ça, pour qui je passerais à côté de Harry ou de ceux qui se battent vraiment tous les jours ? Eux doivent endurer tous les malheurs du monde, je ne vais pas râler d'être mis dans la confidence.

\- Tu ne dois pas te tracasser pour rien, toi aussi tu te bats pour tes amis. Tu as déjà eu ton rôle à jouer, même si tu le trouves insignifiant, tu as de l'importance pour eux. Et ils auront encore besoin de toi, peut-être pas pour inventer un sortilège ou pour percer les secrets d'un mage noir, mais tu as d'autres qualités qu'ils n'ont pas.

Ron haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne te disent rien, tu es brillant, et tu rends Hermione encore plus brillante. Tout serait tellement plus facile avec toi à leurs côtés.

\- Peut-être, mais cela amènerait d'autres problèmes, tout le monde à ses secrets. J'ai les miens et pour le moment je ne peux pas faire partie de ce cercle à cause de ça. Ce n'est pas de moi dont ils ont besoin, c'est de toi.

Ron eut un sourire forcé, puis il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Ce discours troublait West malgré les apparences, il serait tellement content de pouvoir les aider à combattre Voldemort, si seulement ils savaient à quel point il était déterminé. Mais il chassa cette pensée, il savait d'expérience que la haine n'apportait rien de bon et quoi qu'en dise Ron, Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de West pour résoudre des énigmes.

Harry revint en courant dans le château au beau milieu de la nuit, il se fichait royalement que Rogue ou Rusard le surprennent et le punissent, il avait enfin le souvenir de Slughorn. Il arriva en un temps record devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de son directeur, prononça le mot de passe et tambourina à la porte… avant de se dire que Dumbledore dormait certainement et n'était pas dans son bureau, ou pire pas dans le château. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'entendre un déclic et de voir le visage de son professeur dans l'embrasure.

\- Ah c'est toi Harry, que me vaut le plaisir de t'entendre démolir ma porte au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- Désolé professeur… mais je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant la fiole et le liquide argenté.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'illumina et il fit entrer Harry précipitamment.

\- Bravo Harry, j'étais sûr que tu y arriverais !

Harry se dirigea vers la Pensine et dévissa le bouchon, mais ce qu'il vit dans la bassine de pierre le stoppa. Dans le reflet des souvenirs disposés à l'intérieur, il vit un jeune garçon qui lui était vaguement familier, mais l'image était floue, d'autant plus qu'un puissant éclair magique traversa la scène.

\- Désolé Harry, j'ai oublié de la vider.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette rapidement et remit le souvenir dans une fiole avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot. Harry savait que Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'il le voit sinon il l'aurait laissé faire. Il ne put également s'empêcher de remarquer que la fiole n'avait pas d'étiquette alors que tous les souvenirs de Dumbledore étaient soigneusement répertoriés dans l'armoire avec le nom de la personne, le lieu et la date. Quel était ce souvenir ? Généralement Dumbledore n'utilisait la Pensine qu'avec lui et il devait ranger le souvenir de la séance précédente quand il arrivait. Était-ce Voldemort ? Et ce sort ? L'image à la surface était en noir et blanc et Harry n'avait pas pu identifier le sortilège, il avait juste l'air très puissant si on se fiait à la lumière qu'il avait projeté.

\- Vas-y, j'ai hâte de savoir ! dit Dumbledore en interrompant ses pensées.

Harry reprit ses esprits et versa le contenu avant de plonger la tête dans la Pensine avec le directeur. Il vit à nouveau Tom Jedusor, âgé de seize ans dans le bureau de Slughorn, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son visage familier, bien qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout au Voldemort qu'il avait rencontré au ministère et à Little Hangleton. Mais il reporta rapidement son attention sur les fameux Horcruxes qui rendaient immortels.


	29. Guerre et stratégie

CHAPITRE 29 : Guerre et stratégie

Le lendemain, West remarqua qu'Hermione était déjà descendue dans la Grande Salle sans l'attendre, ce qui était rare. Il comprit immédiatement en arrivant en bas, Harry était en train de leur raconter à Ron et elle ce qu'il avait découvert la veille. Il jugea donc plus intelligent de s'asseoir près de Neville qui mangeait ses céréales seul et tentait de relire d'un œil des enchantements qu'il ne maitrisait pas.

\- Tu ne manges pas avec Hermione ? demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Non, nous sommes un couple libre et il nous arrive d'avoir envie de passer du temps avec d'autres personnes, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Quand tu dis couple libre… tu veux dire que…

\- Roh mais non ! Tu prends vraiment tout au pied de la lettre Neville.

\- Désolé…

Il commença ses œufs brouillés et sentit le regard de sa petite amie sur lui. Il releva la tête et croisa ses yeux. Elle lui fit un beau sourire en guise de bonjour lointain qui faisait toujours palpiter son cœur un peu trop. Ce sourire valait tous les remerciements qu'elle aurait pu lui faire pour avoir compris qu'elle avait besoin de parler à Harry seule.

\- Tu sais ils ont toujours été inséparables tous les trois, lui glissa Neville qui suivait son regard.

\- Oui je sais, répondit-il sans lâcher Hermione des yeux. Mais ça ne fait rien, il y a bien assez de place dans son cœur pour ses amis et moi.

\- Tu es vraiment un petit ami génial, pas étonnant que j'entende toujours les filles s'intéresser à toi… soupira-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie et de dépit.

\- Vraiment ? Et toi tu en penses quoi ?

\- Quand je vois comment tu regardes Hermione, je me dis qu'elles n'auront jamais aucune chance. Mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

\- Si tu voyais comment Hermione me sourit, tu comprendrais que c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de ce que disent les autres, que ce soit à propos de toi ou de moi, cherche quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui te rend heureux et laisse les gens parler dans leur coin.

\- Facile à dire, moi je ne suis que l'empoté de service. Quoi que je fasse, tout le monde me prend pour un nul, même après le ministère.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas envie d'en montrer plus, ou que tu as peur. Nous savons tous les deux que tu es plus qu'un empoté. Et tu as un tas d'amis ici qui le savent aussi, il y aura toujours des gens pour te critiquer ou pour te railler, tu ne peux rien y faire.

Neville haussa les épaules, gêné, une légère teinte rouge sur les joues.

\- Et s'il y a une fille qui te plait vraiment, avec qui tu t'entends bien, tu devrais foncer, ne te pose pas de question et montre à tous qui est le vrai Neville Londubat, ajouta West qui avait compris que les filles étaient le fond du problème pour son ami qui n'avait pas osé le dire clairement.

\- Oh mon dieu !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la source du bruit, à la table des Poufsouffle, une jeune fille était en pleurs entourée par tous ses camarades. West lança un regard à Hermione qui discutait du problème avec Ginny et Parvati qui lui tendait le journal, elle écarquilla les yeux en le lisant et West décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

\- C'est Susan ! s'exclama Parvati, sa tante a été tuée !

West arriva derrière Hermione et vit distinctement le gros titre qui faisait état d'une attaque de Mangemorts sur des sorciers du ministère, dont Amelia Bones, membre du Magenmagot.

Le professeur Chourave arriva d'un pas rapide et prit Susan par les épaules pour la sortir de là et tenter de la calmer. La Grande Salle était en ébullition et le vacarme devenait assourdissant.

\- Silence ! tonna Dumbledore.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa de stupeur et le vieux directeur prit la parole.

\- A la lumière des derniers évènements, j'aimerais tout d'abord vous demander de garder votre calme. Ce qu'il s'est passé est horrible, et j'espère pouvoir compter sur vous tous pour soutenir Miss Bones du mieux que vous le pourrez. Les élèves qui avaient cours avec le professeur Chourave en début de journée sont dispensés et peuvent retourner dans leurs salles communes.

Hermione regarda West qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté et lisait la Gazette en diagonale, elle devina qu'il cherchait le nom de son oncle parmi les victimes et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas, mais son regard était plus grave que jamais.

\- Mrs Bones était un des leaders du Magenmagot, elle était très connue dans la justice magique… c'était un de mes modèles… lui dit Hermione.

\- Voldemort passe à l'attaque, il affaiblit le ministère. Ses pions sont en place, il va retourner la situation très bientôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Hermione, surprise par cette déclaration.

\- Il agissait comme ça il y a quinze ans, il avait des taupes au ministère qui prenaient petit à petit le pouvoir.

\- Ça parait logique…

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions pour prendre le contrôle. Les seules grosses institutions magiques dans le pays sont le ministère, Poudlard et Gringotts. Dumbledore est pour l'instant trop fort pour lui et il n'a pas besoin d'argent, la peur lui suffit pour rallier des partisans.

Hermione n'aimait pas trop quand West donnait des détails si précis. Comme toujours, il semblait avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux en ce qui concernait le mode de fonctionnement de Voldemort. Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers Harry qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, il fixait West sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci lui lança un regard interloqué qu'un léger sursaut le sortit de sa transe.

\- Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées…

\- Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? enchaina Hermione. Tout ça n'augure rien de bon.

\- On savait que tôt ou tard, ça allait empirer. Il faut se tenir prêt.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit West, plus que jamais, il faut qu'on reste uni. Les Mangemorts font peur mais ils ne sont pas souvent de très bons sorciers, ils osent juste se servir de sortilège dangereux.

Harry médita sur ses propos et en effet, bien qu'il ne se considérait pas comme un sorcier brillant, il avait souvent été plus ingénieux que ses adversaires Mangemorts quand il les avait croisés et une fois qu'il avait assimilé la pression du danger de mort, les sorts lui venaient assez facilement.

La journée se poursuivit et ni les professeurs ni les élèves n'avaient la tête à faire cours. Heureusement que les Gryffondor avaient un entrainement de Quidditch en fin de journée, c'était un excellent moyen de se changer les idées. Même Hermione vint en tribune accompagnée de Neville, n'ayant pas envie de rester seule dans la salle commune ou la bibliothèque après une journée pareille. L'entraînement se passa plutôt bien, Ginny et Katie étaient en pleine forme, West les trouvait les yeux fermés. Ron était au top de sa forme. Dean venait toujours s'entraîner et il était clair que la seule raison était qu'il voulait reconquérir Ginny. Mais celle-ci l'ignorait royalement et il se retrouvait la plupart du temps à faire équipe avec West ou Katie.

\- Parfait, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui ! cria Harry après un dernier arrêt de Ron.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de lui sur la pelouse pour un dernier briefing avant de rentrer.

\- C'était très bien, il faut garder cette bonne dynamique. Le match est dans trois jours, encore un entraînement demain du même genre. Ensuite repos jusqu'à samedi, je vous veux tous à 100% !

Ils lui tapèrent tous dans la main en partant. West retrouva immédiatement sa petite amie.

\- Ginny devrait vraiment parler à Dean, je ne m'y connais pas en stratégie de Quidditch, mais avoir un problème de couple dans une équipe ne doit certainement pas aider.

\- C'est à Harry de lui dire, c'est lui le chef.

\- Tu crois sérieusement que Harry devrait venir mettre les pieds au milieu de cette pagaille ? demanda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Non, tu as raison, admit-il.

Pendant ce temps, Harry regagnait tranquillement sa salle commune. Il lui restait quelques minutes avant le couvre feu et pour une fois il n'aurait pas à se méfier de Rusard. Beaucoup de pensées lui occupaient l'esprit ces derniers temps : le match, les Horcruxes, Ginny, Malefoy, les cours, le mystérieux souvenir dans le bureau de Dumbledore… il avait presque oublié la précipitation inhabituelle de son directeur pour lui cacher l'un de ses nombreux secrets. Ça ne l'étonnait même plus, mais ça l'intriguait. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était sans doute un autre souvenir concernant Voldemort, son premier meurtre peut-être. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas le lui montrer ? Après tout, c'était le but de leurs rendez-vous, connaître le mieux possible Voldemort. C'était sans doute trop violent ou peut-être que Dumbledore voulait lui faire voir autre chose auparavant. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un drôle de bruit provenant de derrière une porte, il commença à l'ouvrir quand il remarqua qu'il était dans les toilettes des filles, c'était sans doute Mimi Geignarde qui faisait des siennes. Voilà pourquoi il resta scotché un bon moment lorsqu'il vit se retourner vers lui, le visage embué de larmes, la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à croiser, Drago Malefoy.


	30. Le soutien de Ginny

CHAPITRE 30 : Le soutien de Ginny

L'agitation était telle dans la salle commune quand West et Hermione rentrèrent de leur petite ballade en amoureux dans le parc qu'ils comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé.

\- Que se passe-t-il Neville ? demanda Hermione.

\- C'est Harry.

Ils remarquèrent alors qu'il était encore une fois au centre de l'attention, assis sur le canapé, le regard vide, les coudes sur les genoux, il était très pâle, Ron et Ginny étaient à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en lui prenant la main.

\- Je me suis battu avec Malefoy, répondit-il sans la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… c'est allé tellement vite… et j'ai… utilisé un sort...

\- Un sort ? Quel sort ?

\- Sectumsempra.

Tout le monde se regarda, personne ne semblait connaitre se sort, pas même Hermione.

\- C'est de la magie noire, très noire, finit par dire West d'un air désolé.

Hermione envoya à Harry un regard sévère.

\- Et je peux savoir dans quel livre tu as trouvé ce sort ? demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle sache parfaitement la réponse.

Harry ne répondit rien, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un sermon de son amie. West semblait comprendre la situation, bien qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler du manuel de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, le ton employé par Hermione et le fait qu'il connaissait assez bien Harry l'aidait à déduire beaucoup de choses. Harry avait surement mis la main sur un livre qu'Hermione n'approuvait pas et il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle si c'était là qu'il avait appris le Sectumsempra. Cependant il y avait déjà assez bien de tension comme ça dans la pièce, il essaya de détourner légèrement la conversation.

\- Comment va Malefoy ?

\- Rogue l'a soigné je crois.

\- On s'en fiche de Malefoy, pesta Seamus, le problème c'est que Harry est collé samedi matin !

Hermione regarda toute l'assemblée d'un air désabusé, c'était donc pour ça que tout le monde était préoccupé par la situation. C'est vrai après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry était puni mais cette fois il allait manquer le match donc tout le monde en faisait un plat.

\- Non Seamus, le problème c'est que Harry a lancé un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il aurait pu être renvoyé ! Ou pire encore, savais-tu que pratiquer la magie noire en public même si ce n'est pas un sortilège impardonnable entraîne une peine de prison ? Si Dumbledore le voulait, il pourrait livrer Harry à la police magique et il serait enfermé ! Tout ça à cause d'un foutu livre !

West regarda sa petite amie d'un air dépité, il comprenait totalement son point de vue et son emportement, elle qui avait un tel sens des priorités, mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à tous ses amis de s'inquiéter de la suspension de leur capitaine. Et il était sûr qu'elle allait encore s'en prendre plein la tête pour son manque de tact et de solidarité. Ce fut cependant la personne à laquelle il s'attendait le moins qui répondit :

\- Écoute Hermione, c'est Malefoy qui a engagé le combat sans raison, il a même essayé de lancer des Doloris, alors sois plutôt contente que Harry n'ait rien de grave au lieu de jouer les rabat-joies !

Hermione n'en revenait pas, jamais de sa vie Ginny ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Harry aurait été fou de joie qu'elle le défende si vaillamment s'il n'avait pas été aussi abattu. West s'était préparé à défendre sa petite amie face à Seamus ou n'importe qui mais même lui était scotché. Personne n'osait plus rien dire, Harry finit par se lever pour se diriger vers l'escalier de sa chambre en lâchant négligemment :

\- Ginny me remplacera comme attrapeuse, Dean sera poursuiveur, et West sera capitaine.

Tout le monde regarda West qui accusa le coup. Lui capitaine ? Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

\- Mais attends ! reprit Seamus, on va aller voir McGonagall, elle va lever ta punition.

\- J'ai rendez-vous dans son bureau demain, dit Harry toujours d'un air morne sans se retourner, et j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle allait en rajouter une couche.

La porte se referma derrière lui, il y eut le calme plat.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il a besoin qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille, dit Ginny avec autorité. Il reparlera de tout ça demain avec l'équipe… et Hermione bien entendu. Maintenant, on passe à autre chose !

West la regarda mi-amusé, mi-impressionné, c'est elle que Harry aurait dû choisir comme capitaine. Il vit ensuite que sa petite amie avait la tête des mauvais jours, normal après ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Écoute Mione, je ne veux pas savoir où Harry a appris ce sort, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut qu'il se débarrasse de ce fameux livre au plus vite, si Rogue le trouve, il est dans de beaux draps.

Elle le regarda et sourit, enfin quelqu'un qui partageait son point de vue.

\- Ça fait des mois que j'essaie de le convaincre, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce genre de sorts.

\- Oh connaître est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt que j'avais une trop grande tendance à fouiller dans les affaires de mon oncle quand il rentrait de mission et à lire les rapports des Aurors.

\- Hum…

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Ginny qui semblait, une fois n'est pas coutume, très mal à l'aise.

\- Pardon Hermione de t'avoir mal parlé… je… je voulais juste montrer à Harry qu'on le soutenait toujours… il en avait besoin je crois. Et tu commençais à vraiment lui crier dessus...

Hermione regarda Ginny intensément comme si elle luttait intérieurement, même West ne semblait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, finalement après de longues secondes, elle sourit à son amie.

\- Je ne peux pas être fâchée contre toi de toute façon. Mais ne me parle plus jamais comme ça, dit-elle avec un index un peu trop menaçant pour être pris au sérieux.

Ginny acquiesça timidement et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Arrêtez, je vais pleurer… soupira West exaspéré par tant de bons sentiments.

\- Au fait, capitaine, reprit Ginny, il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne tous les soirs si on doit vraiment compter sans Harry, ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas fait attrapeuse.

\- Oui et tant qu'on y est, puisqu'on parle de la cohésion d'équipe, il faudrait vraiment que tu dises deux mots à Dean.

\- Il n'a pas trop la tête au Quidditch hein ?

\- Non pas vraiment, et maintenant qu'il est titulaire j'ai besoin de lui à 200% samedi.

\- Ok, je m'en occupe, mais on va s'entraîner demain après les cours.

\- Ça marche.

\- Et les révisions… commença Hermione avant de se faire foudroyer par deux regards.

Le lendemain, comme il s'y attendait, Harry se fit remonter les bretelles comme rarement dans sa vie par le professeur de métamorphose. La sévérité de la punition de Rogue et le fait qu'il soit un de ses chouchous devaient être les seules raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas alourdi la sanction. C'est donc dépité qu'il rejoignit la Grande Salle. Un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée, beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers lui, notamment toute la table des Gryffondor qui avait encore un mince espoir que McGonagall ait outrepassé l'autorité de Rogue. Mais la mine défaite de l'Élu en disait très long. Il s'installa entre Ginny et Ron et commença son petit déjeuner sans un mot. Ron allait dire quelque chose mais manqua de s'étouffer, heureusement sa petite sœur prit le relais.

\- Écoute Harry, je te connais et je sais que tu t'en veux énormément, et pas seulement pour le match. Mais je veux que tu saches qu'en ce qui me concerne… nous concerne, se reprit-elle en désignant ses amis, nous te soutiendrons et allons faire le meilleur match possible pour toi, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous jusqu'à présent. Quand tu reviendras du cachot de Rogue samedi, tu seras aussi fier de nous que nous sommes fiers de t'avoir comme ami.

Harry regarda Ginny et pour la première fois depuis la veille, une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Pas tellement les mots, mais la sincérité qui s'en dégageait, il était véritablement bouleversé. Alors sans réfléchir, il la serra dans ses bras :

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de mes amis, lui chuchota-t-il.

Ginny s'abandonna dans son étreinte et se laissa aller. Ce fut le calme un peu troublant autour d'eux qui les poussa à se séparer plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Évidemment tout le monde les regardait. Dean faisait semblant de ne pas voir mais il n'écoutait visiblement pas Seamus qui lui parlait, Ron venait de louper sa bouche pour la troisième fois avec sa fourchette. Ginny préféra ne pas s'en occuper et dit :

\- Je sais que tu n'en as certainement pas envie, mais on a prévu un entraînement ce soir histoire de se réajuster. Ça nous ferait tous plaisir que tu viennes nous coacher.

\- C'est gentil mais je vais refuser, je préfère laisser à West le soin de vous mettre en condition, avec toi pour l'aider vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé de temps seul avec ma meilleure amie, dit-il en regardant Hermione, je pense qu'une séance de révision en sortilège me fera le plus grand bien.

Hermione le regarda étonnée mais avec un grand sourire, pour une fois elle n'attendrait pas que West rentre seule. Et elle était ravie que Harry s'ouvre un peu à elle, surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille.


	31. Baptême de l'air

CHAPITRE 31 : Baptême de l'air

West ouvrit son armoire, sa tenue de Quidditch avait été nettoyée par les elfes de maison la veille, il la plia soigneusement et la rangea dans son sac à dos Moldu, très peu courant chez les sorciers. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'air était frais mais le printemps avait déjà fait oublier l'hiver glacial et les conditions épouvantables du dernier match. Le courant d'air réveilla Ron qui frissonna étant donné qu'il avait envoyé valser sa couverture dans son sommeil.

\- Le match ! dit-il en se redressant en sursaut, oh mon dieu je suis en retard ! Mon casque, mon balai vite !

\- Mais non idiot, il n'est pas encore 8h, répondit West hilare.

\- Ouf…

Ils échangèrent un regard, la pression allait augmenter au fil des minutes.

\- Vous non plus vous ne pouvez plus dormir ? lança Dean, qui restait allongé les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Grosse journée en perspective hein ? dit nonchalamment West.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir jouer, répondit Dean, mais je sais qu'il nous faut Harry pour gagner ce genre de match.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu fais partie de l'équipe, tu dois montrer qu'il y a une raison à cela, nous, on en est tous convaincus quoi que tu en penses, répondit catégoriquement West.

\- Il a raison, ajouta Ron, moi aussi j'ai tendance à me morfondre, à me cacher derrière Harry, mais il m'a montré que je pouvais valoir autant que n'importe qui. On aura besoin de toi pour gagner Dean.

Dean se mura dans le silence, il eut quand même un petit sourire de remerciement. Tout n'avait pas été facile entre eux cette année, mais ils restaient des camarades de Gryffondor, et rien ne viendrait entraver cela.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais peut-être pas vous dire ça maintenant, mais j'en ai besoin, reprit Dean. Je n'avais pas été tout à fait honnête. Si je me suis mis au Quidditch cette année, c'était uniquement pour passer du temps avec Ginny. Même quand on s'est quitté, ma seule idée était de la voir, je me disais que peut-être…

Il marqua une pause, indécis. Ron avait déjà le rouge aux joues, au front et certainement sur tout le corps. West ne semblait guère surpris mais plutôt impatient de voir où il voulait en venir.

\- Mais tout ça a changé récemment, grâce à Ginny en partie c'est vrai, j'ai pris conscience de l'importance de ce match, je ne veux pas vous lâcher, pas cette fois-ci. Ginny et moi, c'est terminé, elle sera simplement ma coéquipière, et West sera mon capitaine, je ferai tout ce que tu me diras sur le terrain.

\- Mais que t'a-t-elle dit pour que tu réagisses aussi fort ? demanda Ron.

\- La vérité. Elle m'apprécie beaucoup, elle espère pouvoir encore passer de bons moments avec moi, mais plus comme avant. J'ai été égoïste de ne pas le voir… ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aime.

\- Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Ron, qui ?

West soupira, exaspéré par le culot de son ami.

\- Heu… elle ne me l'a pas dit, répondit Dean déstabilisé, je le sens c'est tout.

\- Allez, assez parlé sentiments ! Le match est dans trois heures, donc tous à la grande salle, plus on évitera le monde, moins on sera stressé. Préparez vos affaires pour le match, je veux tout le monde devant le stade à 10h.

\- Oui capitaine !

Ils partirent tous les trois, Harry qui ne dormait pas non plus et avait tout entendu se leva à son tour, très intrigué par la conversation de ses amis.

Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà dans la salle commune, même Miss Je-Sais-Tout semblait stressée.

\- Courage les garçons, je sais que vous pouvez le faire !

Ron sourit maladroitement et Dean bredouilla quelque chose d'indéchiffrable. West lui fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Katie est déjà en bas, dit Ginny, Jimmy et Ritchie dorment encore.

\- Bah laissons-les, ça ne sert à rien de rentrer dans le match trop tôt, allons manger tranquillement et on se rejoint dans la grande salle quand le petit déjeuner est fini pour aller vers le stade.

\- C'est toi le chef, répondit la rouquine.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie mais West retint Hermione par le poignet.

\- Quoi ?

Il lui fit un sourire indescriptible et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai encore trente minutes relativement tranquilles, ça te dirait de les passer avec moi ?

\- Oh tu es tellement romantique, répondit-elle avec un peu de sarcasme.

Elle l'attira à elle et l'étreignit en ajoutant :

\- On fera tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour.

\- Ça tombe bien, parce que je me rappelle d'un pari que tu as perdu et j'ai très envie de m'échauffer pour le match avec toi.

Le regard d'Hermione se décomposa.

\- Non, pas maintenant ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Allez Mione, ça va me faire tellement plaisir que je vais être gonflé à bloc après, tu peux le faire pour moi.

\- Mais tu sais que je n'aime pas…

\- Moi je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. Allez et pour te le prouver, je te promets de recopier toutes les notes de cours que tu voulais que j'apprenne si jamais tu me dis que c'était pas bien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Juré craché !

Il cracha sur le tapis et lança immédiatement un Récurvite.

\- Bon… mais pas longtemps.

\- Yes ! Accio Nimbus 2000 !

Il partit en courant, l'entraînant derrière lui comme une poupée de chiffon alors que son balai arrivait à toute allure des escaliers de sa chambre. En un rien de temps, ils étaient dans le parc, vide à cette heure-ci. Le balai flottait devant eux et Hermione commençait vraiment à regretter.

\- On va y aller doucement, tu préfères te mettre devant ou derrière ?

\- Euh… devant j'ai le vertige, mais derrière j'ai peur de te lâcher.

West s'esclaffa.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois devant, de toute façon tu regardes devant toi, jamais en bas. Et je te promets que je ne te lâcherai pas une seule seconde.

Elle déglutit.

\- Bon… quand faut y aller…

Elle enjamba maladroitement le balai. West se plaça juste derrière elle et l'encadra de ses deux bras pour venir saisir le bout du balai devant elle afin de manœuvrer.

\- Attention, décollage !

Il mit un grand coup de pied au sol et elle poussa un cri en fermant les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit une brise fraîche lui caresser le visage, ce qui contrastait énormément avec la chaleur que dégageait West dans son dos.

\- Ouvre les yeux Mione, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Timidement, lentement, elle entrouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient à une bonne trentaine de mètres du sol, loin de leur point de départ. Le parc et la forêt s'étendaient devant ses yeux, c'était beau, tout simplement.

\- Waouh…

Même la météo avait décidé de jouer le jeu, pas un seul nuage, rien que le ciel bleu qui accueillait le soleil levant à l'est. West survola le château, les serres de botanique semblaient si petites. Ils étaient à présent au dessus du lac, elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était si grand. Elle sentit la tête de son petit ami se poser sur son épaule, il semblait au paradis.

\- Merci Mione, c'est le plus beau lever de soleil de toute ma vie.

Oubliant qu'elle avait peur de perdre l'équilibre, elle posa une main sur sa joue, elle l'aurait volontiers embrassé si elle avait pu se tourner.

\- Essaie de le diriger.

Hermione déglutit à nouveau, pas sure de vouloir prendre le risque.

\- Pose tes mains sur le bout, je te tiens ne t'inquiète pas.

Il passa les mains sur sa taille alors qu'elle prenait timidement le contrôle.

\- Bien, maintenant regarde droit devant toi, tu inclines légèrement et il va avancer tout seul, tu n'auras plus qu'à tourner vers où tu veux.

Cela ne semblait pas si compliqué. Après tout, au diable son vertige. Elle se coucha légèrement sur le manche comme pour mieux résister au vent et appuya sur le manche, le Nimbus 2000 partit un peu plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait mais elle garda le contrôle, elle était très concentrée, elle voulait se rapprocher de la cabane de Hagrid dans un premier temps. Elle ne remarqua même pas que West l'avait lâchée et qu'elle était seule maître du balai. Elle les emmena ainsi pendant de longues minutes tantôt vers la tour de Gryffondor, tantôt vers la cour. Elle fut même déçue quand West posa ses mains juste derrière les siennes pour reprendre le contrôle.

\- Il est temps de redescendre ma chérie, je dois aller me préparer.

\- Oh… laissa-t-elle échapper sans trop masquer sa déception.

Il les ramena à leur point de départ et ils descendirent puis se firent enfin face.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'était…

\- Magique, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Elle l'embrassa le plus tendrement du monde.

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu gagnes et que tu ramènes la coupe.

\- Si c'est toi qui le demandes, je ne peux pas refuser.

Il reprit son balai et retourna chercher ses affaires, il avait hâte d'en découdre sur le terrain.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny remontait à la salle commune seule, elle avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête car elle était plus anxieuse qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Cependant, elle fut tirée de ses pensées.

\- Ginny !

Elle se retourna, légèrement irritée de ne pas pouvoir rester tranquille plus de cinq minutes mais se ravisa tout de suite, c'était Harry.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, ajouta-t-il.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- Non ! dit-elle fermement en reculant d'un pas. Je ne peux pas Harry.

\- Si ! Je veux que tu gagnes avec, je t'en supplie prends-le !

\- Mais c'est Sirius qui te l'a offert, je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Je te fais entièrement confiance, tu le sais, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, il est à toi. Ce sera ton porte bonheur.

\- Harry je… merci… j'en prendrai le plus grand soin. Je vais gagner pour toi.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, écrase Cho.

Ginny sourit et acquiesça.

\- Bon je vais au cachot, on se revoit après.

\- A tout à l'heure...

Il disparut au détour du couloir et elle ajouta pour elle-même.

\- Mon amour.


	32. Sept lions

CHAPITRE 32 : Sept lions

Les joueurs de Gryffondor étaient installés dans le vestiaire, enfilant leurs tenues et leurs accessoires dans le silence le plus total. Le match commençait dans dix minutes. Dean avait un regard dur et inébranlable, Katie poussait de grandes et longues respirations et semblait très zen, Jimmy se tapait les mollets et les bras avec sa batte pour se chauffer, Ritchie faisait des étirements pour que ses bras gagnent en souplesse, Ron vérifiait que son casque et ses gants étaient serrés comme il faut, Ginny attachait ses cheveux flamboyants derrière ses oreilles, West était prêt, il avait sorti pour l'occasion ses écouteurs moldus et se laissait bercer par la mélodie en attendant que ses équipiers soient prêts.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et rangea son baladeur.

\- Les amis, avant d'y aller, juste un mot. Je vois dans vos regards que vous êtes tous prêts à tout donner, c'est parfait. Je ne vous parlerai plus de tactique, tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire aujourd'hui, on affronte la meilleure équipe du tournoi si on en croit les résultats. Mais je suis persuadé que c'est nous les meilleurs !

Ils poussèrent un cri guerrier tous ensemble pour le soutenir.

\- Pour tous nos amis dans les tribunes, pour Gryffondor et pour Harry !

Ils se tapèrent tous la main et se mirent en file derrière West, prêts à entrer, balais en main.

\- N'oubliez pas tout ce qu'on a fait à l'entraînement, lança encore West autant pour lui-même que pour les autres, c'est ensemble qu'on y arrivera.

Le stade était plein à craquer, les chants de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle se superposaient pour créer la cacophonie la plus totale.

\- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, il opposera Gryffondor à Serdaigle !

Ils furent tous très étonné de voir Colin Crivey au micro, encore un choix douteux du professeur McGonagall.

\- Petit rappel, Serdaigle est actuellement en tête du classement devant Poufsouffle, Gryffondor est troisième et devra s'imposer d'au moins trois cents points pour glaner le titre, mission très délicate en perspective.

\- C'est bien Crivey, continuez ! lança McGonagall qui était prête à tout pour oublier l'épisode Luna.

\- Maintenant la composition des équipes ! Pour Serdaigle, dans les buts le n°1, Terry Boot ! Les batteurs, le n°2 Marc Bradley et le n°3 Anthony Goldstein ! Les poursuiveurs, le n°4 Michael Corner ! Le n°5 Jimmy Chambers ! Le n°6 et capitaine, Roger Davies ! Et enfin au poste d'attrapeur la n°7, Cho Chang !

West regarda ses adversaires décoller tour à tour, les poursuiveurs semblaient physiquement très forts, plus que ceux qu'il avait rencontrés auparavant.

\- Et maintenant pour Gryffondor ! reprit Colin. Au poste de gardien, le n°1 Ronald Weasley !

Il s'éleva après que ses équipiers lui aient tous mis une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Pour les batteurs, le n°2 Jimmy Peakes et le n°3 Ritchie Coote !

Les deux plus petits décollèrent après s'être échangé un regard tendu.

\- Ensuite les poursuiveurs, le n°4 et capitaine pour la première fois, West Miller !

West fit un sourire encourageant à ses camarades, il était prêt à en découdre et rejoignit le terrain.

\- La n°5, pour son grand retour, Katie Bell !

Elle fut grandement acclamée après avoir manqué le dernier match, même les Serdaigle l'applaudirent sportivement, contents qu'elle aille mieux.

\- Le n°6, Dean Thomas !

Il semblait beaucoup plus assuré que la dernière fois, il le fallait après tout.

\- Et au poste d'attrapeur, la n°7 Ginny Weasley !

Ginny décolla et se permit une pirouette pour amuser le public et montrer ses talents de pilotage.

\- Oh regardez, Ginny monte un Éclair de Feu ! s'exclama Colin surexcité, vous pensez que c'est celui de Harry ?

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la rouquine, en effet, elle n'avait pas son balai habituel.

\- Harry me l'a prêté pour qu'il puisse nous faire gagner ! lança-t-elle à ses camarades. C'est comme s'il était un peu avec nous.

La tribune de Gryffondor s'enflamma alors que des chants de soutien à Harry étaient entonnés. Peut-être parvenait-il à les entendre du cachot.

 _Quand Harry joue pour Gryffondor_

 _Et vole dans sa tenue rouge sang_

 _Ne recherchez plus le vif d'or_

 _Qui est dans la main du Survivant_

\- Ils ont engagé un poète pour les rimes ? demanda West mort de rire.

Ginny passa devant la tribune et officiait comme chef d'orchestre.

\- Même si Harry n'est pas là, on voit bien qu'il reste l'attraction principale de ce match, nota Colin. Espérons que sa remplaçante, excellente depuis le début de saison comme poursuiveuse, pourra en faire autant. Face à elle, Cho Chang réalise également une superbe saison, elle a attrapé le vif d'or lors de ses deux matchs et assez rapidement.

Ginny et Cho se toisèrent du regard. Ginny semblait la narguer à agiter le balai de Harry dans tous les sens. West alla serrer la main de Davies sous le regard de Mme Bibine.

\- Bon courage !

\- Et que le meilleur gagne !

\- Les acteurs se mettent en place, Ron Weasley fête également son retour dans les buts rouge et or après un premier match énorme face à Serpentard où il n'a pris aucun but. Attention aussi à Terry Boot, auteur de deux grosses prestations. Évidemment le duel principal se jouera entre les six poursuiveurs, Serdaigle semble avoir l'avantage par l'expérience et le rodage de ses trois poursuiveurs qui n'ont pas changés depuis trois ans maintenant. En face, seul Katie Bell fait office de taulière. West Miller et Dean Thomas jouent respectivement le troisième et deuxième match de leurs carrières, pourtant cette équipe est capable des combinaisons les plus folles comme elle nous le prouve tout le temps.

Mme Bibine s'avança avec le souafle.

\- Et c'est parti !

Davies monta rapidement, il savait que West prenait souvent l'avantage dans l'entre-deux et préférait monter pour prendre la balle le premier. Cependant, le Gryffondor ne se laissa pas surprendre et fit l'inattendu. Sous le regard ébahi de sa petite amie et de toute la tribune, il posa un pied sur le manche de son balai et sauta par-dessus son adversaire dans une détente stratosphérique. Il donna un grand coup de poing dans le souafle alors que Davies lui passait dessous et retomba sur son balai dans une ultime acrobatie. Pour ne rien gâcher, le souafle avait atterri pile poil dans les mains de Dean.

\- Encore un coup d'envoi phénoménal de Miller ! Ah je retire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, ce garçon est tout sauf un débutant au Quidditch ! C'est maintenant Thomas qui remonte le terrain à toute vitesse, poursuivi par Chambers. Il va être obligé de donner la balle s'il ne veut pas… et non, feinte de passe magnifique qui laisse Chambers cloué sur place alors que Thomas arrive vite sur le but de Boot. Il tire fort dans l'anneau de gauche… et but ! 10-0 pour Gryffondor ! Quelle entame !

Dean se replaça à toute allure, concentré comme jamais, il se permit simplement d'aller taper dans la main de West pour le remercier de la passe.

\- Thomas a dû s'entraîner très dur pour gagner autant en maîtrise. Gryffondor veut le titre ça se sent.

Michael Corner passait maintenant à l'offensive, après une course croisée avec Davies, ce dernier se retourna et lança parfaitement Chambers qui arrivait comme une bombe sur l'autre aile, Katie tentait tant bien que mal de le suivre, mais il était sacrément rapide.

\- Chambers qui va pouvoir répliquer ! Non il envoie une longue balle à Davies qui smashe dans l'anneau de droite ! Énorme arrêt de Ron Weasley ! Mais ça revient sur Corner qui expédie la balle dans l'anneau de gauche ! 10 partout, Serdaigle est dans la partie.

\- Pardon Ron ! Il m'a échappé… admit West.

\- Pas grave ! répondit-il avec un signe encourageant.

C'était au tour de West de monter le souafle, Katie faisait son appel en profondeur étant la plus rapide, mais Chambers la bloquait très bien par son placement. Corner arrivait au pressing plutôt vite.

\- Miller passe pour Thomas qui lui repasse immédiatement, tout ça se joue sur un fil tant Corner et Davies font un pressing agressif. Miller s'en sort au terme d'une pirouette entre ses deux adversaires. Attention au cognard de Goldstein ! C'est très bien défendu de la part de Peakes.

En effet, Jimmy venait de sauver West d'un cognard en plein dans son angle mort.

\- Le poursuiveur de Gryffondor passe à travers les gouttes, mais il est toujours en possession du souafle et remonte le camp adverse. Davies lui colle aux basques.

\- Katie, prépare-toi !

Katie savait ce qu'il voulait faire, elle stoppa son appel et revint vers lui, toujours poursuivi comme son ombre par Chambers.

\- Miller qui passe à Bell, elle ne sera pas plus avancé que lui je pense. La défense des bleus est bien en place. Attention Thomas a faussé compagnie à Corner et arrive lancé plein axe !

Katie arma sa passe alors que Dean descendait en altitude pour passer sous Davies légèrement perdu. Dès qu'il amorça sa descente, Katie changea de position et envoya la balle très haut dans le ciel. West attendait patiemment alors qu'il s'était fait oublié et d'une reprise acrobatique du pied il expédia le souafle dans l'anneau de droite.

\- Et 20-10 pour Gryffondor ! Mais quel but de Miller !

Les trois poursuiveurs se congratulèrent, Dean avait parfaitement joué son rôle, les deux derniers entraînements de West avaient payé. Le match se poursuivit et le niveau tactique était incroyablement haut pour deux équipes scolaires. C'était une vraie partie d'échecs que se menaient les six poursuiveurs, même les batteurs se renvoyaient les cognards de toute part. Ron semblait avoir avalé un tonneau entier de Félix Felicis avant de venir, il venait de faire un triple arrêt sur Davies et Corner.

\- Ron Weasley sauve encore les rouges ! Le score est de 80 à 30 pour Gryffondor, pourtant Serdaigle montre de très belles choses. Miller envoie une passe d'une longueur incroyable dans la course de Bell qui a faussé compagnie à Chambers. Arrêt de Boot ! Longue relance interceptée par Thomas, cognard de Bradley mais c'est bien esquivé ! Et but de Dean Thomas ! 90-30 !

La seule qui ne vivait pas le match aussi passionnément que les autres était Ginny. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas encore attraper le vif d'or, elle se contentait donc de surveiller Cho très attentivement pour ne pas que l'irréparable se produise. Celle-ci volait très bas, elle savait pertinemment que la rouquine l'épiait en hauteur, elle préférait donc attendre que le vif d'or se montre assez près du sol pour le pourchasser le plus loin possible de sa rivale.

\- Et un nouveau boulet de canon de Miller qui termine sa course dans l'anneau central, ça fait 130 à 50, l'écart se creuse petit à petit, l'exploit ne parait plus si impossible !

West s'amusait comme rarement dans sa vie, quel bonheur de pouvoir voler dans tous les sens et de réussir toutes ces combinaisons, Katie et Dean semblaient dans le même état d'esprit et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils jouaient tous si bien.

\- Et nouvelle passe interceptée par Miller qui rend fous ses adversaires ! Il lance rapidement Thomas esseulé qui croise vite son tir ! 160-60 ! Serdaigle est à la dérive ! Incroyable !

La tribune de Gryffondor chantait à tue-tête. Hermione était plus impliquée que jamais dans le Quidditch, son petit ami l'avait vraiment transformée en à peine quelques mois. Cependant West comprit que quelque chose se passait quand il vit la tribune bleue complètement amorphe s'agiter sérieusement.

\- On dirait que Chang a repéré le vif d'or ! Elle file à toute vitesse le long de la pelouse !

\- Pas déjà ! s'exclama Ron les deux mains sur la tête.

Cho avait un sourire confiant, la petite balle n'était en effet plus que trois mètres devant elle. Elle commença même à tendre le bras sans voir l'éclair rouge qui s'abattit sur elle. Ginny arriva comme une fusée, quittant sa vigie en précipitation. Elle ne savait pas trop comment empêcher Cho de prendre le vif d'or sans faire de faute, à part l'attraper elle-même mais c'était trop tôt. Seulement elle arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévu à hauteur de son homologue, la faute à la puissance de l'Éclair de feu qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas totalement. Elle percuta l'arrière du balai de Cho qui partit en vrille et manqua de s'écraser très violemment par terre sans une acrobatie magnifique. Mme Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et le jeu s'interrompit. Roger Davies arriva rapidement à hauteur de l'arbitre.

\- C'est scandaleux ! Elle l'a fait exprès !

\- Calmez-vous Davies !

En tant que capitaine, West arriva à son tour pour défendre son équipière.

\- C'était un accident, elle aurait pu la percuter bien plus fort si elle n'avait pas freiné.

\- Taisez-vous tous les deux !

Ginny voulut aller s'excuser auprès de Cho mais le regard mauvais qu'elle reçut lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer. Elle alla donc se présenter devant Mme Bibine qui la convoquait, West toujours en train de débattre avec Davies derrière elle.

\- Pardon Mme Bibine, dit-elle penaude, j'ai voulu la doubler mais j'arrivais trop vite…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre !

Cette réplique la fit grimacer, même les deux capitaines s'interrompirent. Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac de West, si Ginny était exclue, il pouvait dire adieu aux cent cinquante points du vif d'or et au titre par la même occasion.

\- Avertissement pour Weasley ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous reprends ! Compris ?!

\- Oui madame ! répondit-elle faiblement néanmoins avec le sourire.

West poussa un ouf de soulagement alors que Davies protestait accompagné par les sifflets de la tribune bleue.

\- Ginny Weasley s'en tire bien, son geste n'avait pas l'air volontaire, il n'en demeurait pas moins dangereux, analysa Colin. Le jeu va reprendre et Davies ferait mieux de se replacer au lieu de discuter car Thomas et Bell viennent de se débarrasser de Chambers. Et but de Bell, 170-60 !

Énervés par ce fait de jeu, les Serdaigle devinrent un peu plus rugueux dans leur jeu. Ça ne dérangeait pas tellement West, dont le jeu reposait surtout sur la puissance physique et les duels. Dean et Katie étaient un peu moins à l'aise en revanche, ce petit instant de doute, où l'on a peur de prendre un mauvais coup, où l'on freine plutôt que d'accélérer, rééquilibrait légèrement la balance et le score s'en ressentit.

\- 210 à 130 pour Gryffondor ! L'écart s'est légèrement réduit, les Serdaigle ont repris du poil de la bête.

Chambers avait pris le dessus sur Katie depuis quelques minutes, Davies était plus costaud que Dean et la hargne qu'il montrait ne l'incitait guère à s'engager fort. Corner en revanche ne pouvait pas trop embêter West de ce point de vue là, il le faisait deux fois.

\- On dirait que Miller veut reprendre les choses en main, il file comme une fusée, laissant derrière lui un Corner complètement soufflé. Il arme son tir ! Attention à Davies !

West l'avait vu au dernier moment, Davies avait lâché Dean pour l'attaquer lui, le bras en avant, il essaya de se jeter pour contrer le tir. Seulement West envoya la balle beaucoup plus haut que prévu.

\- Le tir de Miller qui lobe Boot, et les buts aussi, mais voilà Thomas qui se cachait derrière et n'attend pas que le gardien vienne se placer pour marquer ! 220-130 ! Oh mais que se passe-t-il ?

Emporté par son élan, Davies plongea littéralement sur West, lui mettant un beau crochet dans la mâchoire avec son bras tendu. Il le percuta si fort qu'il le désarçonna de son balai. Mme Bibine qui était en train de regarder le but n'avait hélas pas le temps d'amortir sa chute.

\- Miller est en chute libre !

Hermione se leva d'un bond, les deux mains sur les tempes, tremblant comme jamais. West ne sentait que le vent lui battre le corps, il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, alors il allait quitter ses camarades comme ça ? Tombant bêtement et s'écrasant sur le sol ? Il aurait dû mettre son épaule devant pour se protéger, jamais Davies ne l'aurait fait tomber. Il fut interrompu dans sa pensée, pas par le contact du sol, mais par deux mains qui se saisissaient de ses avant-bras aussi fermement que possible. Il rouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit Ritchie et Jimmy qui tiraient aussi fort que leurs muscles de batteur le permettaient pour qu'ils cessent de chuter, ils redressèrent légèrement, West posa les pieds au sol un peu moins verticalement que prévu et s'étala au sol dans une roulade. Mme Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et tous les Gryffondor descendirent sur la pelouse. West se redressa, toujours assis par terre.

\- Ça va vieux ? demanda Ron, aussi livide qu'un fantôme.

\- J'ai la jambe cassée, dit-il sans rien laisser transparaitre sur son visage.

\- Quoi ?!

Ron fut interrompu par l'arrivée de l'arbitre.

\- Vous pouvez reprendre Miller ?

Ron était dépité, ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien, tout ça pour perdre leur meilleur joueur si près du but.

\- Oui madame, j'ai juste besoin de mon balai.

Ron lança un regard estomaqué à son ami qui lui fit signe de se taire. Dean amena le Nimbus 2000 avec lui. West tendit la main à son ami pour qu'il le relève, prenant bien garde à ne s'appuyer que sur une jambe, ce que ne remarqua pas Mme Bibine, il s'assit sur son balai et décolla légèrement, essayant de ne plus bouger sa jambe qui le faisait horriblement souffrir.

\- Incroyable ! Miller reprend ! Après cette terrible chute, je n'aurais jamais pensé… bref, le jeu va pouvoir reprendre. Un petit instant, Mme Bibine convoque Davies… et c'est l'exclusion !

Davies regarda sombrement Mme Bibine lui indiquer de sortir du terrain mais ne protesta pas, il lança un geste d'excuse à West qui inclina la tête pour l'accepter.

\- Serdaigle est à un de moins ! Le cauchemar empire pour les bleus ! Seule Chang peut les sauver désormais.

\- Katie ! cria West, on change de plan, tu défends sur Corner, Dean occupe toi de Chambers !

En voyant la grimace de leur ami, ils comprirent rapidement pourquoi il changeait tout. Les deux poursuiveurs restant semblaient assommés par l'exclusion de leur capitaine et la déroute commençait à devenir sévère.

\- Nouveau but de Thomas ! 290 à 150, Gryffondor va y arriver !

Ginny était plus que jamais en ébullition, il fallait qu'elle trouve vite le vif d'or et surtout ne pas laisser Cho s'en approcher. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer le regard que lui lanceraient ses amis si elle laissait cela se produire alors qu'ils avaient fait tout le travail. Elle vit un éclat brillant au loin et son sang ne fit qu'un tour… non, sans doute le reflet d'une montre dans les tribunes… un instant… elle vit Cho foncer sur ce point précis, et elle vit alors très nettement que le petit éclat lumineux virevoltait au gré du vent. Elle démarra à toute allure, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

\- Chambers qui se débarrasse de Thomas, Miller n'est plus placé derrière pour couvrir, assez étrange de sa part. Le Serdaigle a le champ libre pour tirer !

Ginny était une dizaine de mètres derrière Cho, qui avait les yeux rivés sur la petite balle, légèrement devant elle.

\- Arrêt de Weasley qui bloque à gauche ! Mais ça revient sur Corner qui tire à droite !

Ginny paniquait, l'écart n'était que de cent quarante points… bientôt cent trente apparemment… elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de toucher Cho… que faire à part passer devant et l'attraper… en espérant qu'elle y arrive à temps.

\- Incroyable ! C'est Peakes qui dévie le souafle à quelques centimètres de l'anneau grâce à un cognard chirurgical. Le souafle est vite récupéré par Weasley qui lance aussi fort qu'il le peut ! Miller est resté seul aux avant-postes !

La rouquine était enfin revenue à la hauteur de sa rivale. Celle-ci avait les yeux braqués sur le vif d'or, la main droite tendue, il n'était qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres.

\- Miller remonte seul alors que Corner se rue pour revenir, Boot zigzague devant ses anneaux, prêt à recevoir. Miller semble plus lent, il commence à fatiguer, mais il continue avec cette détermination sans faille. Attention à la charge de Corner ! Il résiste… mais les deux adversaires sont à épaule contre épaule.

West ne laissait rien transparaitre mais sa jambe lui faisait mal à un point qu'il avait rarement connu et pas sur un terrain de Quidditch. Corner était en train de le déséquilibrer, mais il devait garder le cap, il n'avait pas la force de tirer d'aussi loin.

\- Corner a bien du mal, Miller est vraiment insubmersible.

Ginny tenta le tout pour le tout, si elle ne prenait pas de risques, Cho allait refermer ses doigts sur le graal d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle lança une accélération surpuissante et dépassa Cho ainsi que le vif d'or, elle se laissa alors tomber en arrière dans le vide.

\- Miller tient bon et envoie Corner dans le décor ! Il est maintenant seul face à Boot, il arme…

Le temps sembla s'arrêter même les cris, les chants, la ferveur avaient fait une pause.

\- Et but de Miller ! Boulet de canon du capitaine des rouges ! 300-150 !

West exulta et remarqua Ginny qui tombait juste au dessus de lui.

\- Mais que fait Weasley ?! s'exclama Colin.

West la rattrapa tant bien que mal, heureusement elle était plus légère que lui. Alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, elle mit la main devant son visage et l'ouvrit paume vers le ciel. West aperçut alors la petite balle dorée.


	33. La victoire de Harry

CHAPITRE 33 : La victoire de Harry

\- Ginny Weasley a attrapé le vif d'or !

L'explosion du stade devait s'entendre dans tout le pays, la tribune rouge éclata, certains lancèrent même des fusées dans le ciel, certainement achetées chez Fred et George vu le remue-ménage qu'elles provoquaient.

\- C'est incroyable le match est fini et Gryffondor l'emporte 450 à 150 ! Ce qui veut dire que Gryffondor gagne la coupe ! Ils l'ont fait ! s'écria Colin surexcité.

West déposa Ginny à terre alors qu'elle brandissait son sésame vers ses amis, jamais elle n'avait été aussi fière. Son frère la prit dans ses bras comme jamais il ne l'avait fait ce qui lui fit réaliser l'ampleur de son triomphe. West descendit et s'effondra immédiatement au sol, sa jambe ne pouvait pas le supporter. Alors que McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient déjà en train de mettre en place le podium pour la remise du trophée. Mrs Bibine fit signe à Mrs Pomfresh de venir s'occuper du blessé.

\- Que vous est-il encore arrivé Miller ? dit-elle avec un soupir réprobateur.

\- J'ai la jambe cassée, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Ginny, Ritchie, Jimmy, Dean et Katie sursautèrent, ils pensaient tous qu'il s'était tordu quelque chose dans sa cascade mais rien de grave. Mrs Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle agita sa baguette et fit apparaitre des bandages et une attelle qui s'enroulèrent solidement autour de sa jambe pour la stabiliser.

\- Ça fera l'affaire, je dois vous amener à l'infirmerie pour vous donner des potions.

\- Je dois d'abord soulever le trophée.

Mrs Pomfresh leva les mains au ciel et maugréa toutes sortes de choses à l'encontre du Quidditch et des élèves en général. West se releva, il grimaça mais réussit à tenir grâce à l'attelle sans trop s'appuyer sur la jambe. Il leva un poing victorieux vers la tribune de ses camarades qui entonnaient une chanson à sa gloire. Il aperçut même la longue tignasse de sa petite amie et lui envoya un baiser de la main. Ron et Dean vinrent tous deux l'aider à marcher pour faire un tour d'honneur.

\- Une telle remontée… c'est du jamais vu dans l'histoire de l'école, s'exclama Colin. Gryffondor a vraiment développé un jeu ultra spectaculaire aujourd'hui, c'est d'autant plus fort qu'il manquait leur meilleur joueur.

Les sept joueurs montèrent sur l'estrade où les professeurs les attendaient, West en tête de cortège. Dumbledore lança un Sonorus pour s'adresser à l'assemblée.

\- Mes très chers élèves, une nouvelle saison de Quidditch s'achève. Comme toujours, elle aura été riche en rebondissements. Je tiens à saluer les quatre équipes et tous leurs joueurs pour le spectacle qu'ils nous ont offert cette année.

Tout le monde applaudit.

\- Mais comme dans toutes compétitions, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul gagnant. Et aujourd'hui le gagnant mérite amplement son trophée, vous serez tous d'accord avec moi si je dis que nous venons de vivre une rencontre passionnante. C'est donc avec une grande joie que j'appelle Mr Miller et ses coéquipiers de Gryffondor pour leur remettre le trophée.

West s'avança en boitant fortement, Dumbledore lui fit un sourire des plus chaleureux, derrière lui, McGonagall semblait au bord des larmes. West saisit la coupe à deux mains, se tourna vers ses coéquipiers avec un grand sourire et la brandit au-dessus de sa tête. La foule explosa.

\- Bravo à Gryffondor ! tonna Dumbledore. Et comme il est de coutume, pour récompenser vos efforts cette année, vous faites gagner par votre victoire 200 points à votre maison.

Jimmy et Ritchie serrèrent le poing, ils allaient être accueillis en héros. Ils se passèrent tous la coupe et l'embrassèrent, la brandirent, la contemplèrent. Ginny se rapprocha de Dumbledore et fit un signe de tête à West.

\- Professeur, nous aimerions dire quelques mots, si vous le permettez.

Dumbledore sourit et leur fit signe de s'avancer sur l'estrade tout en leur lançant un Sonorus à leur tour.

\- Nous aimerions simplement rendre hommage à quelqu'un, comme vous vous en doutez, commença Ginny.

\- Car sans lui, aucun de nous ne serait là, et parce qu'il nous a tant fait progresser cette année, continua West.

\- Même si aujourd'hui, West a été un capitaine formidable…

\- Et tu as été une attrapeuse géniale, la coupa-t-il.

\- Notre vrai capitaine, notre vrai attrapeur, c'est lui qui mérite le plus ce trophée.

Tous les joueurs les rejoignirent, ils levèrent tous le poing et s'exclamèrent.

\- Pour Harry !

La tribune leur répondit dans un tumulte assourdissant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, West était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh venait de lui administrer la potion fortifiante pour ses os.

\- Je vous interdis de bouger ! Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle sortit et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Hermione qui entra.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te mettre en danger, hein ? dit-elle avec un sourire presque triste.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est Davies, répondit-il avec un regard malicieux.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bravo mon chéri, tu as été prodigieux.

\- Merci ma Mione.

\- Bon dépêche toi de guérir, on attend plus que Harry et toi dans la salle commune.

\- Quoi ? Harry n'a pas fini ? Rogue est un tortionnaire !

\- On aimerait lui faire la surprise, mais il faudrait que tu sois là pour voir ça.

\- Demande à Pomfresh… elle ne veut pas que je bouge.

A peine eut-il dit cette phrase qu'elle revint, une autre potion à la main.

\- Tiens Granger, bonjour ! Je vais vous engager comme assistante si vous continuez à venir si souvent.

\- Bonjour Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Tenez Miller, buvez ça. C'est une…

\- Une potion Wiggenveld, je sais.

Elle lui lança un regard mi-étonné, mi-agacé.

\- Pardon… sourit-il, c'est que le professeur Slughorn aime bien nous faire deviner quelle potion il nous montre... mauvais réflexe.

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel et lui tendit le flacon. Il but tout d'une traite.

\- Je peux y aller maintenant ?

\- La potion fortifiante ne doit pas encore faire totalement effet, il vaut mieux rester encore quelques heures.

\- Mais Mrs Pomfresh, commença Hermione, ne risque-t-il pas de faire surchauffer ses muscles avec la potion Wiggenveld s'il ne bouge pas un peu ?

L'infirmière la regarda suspicieusement.

\- Bon c'est d'accord, veillez bien sur lui qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

\- Avec plaisir, merci pour tout.

West lui lança un beau sourire, légèrement hypocrite et suivit sa petite amie toujours de son pas boitillant.

\- Tu es vraiment la meilleure, lui dit-il dans le couloir, je ne savais pas que je rencontrerais plus intelligent que moi en venant ici.

Hermione se contenta de sourire, amusée par son compliment.

\- Allez, boite un peu plus vite, Harry va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Ils atteignirent la salle commune, lorsque le portrait pivota, il vit que tout le monde attendait dans le silence, prêt à exploser. Certains lancèrent d'ailleurs des cris de joie mais Ron les fit vite taire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit Dennis ?! On attend Harry.

Cela n'empêcha pas tous les Gryffondor de taper dans le dos du capitaine du jour, ou même de le serrer dans leurs bras. Parvati l'embrassa sur la joue et Hermione la fusilla du regard. Ils s'interrompirent tous quand ils virent Neville débouler, transpirant et suffoquant.

\- Il arrive ! Il est dans le grand escalier !

\- Tout le monde en place ! cria Ron, et bouclez-la !

Tout le monde se mit en rang dans le fond pour laisser de la place au centre de la pièce. L'équipe s'était mise en avant, West tenait le trophée d'une main et celle d'Hermione de l'autre. Ginny tenait l'Éclair de Feu, fière de pouvoir lui rendre dans ces circonstances.

Harry arriva enfin dans le couloir du septième étage, satané Rogue, il avait passé la moitié de la journée dans ce maudit cachot. Le match était certainement fini depuis longtemps, il n'avait croisé absolument personne maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il aurait peut-être dû aller au stade en premier lieu. De toute façon avec la chance qu'il avait aujourd'hui, il serait arrivé juste après la fin, non il valait mieux qu'il attende ses amis dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans le long couloir, en général il y avait toujours quelques élèves qui allaient et venaient à toute heure. Si le match était fini, ils n'avaient certainement pas gagné. Il prononça le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra d'un pas lent et fatigué.

Les cris et le tumulte aussi soudains qu'imprévus le surprirent tellement qu'il manqua de peu de faire une crise cardiaque. Il regarda bêtement, n'osant pas comprendre, tous ses camarades qui se jetaient sur lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit West venir vers lui avec la coupe qu'il en eut la certitude.

\- On a gagné Harry ! 450 à 150, on est champions !

Il lui tendit le trophée qu'il contempla sans réaction. West sourit et se recula légèrement.

\- Merci Harry…

Il releva la tête, Ginny se tenait devant lui, son balai dans la main, elle rougissait légèrement et regardait fixement le sol sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Alors qu'il la contemplait, son esprit oublia tout, le monde autour d'eux, la coupe, la situation… il ne put que remarquer qu'elle était magnifique. Elle lui tendit son balai.

\- C'est toi qui m'as faite gagner.

Harry prit le balai en posant sa main sur la sienne, peut-être involontairement, il n'en était pas sûr… en fait si, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Ginny releva la tête, troublée. A ce moment précis, Harry savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire, la seule chose à faire, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il laissa tomber le trophée et le balai à terre, prit sa tête entre ses mains le plus délicatement qu'il put et l'embrassa.

Où était passé tout le monde ? Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, il n'entendait que les battements du cœur de Ginny, très rapides. Il ne sentait que sa bouche contre la sienne. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Alors en un éclair, Ginny l'enlaça et approfondit le baiser et tout lui revint comme un choc, comme si on l'avait ramené à la vie après un long coma, comme s'il respirait pour la première fois. Tout son être venait de renaître à travers elle.

Ils se séparèrent. Depuis combien de temps étaient-il là ? Une minute ou un siècle il ne le savait pas. Il vit alors West pousser une exclamation de joie et qui incitait tout le monde à crier avec lui pour célébrer ses deux amis, Hermione qui lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu, Ron, quelques mètres derrière sa sœur, dont l'expression ressemblait beaucoup au troll qu'ils avaient affronté en première année, mais dont le petit sourire en coin voulait tout dire pour Harry. Seul Dean leur lança un regard empli de tristesse. Seamus lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il allait bien. Il ne tombait pas de l'arbre, il connaissait assez bien Ginny pour savoir que ça allait se produire.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie, comment penser que deux minutes plus tôt il trainait les pieds dans le couloir, la mine sombre. Il prit Ginny par la main et l'emmena hors de la salle tout en saluant tous ses amis. Elle le suivit avec un gloussement, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

\- Tu penses qu'il va lui dire quoi ? demanda Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de West, comblée.

\- Les connaissant, je pense qu'il va lui demander un résumé du match.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Ron sortit les Biéraubeurres.

\- Bon on fait la fête ?


	34. Sortie de couples

CHAPITRE 34 : Sortie de couples

La célébration fut mémorable, rarement la salle commune avait connu pareil désordre. Tous les joueurs furent acclamés pendant des heures. Deux quatrième année amenèrent de quoi mettre de la musique. La salle commune devint une vraie discothèque, c'était beaucoup moins guindé que le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Certains élèves étaient sortis tout au long de l'après-midi, d'autres revenaient. Il était 20h passées et l'ambiance ne retombait pas. Plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle étaient même entrés on ne sait comment.

Lavande voulut danser avec Ron, mais il se débrouilla pour trouver une cavalière à chaque fois. Romilda Vane accepta de danser avec lui, le trouvant assez populaire à son goût, il se rappela avec un frisson de l'épisode du philtre d'amour et changea vite de partenaire. Hermione se permit de délaisser West quelques minutes car elle voyait que Neville n'osait pas inviter une fille, elle le prit par la main et l'enlaça raisonnablement pour un slow. Il se crispa et lança un regard à West où toutes les excuses du monde pouvaient se lire, ce dernier était mort de rire et lui fit signe de profiter. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et entendit :

\- Un beau garçon comme toi seul pendant un slow ? Heureusement que je suis là.

Ginny lui lançait un regard amusé, elle venait visiblement de revenir de sa promenade amoureuse. Harry était en train de parler avec Ritchie et Jimmy dans un coin, ils semblaient tous deux surexcités de lui raconter le match. West lui rendit son sourire et l'enlaça tout en restant raisonnable.

\- Merci pour tout West, lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait.

\- Oh que si, vous voir Hermione et toi m'a fait comprendre ce qu'est l'amour et que je devais me battre pour le trouver. Je n'avais pas le courage de quitter Dean, j'avais tellement peur de me retrouver seule. Mais quand je t'ai vu avec ma meilleure amie, j'ai compris que je devais prendre le risque.

\- Dans ce cas, ce fut un plaisir de t'aider, Harry a beaucoup de chance.

Ginny arrêta de danser et lui fit une étreinte tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. Hermione et Harry, qui dansaient ensemble depuis quelques minutes, furent émus de voir cette scène.

\- On a de la chance tous les deux hein ? glissa-t-elle à son meilleur ami.

\- Oh oui… répondit-il, incapable de détacher son regard de sa rouquine.

Il vit West leur sourire, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées, il y avait un air de déjà-vu. Et ça le frappa soudain, c'était le reflet de West qu'il avait aperçu dans la Pensine, pas celui de Voldemort. Oui, comment ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt alors qu'il le voyait tous les jours ? Il est vrai que la méprise était compréhensible tant le jeune Tom Jedusor avait des traits similaires aux siens. Il se surprit à rire tout seul en imaginant West se transformer en Voldemort plus tard, c'était si absurde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non rien… rien d'important…

\- Bon, si tu le dis.

Harry remit ses pensées en ordre, car il y avait toujours une inconnue dans l'histoire. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il un souvenir de West, pourquoi le lui avait-il caché et pourquoi n'était-il pas rangé comme les autres ? Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, il se dit qu'il pouvait demander à Hermione.

\- En fait je me demandais juste… est-ce que tu sais si West a montré un souvenir à Dumbledore récemment ?

Hermione resta sans voix quelques secondes, choquée par la précision de la question qui sous-entendait que Harry en savait beaucoup.

\- Je… en fait je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il a dit à Dumbledore… comment le sais-tu ?

\- Et bien pour te dire la vérité…

Harry expliqua ce qu'il avait entrevu chez le directeur et tout ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

\- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus… déplora Hermione, West m'a juste dit qu'il y avait des choses dans son passé qui le faisaient souffrir terriblement… son oncle lui a fait promettre de ne rien dire et je crois qu'il a écrit à Dumbledore pour avoir de l'aide… maintenant que j'y pense, je ne devais pas en parler… enfin, je ne vais pas commencer à avoir des secrets avec toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion.

\- C'est bizarre quand même, pourquoi se forcer à le cacher ? Surtout avec nous, c'est pas comme si on avait déjà gardé secrets un dragon pour Hagrid, un retourneur de temps pour toi et carrément une armée sous le nez d'Ombrage. Quoi qu'il ait fait, il devrait savoir qu'on l'accepterait et qu'on le soutiendrait.

\- Crois-moi j'ai essayé, mais il a si peur. Et vus tous les secrets que je garde, je ne peux pas exiger de lui qu'il me dise tout.

\- Si ce n'est que ça… on a qu'à l'intégrer complètement, je lui fais confiance et je pense que toi aussi. C'est un très bon sorcier après tout, son aide nous serait précieuse.

\- Harry, ce serait formidable… mais je pense qu'il a juste besoin de temps. Si Dumbledore lui a dit de ne rien révéler, il doit y avoir une bonne raison... et s'il ne lui a pas dit ce qu'il te dit à toi, je pense qu'il ne veut pas non plus le mêler à tout ça.

\- C'est vraiment étrange… je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il avait tant de problèmes, il est heureux avec toi non ?

\- Oui, enfin j'espère. Ce qui m'inquiète… c'est qu'il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur Voldemort et j'ai l'impression qu'il a des liens avec tout ça, il a des connaissances en magie noire qu'on n'apprend pas dans une école... même s'il ne s'en sert pas dieu merci.

\- Bah son oncle est Auror, c'est normal qu'il connaisse des trucs sur la magie noire. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour le moment. J'essaierai d'en parler avec Dumbledore.

Hermione lui fit un sourire mitigé, intérieurement elle se disait qu'elle avait peut-être fait une grosse bêtise d'en parler à Harry, mais elle voulait savoir, pour enfin être débarrassé de ça.

Heureusement que le lendemain était un dimanche, beaucoup ne se levèrent pas de la matinée. Harry et Ginny s'étaient même endormis l'un sur l'autre dans un des canapés. Ce que tout le monde, sauf Ron, avait qualifié de « trop mignon ».

La semaine de cours reprit et maintenant que la ferveur du Quidditch était passée, la pression des examens leur tomba dessus d'un coup sec.

\- Les examens auront lieu la semaine du 15 juin, annonça le professeur McGonagall, nous allons commencer à réviser tous les principaux chapitres, vous ferez également une heure de pratique le jeudi.

Si le professeur de métamorphose avait félicité avec enthousiasme tous les joueurs de son équipe, elle avait maintenant changé le ton de leurs échanges.

\- Mais c'est dans deux semaines, blêmit Ron.

\- Effectivement Mr Weasley, aussi je vais vous demander d'être persévérants. Je vous rappelle qu'il vous faudra Effort Exceptionnel pour pouvoir passer les ASPIC l'an prochain.

Avec tout cela, Hermione surprit tout le monde en proposant d'aller voir Hagrid durant une pause plutôt que de réviser. Elle culpabilisait d'aller le voir moins souvent cette année ne suivant plus son cours et ayant beaucoup de révisions, et surtout il n'avait eu que Harry pour le « soutenir » à l'enterrement d'Aragog. Hagrid ne semblait pas leur en tenir rigueur et était toujours ravi de les recevoir dans sa cabane pour un thé. Il leur parla avec admiration du dernier match de Quidditch et avoua qu'il avait pleuré devant leur victoire, ce qui amusa beaucoup West et Ron. Ils ne restèrent cependant guère longtemps, puisqu'il avait cours avec les 5e année juste après.

En remontant vers le château, ils croisèrent donc sa classe qui descendait, Harry en profita pour voler un baiser à Ginny. Ron détourna soigneusement le regard.

\- Vu qu'il n'y a plus d'entraînement, on pourrait sortir dans le parc ce soir, proposa-t-elle au groupe. Il commence à faire bon et c'est surement notre dernier soir tranquille avant les révisions.

West regarda sa petite amie amusé, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle consacrait toutes ses soirées aux révisions.

\- C'est une bonne idée, répondit-il.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver seul au milieu de deux couples, grogna Ron.

\- Roh… tu n'as qu'à trouver une fille et venir avec, répondit Ginny lascivement.

\- Oui et elle sera aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

\- Mais non… regarde, dit Ginny.

Elle les quitta quelques secondes pour se diriger vers Susan Bones qui lisait un livre seule assise sur un banc. Depuis le décès de sa tante, elle était très discrète, solitaire et évidemment assez peu enthousiaste.

\- Salut Susan, dit Ginny avec un sourire, je me demandais si ça te ferait plaisir de venir avec nous en début de soirée pour se balader au bord du lac.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas… balbutia-t-elle prise au dépourvu, elle avait fait partie de l'AD l'année passée, mais jamais elle n'avait été proche des Gryffondor à ce point.

\- Pour te dire la vérité, il y a Hermione et West, Harry et moi, et mon frère… disons qu'il n'ose pas te le demander parce qu'il ne veut pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais il aimerait bien que tu viennes aussi.

Susan lança un regard très surpris en direction de Ron qui même s'il ne comprenait rien aux manigances de sa petite sœur, rougit de voir une fille le fixer.

\- C'est une bonne idée, Ginny, je crois que je vais venir, merci de me l'avoir proposée, finit par dire la Poufsouffle.

Ginny jubila intérieurement et lui donna rendez-vous à 19h devant la Grande Salle puis retourna vers son groupe.

\- Et voilà, problème réglé, dit-elle avec fierté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Ron rouge comme une tomate.

\- Tu verras bien.

Comme convenu, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la fin de la journée, Harry avait fait un détour par la cuisine pour prendre de quoi faire un pique-nique.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'avec le couvre-feu on a le droit d'être dehors ? demanda Susan.

\- J'ai demandé à McGonagall, répondit Hermione, tant qu'il fait jour, on a le droit d'être dehors, le parc est protégé.

Même s'ils ne le disaient pas, tous étaient surpris qu'Hermione accepte sans rechigner de passer une soirée sans réviser. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que West devait bien malgré lui porter un sac rempli d'une dizaine de livres plus épais les uns que les autres. Ginny et Harry marchaient en tête de cortège, discutant de tout et riant beaucoup, main dans la main, ils avaient attendu beaucoup trop longtemps et ils le savaient. Hermione avait enlacé le bras de West plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Du coup, Ron et Susan marchaient quelque peu en retrait, et le silence pesant entre eux faisait beaucoup transpirer le rouquin.

\- Alors Ron, il parait que tu es un génie aux échecs, dit Susan pour engager la conversation.

\- Euh… oui… je veux dire non, les autres exagèrent, balbutia-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? Il faudra qu'on fasse une partie pour que j'en aie le cœur net. Je suis la championne de Poufsouffle tu sais ?

\- Oui bien sûr… euh… quand tu veux.

\- T'es mignon quand tu rougis, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Même si les quatre autres faisaient mine de discuter de leur côté, ils n'en perdaient pas une miette, et Ginny dut mettre sa main sur la bouche de Harry pour ne pas qu'il éclate de rire.

Ils arrivèrent au bord du lac alors que le crépuscule commençait, la douce lumière du soleil couchant donnait une température idéale. West avait d'ailleurs déjà enlevé sa robe trop encombrante, il se retrouva vite en débardeur, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa petite amie... et de toute la gente féminine.

\- Pardon Hermione, mais tu as vraiment des bras énormes West, s'exclama Susan.

Elle exagérait évidemment, le jeune français était imposant, il le savait, mais pas à ce point. West lui fit un clin d'œil osé pour la remercier. Hermione sourit et prit un de ces deux « gros » bras pour l'incruster autour de ses épaules.

\- Oui mon chéri est magnifique, je sais, répondit-elle.

Ron était très rouge, il ne comprenait lui-même pas pourquoi. Susan en revanche semblait avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Mais Ron est pas mal non plus, normal quand on est un aussi bon gardien.

Le rouquin semblait passer par tous les états, il restait planté comme un piquet. Heureusement pour lui, un cri de Ginny détourna l'attention.

\- Harry, arrête !

\- Ah tu as voulu jouer, tu as perdu.

Harry la tenait fermement dans ses bras et la balança sans ménagement dans l'eau très froide du lac. Elle ressortit rapidement pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Élu ou pas, tu es mort ! cria-t-elle.

Harry était mort de rire, Ginny lui envoya des salves d'eau en rafale, si bien qu'il fut rapidement aussi trempé qu'elle. Il décida donc de se jeter à l'eau lui aussi et prit sa petite amie dans ses bras, une longue séquence d'embrassade s'annonçait et Ron détourna rapidement le regard.

\- Bon on mange ? Je meurs de faim, tant pis pour eux deux.

Cette sortie avait vraiment eu le mérite de leur changer les idées, même Susan avait ri pour la première fois depuis très longtemps et avait abandonné un poids derrière elle. Elle avait défié Ron à la bataille explosive et ils arrivaient enfin à discuter plutôt joyeusement sans que le rouquin ne perde ses moyens. Harry et Ginny continuaient leurs chamailleries et on les entendait rire dans tout le parc. Enfin, Hermione lisait paisiblement, adossée contre l'épaule de West qui caressait rêveusement son bras, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ça va ? demanda Hermione sans quitter le livre des yeux, tu ne dis rien.

Il était toujours surpris par la faculté qu'elle avait de l'observer tout en lisant.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, je me sens juste bien, là avec toi.

Hermione sourit et changea de page, elle reprit la conversation deux lignes plus tard.

\- Je pensais à un truc depuis quelques temps, tu pourrais venir chez moi cet été. Mes parents seront d'accord et en plus ils vont partir quelques jours en voyage, je serai plus rassurée de t'avoir avec moi.

West arrêta ses caresses, assez surpris.

\- Tu sais très bien que je prends chaque minute que je peux passer avec toi.

\- Sauf au Quidditch, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Sauf au Quidditch, concéda-t-il.

\- Alors c'est d'accord ?

\- De toute façon, je ne peux pas imaginer ne pas te voir pendant deux mois.

La jeune fille sourit et posa son livre. Elle s'allongea en travers sur son ventre et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Moi non plus. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu passer seize ans sans toi.

\- Oh ma Mione, tu es trop mignonne.

\- Non je suis sérieuse, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, je suis tellement heureuse que ça t'ait conduit jusqu'à moi.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent, il regarda le lac avec amertume.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, ajouta-t-elle, je ne te forcerai jamais à me l'avouer, je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il avec une froideur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Non… je ne sais pas… murmura-t-elle piteusement, triste de le voir aussi dur.

West ne la regardait plus mais sa main avait repris sa lente course le long de son corps, machinalement.

\- Écoute moi Mione, je sais que tu veux bien faire, je sais que tu penses à nous quand tu dis ça. Mais le moment n'est pas venu, ça nous détruirait, ça nous séparerait, ce n'est pas qu'une question d'amour. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu seras choquée mais que tu m'aimeras toujours. Mais il n'y a pas que nous en jeu, Dumbledore l'a compris. Je lui ai demandé la permission de tout te dire, il m'a conseillé de ne rien en faire. Et je pense... non je sais qu'il a raison, pour toi comme pour moi c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

Hermione ferma les yeux, méditant sur ces nouvelles informations. Si elle ne le savait pas si intelligent, elle aurait remis toute cette théorie en doute, mais elle savait qu'il y avait réfléchi beaucoup plus qu'elle. Elle regarda Harry et Ginny, pour eux tout était simple, tout était parfait, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle voulait seulement être avec West, avec tous ses défauts et ses secrets. Qu'importe son passé, elle voulait juste être son avenir.

\- Je m'en fiche de tout, tant que tu restes avec moi.

West se calma et lui sourit enfin. Il prit sa main et la porta sur ses lèvres pour la remercier.


	35. Les examens

CHAPITRE 35 : Les examens

Ron relut sa feuille avec la plus grande concentration, il restait dix minutes d'épreuve, autant corriger le plus d'erreurs possible. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point les exercices avec West avaient payé. Il était au moins soulagé de voir qu'il comprenait toutes les questions. Au premier rang, Hermione grattait sans relâche, à croire qu'elle écrivait un livre. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, Harry non plus ne semblait pas à court d'idées et détaillait beaucoup ses réponses. West enfin lançait quelques sorts de nettoyage à sa copie qu'il avait raturée par ci par là pour la rendre plus présentable.

\- L'épreuve est terminée, annonça enfin le professeur McGonagall, rendez-moi vos copies et sortez en silence.

Une fois dans le couloir, comme d'habitude, Hermione était extatique.

\- Je crois que j'ai tout juste ! Ce serait merveilleux !

\- Tout le monde savait depuis cinq ans que tu aurais tout juste à cette épreuve, répondit Ron.

Harry aussi était soulagé d'en avoir fini, l'épreuve de métamorphose était celle qu'il redoutait le plus et comme d'habitude il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas passé un seul moment avec Ginny car elle passait ses BUSE et avait par conséquent encore moins de temps libre que lui, tout cela commençait à lui peser.

Hermione sortit un énorme manuel de sortilèges en vue de l'examen du professeur Flitwick qui avait lieu l'après-midi même.

\- Tu devrais manger un peu ma chérie, lui dit West.

\- J'ai pas le temps, je dois finir le chapitre.

Il poussa un grand soupir, il coupa son blanc de poulet en plein de petits morceaux et tendit la fourchette vers Hermione.

\- Comme si nourrir un chat ne me suffisait pas…

Harry et Ron se retinrent d'éclater de rire. Elle refusa au début de jouer au bébé mais finit par céder lorsqu'il lui rappela qu'elle risquait de s'évanouir avant la fin de l'épreuve si elle ne mangeait pas.

\- Tu devrais lire toi aussi, dit-elle entre deux bouchées.

\- Pf… je sais déjà tout.

\- Tu es trop sûr de toi.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau plongés dans leurs copies sous l'œil attentif du professeur Flitwick. L'épreuve était un peu moins compliquée que la précédente et par conséquent moins stressante. Harry avait toujours des résultats corrects et pour une fois il avait révisé donc il s'en sortait plutôt bien. West écrivait des réponses à une vitesse alarmante si bien que sa copie était deux fois plus longue que celles des autres. Il partit comme à son habitude une bonne demi-heure avant les autres. Il se dirigeait vers sa tour puisque la journée était finie et il comptait bien se détendre un peu en attendant que ses amis le rejoignent.

\- Bonjour West.

Il se retourna, le professeur Dumbledore marchait tranquillement vers lui.

\- Bonjour professeur.

\- Belle journée hein ? Tes examens se passent bien ?

\- Oh, ce serait prétentieux de le dire, mais j'en ai l'impression pour l'instant.

\- Dans ce cas ne le dis pas, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé, le hasard fait bien les choses, je voulais te parler.

\- Vous saviez que j'étais ici ?!

\- Par Merlin non ! Je passais simplement discuter avec quelques tableaux, cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu dans cette aile et que certains ne m'avaient pas vu.

West eut envie de rire, son directeur était vraiment excentrique.

\- Comment va votre main ? demanda-t-il, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voyait qu'elle était calcinée, visiblement ça ne s'arrangeait pas.

\- Oh, disons que ça n'empire plus. Merci de t'en inquiéter, tu sais que tu es le premier à me demander comment je vais plutôt que ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- Et bien je pense qu'une blessure aussi grave n'a pu être infligée que par de la magie très noire ou vous auriez déjà guéri. Vous avez donc dû affronter quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant et vu qu'aucune info de la sorte n'a été relayée, j'imagine que c'est top secret. Par conséquent, je préfère m'enquérir de votre santé que de vous forcer à me mentir ou à esquiver ma question.

Dumbledore l'observa attentivement quelques secondes, un grand sourire caché derrière sa longue barbe.

\- Tes professeurs n'ont pas menti, tu as une vivacité d'esprit impressionnante. Nous devrions discuter plus souvent, c'est très productif de te voir raisonner.

\- Merci professeur, répondit-il en baissant le regard. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? reprit-il.

\- De notre dernier entretien comme tu dois t'en douter, le temps file tellement vite et j'aimerais t'apporter mon soutien tant que je le peux encore.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Et bien je suis vieux, la sénilité me guette, la mort aussi inlassablement. Mais ne soyons pas négatifs, profitons de ce précieux temps tant que nous le pouvons.

West resta songeur, Dumbledore était certes très vieux mais le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur lui, il était sûr qu'il avait cette apparence depuis déjà plusieurs décennies, pourquoi s'inquiéter du temps maintenant ?

\- Comme tu le sais, continua-t-il, Voldemort avance ses pions depuis quelques mois. Il a affaibli le Magenmagot, le ministère est en crise même s'il le cache bien. Scrimgeour brasse beaucoup de vent mais n'obtient que peu de résultats.

\- Oui c'est son mode opératoire.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu es une de ses cibles privilégiées, tout comme Harry. Mais la différence, c'est qu'il ignorait que tu étais ici.

\- Ignorait ?

\- C'est ce pourquoi je voulais te voir, j'ai été informé par des confrères de l'Ordre du Phénix que certains faits anodins se déroulent au ministère. Anodins pour le ministre j'entends.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le département du recensement magique a été cambriolé, le vol a bien été masqué, il ne manque presque rien… sauf le registre des nés-moldu. J'imagine qu'eux aussi sont des cibles prioritaires désormais.

West devint pâle.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Si les Mangemorts ont vraiment transmis ces données à leur maître, alors Voldemort sait que tu es en Angleterre. Et le premier endroit où chercher un sorcier de 16 ans dans le pays, c'est…

\- Ici…

\- Rassure-toi, il ne viendra pas spécialement pour toi. Harry est aussi ici et Voldemort sait qu'il ne peut rien faire. Cependant, l'écran de fumée de ton oncle va se dissiper et tu dois être prêt.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je suis désolé d'ajouter un poids à ton esprit, surtout pendant tes examens. Mais il était de mon devoir de t'en informer. J'ai également contacté ton oncle.

\- Vous avez bien fait… et concernant notre dernière entrevue…

\- Je crains hélas que la situation n'ait pas changé, tes amis ne sont pas prêts à savoir la vérité sur toi… tu as un rôle très important à jouer et je ne peux me permettre que tu sois ainsi exposé.

West resta songeur, il n'était pas si important que ça… même si Voldemort le pourchassait.

\- Ah je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de repos et de passer du temps avec Miss Granger. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Le vieux directeur repartit de son pas serein, comme si rien ne l'affectait. Pourtant il venait de lâcher une vraie bombe sur son élève.

\- Ah te voilà ! Tu as intérêt à avoir Optimal Monsieur je-pars-une-heure-avant !

Hermione venait d'arriver au bout du couloir avec plusieurs étudiants, l'épreuve était manifestement terminée.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle voyant qu'il était dans les nuages et qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu.

\- Hein ? Si, si… très bien Mione, je suis juste fatigué… une bonne sieste, voilà ce qu'il me faut.

\- Mouais… et les révisions pour la botanique, tu as oublié ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Tu es bizarre, j'espère que tu n'es pas malade.

\- Non tout va bien, dit-il avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

\- Bon si tu le dis… tu ne me demandes pas comment je m'en suis sortie ?

\- Je sais très bien que tu connais tout par cœur et que tu as cartonné ma chérie.

\- N'importe quoi… bon là c'est vrai j'ai fait fort je pense.

Il sourit et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la salle commune où ils retrouvèrent Harry qui avait enfin cinq minutes avec Ginny.

West resta songeur toute la soirée, heureusement pour lui Hermione était déjà absorbée par les révisions de la prochaine épreuve pour le noter. Il avait l'impression qu'un nœud invisible se nouait autour de sa gorge, Voldemort était plus proche de lui que jamais. Rocket vint se frotter contre lui, semblant comprendre qu'il avait besoin de réconfort.

\- Ça ira Rocket… il faut que ça aille…

Le lendemain matin, ils avaient l'épreuve de botanique. Heureusement elle était en grande partie pratique et elle permit à West de penser à autre chose. Là encore, il s'en sortit avec brio, comme Neville et Hermione.

\- Allez plus que deux épreuves et c'est fini ! s'exclama Ron autour de la grande table.

\- Oui, mais tu connais Rogue, ça ne va pas être de la tarte, rétorqua Hermione.

Son regard se tourna inconsciemment vers son petit ami qui ne prenait pas part à la conversation jusque là.

\- Ça ne va pas West ?

\- Hein ?... Euh si, bien sûr…

\- Tu ne manges pas… et tu ne parles pas.

\- Et bien je… je dois écrire à mon oncle.

Il se leva et partit sans un mot. Hermione était restée figée, trop surprise par sa réaction.

\- Ton petit ami est taré, tu es au courant ? lui dit Ron entre deux bouchées.

West se retrouva seul à la volière. Son oncle était au courant de la situation… à quoi bon lui écrire et risquer de se faire intercepter le message ? Mais West avait besoin d'en parler, il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione, Ron et Harry attendaient nerveusement devant la salle de Défense.

\- Mais où il est ?! Ça ne va pas recommencer comme à la dernière épreuve ! fulmina Hermione.

\- Calme-toi, tu ne peux pas obtenir Optimal dans cet état-là, relativisa Ron.

\- Je te préviens que si jamais il…

\- Si jamais je quoi ?

Elle se retourna, alors qu'elle était prête à exploser, son petit ami se tenait là, devant elle, le visage impassible.

\- Où étais-tu bon sang ?

\- Entrez ! En silence !

Rogue avait ouvert la porte et semblait plus acariâtre que jamais, Hermione remit ses remontrances à plus tard et s'engouffra dans la salle de classe. West soupira et la suivit.

L'épreuve était très dure, même West prenait beaucoup de temps pour détailler ses réponses. Hermione semblait plus stressée que jamais. Harry était pour une fois le plus détendu, il avait vécu la plupart des situations décrites dans les exercices.

West finit un paragraphe plutôt compliqué et le relut avec fierté. Il y était presque, cependant il entendit un bruit sourd et se retourna. Harry avait la tête posée sur le bureau, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait s'il n'était pas agité de tremblements.

\- Professeur ! cria Ron.

\- Silence Weasley ! tonna Rogue avant de voir la raison du tumulte.

Le professeur se leva immédiatement et prit Harry par les épaules pour le redresser sur sa chaise, il semblait conscient. D'un geste brusque il porta les deux mains à son front et cria de douleur.

\- Weasley ! Amenez-le vite à l'infirmerie !

\- Euh… oui monsieur.

\- Il le cherche ! cria Harry.

Tout le monde se regarda, inquiet et stupéfait. West devint blanc comme un linge, il avait peur d'avoir compris.

\- Il sait qu'il est ici ! Il va le retrouver !

Ron s'empressa de sortir avec un Harry à moitié conscient sous les regards désabusés de toute la classe.


	36. Le monstre caché

CHAPITRE 36 : Le monstre caché

Ron et Harry s'étaient arrêtés au détour d'un couloir du quatrième étage, non loin de l'infirmerie.

\- Ça va mieux Ron… je n'ai plus mal, dit Harry en respirant lentement.

\- T'es sûr vieux ? T'as effrayé pas mal de monde.

\- Oui, oui, c'est fini.

\- Tu as vu quoi ?

\- Voldemort vient d'apprendre quelque chose qui l'a rendu fou. Il cherche quelqu'un, et cette personne est ici, à Poudlard.

\- Il ne parlait pas de toi ?

\- Non, c'est quelque chose de nouveau, il ne le savait pas avant.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas… quelqu'un d'important.

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas aller voir Pomfresh.

\- Pour faire quoi ? Je ne suis pas malade ni blessé.

\- L'épreuve de Rogue va finir de toute façon, que veux-tu faire ?

\- Je vais profiter qu'il n'y ait personne dans les couloirs pour aller à la Salle sur Demande.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais reprendre mon livre de potions, c'est demain l'épreuve et je dois réussir.

\- Bonne idée.

\- Ensuite j'irai voir Dumbledore pour lui parler de ça.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Non, toi occupe toi d'Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'empêche de reprendre le livre.

\- Ça marche.

Harry se dirigea donc vers le septième étage, cependant il vit que quelqu'un était tombé par terre, juste devant l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Professeur Trelawney, vous-allez bien ?

Hermione et West venaient de sortir de la classe de Rogue. Inutile de dire qu'ils étaient plus inquiets que jamais. Ron arriva à leur rencontre.

\- Alors ? demanda nerveusement Hermione.

\- Il va bien, il va voir Dumbledore pour en parler.

\- Ouf… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Que Tu-Sais-Qui vient de péter un câble et il l'a ressenti. Apparemment une personne qu'il cherche est à Poudlard.

West baissa les yeux, cette fois c'était clair et net.

\- Étrange, répondit Hermione, il sait très bien qui sont les gens qui vivent ici, il ne peut pas en avoir après un professeur quand même ?

Ils retournèrent à la salle commune, Hermione élaborait dix théories à la seconde. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait laissé en plan le professeur Trelawney après avoir appris un terrible secret sur son passé. Il tambourina à la porte de Dumbledore, furieux comme rarement. La porte s'ouvrit mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Professeur ?

Le bureau était bien vide. Il décida d'attendre ici, faisant les cent pas pour essayer de contenir sa colère. Soudain, son regard se posa sur une petite fiole posée sur le bureau du directeur. Il la reconnut sans peine, c'était la fiole non étiquetée. Poussé par sa curiosité décuplée par sa colère, il se saisit du flacon et le versa dans la Pensine puis y plongea le visage.

Il était dans un cachot très obscur, ses yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer au noir. Il distingua une femme, enchaînée à un mur, les vêtements en lambeaux, maigre comme la mort. Il se demanda même comment elle était encore en vie. Une vieille porte en bois s'ouvrit bruyamment, laissant pénétrer un peu de lumière, ainsi que deux personnes.

Harry les dévisagea. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Voldemort, sa grande tête chauve, son nez de serpent et son sourire démoniaque. Mais Harry ne distinguait pas bien l'autre. Plus petit, plus chétif, certainement un enfant un peu plus jeune que Harry, une tignasse brune, c'était lui que Harry avait entraperçu dans la Pensine.

\- Lumos, murmura Voldemort en brandissant sa baguette.

Harry put enfin y voir clairement et ce qu'il craignait depuis quelques secondes s'avéra. Le jeune garçon était West. Il semblait avoir un ou deux ans de moins, il ne pouvait pas être plus jeune de toute façon puisque Voldemort n'avait récupéré son corps que deux ans plus tôt.

\- Regarde-la West, je ne t'ai pas menti, dit Voldemort de sa voix glaciale.

Le jeune West ne bougeait pas, il était tellement différent de celui que Harry connaissait, si maigre et un regard si terrifiant.

\- Regarde West ! insista le mage noir d'un ton sans équivoque.

West releva doucement la tête et regarda la femme enchaînée. Harry regarda le visage de son ami et vit clairement les larmes se former dans ses yeux, des larmes de colère. Il tremblait.

\- Elle t'a abandonné, murmura Voldemort à son oreille avec délectation, elle t'a laissé seul alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant sans défense.

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien.

\- Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, ajouta-t-il calmement.

Voldemort fit un pas en arrière et laissa West seul à un mètre de la femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle remua légèrement en sentant sa présence.

\- West ?... dit la femme très faiblement en parvenant à lever son regard.

\- C'est terminé, maman, répondit-il d'une voix sans émotion.

Harry se figea d'horreur. Même s'il ne parlait pas français il avait très bien compris. West sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa mère qui ne réagit pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et prononça clairement :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Un éclair vert illumina la pièce et s'éteignit en même temps que la femme enchaînée. Harry perdait la raison, ce n'était pas possible, West n'avait pas fait ça… et pourtant il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Voldemort s'avança avec un petit rire satisfait et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Bien mon cher neveu ! Je suis très fier de toi ! Tu mérites amplement ta place parmi les miens. Sois le bienvenu !

\- Non ! hurla Harry.

Une main lui prit l'épaule et il se retrouva sur le sol du bureau du directeur, qui se trouvait face à lui, le visage effaré.

\- Qu'as-tu fait Harry ?!

\- C'est un meurtrier ! Il a tué sa propre mère ! Et vous le laissez ici avec nous, avec Hermione ! Comment…

\- Assez ! tonna Dumbledore et Harry crut qu'il avait reçu le sortilège de Mutisme. Tu n'aurais jamais dû fouiller dans mes affaires ! reprit le directeur, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui est arrivé à West.

\- Et je suppose que c'est pareil pour Rogue ?! repartit Harry dans une nouvelle vague de fureur, il a livré la prophétie à Voldemort mais je ne peux pas comprendre ?!

\- Harry…

\- Non, j'en ai assez de ces mensonges ! Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance alors que vous laissez deux meurtriers se balader tranquillement dans votre école ?!

\- Harry, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à regagner ta confiance, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour d'excellentes raisons qui t'échappent encore. Et aucune de mes décisions n'a jamais mis mes élèves ni l'école en danger.

\- Ah non ?! Et vous êtes au courant que Voldemort est à la recherche de son cher neveu en ce moment même ? Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera quand il viendra ? Malefoy est en train de préparer quelque chose et Rogue l'a surement aidé dans votre dos !

\- Crois-le ou non, mais j'ai tout envisagé, Voldemort n'a pas plus de chances de trouver West que toi. Tout est sous contrôle, la seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que j'ai découvert l'emplacement d'un des Horcruxes et que je comptais le récupérer ce soir.

\- Vous… vous l'avez trouvé ?

Harry était complètement noyé au milieu d'un torrent d'émotions fortement contradictoires.

\- J'en suis quasi certain, et l'offre de t'emmener avec moi tient toujours, si tu te sens capable de mettre tes émotions de côté bien sûr.

\- Je…

\- Harry, je ne doute pas que tu as un millier de questions et autant de raisons de me détester là tout de suite. Mais de grâce, ne mets pas en péril tout notre travail accompli, une fois cette histoire terminée nous en parlerons, tu as ma parole.

Harry regarda son professeur dans les yeux.

\- C'est d'accord, nous partons quand ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, va chercher des vêtements chauds et ta cape d'invisibilité, je t'attends.

Harry se tourna sans un mot et ouvrit la porte.

\- Fais vite Harry et pas un mot à qui que ce soit.

Harry descendit et ne répondit même pas. Il fonça vers la salle commune, passa devant Ron et Hermione sans leur dire quoi que ce soit, et se rua sur sa valise dans sa chambre. Le temps qu'il rassemble ses affaires, ses deux amis l'avaient rejoint.

\- Ça va pas Harry ? demanda Hermione, tu pourrais au moins nous dire comment tu vas !

\- Pas le temps ! Écoutez, c'est très important, je pars avec Dumbledore.

\- Tu pars ?... commença Ron.

\- Ne me coupe pas ! On part pour la nuit à la chasse au Horcruxe. Gardez la carte du Maraudeur et le Felix Felicis restant, partagez-le avec Ginny.

\- Pourquoi on en aurait besoin ?

\- Parce que Dumbledore ne sera pas là, Malefoy va faire des siennes et…

\- Et quoi ?

Harry s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

\- J'ai vu quelque chose… je… je ne peux pas…

\- Dis-le nous, insista Hermione apeurée.

\- J'ai vu le souvenir de West, dit-il finalement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hermione, fais attention, il n'est pas qui on croit !

\- Mais voyons Harry, c'est mon petit ami, je lui fais confiance.

\- Non Hermione écoute-moi je t'en supplie ! dit Harry avec un sanglot, ne l'approche pas tant que je ne suis pas revenu ! Promets-le-moi !

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens… pourquoi voudrais-tu…

\- Il a tué sa mère ! C'est le neveu de Voldemort !

Un silence étouffant s'abattit sur la chambre. Ron devint livide et Hermione se figea, son cerveau n'arrivant pas à analyser cette phrase. Harry regardait ses deux amis le visage embué de larmes. Il se leva, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione… ne l'approche pas ! Il est dangereux.

Il disparut dans l'escalier.

Hermione perdit l'équilibre et Ron la rattrapa juste à temps.

\- Comment… bégaya-t-elle alors qu'elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron la mine sombre.

\- Harry s'est trompé…

\- Hermione…

\- C'est la seule explication.

Elle se mit soudain à pleurer et Ron la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je l'aime Ron… tu comprends, Harry s'est forcément trompé… je ne peux pas aimer un monstre…

\- Je sais Hermione. Ne pleure pas, on va tirer tout ça au clair dès que Harry rentrera.

\- Non, je dois savoir maintenant !

\- Mais tu as entendu ce que Harry…

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je n'attendrai pas une seule seconde, il faut que je sache.

Elle se leva, prit la Carte du Maraudeur et fila. Ron la regarda abasourdi, il finit par la suivre, craignant qu'elle ne se mette en danger.


	37. La vérité

CHAPITRE 37 : La vérité

West était assis seul dans le parc, il avait faussé compagnie à ses camarades sans un mot. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, si Voldemort le traquait, il devrait partir d'ici dans un futur proche, il avait donc besoin de rassembler ses idées. Comment pourrait-il quitter Hermione ? C'était une question qu'il s'était déjà posée et il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse. Le soleil était pratiquement couché, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Quelque chose finit enfin par le tirer de sa méditation. Il aperçut au loin Dumbledore qui marchait vers la sortie de l'école, seul, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

\- Mais où va-t-il ?

West se leva et le suivit du regard alors qu'il franchissait le portail. Il soupira et se décida enfin à rentrer, il allait certainement devoir rendre des comptes à sa petite amie sur son comportement étrange.

Hermione avançait le long des couloirs avec détermination, les yeux rivés sur la carte, Ron lui courrait après sans parvenir à la raisonner. Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir du deuxième étage, devant le bureau de Dumbledore, la carte lui révéla le mot de passe et elle entra suivie du rouquin.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je dois voir ce souvenir.

\- Non, c'est hors de question !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Mais enfin Hermione, si Harry a dit la vérité, tu vas souffrir énormément, je ne veux pas que tu le vois !

\- Essaie de m'en empêcher !

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

\- Ron… je suis une grande fille, laisse-moi faire.

\- Hermione… soupira-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers la Pensine et la regarda non sans appréhension.

\- Je dois savoir.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller toute seule, tu ne connais pas bien tes amis, dit Ron en se plaçant à ses côtés.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste, il lui prit la main et ils plongèrent tous les deux. Ils virent la même scène que Harry : la femme enchaînée, le cachot lugubre et le jeune West accompagné du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- C'est terminé, maman.

Hermione sentit son cœur accélérer dangereusement quand elle vit son petit ami pointer sa baguette.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Hermione éclata en sanglot et Ron prit son visage pour qu'elle ne regarde pas.

\- Bien mon cher neveu ! Je suis très fier de toi ! Tu mérites amplement ta place parmi les miens. Sois le bienvenu !

Voldemort sortit avec un sourire ravi. West restait figé devant le cadavre de sa mère, seul dans le noir.

\- C'est terminé maman, répéta-t-il en pleurant silencieusement mais cette fois avec beaucoup de douceur et d'émotion.

Hermione osa enfin rouvrir les yeux, elle était totalement dévastée pourtant le changement dans son ton et dans son regard la poussait à voir la suite.

\- Il ne te fera plus aucun mal maintenant, dit le jeune West en serrant le corps de sa mère d'une voix saccadée. Je t'ai libérée. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te laisser partir quand il était temps, pardonne-moi d'être venu si tard.

La scène était totalement surréaliste. West détacha sa mère difficilement et l'allongea délicatement sur le sol, il lui ferma les yeux et se blottit contre elle. Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose de plus triste.

\- J'espère que tu comprends que c'était la seule solution, continua-t-il agité par ses pleurs et ressentant le besoin de s'expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Je t'aime maman, je t'aimerai toujours. Je ne voulais pas que tu passes un jour de plus dans ce cachot.

Ron et Hermione regardaient la scène émus, même le rouquin était bouleversé alors qu'il ne comprenait quasiment pas le français.

\- Je ne veux pas être un monstre comme lui maman ! Pitié, dis-moi que je ne suis pas lui ! implora West en sanglots.

Un long silence s'abattit seulement troublé par les sanglots du jeune homme.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le dire… je t'ai tuée… je suis un monstre…

\- Non tu n'es pas un monstre, répondit Hermione comme s'il pouvait l'entendre.

Ron lui lança un regard, jamais il n'avait vu le visage de son amie si triste.

\- Oh mon dieu maman ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne veux plus être seul ! pleura West.

Le souvenir se dissipa et ils sortirent de la Pensine. Si Hermione pensait être dévastée quand Harry lui avait dit ce qu'il avait vu, c'était dix fois pire maintenant. Ron ne savait pas quoi dire, voir un de ses amis qu'il côtoyait tous les jours sous cet angle là était horrible dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Comment a-t-il pu… survivre à ça ? se demanda Hermione à bout de souffle. C'est incompréhensible, il a l'air si... normal.

Ron s'assit dans le fauteuil du directeur sans ménagement, sans non plus prêter attention aux remontrances des portraits d'anciens directeurs.

\- Viens voir Hermione.

Elle releva la tête, Ron tenait une feuille de papier.

\- C'est une lettre de son oncle... enfin l'Auror pas...

\- Oui, il avait écrit à Dumbledore il y a un moment, répondit-elle pour lui éviter de parler de ce terrible secret. Elle-même n'était pas sure de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ça et elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment.

Elle se saisit de la lettre et la lut :

 _Professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaitre personnellement, mais je dois vous parler d'une chose de la plus haute importance. Je m'appelle Pierre Miller et je suis Auror au ministère, M. Shacklebot m'a dit que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Il s'agit de mon neveu West Miller. Vous qui êtes si bien informé savez sans doute qu'il a un passé tumultueux mais il y a tant de choses que vous ignorez et je crois que le moment est venu de tout vous dire._

 _West a été victime de Voldemort quand il était enfant, son père et sa grand-mère ont été tués devant ses yeux, ça, le ministère le sait, et vous aussi sans doute. Ce que tout le monde ignore, c'est pourquoi notre famille a été attaquée, mon frère et son épouse étaient de simples Moldus et West n'avait pas encore manifesté la moindre magie._

 _La cible de cette attaque, West et moi l'avons découvert bien plus tard, n'était autre que la mère de West, Sophie. Très peu de gens savent que l'identité de Voldemort est Tom Jedusor, encore moins savent que son père était un Moldu qui portait le même nom. Ce que personne ne sait en revanche, c'est que Tom Jedusor Sr a eu une fille longtemps après la naissance de son fils, alors qu'il vivait paisiblement en France avec sa femme. Sophie Jedusor est la mère de West, elle est la demi-sœur Moldue du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle ne l'a jamais su. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que son père et ses grands parents sont tous morts dans leur manoir familial de Little Hangleton alors qu'elle passait des vacances dans sa famille française avec sa mère à elle. Elle a grandi à l'écart de cette tragédie, elle a rencontré Benjamin, mon frère Moldu (j'étais jusque là le seul sorcier de la famille) et West est né quelques années plus tard. Voldemort a fini par découvrir l'existence de sa sœur qui hélas portait son nom et a voulu la supprimer comme le reste de sa famille, surement pour que personne ne découvre un jour ses origines Moldues. Même après que Harry Potter l'ait détruit, il avait missionné quelques Mangemorts de la traquer et la tuer, elle et toute sa famille pour faire bonne mesure.  
_

 _Si je n'ai pas pu sauver mon frère et ma mère, j'ai réussi à protéger ma belle-sœur et mon neveu et à les emmener loin des Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu depuis déjà quelques années, ses fidèles encore pratiquant avaient tous été arrêtés et le cauchemar était fini. Sophie éleva West seule pendant quelques années, mais elle tomba malade. Moi qui pensais l'avoir sauvée, elle avait été touchée par un sort très vicieux et elle sombra lentement dans la folie et la maladie._

 _Elle resta plusieurs années à Ste Marguerite en observation, à l'hôpital magique de Paris, sans que son état ne change. J'ai donc pris West à ma charge et l'ai vu devenir un sorcier à ma grande surprise. Nous allions voir Sophie au moins une fois par mois pendant de longues années. Elle était dans le coma, rien ne changeait, le médecin me disait à chaque fois de la laisser partir, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Mais West me suppliait de dire non, il avait besoin de sa mère qu'elle soit consciente ou non._

 _West commença sa scolarité et même s'il était très doué, ses professeurs me mirent en garde contre son tempérament solitaire, ses absences répétées et ses écarts de conduite quand il s'énervait. Mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir d'être perturbé par tout ce qu'il avait enduré. West ne fut jamais le plus enthousiaste des enfants mais dans sa solitude, il étudiait beaucoup de son côté et ses talents de sorcier ne firent que grandir, à 13 ans, il me battait déjà en duel._

 _Il y a un peu moins de deux ans, nous apprîmes la triste nouvelle, Sophie était partie. Il était dévasté, ajoutez à cela le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Voldemort s'empressa de retrouver sa trace pour terminer le travail. Il fut certainement surpris d'apprendre qu'il était devenu sorcier, et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il le kidnappa plutôt qu'il ne le tua. Pendant plusieurs mois, il fut son prisonnier et ce qui lui arriva le changea à tout jamais. Il finit par réussir à transplaner de lui-même sans jamais avoir appris et c'est ainsi que je pus le retrouver. Il m'assura avoir simulé sa mort auprès des Mangemorts après avoir métamorphosé un meuble de sa geôle en dépouille humaine._

 _West est aujourd'hui un jeune homme dévasté qui a vu des horreurs que ni vous ni moi ne connaitrons jamais. J'ai tenté de lui faire oublier la douleur par des sortilèges mais impossible. Je l'ai donc rapatrié en Angleterre et me suis empressé de l'inscrire à Poudlard où je sais que Voldemort ne pourra pas l'atteindre sous votre protection._

 _Je vous en supplie, Mr Dumbledore, aidez mon neveu. Il est seul et effrayé, ses nouveaux amis ne le connaissent pas encore vraiment, ce serait trop dangereux de le révéler au grand jour autant pour lui que pour les autres. Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre._

 _Amitiés les plus sincères._

 _Pierre Miller_

Hermione avait taché la feuille de ses larmes, Ron avait lu par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oh par Merlin, soupira-t-il. Dire que je pensais le connaitre.

\- Dire qu'il a autant souffert et que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué, je ne l'ai pas aidé comme j'aurais dû, répondit Hermione toujours sanglotante.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et j'avoue que si j'avais su j'aurais pris mes distances, il est instable.

\- Ne dis pas ça Ron ! Il n'est pas dangereux, il est seulement... seul et accablé. Mais il n'a jamais agi que par amour, que ce soit avec moi ou avec sa pauvre mère.

\- Je dis juste que... enfin bref passons... soupira Ron, mais je ne comprends pas, sa mère est morte à Paris ? Alors comment pouvait-elle être dans ce cachot ?

\- C'est évident, le coupa-t-elle, Voldemort l'a enlevée elle aussi, il voulait s'en servir pour faire passer une épreuve à West et l'enrôler mais il s'est fait duper. West a toujours été seul… toujours… et pourtant, il est le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver avoir. Pourquoi je lui ai posé toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas simplement aimé ?

\- Mais tu l'aimes Hermione, et tu le rends heureux crois-moi !

\- Mais non Ron ! Tu as vu la même chose que moi, il ne peut pas être heureux !

\- Pour une fois, tu as tort. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il a connues, toute la peine, toute la colère, le simple fait de tomber amoureux de toi l'a aidé à devenir une nouvelle personne. Sois honnête, West n'est plus le garçon que son oncle décrit dans la lettre. Il n'est pas effrayé, il n'est pas seul. Il a changé, et ça, c'est grâce à toi ! Même moi je le sais parce qu'en dépit de tout ce que je viens d'apprendre sur ses origines et ses... actes, et bien j'ai toujours envie de croire qu'il est le West que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

Hermione avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle n'était plus sure de rien.

\- Allez, il faut partir, si McGonagall nous voit ici, on est bon pour la morgue.

\- Attends une minute ! Voldemort le cherche ! C'est lui ! Il veut le tuer ! Harry l'a senti et… si jamais Malefoy… il est en danger !

Elle se tourna vers Ron qui ne répondait étrangement pas.

\- Ron !

\- Hermione… la carte…

Hermione regarda la Carte du Maraudeur sur le bureau et vit nettement Drago Malefoy dans le couloir du septième étage accompagné d'une vingtaine de personnes dont… Bellatrix Lestrange.


	38. L'invasion

CHAPITRE 38 : L'invasion

West remontait le Grand Escalier en traînant des pieds, il se demandait comment il pourrait expliquer son absence à Hermione, et aussi son comportement tout au long de la journée.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, mince, si c'était Rusard ou Rogue, il était bon pour la retenue. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Hermione et Ron.

\- West… dit-elle la voix tremblante en interrompant sa course.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Mais il fut interrompu, elle le serrait de toutes ses forces. Il chercha une explication dans le regard de Ron mais celui-ci semblait avoir un peu peur, en tout cas il fixait le sol nerveusement. Il remarqua soudain que sa petite amie tremblait, il l'écarta légèrement pour regarder son visage, il vit avec horreur qu'elle pleurait.

\- Mione ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Oh West…

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle arriva à dire avant de repartir en sanglots et de le serrer à nouveau.

\- Hermione, la carte ! rappela Ron sans les regarder.

\- Oui… oui… nous n'avons pas le temps, Malefoy a fait entrer des Mangemorts ! dit-elle en reniflant bruyamment.

\- Des Mangemorts ! Où sont-ils ?!

\- Ils arrivent, il faut se cacher.

\- Allez dans la Salle Commune, mettez tout le monde à l'abri ! dit West avec une fermeté soudaine.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Hermione.

\- Il est temps de passer la pratique de mon épreuve de Défense, dit-il avec un petit sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

\- Non West ! Ils sont trop…

\- Ils sont venus pour moi Hermione, je… c'est le meilleur moyen de protéger les autres, ils ne veulent que moi. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais…

\- Bien sûr que je comprends, répondit Hermione à sa plus grande surprise, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te laisser y aller seul.

\- Non tu ne viens pas, reste avec Ron, allez prévenir Dumbledore…

\- Il n'est pas là ce soir, Harry non plus.

\- Dans ce cas, cachez-vous, ils ne peuvent pas rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va se cacher ? dit Ron avec un petit sourire, osant enfin le regarder dans les yeux. West tu as beau être fort, en l'absence de Harry, les experts en Mangemorts c'est nous.

West regarda Ron interloqué.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous êtes bizarres.

\- West… soupira Hermione, si j'avais su… tout aurait été différent.

\- Si tu avais su quoi ?

\- La vérité.

Il la regarda fixement, désemparé.

\- Non… dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

Il regarda le couloir du deuxième étage, il comprit d'où ils venaient.

\- Non… tu as ?...

\- Oui, West, je sais tout.

Il recula d'un pas, sa gorge se noua, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur.

\- Mione… je…

\- Écoute-moi ! Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter. J'ai la carte et j'ai du Felix Felicis, tu vas le boire, c'est après toi qu'ils en ont comme tu as dit.

\- Non, bois le toi ! Je n'en ai pas besoin. Gardez-le pour vous. Harry ne voudrait pas…

\- Hors de question.

\- Si tu le bois il ne m'arrivera rien, inutile d'en gaspiller.

Hermione sembla réfléchir.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve Ginny, dit Ron. Je ne peux pas me battre si elle est en danger.

Hermione regarda la carte.

\- Remus est ici avec Maugrey, ils ont dû renforcer la sécurité, il n'est pas loin allons les prévenir. Ginny est dans la salle commune.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée car Lupin patrouillait dans le hall.

\- Remus ! appela Hermione.

Il sursauta et brandit sa baguette vers eux avant de soupirer.

\- Hermione que fais-tu… un instant… dis-moi qui est Cornedrue.

\- C'est le père de Harry, James. Je t'assure que c'est moi Remus.

\- Possible, mais la vraie Hermione serait assez intelligente pour me tester aussi.

\- Pas si elle a la Carte du Maraudeur pour savoir que c'est vraiment toi, dit-elle en lui tendant le papier.

Remus baissa sa baguette.

\- Que faites-vous hors du dortoir ?

\- Regarde la carte Remus, les Mangemorts sont là !

Remus regarda attentivement et son visage sembla se décomposer.

\- Je vais prévenir les professeurs, je t'emprunte la carte, allez vite vous cacher.

\- Mr Lupin, dit enfin West qui ne le connaissait pas, ils sont venus pour moi… c'est une longue histoire, mais je pense que je peux éviter beaucoup de dégâts si je les affronte directement avec vous.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Lupin avec méfiance.

\- C'est mon petit ami West, intervint Hermione, et tout ça est une très longue histoire. Je t'en prie Remus, tu dois le croire, on va se battre avec vous.

\- De toute façon, vous viendrez quoi qu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron et Hermione lui firent un sourire entendu.

\- Il nous faut un plan, allons vite à la tour de Gryffondor sans nous faire voir et rassemblons nos troupes.

\- Granger ! Weasley ! Nom d'un dragon vous ne pouvez pas respecter le règlement une fois dans votre vie ?! cria Maugrey qui arrivait en boitant rapidement.

\- Ils sont venus nous prévenir Alastor, répondit Lupin, les Mangemorts sont là, et ils en ont après ce jeune homme.

Maugrey grogna et son œil magique sembla inspecter West sous tous les angles, ce qui le mettait très mal à l'aise.

\- Hum… tu dois être Miller. D'après ce que m'a dit Dumbledore, c'est après lui qu'ils en ont, et ils vont le chercher un bon moment vu qu'il n'est pas là.

\- Ils cherchent Dumbledore ? demanda West décontenancé.

\- Oui, quoi que tu penses, tu n'es pas leur cible prioritaire.

A l'aide de la carte, ils gagnèrent la Salle Commune de Gryffondor sans embuches. A leur plus grand soulagement, Ginny était là, seule en train de bouquiner.

\- Tiens vous êtes là ? Vous n'avez pas vu Harry… Remus ?

\- Ginny ! Par Merlin tu es là.

\- Ron ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ron lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

\- Harry est parti de l'école ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, il est avec Dumbledore, il ne craint rien. Mais nous, on doit être prudent.

\- Je vais venir me battre.

\- Ah ça non ! répondit son frère.

\- Je fais partie de l'armée de Dumbledore je te rappelle, et l'an dernier je les ai déjà combattus.

\- Mais Ginny…

\- Hermione, tu devrais te servir des pièces pour contacter tout le monde. Ils ont le droit de se battre.

\- Ginny, tempéra Remus, faire combattre des mineurs…

\- Nous sommes en guerre Remus, qu'importe que j'ai 15, 16 ou 17 ans ! Je ne te demande pas d'envoyer des enfants de 8 ans à la mort, laissez-moi vous aider.

\- La gamine a raison Remus, répondit Maugrey, d'après la carte ils sont beaucoup trop. On a besoin de renfort.

\- Hors de question !

Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée, Arthur et Bill Weasley venaient de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Papa ?!

\- Ginny, je t'interdis d'aller dans ce guet-apens, tu restes ici.

\- Si tu crois que je vais vous attendre…

\- Ça vaut pour toi aussi Ronald ! Les enfants, vous devez rester à l'abri.

\- Mais on a du Félix Felicis pour nous protéger, répondit Ron.

\- Et puis surtout, on est les meilleurs duellistes de l'école, ajouta Ginny, autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

Arthur prit une grande inspiration et sembla chercher ses mots.

\- Écoutez… je sais que vous voulez aider, je sais aussi que vous en êtes parfaitement capables… mais ce n'est pas encore votre combat.

\- Bien sûr que si papa, cette guerre concerne tout le monde, répondit calmement Ginny.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Ron. Harry, Hermione et moi on a déjà dû se battre un tas de fois.

\- Mr Weasley, dit timidement Hermione, on veut tous se battre pour protéger ceux que nous aimons. Je pense que le plus important c'est que nous restions ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

Arthur soupira et acquiesça doucement.

\- Molly va me tuer.

\- Vous avez fini ? demanda Maugrey. Parfait, partagez-vous la potion. Granger tu gardes la carte mais l'ennemi ne doit en aucun cas mettre la main dessus alors ne te mets pas en première ligne.

\- Je couvrirai Hermione si jamais ça se gâte, dit West avec détermination.

\- J'espère que t'es aussi bon que Dumbledore le prétend, grogna Maugrey. Moi je ne crois que ce que je vois.

West hocha la tête sans ciller, il connaissait Maugrey de réputation, il n'avait rien à lui prouver mais ce n'était pas le moment pour une guerre d'égo. Ron, Hermione et Ginny burent une gorgée de Félix Felicis.

\- J'ai prévenu l'Ordre, les renforts ne vont pas tarder, il faut tenir le plus longtemps possible, continua Maugrey.

\- Allons-y, dit Remus.

\- Ils sont devant le bureau de Dumbledore, au deuxième étage, dit Hermione.

Ils formèrent un groupe compact et descendirent le Grand Escalier, Hermione ne quittant pas la carte des yeux. Arrivés devant le couloir du deuxième étage, ils entendirent des bruits d'explosion.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que ça ne marchera pas ! cria une voix.

\- Pas grave, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire sa fête à cette foutue gargouille ! répondit la voix très reconnaissable de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Faites vite… répondit Drago. Vous allez réveiller toute l'école.

\- Oh mais j'y compte bien !

\- Alors c'est ça que tu préparais Malefoy ! lança West en se révélant au bout du couloir.

Tous les Mangemorts sursautèrent et brandirent leurs baguettes sur lui. Les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent d'un air ahuri, ce n'était pas le plan.

\- Miller ! s'exclama le blond avec une grimace.

\- Miller ? demanda Bellatrix. West Miller… le petit français… c'est bien toi ?

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas Bella ? répondit-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Drago ne semblait plus rien comprendre.

\- Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vu juste… tu es ici…

\- Oui, et si vous êtes venus pour moi, inutile de massacrer cette école. Dis à ton maître que j'accepte de me rendre.

\- Non !

Hermione avait crié malgré elle et se dévoila derrière lui. Les Mangemorts braquèrent à nouveau leurs baguettes. Forcés de se découvrir, les autres membres du groupe apparurent et formèrent une ligne devant Hermione.

\- Ah mais si ce n'est pas ce cher Ordre du Phénix ! s'exclama Bellatrix. Tu es avec eux maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à West.

\- En tout cas, je suis contre toi.

\- C'est dommage, tu étais si près de devenir un Mangemort. Il ne te manque que la marque.

\- Je ne serai jamais un Mangemort ! cria-t-il.

Il y eut un silence troublant. Déjà parce qu'à part Ron et Hermione, personne ne comprenait l'histoire de West. Bellatrix ricana.

\- En ce qui concerne ton offre, je vais devoir décliner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'occupera lui-même de toi en temps voulu. Mais crois-moi, il va te faire payer très cher ta trahison. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi énervé, d'ailleurs sa vengeance a déjà commencé. Mais chut, je vais gâcher la surprise !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Bellatrix se contenta d'un sourire mauvais.

\- J'imagine que si vous êtes si nombreux, c'est que le vieux barbu n'est pas là. Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons le faire revenir en courant.

Et sans prévenir une cascade de maléfices fonçait sur eux.

\- Protego Maxima ! cria West.


	39. Un démon du passé

CHAPITRE 39 : Un démon du passé

Le sort de West coupa le couloir en deux et tous les sortilèges ennemis vinrent se fracasser dessus.

\- Ça pour un bouclier, c'est un bouclier ! s'écria Maugrey.

\- A l'attaque ! cria Remus.

Le bouclier disparut et le combat débuta. C'est alors qu'Hermione comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le véritable West en action, il attaquait, sautait, esquivait avec une grâce et une aisance qu'il n'avait montrées que lorsqu'ils avaient dansé ensemble au bal de Slughorn. Tout au long de l'année, même lorsqu'il était sorti de ses gonds face à Malefoy ou à Rogue, il n'avait pas montré autant de férocité et de puissance. Bellatrix prit la relève des deux Mangemorts qu'il venait de terrasser et un véritable feu d'artifice pleuvait des deux baguettes.

Seuls Maugrey et Lupin montraient autant d'efficacité que West et ils décimaient leurs adversaires presque à eux seuls. Ron, Arthur et Bill combattaient en un contre un alors qu'Hermione et Ginny restaient en dernière ligne et envoyaient quelques sorts pour aider leurs amis.

\- Endoloris ! lança Bellatrix.

Le sort atteignit West en plein dans le flanc. Il tomba et se tordit de douleur.

\- Non ! West ! gémit Hermione.

Heureusement Maugrey s'attaqua à Bellatrix qui ne put maintenir le sortilège plus longtemps. West se releva, il semblait enragé.

\- Fulguris !

Un véritable éclair jaillit de sa baguette et foudroya trois Mangemorts qui s'effondrèrent, évanouis.

\- C'est quoi ce sort ?! se demanda Ginny.

\- Tant que ça marche, répondit Ron.

\- On applique le plan ! cria Bellatrix alors qu'elle affrontait Maugrey.

Elle lança de la poudre d'obscurité. Les Mangemorts se dispersèrent. Certains restèrent se battre pendant que d'autres, dont Drago, partaient dans le Grand Escalier.

\- Suivez-les ! cria Remus, nous on les retient ici.

\- Impossible de les voir ! répondit Arthur.

La pénombre se dissipa. Maugrey et Remus firent front alors que West revenait vers Hermione.

-Il faut utiliser la carte.

\- Oui, oui… trois dans la Grande Salle, trois à l'infirmerie et Malefoy monte vers le septième avec deux autres… la Salle sur Demande.

\- Je m'occupe de l'infirmerie avec Ginny, dit Arthur, Bill et Ron, occupez-vous de Malefoy.

\- On prend ceux de la Grande Salle, ajouta West.

\- Essayez de gagner du temps, les renforts arrivent.

Ils se séparèrent à leur tour. Hermione et West dévalèrent l'escalier, il avait machinalement pris sa main et la tenait fermement derrière lui pour éviter qu'elle ne soit touchée.

\- Méfait accompli, chuchota Hermione en rangeant la carte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser te battre seul.

West était dos au mur à côté de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, il jeta un œil discrètement et vit clairement les trois Mangemorts, dont un immense, qui détruisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

\- Non il ne vaut mieux pas, concéda-t-il. Le grand blond est résistant, je vais avoir besoin que tu t'occupes des deux autres pendant que je le neutralise.

\- C'est dans mes cordes.

West bondit dans la Grande Salle en lançant trois maléfices en une fraction de secondes, ses ennemis les dévièrent dans un réflexe assez chanceux, mais ils avaient baissé leur garde. Hermione en profita pour lancer un Incarcerem aux deux Mangemorts qu'elle visait, l'un d'eux riposta.

\- Locomotor Mortis ! cria West en visant les jambes du grand Mangemort.

Le sort le toucha mais ne le ralentit que quelques secondes. Le Mangemort sourit et répliqua avec un sort explosif que West esquiva en plongeant en avant.

\- Tu es costaud, mais j'en ai battu des plus gros, le nargua West.

Le Mangemort se contenta de sourire, il envoya un nouveau maléfice que West para d'un Protego. Mais le choc le fit reculer d'un bon mètre.

\- Assez joué maintenant, Stupéfix !

Le sort rebondit sur le torse du sorcier et toucha celui qu'Hermione combattait.

\- On avait dit que c'était le mien ! pesta-t-elle alors que le troisième revenait à la charge.

West paniquait quelque peu, ce Mangemort semblait indestructible. Il esquiva non sans mal deux sortilèges de mort de son adversaire.

\- Réfléchis un peu, se dit-il à lui-même en lançant vainement un maléfice d'Entrave.

Mais tous les sorts de combat qu'il connaissait ne semblait pas l'affecter, Hermione réussit à se débarrasser de son adversaire et vint à la rescousse avec un sortilège de conjonctivite en plein dans l'œil du grand Mangemort.

\- Merci Mione, tu es un génie !

Un bruit dans le couloir le tira quelques secondes du duel.

\- Ils arrivent ! criait Ron, Malefoy en a ramené d'autres !

West eut tout juste le temps de réaliser qu'un sort incendiaire lui frôla l'épaule. Le gros Mangemort était toujours là.

\- Il commence à m'ennuyer celui-là, dit West en grinçant des dents.

Il allait répliquer mais une explosion le stoppa net. Toutes les fenêtres venaient de voler en éclat, les Mangemorts arrivaient de tous les côtés. Hermione et Ron se placèrent dos à lui pour qu'ils se couvrent mutuellement.

\- Ils sont un peu trop là… soupira-t-elle.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen de gagner du temps, répondit West.

\- Je ne sais pas si les autres vont venir, dit Ron. Bill, Ginny et Papa sont bloqués à l'infirmerie.

Les Mangemorts les avaient encerclés, ils étaient maintenant une quinzaine, tous masqués.

\- Comme on se retrouve Miller, dit l'un d'eux en ricanant.

West eut un sursaut, cette voix… il la connaissait. Le Mangemort s'avança face à lui et retira son masque.

\- Avery… grogna-t-il.

\- J'ai un compte à régler avec toi. Mais tu as de la chance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a interdit de te tuer… pour l'instant.

\- Moi, personne ne m'a interdit de te tuer ! répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

Hermione et Ron furent parcourus d'un frisson, West faisait très peur, Hermione avait peur des conséquences, allait-il devenir le monstre qu'il redoutait tant ?

\- Tu aurais dû le faire quand tu en avais l'occasion, répondit Avery.

\- Je ne suis pas un tueur !

\- Tu oublies ta pauvre mère ! dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

West tremblait de fureur.

\- C'est ta faute si ma famille est détruite, c'est ta faute si j'ai dû faire… ce que j'ai fait…

\- West… lui murmura Hermione, je t'en supplie calme-toi. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, sans toi on est fichu. Tu es plus malin que lui.

\- Tu t'es trouvé une copine ? ricana Avery. Tu la tueras aussi quand on l'aura enlevée ?

\- Tu ne la toucheras pas ! le coupa-t-il.

Ron ne comprenait plus rien, West semblait avoir une longue histoire avec ce Mangemort. Au moins, leur discussion leur faisait gagner du temps.

\- Rendez-vous et on ne vous abimera pas trop pour ce soir.

\- Oh non Avery ! Ça fait trop longtemps que je rêve d'arrêter l'assassin de mon père ! Il n'est pas question que je me rende !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, voilà pourquoi West était si enragé.

\- Attrapez-les ! ordonna Avery.

\- Préparez un bouclier, souffla West à ses amis. Ça va chauffer.

Pour toute réponse Hermione attrapa discrètement sa main et la serra pour lui donner du courage, les Mangemorts avançaient prudemment vers eux, craignant tout mouvement brusque.

\- Maintenant ! Accio débris ! cria West.

Alors que Ron et Hermione créaient une bulle salvatrice autour d'eux trois, tous les débris causés par la bataille, notamment tout le verre des fenêtres brisées, convergèrent vers eux, lacérant au passage les Mangemorts pour venir s'agglutiner sur le bouclier.

\- C'est brillant West ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Et c'est pas fini !

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête, ils avaient compris. Alors que les Mangemorts se remettaient à peine, certains étaient en sang, les trois jeunes sorciers pointèrent leur baguette vers le bouclier et l'amas de débris.

\- Confringo !

L'explosion réveilla certainement tout le château. Lorsque les trois héros émergèrent de ce chaos, ils virent la plupart des Mangemorts inconscients ou certains qui se tordaient de douleur au sol.

\- Vite il faut sortir de là, et retrouver les autres ! s'écria Ron.

Hermione lui emboita le pas mais elle vit que West était figé devant le corps d'Avery.

\- Je t'en supplie West, suis-nous !

\- Il a tué mon père Mione.

En disant cela, il pointa sa baguette sur la tête du Mangemort.

\- Il a tué ma grand-mère. Il a enlevé ma mère mourante à l'hôpital. C'est lui qui a dit à Voldemort que j'existais.

Hermione était revenue malgré elle sur ses pas, elle dévisageait son petit ami, ses yeux étaient noirs et le désir de meurtre était bien visible dans son regard.

\- Et que voudraient-ils que tu fasses à présent ? lui demanda-t-elle pas sure de vouloir connaitre sa réponse.

West se tourna vers elle, son regard sembla s'adoucir un peu, là elle le reconnaissait. Cependant il pleurait silencieusement, douloureusement, et son bras était toujours tendu vers son ennemi.

\- Et si c'était Harry qui tenait en joug Voldemort de la même façon, tu lui demanderais aussi ce que voudraient ses parents ?

Hermione reçut sa remarque comme une gifle glaciale. Ron avait fini par revenir dans l'embrasure de la grande porte mais il n'osait dire un mot.

\- Il y a une différence, répondit Hermione avec le plus de calme possible, entre exercer froidement sa vengeance et combattre pour sauver sa vie et celle des autres. Cette ordure ne mérite pas ta pitié ou ta miséricorde, mais il mérite encore moins la peur et le dégout que tu ressens quand tu te vois dans la glace. Ne deviens pas celui qu'il croit que tu es. Tu l'as vaincu, tu n'as rien à lui prouver, il ne te prendra plus rien d'autre que ce que tu lui laisses prendre.

West regarda longuement Hermione, le temps semblait suspendu, il finit par baisser le bras. Hermione lui sourit et s'avança lentement pour lui prendre la main et l'attirer hors de la salle.

Ils entendirent quelques Mangemorts remuer et grogner de douleur en reprenant connaissance.

\- Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir, ordonna Avery qui tentait de se relever.

Mais les trois sorciers étaient déjà dans le Grand Escalier.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Papa m'a dit de le rejoindre à l'infirmerie, répondit Ron. Bill y est déjà, les autres ne doivent pas être loin.

\- Granger, Miller, Weasley !

Ils se tournèrent, le professeur McGonagall accourait en robe de nuit, l'air complètement ahuri.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?! Je viens d'apercevoir au loin Lovegood, Boot et Goldstein qui parlaient de se battre. Nom d'un chien il est minuit passé !

\- Plus tard professeur ! Les Mangemorts attaquent le château, l'Ordre se regroupe à l'infirmerie !

\- Par Merlin...

Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits.

\- Allez-y vite dans ce cas, je vous rejoins avec le reste des professeurs.

\- Soyez prudente madame, dit Hermione.

\- Vous aussi les enfants, maintenant filez !

Ils atteignirent enfin le couloir du quatrième étage qui menait à l'infirmerie, cependant un cri horrible les figea.


	40. Défiguré

CHAPITRE 40 : Défiguré

Ils avancèrent prudemment, ce cri était terrifiant. A l'angle du couloir, ils virent Ginny et Arthur en train d'affronter six Mangemorts avec difficulté. Et derrière la ligne ennemie, Bill gisait à terre alors qu'un homme le lacérait à mains nues. C'était clairement lui qui avait hurlé.

\- Bill ! cria Ginny sans parvenir à se défaire de ses ennemis.

\- Oh non pas lui… dit West avec effroi en reconnaissant le tristement célèbre loup-garou, Fenrir Greyback.

\- On est là ! cria Ron en prenant part à la bataille.

\- Lâche mon fils ! lança Arthur en tentant de s'approcher, il se prit un sortilège dans la poitrine et tomba en arrière, sonné.

\- Je m'occupe de Bill, dit West en fonçant dans la masse devant les Weasley.

\- West non… commença Hermione avant de parer un sortilège ennemi.

\- Fulguris !

West utilisa à nouveau son sortilège foudroyant et réussit à frapper trois Mangemorts violemment, il se dégagea un passage vers Greyback qui déchiquetait le visage du pauvre Bill.

\- Lâche-le ! ordonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette.

Greyback s'arrêta, redressa la tête et sourit. Un sourire à donner des cauchemars.

\- Miller ! C'est parfait, il me fallait un dessert.

\- Approche !

Le loup-garou se leva et courut vers West comme un animal enragé, à quatre pattes. Il dévia son Stupéfix du revers de la main et l'entraîna au sol d'un plongeon violent. Il tenta de le mordre à la gorge mais West profita de l'élan de leur chute pour placer son pied sur son ventre et l'éjecta sur les quelques Mangemorts restants derrière lui. Les Weasley et Hermione purent donc reformer une ligne protectrice devant Bill et West.

\- Reducto ! lança Ginny.

Le sol s'écroula devant les Mangemorts qui reculèrent, scindant le couloir en deux.

Malefoy et Bellatrix débarquèrent au bout du couloir.

\- On se replie à la grande tour ! Venez ! siffla Bellatrix.

Après un dernier regard mauvais et quelques gestes obscènes, notamment de la part du loup-garou, leurs adversaires partirent du couloir. Bien que l'idée de les poursuivre leur traversa l'esprit, il y avait plus urgent. West était à genoux devant Bill et semblait l'ausculter. Arthur tomba à côté de lui.

\- Oh non Bill… sanglota-t-il.

\- Il est vivant Mr Weasley, dit West avec compassion.

Ron et Ginny accoururent et eurent un hoquet d'horreur en voyant l'état de leur frère. Une mare de sang remplaçait son visage qu'on ne reconnaissait plus, si ce n'était sa longue chevelure rousse.

\- Il faut le soigner au plus vite, dit West. L'infirmerie est juste là.

\- Mais Mrs Pomfresh n'est pas là, répondit Ginny désespérément, je ne sais pas où la trouver la nuit.

\- Je vais le soigner moi-même, il ne faut pas perdre de temps où ça va empirer, répondit West. Il doit y avoir le matériel médical et des remèdes.

Avant que quiconque ait pu lui demander comment il pouvait le soigner, il fit signe à Ron de l'aider, ils prirent Bill par les aisselles et passèrent chacun un de ses bras sur leurs épaules, ils le portèrent ainsi jusqu'au bout du couloir pour l'installer sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

\- Tu sais ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron d'un air anxieux alors que West préparait un onguent.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance Ron, je vais bien m'occuper de lui, répondit-il alors qu'il agissait avec une rapidité et une précision assez remarquable.

Ron était très pâle et Arthur vint lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, lui-même très livide.

\- Tu vas y arriver West, dit Ginny avec confiance.

\- On peut t'aider ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, il me faut du Tue-Loup, je pense que Rogue doit en avoir en réserve, je vais en chercher, continuez de nettoyer les plaies avec ça.

\- Hors de question ! répondit Arthur, j'y vais moi, tu as pris assez de risques pour ce soir. Vous tous, vous restez ici, moi je...

\- Pourquoi vous faut-il du Tue-Loup ? demanda Lupin en entrant à la volée.

\- Remus ! s'exclama Arthur. C'est Bill…

Lupin s'avança et constata avec horreur le triste sort du jeune homme.

\- Un onguent de lycantine ? demanda-t-il à West.

\- Oui, pour nettoyer sans infecter davantage ses plaies.

\- Très intelligent. Voici du Tue-Loup, par chance j'en ai toujours sur moi depuis… enfin tiens.

West ne posa pas de questions, il versa la moitié de la potion dans la bouche de Bill et appliqua l'autre moitié sur les plaies de son visage.

\- Greyback s'est acharné, dit sombrement Lupin.

\- Que va-t-il lui arriver ? demanda Arthur tremblant.

\- Je ne sais pas Arthur… il ne se transformera pas puisque ce n'était pas la pleine lune… mais ça reste une blessure magique, il y aura forcément des conséquences…

Arthur soupira, pas rassuré du tout.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, on sera là pour lui papa, lui dit doucement Ginny.

Arthur acquiesça et enlaça sa fille, pleurant silencieusement.

\- Voilà, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, dit West en revenant vers eux au bout de quelques longues minutes.

Ils se tournèrent vers Bill, il était encore défiguré, mais au moins, il n'y avait plus tout ce sang et West avait réussi à soigner une bonne partie de son visage.

\- Merci mon petit, dit Arthur en serrant West à son tour, nous te devons beaucoup.

\- Je vous en prie Mr Weasley, c'était le moins que je puisse faire.

\- Non papa a raison, merci West, dit Ginny en se joignant à son père.

Ron regarda sa famille enlacer West avec une certaine appréhension, il avait toujours du mal à digérer ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Il se demanda si Ginny et son père agiraient de la même manière s'ils savaient qu'ils étreignaient un tueur de sang froid. Mais il regarda Bill, qui même s'il était amoché semblait dormir paisiblement et ne plus souffrir, et il se dit que West était vraiment un sorcier remarquable, même Hermione n'avait pas ce niveau en médecine magique. Ses pouvoirs étaient certes effrayants mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il y avait son ami derrière eux, celui avec qui il avait levé la coupe de Quidditch, celui qui l'avait aidé pendant quatre mois à augmenter son niveau de métamorphose pour qu'il soit reçu à l'examen, celui qui venait de sauver la vie de son grand frère. Non, West Miller ne méritait définitivement pas qu'il le craigne et qu'il s'en méfie.

\- West, je… commença-t-il, merci, tu es le meilleur, finit-il par sourire.

Son camarade le lui rendit, il comprit que son ami était mal à l'aise mais qu'il avait accepté ce qu'il avait découvert.

\- Vous devriez rester avec lui, dit Remus. West et moi, on va s'occuper d'eux en attendant les renforts.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, content de voir que Lupin ne le considérait pas comme un enfant.

\- Je viens avec vous, ajouta Hermione, je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne saurai pas si tu vas bien, et puis je sais me battre moi aussi.

Les Weasley allaient protester eux aussi mais Remus les calma.

\- Restez avec Bill, tout ira bien, et s'ils reviennent, il vaut mieux ne pas le laisser seul.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cet argument, ils consentirent donc à contrecœur.

\- Soyez prudents ! dit Ron.

Hermione, West et Remus sortirent et Hermione ouvrit la carte.

\- Bellatrix a parlé de la grande tour… où est-ce que… là ! Ils sont tous à la tour d'astronomie.

\- Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall suivie de Flitwick, Slughorn et Chourave.

\- Bonsoir Minerva, dit Remus, désolé d'être si brutal mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Alastor a prévenu les Aurors mais ils ne sont pas encore là. Nous devons les combattre à la tour d'astronomie.

McGonagall acquiesça, tremblante.

\- Severus est parti en éclaireur, j'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Mon dieu… des Mangemorts dans notre école, s'indigna Flitwick, c'est épouvantable.

\- A nous de leur botter le derrière Filius, répondit Chourave.

Ils avancèrent rapidement et silencieusement, Hermione avait machinalement pris la main de West. Elle avait peur, mais moins qu'au ministère l'année précédente. Son petit ami y était sans doute pour beaucoup, il dégageait tellement d'assurance et de puissance lorsqu'il se battait que les Mangemorts semblaient moins dangereux. Ils arrivèrent non loin du couloir qui donnait sur l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie, Rogue était déjà là en embuscade et observait.

\- Severus, nous voilà, dit McGonagall en tête de peloton. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Quatre d'entre eux sont montés rejoindre Drago, de ce que j'ai compris Albus se trouve là-haut.

\- Mon dieu il faut l'aider !

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, ils ont bloqué l'escalier.

West jeta un coup d'œil rapide, derrière la petite armée de Mangemorts, on voyait nettement un portail magique au pied de l'escalier.

\- C'est la porte du serpent, un sort conçu par Voldemort, seuls les Mangemorts peuvent la traverser, expliqua West.

\- J'ai besoin que vous fassiez diversion, répondit Rogue.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lupin.

\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir passer, ouvrez-moi un passage dans leur ligne et je pourrai monter.

\- Mais comment… commença West.

\- Pas de question Miller !

\- Oui, on verra plus tard pour les détails, ajouta McGonagall. Restez derrière, Severus, nous allons les distraire.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et ils se mirent en place. Une trentaine de Mangemorts attendait patiemment au bout du couloir, West se dévoila, complètement seul et marcha tranquillement vers eux alors que toutes les baguettes se pointaient sur lui. Hermione tremblait malgré elle, son petit ami n'avait vraiment pas conscience du danger, mais cette fois-ci au moins, il agissait selon le plan.

\- Pas un pas de plus ! le somma un des Mangemorts.

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois en faisant nettement un pas en avant.

\- Incarcerem ! répondit le Mangemort.

Mais West esquiva d'un mouvement d'épaule calculé.

\- Attrapez-le !

Cinq Mangemorts s'élancèrent vers lui alors qu'il reculait le plus vite possible sans les perdre de vue, ils lançaient des sorts à tout va, mais West esquivait sans mal.

\- Accio tapis !

Il s'était soudain arrêté et avait neutralisé en un seul sort les cinq adversaires qui tombèrent à la renverse en un tas informe.

\- Incarcerem !

Il les ligota solidement et provoqua les autres d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu vas voir petit fumier !

Cette fois tous les Mangemorts se jetèrent sur lui, seulement ils rencontrèrent une cascade de sorts venant du couloir latéral où les membres de l'Ordre étaient embusqués. La bataille commença et l'escalier était maintenant libre, Rogue se glissa furtivement et passa sans peine le portail.


	41. Le duel des deux Gryffondor

CHAPITRE 41 : Le duel des deux Gryffondor

Le couloir de la tour d'astronomie était complètement ravagé par la bataille. L'effet de surprise s'était à présent dissipé même si les membres de l'Ordre avaient pris un bel avantage. Hermione avait rejoint West qui était encerclé par cinq ennemis, ils combattaient dos à dos, se protégeant mutuellement. Maintenant qu'elle était dans le feu de l'action, Hermione se rendait compte que les sorts lui venaient instinctivement. Elle se rappelait avoir entendu West dire un jour que les Mangemorts étaient tordus mais pas très doués en magie pour la plupart, et elle constatait qu'elle était effectivement bien supérieure à eux. Le vacarme attira plusieurs membres de l'AD qui avaient décidé de patrouiller dans les couloirs suite au message d'alerte que Ginny et Hermione avaient envoyé sur les pièces. Seamus, Dean, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot stoppèrent trois Mangemorts qui tentaient de fuir le couloir. Neville, Luna et Parvati rejoignirent West et Hermione qui étaient seuls au milieu du combat et les aidèrent à se protéger. Heureusement pour eux, Maugrey arriva avec Kingsley ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre. Leur victoire n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Les Mangemorts reculaient cependant un bruit sourd stoppa tout le monde net. Ça venait de dehors et c'était très léger mais tous les sorciers avaient ressenti que quelque chose venait de se produire. Un rire glacial éclata au bout du couloir, Bellatrix et sa clique étaient de retour, elle semblait affreusement euphorique.

\- On rentre ! Détruisez tout sur votre passage !

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire et partit avec Malefoy et Rogue dans son sillage. Les Mangemorts encore valides les suivirent vers le Grand Escalier.

\- Attrapez-les ! ordonna Kingsley aux Aurors, il nous les faut vivants !

La course poursuite démarra dans toute l'école et la situation était de plus en plus confuse. Hermione et West courraient le long du couloir du sixième étage, ralentis par quelques Mangemorts retardataires.

\- Bellatrix va s'enfuir… dit-il entre deux souffles.

\- Tourne à gauche, je connais un passage secret... derrière la tapisserie.

West eut la grande surprise de tomber sur une sorte de toboggan magique, il atterrit en roulade dans un nouveau couloir et remarqua enfin qu'il était au premier étage. Hermione arriva derrière lui avec plus de maitrise.

\- Génial, il faut la prendre à revers avant qu'elle ne sorte !

Cependant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, ils virent que certains Aurors étaient déjà en train de neutraliser quelques Mangemorts, et aucun signe de Bellatrix et Malefoy.

\- Je vais dans le parc, reste là et attends Kingsley, dit West.

\- Mais je…

\- Non Hermione, elle n'hésitera pas à te tuer… alors que moi… je suis pour Voldemort elle l'a dit elle-même.

\- West…

\- Reste avec les Aurors, je te promets que si jamais c'est peine perdue, j'abandonne et je reviens.

\- Bon… très bien…

West lui fit un maigre sourire et sortit par la porte du hall. Il faisait nuit noire et difficile d'y voir quoi que ce soit. A part cette lueur verte dans le ciel… il leva les yeux et blêmit : la Marque des Ténèbres. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vue, mais cela voulait dire que…

\- Non je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, d'abord Bellatrix…

Il aperçut nettement une explosion tout au bout du parc.

\- Hagrid !

Il se rua vers la cabane du demi-géant. Il avait du mal à discerner ce qu'il se passait. C'était facile de deviner que Bellatrix avait mis le feu à la cabane, mais où étaient-ils ? Il aperçut au loin la chevelure blonde de Malefoy en train de franchir le portail de l'école accompagnée de quelques Mangemorts, dont surement son horrible tante.

\- Merde c'est fichu !

\- Comment osez-vous me traiter de lâche ?!

Cette voix détourna l'attention de West, entre le portail et la cabane, à la lisière de la forêt, il y avait un homme seul… non deux, mais l'autre était à terre, ils venaient de se battre. West se dirigea vers eux, prêt à en découdre.

\- C'est moi le Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

\- Rogue ?!

West brandit sa baguette vers son professeur qui se détourna de son adversaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez avec les Mangemorts ?! Ne faites pas l'innocent !

\- C'est terminé Miller. Baissez votre baguette.

\- Non ! Répondez-moi ! Je vous préviens…

Mais Rogue l'avait devancé, grâce à un sort il parvint à l'éblouir quelques secondes, quand West retrouva la vue, il n'y avait plus trace du professeur. Par contre son adversaire s'était enfin relevé.

\- Harry ? Mon dieu, tu vas bien… qu'est-ce que Rogue… Harry ?

West n'avait pas fait attention mais maintenant qu'il était assez proche il voyait bien que Harry le pointait de sa baguette.

\- Harry… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je sais tout West, répondit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je sais tout ! répéta-t-il en criant. Dire que je t'ai laissé entrer dans nos vies… dans sa vie.

\- Harry calme-toi, je peux tout…

\- Non ! le coupa-t-il fou de rage, j'en ai assez de tes mensonges ! Tu n'es qu'un assassin ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu es… tu es comme lui !

West accusa le coup difficilement, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours eu peur d'entendre.

\- Tu es comme ton taré d'oncle ! Tu as tué ta propre famille, je ne te laisserai pas t'en prendre à mes amis !

\- Non Harry… je t'en supplie, écoute-moi…

\- Tu vas sortir de nos vies à tout jamais, Miller ! Ou peut-être préfères-tu Jedusor ? Tu ne t'es pas trouvé un pseudo effrayant toi aussi ?

\- Harry, bon sang, écoute !

West plongea à terre juste à temps, Harry avait lancé un sortilège très puissant. A peine se fut-il relevé qu'il dut parer une cascade de sorts.

\- Allez bats-toi !

\- Non Harry !

\- Pourquoi ?! Parce que je ne suis pas attaché à un mur ?! Je ne serai pas facile à tuer comme ta pauvre mère !

West explosa bien malgré lui et envoya un sortilège incendiaire à Harry qui tomba au sol.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Ah non ! Parce que je n'ai pas perdu ma mère moi peut-être ?

Une nouvelle cascade de sorts explosa alors qu'ils esquivaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient tout en poursuivant leur flot de maléfices. West tenta de le stupéfixer mais Harry para et riposta et ce fut au tour de West de tomber.

\- Vous êtes tous des lâches ! Des traitres ! beugla Harry. Tu es comme Rogue, tu as profité de la gentillesse de Dumbledore pour mieux le trahir !

West avait eu le temps de se relever, ils se tournaient autour comme deux fauves en cage.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Dumbledore si je suis un traitre !

\- Dumbledore est mort !

Cette fois West resta sans voix. Il baissa sa baguette et accusa le coup. Il ne remarqua même pas que Harry lui avait plongé dessus pour le plaquer au sol.

\- Tout ça c'est ta faute !

Harry avait brandi son poing, prêt à le rouer de coups.

\- Tu as raison…

Cette petite voix tremblante le déstabilisa complètement, il hésita quelques secondes.

\- Mon dieu… ils ont eu Dumbledore…

West était complètement atterré, ne remarquant même pas qu'il était sur le point de se faire frapper.

\- Pourquoi j'ai pas pu l'empêcher…

Harry était trop surpris pour que la colère l'emporte, son camarade semblait sincère.

\- Harry !

Ils se tournèrent, Hermione était arrivée accompagnée de Kingsley, Remus et quelques Aurors.

\- Mon dieu lâche-le !

Harry se laissa pousser par Hermione sans réagir, quelque peu abasourdi. Elle releva West et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

\- C'est l'un des leurs Hermione, lui et Rogue, ce sont des traîtres, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

\- Harry, je sais ce que tu as vu. Je te jure que West n'est pas un danger pour nous.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être sure, je ne veux plus qu'il traine dans les parages.

Hermione ne put même pas répondre, Harry avait tourné les talons vers le château, Remus soupira et le suivit.

\- Il est en colère, dit doucement Hermione plus pour se convaincre elle-même, ça va lui passer.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit West. Et puis il n'a pas complètement tort.

\- Je t'interdis de penser comme ça… on en parlera quand tout ça sera calmé.

\- Ça ne se calmera pas, dit West avec dépit. Dumbledore a été tué.

Tout le monde sursauta, Kingsley vint aux côtés d'Hermione.

\- C'est Harry qui me l'a dit, c'est pour ça qu'il est fou de rage, ajouta-t-il.

\- La marque… soupira Kingsley.

Hermione s'effondra en pleurs. Kingsley posa une main sur l'épaule de West et continua de sa voix grave.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

West remarqua que Kingsley tremblait légèrement, chose qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il y a eu une attaque plus tôt dans la soirée… à Londres.

\- Une attaque ? demanda Hermione qui essayait de se calmer.

\- Oui… c'est ce qui nous a retenus si longtemps. Voldemort et quelques Mangemorts ont attaqué une famille de sorciers.

\- Qui ? demanda West.

Kingsley poussa un grand soupir, West avait peur de comprendre.

\- Je suis désolé mon garçon, c'était ton oncle et ta tante.

Il se figea complètement, aucune émotion ne lui vint, c'était encore pire que d'être triste. Le monde s'était arrêté, son cerveau aussi. Il ne remarquait même pas qu'Hermione redoublait de pleurs. Kingsley se releva pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ils regardèrent vers la tour d'astronomie au pied de laquelle tous les élèves se massaient.

\- Par Merlin, soupira Kingsley, quelle cauchemar.

Les Aurors et Kingsley partirent constater les dégâts, laissant West et Hermione seuls, assis dans l'herbe. Le jeune homme restait toujours sans réaction.

\- West… dis quelque chose je t'en supplie.

Pas de réaction, son regard restait perdu dans le vague.

\- C'est tellement injuste, continua-t-elle, comment peut-il faire autant de mal ?

\- Plus pour longtemps… murmura West.

Il se releva soudainement et se dirigea lui aussi vers la tour. Hermione, quelque peu abasourdie, finit par le suivre.


	42. La requête d'Hermione

CHAPITRE 42 : La requête d'Hermione

Tous les gens qui vivaient à Poudlard avaient découvert avec horreur la dépouille du directeur gisant au sol au beau milieu de la nuit. West avait toujours ce regard dénué de vie qui inquiétait sérieusement Hermione, il ne disait pas un mot et ne la regardait pas quand elle essayait de lui parler. Heureusement il n'avait pas encore recroisé Harry, mais ça ne saurait tarder. McGonagall fit le nécessaire pour que le corps soit transporté en lieu sûr en attendant un enterrement digne de ce nom.

\- Donc c'était Rogue le traître tout ce temps, dit Ron avec dépit.

\- Dire que je commençais à le considérer comme un ami, répondit Remus désabusé. Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ?

\- Que ça nous serve à tous de leçon, grogna Maugrey, vigilance constante ! Même dans notre propre camp on ne peut pas faire entièrement confiance !

Hermione n'était pas d'accord, mais jamais elle n'oserait contredire Maugrey. West soupira et tourna les talons, plus grand monde ne lui ferait confiance désormais. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça et il voulait être seul, il parvint à leur fausser discrètement compagnie. Il tomba sur son lit, le dortoir était désert, il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était mais l'aube n'allait plus tarder. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, priant de toute son âme pour oublier la douleur et le chagrin, ce fut comme si tout s'intensifia, il éclata en sanglots comme un petit garçon. Il était plus seul que jamais, il n'avait plus aucune famille. Comment allait-il faire pour surmonter ça ? Lui qui était si mature savait qu'il n'était pas encore un adulte et qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire face seul. Oh bien sûr il avait Hermione, mais après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir la protéger de lui et du danger qu'il représentait. Non il ne pouvait pas lui infliger cela, Dumbledore et son oncle étaient ses seuls protecteurs et ils avaient disparu, cela renforça davantage son sentiment de solitude. Son destin n'était pas de partager sa vie avec les gens qu'il aimait.

\- Miaou.

Ce petit bruit le fit sursauter, Rocket avait sauté sur son lit et vint se frotter sur sa joue.

\- Non je ne suis pas seul, heureusement toi tu es là.

Il serra le chaton dans ses bras et se calma grâce au rythme apaisant de ses ronronnements.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione avaient retrouvé Harry au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, il était complètement détruit lui aussi. Il leur raconta son aventure dans la grotte avec Dumbledore et leur montra le faux médaillon. Après de longues minutes d'explication, Harry s'appuya sur la rambarde et regarda l'horizon avec mélancolie. Le silence était assez pesant mais Hermione finit par le rompre en s'approchant doucement de lui.

\- Écoute Harry, dit-elle assez gênée, il faut qu'on parle de West.

Harry soupira.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu ne peux pas être objective, mais il est dangereux.

\- Non Harry, c'est la colère qui t'empêche toi d'être objectif, il n'est pas plus dangereux que toi.

\- Il a tué sa mère Hermione !

\- Elle souffrait le martyr depuis des années, Voldemort l'a torturée dans ce cachot et West l'a soulagée parce qu'il l'aimait !

\- Il t'a fait croire ça ?

\- Il ne m'a rien fait croire, je l'ai vu Harry ! Dans la Pensine, il a fait ça par amour, il n'a jamais été du côté de Voldemort.

\- Elle dit la vérité, ajouta Ron.

\- Il faut être habité par les ténèbres et le meurtre pour pouvoir lancer ce sortilège ! expliqua Harry. Il faut vouloir la mort de la personne au plus profond de son âme !

\- Et c'est ce qu'il a fait ! répondit Hermione. Pour sa mère, il s'est forcé, il a convaincu son âme qu'il voulait la tuer, ça a dû être tellement horrible… et maintenant il se déteste, il a peur, il est seul.

\- S'il a succombé au mal une fois, il peut recommencer, et je ne veux pas que tu sois là quand ça arrivera.

\- Harry, enfin je… commença Ron, moi aussi j'ai eu peur de lui quand j'ai vu ce qu'il avait fait, même dans ces circonstances… mais c'est notre ami, il nous l'a prouvé cette année. Et s'il n'avait pas été là ce soir, Bill serait mort… et sans doute beaucoup d'autres.

\- Il était prêt à se rendre pour nous sauver, il pensait que les Mangemorts venaient pour lui, continua Hermione, mais au lieu de ça, Bellatrix l'a juste averti que Voldemort s'occupera de lui personnellement, et il en a profité pour tuer son oncle et sa tante…

Harry resta muet mais son regard sombre indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Hermione ne pleurait pas, elle n'avait plus aucune larme, mais son visage était ravagé par la tristesse.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, reprit Harry. Même si tout ce que vous dites est sans doute vrai… West ne peut pas… avoir fait ça et rester sain d'esprit, il y a forcément quelque chose de mauvais en lui, il a laissé les ténèbres entrer.

\- Évidemment ! répondit Hermione soudainement, bien sûr que son âme est corrompue par ce qu'il a fait. Mais si à travers moi… à travers nous tous, il peut se convaincre qu'il est encore quelqu'un de bien alors nous l'aurons sauvé, il sera enfin heureux et moi avec lui ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il le mérite ?

Harry baissa le regard et poussa un long soupir.

\- Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que Dumbledore, s'il y a le moindre doute… je ne prendrai pas le risque qu'il nous plante un couteau dans le dos. Je n'aurai jamais confiance. Maintenant je vais voir McGonagall.

Il partit sans un mot de plus sous le regard médusé de ses deux amis.

\- Merci de m'avoir soutenue Ron, dit doucement Hermione.

\- Je t'en prie… West mérite au moins ça. Mais je comprends Harry dans un sens… il n'a jamais connu ses parents, alors la perspective de les tuer soi-même, ça doit être trop pour lui, il ne peut pas l'accepter.

Hermione médita, pour une fois, Ron avait fait une analyse très intelligente.

\- Essaie de calmer Harry, je vais voir comment va West.

Hermione traversa les couloirs pour arriver dans la salle commune, elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Parvati ou à Colin qui lui demandaient ce qu'elle savait des évènements. Elle poussa doucement la porte du dortoir des garçons. A sa grande surprise, West discutait avec quelqu'un.

\- Je n'en avais aucune idée… c'est horrible, tu le caches si bien… dit-il effaré.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me parle de ça même si c'est pour me dire un mot gentil, je sais que mes parents étaient… sont des gens bien, mais ils ne voudraient pas qu'on s'apitoie sur leur sort, aussi tragique soit-il.

\- Je te comprends Neville. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais ma mère était dans un état similaire durant toute mon enfance, jusqu'à ce que… ce soit fini. Je n'ai pas honte de ma situation mais je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne en pitié à cause d'elle, elle ne mérite pas ça.

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire tous les jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé mais je te promets que pour avancer il faut laisser ça dans le passé. Si j'arrive à me convaincre que je rends ma famille fière, tu dois pouvoir en faire autant.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent tous les deux Hermione qui n'osait pas les interrompre. Elle s'avança avec un sourire gêné, Neville était assis sur le lit de West qui était adossé sur le sommier, les yeux rougis.

\- Merci Neville… ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait énormément de bien.

Neville acquiesça et se leva, Hermione lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et prit sa place. West semblait vraiment au bout du rouleau mais c'était contre toute attente Neville qui lui avait remonté le moral et parlé à cœur ouvert. Hermione ne dit rien, elle l'embrassa sur le front et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il la serra pour la sentir contre lui, c'était rassurant.

\- Merci d'être là pour moi, dit-il faiblement, après tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, répondit-elle simplement. Quoi que tu ais fait, quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours le garçon que j'aime.

\- Même si ça implique de trahir ton meilleur ami ?

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, évidemment qu'elle ne laisserait jamais tomber Harry, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle allait abandonner West. Celui-ci profita de son silence pour continuer.

\- Je sais très bien que Harry ne me pardonnera pas et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être un obstacle entre vous deux.

\- Je trouverai une solution.

\- Non Hermione, pas cette fois… écoute, tu sais très bien que je t'aime infiniment, mais dans la guerre à venir, Harry aura plus besoin de toi que moi. Si tu dois me laisser sur le bord de la route pour partir avec lui, promets-moi que tu le feras.

Hermione se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux, elle tremblait.

\- West, je…

\- Promets-le.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il prit sa main et la porta à sa bouche, comme s'il la tenait pour la dernière fois.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça West…

\- Il le faut ma Mione, le monde pourrait en dépendre tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

\- Mais je ne pourrai pas vivre en sachant que tu es seul.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Rien que le fait de savoir que tu m'aimes… me rend moins seul. Hermione, la solitude a fait partie de ma vie depuis longtemps maintenant, si je dois l'endurer encore un peu pour que tu puisses aider Harry à triompher de Voldemort, qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est le meilleur moyen.

\- Oh mon West, soupira-t-elle en se reposant à nouveau sur lui. Si seulement Harry pouvait te voir tel que tu es.

\- Harry me voit tel que je suis pour la première fois, et crois-le ou non mais je craignais bien pire de sa part. Je sais qu'il ne l'acceptera peut-être jamais, mais maintenant le mal est fait comme on dit, au moins je n'ai plus à me cacher, et rien que ça, c'est un soulagement. Je vais tout faire pour regagner sa confiance, y compris renoncer à toi.

\- C'est tellement injuste.

\- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne peux pas revenir à Poudlard l'an prochain, c'est devenu trop dangereux pour moi et pour les autres si je reste. Non, je vais devoir partir.

Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- C'est drôle, Harry nous a dit exactement la même chose… nous non plus nous ne reviendrons pas… en tout cas, pas tant que la mission de Dumbledore n'est pas achevée.

West la regarda dans les yeux, il semblait graver son regard dans sa mémoire.

\- Alors nous n'allons plus nous revoir pendant un long moment… mais au moins vous avez un objectif, comptez sur moi pour attirer l'attention des Mangemorts ailleurs.

\- Mais comment vas-tu vivre ?

\- Je trouverai un moyen, après tout je suis le sorcier le plus brillant de cette école parait-il.

\- Le deuxième, répondit-elle en le tapant sur l'épaule avec un sourire.

Elle parvint à lui arracher un petit rire et elle en était fière. Il y eut un silence, chacun semblait profiter de la présence de l'autre pendant qu'il était temps.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit alors Hermione.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- C'est assez délicat, mais il n'y a qu'en toi que je peux avoir confiance pour ça. Et puis ça nous permettra de rester ensemble un peu plus longtemps.

\- Dis-moi et je le ferai.

\- Harry ne peut pas partir tout de suite… il va rentrer chez sa famille pour… enfin il doit y aller. Ensuite on se retrouvera chez Ron au milieu de l'été pour le mariage de Bill… oui apparemment il est maintenu, et ça c'est grâce à toi.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux faire quelque chose avant de partir avec Harry, et je veux être sure que ce sera bien fait, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Tu m'invites chez toi cet été ?

\- Oui on peut dire ça… en fait je compte oublietter mes parents.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, avec tout ce que je vois dans les journaux… et même ce qui est arrivé à ta famille… je ne peux pas partir et les laisser sans défense, et la meilleure défense que je peux leur fournir, c'est d'effacer leurs souvenirs et de les envoyer loin d'ici. Rompre tous les liens qu'ils ont avec moi, mais je n'en serai pas capable seule.

West regarda Hermione avec gravité, il semblait peser le pour et le contre.

\- Tu es sure de toi ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle catégoriquement.

\- Alors je t'aiderai.

\- Tu n'approuves pas ?

\- Si… c'est une idée brillante, bien qu'extrême. Mais tu as entièrement raison, tes parents ne sont pas à l'abri ici.

\- Et tu pourras rester chez moi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, même après que je sois partie, si tu as besoin d'un toit… la maison est protégée par des sortilèges de l'Ordre.

\- Tu es adorable Mione, mais c'est une cachette assez évidente… beaucoup de Mangemorts nous ont vu ce soir, Voldemort va savoir pour nous deux, c'est évident.

\- Oui… tu as sans doute raison.

\- Mais si vraiment elle est si bien protégée, avoir un repaire de temps en temps sera appréciable, finit-il par un sourire.

\- Alors c'est entendu, tu restes avec moi… jusqu'à mon départ.

West l'embrassa pour lui répondre. Sa tristesse était toujours présente, mais Hermione lui avait redonné des perspectives d'avenir. Et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le luxe de pleurer bien longtemps ses pertes, alors autant penser à l'avenir, si sombre soit-il.


	43. Une vieille amie

CHAPITRE 43 : Une vieille amie

L'enterrement de Dumbledore eut lieu l'après-midi même, dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas reparlé à West mais au moins il ne le rejetait pas quand il le croisait. Hermione avait rapidement expliqué à Ron et Harry qu'elle comptait passer le début de l'été avec lui puisqu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, mais qu'ensuite elle partirait avec eux le moment venu et qu'il suivrait sa propre route sans interférer. Harry ne semblait pas ravi mais il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. La cérémonie était aussi grandiose que l'avait été le personnage, des grands noms du monde sorcier avaient fait le déplacement des quatre coins du monde. Le professeur McGonagall convia tous les invités à rester à Poudlard pour porter un toast à la mémoire de Dumbledore en fin d'après-midi. Hermione cherchait West du regard, elle n'aimait pas le savoir seul alors qu'il était si triste. Elle finit par l'apercevoir, seul en train de regarder l'eau paisible du lac. Elle s'approcha doucement et enlaça son bras.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça ira, répondit-il mécaniquement.

\- On devrait peut-être… faire quelque chose pour ton oncle et ta tante.

Hermione venait de réaliser que ça devait être terrible d'apprendre la mort de ses proches et d'aller à l'enterrement de quelqu'un d'autre d'abord.

\- Non merci Mione, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sentimental par rapport à ça… ils sont morts, aucune cérémonie, aucun hommage ne changera cela.

Elle se doutait qu'il s'enfermerait de la sorte, il essayait de se convaincre lui-même qu'il était fort en éteignant ses sentiments.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le faire que pour eux mais aussi pour toi… c'est une occasion de dire au revoir.

West tourna lentement son regard vers elle, contre toute attente, il sourit faiblement.

\- Tu es adorable de penser à tout ça pour moi Mione. Mais je ne veux pas, ça ne m'apporterait aucun bien et ça m'exposerait à Voldemort s'il l'apprenait. Je n'ai plus le luxe d'être sentimental depuis…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge alors qu'il détournait le regard. Hermione réagit au quart de tour et posa sa main sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau.

\- Depuis que tu as sauvé ta mère de l'emprise de Voldemort.

Il acquiesça douloureusement alors qu'une larme apparaissait sous son œil, elle la chassa de son pouce et continua :

\- Dorénavant, tu n'as plus à avoir honte de toi ou peur de ce que tu as fait, pas avec moi. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de connaître ta mère, mais je suis certaine qu'elle doit être si fière de toi. Il y a deux ans, tu étais au plus profond des ténèbres, aujourd'hui tu te bats pour faire le bien, tu surmontes les épreuves une à une et les gens qui comptent pour toi t'aiment de tout leur cœur.

Il ferma les yeux, les joues inondées de larmes, alors elle poursuivit :

\- Il est temps que tu te pardonnes, il est temps que tu sois heureux. Tu l'as mérité, et je…

Elle fut interrompue par son baiser. Un baiser empli de passion, de tristesse, de fougue et de désespoir, autant de sentiments contradictoires qui en firent un moment mémorable pour le jeune couple.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il semblait complètement apaisé, très différent.

\- Aujourd'hui Mione… commence notre nouvelle vie, je veux que ce moment soit un point de départ pour nous deux, je veux que le passé qui nous a tant fait souffrir reste là où il est et ne se mette plus jamais en travers de notre route.

Hermione sourit et répondit :

\- Je suis d'accord, à une exception.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où je t'ai rencontré.

Ils rentrèrent au château main dans la main, ces dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes mais l'un comme l'autre avaient la force de surmonter les épreuves et de ne plus s'apitoyer, dorénavant ils étaient prêts à faire la guerre que Voldemort leur imposait, chacun à sa manière.

L'ambiance était très solennelle dans la Grande Salle, beaucoup de familles étaient déjà parties avec leurs enfants, certaines même avant l'enterrement le matin même. Cependant les conversations avaient repris leur cours.

\- Hermione ma chérie, tout va bien ? demanda une femme que West ne connaissait pas en la prenant dans ses bras comme une mère.

\- Oui Molly, merci.

Molly posa son regard sur West, il allait la saluer timidement et se présenter quand elle l'étreignit encore plus fort qu'Hermione.

\- Toi tu dois être West… oh mon garçon… Arthur m'a dit… merci pour mon Bill, dit-elle sanglotante.

\- Voyons Mrs Weasley, c'était naturel.

\- Et quand je pense que ta famille a été… oh je suis tellement désolée…

Molly mettait les pieds dans le plat mais bizarrement cela ne dérangea pas West qui avait décelé toute son empathie, sa compassion et sa sincérité.

\- Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit… si tu cherches un endroit où dormir… je serai ravie de t'accueillir chez nous.

\- C'est adorable Mrs Weasley, mais je dois rester quelque temps avec Hermione, j'ai une promesse à tenir.

Molly regarda Hermione, inquiète pour sa fille presque adoptive à l'idée qu'elle aille au devant du danger en ces temps sombres. Hermione sourit pour la rassurer, si elle soupçonnait seulement ce que Harry s'apprêtait à faire, elle ferait une attaque.

\- J'espère au moins te voir au mariage, après tout c'est grâce à toi qu'il va avoir lieu. Et si ma petite Hermione vient, il faudra bien qu'elle ait un cavalier.

West regarda sa petite amie qui lui fit un sourire encourageant, elle serait ravie de l'avoir avec elle.

\- C'est une invitation que je ne peux pas refuser Mrs…

\- Appelle-moi Molly tu veux bien !

\- Dans ce cas j'accepte avec grand plaisir Molly.

\- Parfait, je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Elle lui caressa maternellement la joue comme pour lui exprimer une nouvelle fois sa gratitude et elle retourna vers sa famille.

\- Elle est assez hors du commun, dit-il à Hermione.

\- Oui, mais c'est une mère formidable. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses enfants.

West vit avec amusement que tous les Weasley regardaient dans sa direction alors que Molly leur apprenait la nouvelle, c'est alors qu'il remarqua Harry qui lui lança un regard foudroyant durant une fraction de seconde avant de l'ignorer totalement. West soupira mais n'eut guère le temps de déprimer, Fred et George venaient à sa rencontre.

\- Alors c'est toi qui as sauvé notre grand frère ? commença Fred.

\- Il parait que tu es un sacré sorcier, poursuivit George.

\- En tout cas Hermione…

\- T'as bien fait de le choisir lui plutôt que Ron.

Ron, qui avait entendu, rougit de fureur et d'embarras, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors que West s'étonnait de ne pas pouvoir en placer une avec eux.

\- Non plus sérieusement…

\- Merci mon gars, t'as sauvé le frère qu'on déteste le moins.

\- Et pour te prouver notre gratitude…

\- Tu as crédit illimité à notre boutique.

West mit un certain temps à répondre, déjà parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils avaient terminé de se renvoyer des bouts de phrases, il se tourna vers Hermione et dit :

\- Le jour où on parlera comme eux deux on pourra dire qu'on se connait vraiment par cœur.

\- Mais ça voudrait dire que vous êtes frère et sœur…

\- Et ce serait sacrément gênant !

Les deux rouquins s'esclaffèrent alors qu'Hermione rougissait à cette idée farfelue. West ne semblait pas gêné, au contraire, les deux énergumènes lui avaient changé les idées.

\- En tout cas merci à vous deux, je passerais à votre boutique dès que possible, j'en ai entendu le plus grand bien.

\- On t'attend, dirent-ils en chœur.

West les regarda repartir amusé. Ce fut au tour de Ron de venir vers eux.

\- On va voir Bill à l'infirmerie, il s'est réveillé, Maman insiste beaucoup pour que tu viennes, dit-il à West.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix dans ce cas.

West et Hermione suivirent la famille Weasley ainsi que Harry – qui évitait toujours soigneusement West – jusqu'au couloir du quatrième étage. Mrs Pomfresh était en train d'appliquer une lotion sur les plaies de Bill qui restait tranquillement allongé, il ne semblait pas souffrir. Sa fiancée Fleur lui tenait la main à ses côtés et le regardait avec beaucoup d'amour et de tristesse. Même si elle l'avait déjà vu, Mrs Weasley ne put retenir un hoquet de désespoir en voyant l'état de son fils. Cependant quelque chose les coupa tous avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit.

\- West ? C'est bien toi ?

Fleur s'était levée de sa chaise en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

\- C'est toi le West qui a sauvé mon fiancé ?

West haussa timidement les épaules pour acquiescer modestement.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était ton fiancé Fleur.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oh oui ! Nous étions tous les deux à Beauxbatons, répondit Fleur. Disons qu'il nous arrivait d'étudier et de travailler ensemble. Ça fait une éternité, je suis si contente de te revoir, ce que tu as grandi !

\- Bonjour West… dit faiblement Bill, attirant de nouveau toute l'attention, je crois que je ne t'ai pas encore vraiment remercié.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux, mais savoir que tu vas bien me suffit amplement, et si tu vas te marier avec Fleur, alors tu me combles de bonheur, c'est une fille hors du commun.

Fleur lui sourit émue, Hermione la connaissait peu mais elle avait une image d'elle plutôt froide et hautaine, typiquement _Fleurk_ comme dirait Ginny. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait sourire comme ça, West devait vraiment être quelqu'un de proche pour elle.

\- Oui j'ai beaucoup de chance, répondit Bill, et ne t'en fais pas, comme elle le dit si bien, elle est suffisamment belle pour nous deux.

West sourit timidement et Bill ajouta :

\- Mais si en plus tu es un ami de Fleur, ce que je vais te demander sera d'autant plus simple.

Il le regarda d'un air surpris, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait.

\- En fait West, même si je ne te connais pas encore beaucoup, étant donné que tu m'as sauvé la vie, Fleur et moi on aimerait beaucoup que tu sois notre témoin.

\- Pardon ?

West était abasourdi. Voilà bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, avec toute cette peine et cette tragédie, l'idée d'être témoin à un mariage lui semblait farfelue.

\- Un de nos témoins bien sûr, je ne peux pas dire à mon frère Charlie qu'il est remplacé.

West était troublé, il regarda d'abord Hermione qui semblait l'encourager à accepter, la famille Weasley qui attendait qu'il dise oui pour éclater de joie, Harry… qui l'ignorait toujours, et finalement ce fut dans le regard de Fleur qu'il trouva la réponse.

\- Oui Bill, j'en serai très honoré.

Alors que Ron et Ginny lui sautaient dessus, suivis de près par Fred et George, West ne quittait pas Fleur des yeux. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait usé de ses charmes de Vélane pour le convaincre s'il ne la connaissait pas mieux. Non ce qu'il avait deviné, c'est que le mariage se passant en Angleterre allait surtout être centré sur la famille et l'entourage de Bill, pas de Fleur qui avait surement bien moins d'invités. De plus West la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de vrais amis et par conséquent pouvoir compter sur l'un d'eux lors de son grand jour devait la rassurer.

Ils passèrent tout le début de soirée avec Bill, oubliant quelque peu le poids de la mort de Dumbledore. Fleur et West parlaient dans un coin en français, Hermione était intriguée, comprenant un peu la langue, elle essayait d'écouter sans se faire remarquer, elle avait honte, mais elle était légèrement jalouse au fond d'elle, comme toutes les filles le sont de Fleur en général.

\- Mon dieu West, je me répète, mais tu as tellement grandi, lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Toi tu es toujours aussi belle, même sans ton bronzage français.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'ici le soleil, c'est pas la joie…

Ils rirent de bon cœur et un léger blanc s'installa. Fleur semblait hésiter mais elle se lança :

\- Je voulais te demander… que t'est-il arrivé ? La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, Mme Maxime disait que tu avais disparu, je te croyais mort... ou pire…

\- C'est compliqué, répondit-il.

\- C'est au sujet de ta mère n'est-ce pas, tu as continué les recherches ? dit-elle avec une moue triste.

\- Oui… j'avais raison, elle était vivante.

\- Était ? demanda Fleur avec appréhension.

\- Oui… je… je ne veux pas trop en parler… je viens juste de passer à autre chose très récemment… en tout cas, je dois te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu m'as cru et tu m'as toujours aidé quand tout le monde me tournait le dos.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne tournais le dos à aucun garçon, ils en profitaient tous pour me reluquer les fesses… à part toi c'est vrai.

West sourit, rien que le fait de parler en français lui faisait du bien.

\- Une sorcière aussi brillante que toi a plus à offrir à un homme qu'une jolie vue.

\- Oui mais les garçons de mon âge ne l'ont jamais compris, ah si seulement tu avais eu deux ans de plus à l'époque…

Hermione rougit, elle en était certaine à présent, elle était très jalouse. Imaginant parfaitement un petit West adolescent passant tout son temps libre avec une fille presque femme aussi belle que Fleur, qui était indéniablement attirée par son intelligence et sa maturité si précoces qui faisaient défaut à tous les autres garçons.

\- West mon chéri ?

Il se tourna vers Hermione, surpris qu'elle les interrompe.

\- Je… euh… voulais savoir si tu veux qu'on passe la soirée ensemble… j'aimerais profiter de toi tant qu'on le peut…

Il était très interloqué par la proposition et le ton mielleux, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de demander à l'avance pour passer du temps avec lui. Il était sur le point de comprendre le problème quand Fleur le devança :

\- Tu es la petite amie de West ? Viens là ma chérie, je suis si contente pour vous deux !

Fleur attrapa Hermione et l'enlaça avant qu'elle ait esquissé un geste. West regarda la scène amusé, il avait bien compris le jeu de sa petite amie.


	44. Priori Repello

CHAPITRE 44 : Priori Repello

Ils finirent par laisser Bill se reposer à contrecœur, il était déjà tard, certaines familles étaient restées diner au château, mais beaucoup de monde avait déjà plié bagages et fui l'école.

\- Minerva nous a donné l'autorisation de rester cette nuit, expliqua Molly, tant que Bill est convalescent, j'espère que nous pourrons prendre le train avec vous demain les enfants.

Devant le désastre de cette fin d'année, McGonagall avait organisé le plus rapidement possible le départ des élèves après avoir rendu hommage à Dumbledore, le Poudlard Express attendait déjà à la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour rapatrier tous les jeunes sorciers dans leurs familles. West finit par retourner dans sa chambre pour commencer à préparer sa valise tant qu'il en avait la force. Il fut envahi de tristesse à chaque fois qu'il rangeait quelque chose ayant été offert par son oncle et sa tante, notamment son balai… et le petit Rocket qui jouait avec les affaires de son maître.

\- On dirait bien qu'on est les derniers Miller toi et moi… mais rassure-toi, il ne nous aura pas, on veillera l'un sur l'autre.

Rocket ne comprenait pas mais semblait content de pouvoir se frotter à son maître.

\- Ça me fait penser que… si je dois vagabonder, ce sera dur de t'amener avec moi, un si gentil chaton mérite une meilleure vie…

Il termina ses préparatifs et redescendit dans la salle commune, Ginny le croisa alors qu'elle montait dans sa chambre.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander mais… ça va ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je tiens le coup…

\- T'es vraiment incroyable, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à ta place, mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit ?

\- Oui bien sûr, merci Ginny.

Il l'étreignit, Ginny faisait partie des rares personnes qui arrivaient à lui parler franchement sans le gêner, et ça faisait du bien.

\- Peut-être peux-tu aussi m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ? Il a fait semblant de ne rien comprendre quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais il ment aussi mal que Ron. Et j'ai bien vu que tu avais un passif avec ces Mangemorts.

\- Ah… tu l'as remarqué…

\- Évidemment, je commence à bien vous connaître.

\- C'est une très longue histoire… disons que j'ai perdu sa confiance, maintenant je vais tout faire pour la regagner.

\- Je vois tu ne veux pas en parler.

\- Pas vraiment… désolé Gin, tu sais que je t'adore et que je te fais confiance, mais Hermione, Ron et Harry ont déjà découvert la vérité sur mon passé et je sais que ça va nous séparer pendant un petit moment. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait plus de dégâts pour l'instant.

\- Toi et Hermione vous… commença-t-elle horrifiée.

\- Non, elle m'aime toujours autant, peut-être même plus et moi aussi. Mais je sais que c'est dur à accepter pour Harry et je dois être patient.

\- Mais enfin… Harry te connait, je te connais, quoi que tu ais pu faire, nous savons très bien que tu es digne de confiance, que tu es un de nos meilleurs amis et un des meilleurs sorciers du coin, jamais de la vie je ne songerais à te tenir à distance.

\- C'est gentil Gin, tu es adorable mais… tu ne connais pas la vérité… j'ai moi-même mis un certain temps à l'accepter, Hermione l'a acceptée tout de suite… Harry mettra beaucoup de temps, c'est comme ça.

\- Ah on parle des filles, mais que les garçons sont compliqués… enfin, même si tu ne veux pas en parler, sache que tu es toujours mon ami et que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir, mais sache toi aussi que je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Bien maintenant que tout est clair, on devrait retrouver nos chers et tendres avant qu'ils ne soupçonnent quelque chose entre nous.

West eut un léger rire, et c'était déjà incroyable vues les circonstances, il tapa sur l'épaule de son amie et partit chercher Hermione, après tout elle voulait passer la soirée avec lui. Il la trouva dans la Grande Salle, elle était toujours avec la famille Weasley, notamment Fred et George qui semblaient la questionner beaucoup à son sujet.

\- Désolé les gars, mais je vais vous l'emprunter un moment, dit West.

\- Oh mais elle est toute à toi, de ce que nous avons compris, sourit Fred.

\- Et nous comprenons en général assez bien, poursuivit George.

Hermione rougit alors que West se demandait ce qu'elle leur avait raconté. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite sous les moqueries des jumeaux.

\- Ah ma Mione… comment je vais faire sans toi ?

\- Je me demande plutôt comment moi je vais faire sans toi, je me suis habituée à m'appuyer sur toi pour tout.

\- J'imagine qu'au moins ça nous motivera à gagner la guerre plus vite.

Ils étaient dans le parc, seuls sous le soleil couchant.

\- Que veux-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et bien j'ai une petite idée… j'aimerais partager quelque chose avec toi, je veux que tu me connaisses mieux que quiconque.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu te souviens du sort que nous avait expliqué Flitwick, le Priori Repello ?

\- Le sort de fabrication des Pensines ?

\- Exact, voilà je… je me suis entraîné à le pratiquer et… j'aimerais te faire visiter mes souvenirs, du moins les plus importants et pas les glauques. Je voudrais que tu saches tout de moi.

\- West… j'en serais tellement ravie.

\- Alors ne bouge pas et tiens moi la main fermement.

Elle obéit alors que West commençait des moulinets avec sa baguette qu'il porta à sa tempe puis vers le sol en décrivant des cercles.

\- Priori Repello.

Une vapeur argentée s'échappa du bout de sa baguette en cercle alors qu'il continuait le mouvement, la vapeur les engloba et laissa apparaitre une nouvelle scène. Hermione commença à distinguer un jardin, elle vit derrière elle une jolie villa. Nul doute qu'elle se trouvait en France, elle n'avait rien d'une maison anglaise. Un petit garçon sortit par la baie vitrée en trombe, il n'avait pas plus de quatre ans, il trébucha juste devant eux et tomba, il ne semblait pas s'être fait très mal mais comme tous les enfants, il finit par pleurer et crier.

\- West mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Hermione se tourna, une femme d'une trentaine d'années accourait. Elle avait les mêmes traits que West dans le visage et le même regard pénétrant et intelligent.

\- Maman t'a déjà dit cent fois de ne pas courir partout.

\- Mais je chassais le croquemitaine… répondit le petit garçon en se calmant.

\- Le croquemitaine ? Il était ici ?

\- Oui ! Et même qu'il voulait te faire peur encore une fois, mais je l'ai pas laissé !

\- Oh merci mon chéri, mais tu n'as pas peur toi ?

\- Ben non… tu as dit qu'il se cache pour pas qu'on le voit, alors c'est lui qui a peur de moi.

\- Ah mon petit West, tu es beaucoup trop intelligent pour ce pauvre croquemitaine.

Elle prit son enfant dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, Hermione prit la main du West adolescent à ses côtés, émue de découvrir sa mère et lui enfant au travers d'une scène aussi banale que touchante. La brume argentée recouvrit tout le décor et se dissipa pour laisser place… au même jardin, cette fois West semblait avoir entre six et huit ans. Il était plus grand et moins turbulent, il jouait tranquillement assis dans l'herbe avec ses jouets. Hermione l'observa attentivement et remarqua que son regard était plus sombre, plus dur, un peu trop pour un enfant de cet âge. Une femme sortit à nouveau de la maison, mais ce n'était pas sa mère.

\- Alors mon chéri, tu ne cherches pas les œufs ? Le lapin de Pâques les a vraiment bien cachés cette année, dit-elle avec un fort accent anglais que même Hermione décela.

\- J'attends tonton, répondit simplement le gamin sans détourner le regard de ses jouets. C'est lui qui les a cachés, il veut surement me voir les trouver.

\- Oh c'est vrai suis-je bête… répondit sa tante quelque peu décontenancée. Pierre ! On t'attend !

Hermione découvrit également l'oncle et la tante de West, qui visiblement étaient venus habiter en France à l'époque pour s'occuper de West, ils semblaient l'aimer profondément pourtant on sentait qu'il avait été difficile à élever. La situation de sa mère l'avait clairement marqué.

\- Alors bonhomme, tu penses tous les avoir ? J'ai trouvé plein de nouvelles cachettes.

West se leva, la notion de défi semblait le motiver, sans se défaire de son masque impénétrable. Hermione le regarda retourner tout le jardin et trouver un à un tous les œufs en chocolat, ce petit West était aussi très touchant à sa manière, il était triste, il était déjà seul et coupé des autres.

\- Ah pas mal, dit son oncle, mais il t'en manque un.

\- Je sais, répondit West.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, un buisson au fond du jardin s'agita sans raison, West courut dans sa direction et en sortit l'œuf manquant. Son oncle et sa tante se regardèrent.

\- Est-ce que tu as… commença son oncle.

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi qui… rétorqua sa tante.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le petit qui était devant eux et les regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- West tu… balbutia son oncle.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis comme vous ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Et bien je… je n'avais pas idée… c'est incroyable… mais une minute comment ça « comme nous » ?

\- Je fais de la magie moi aussi.

Pierre et sa femme se regardèrent à nouveau assez interloqués, West n'était pas censé être au courant de l'existence du monde magique.

\- Tu es vraiment un garçon incroyable…

\- Même dans une famille de sorciers, les pouvoirs ne se manifestent pas si tôt, dit sa tante plus pour elle-même.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis comme le croquemitaine ?

\- Le… quoi ?

\- Le monstre qui a tué papa et mamie.

\- Oh mon dieu West… tu t'en souviens…

\- Alors il existe vraiment… et je suis comme lui… un monstre, en conclut-il durement, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non West ! dit Pierre en se mettant à genoux pour le regarder en face, non. Toi tu es un formidable et courageux petit garçon, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu as reçu ces pouvoirs parce qu'un jour, tu pourras montrer au monde entier à quel point West Miller est quelqu'un de bon et fort.

West acquiesça, il sembla hésiter puis il prit son oncle dans ses bras. Ce dernier semblait surpris, son neveu n'avait jamais été affectueux. Il l'étreignit également et sourit.

La scène se floua à nouveau et Hermione regardait West avec plus d'amour que jamais. Cette fois, ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une cour d'école. Hermione reconnut sans mal l'uniforme de Beauxbatons que portaient les élèves. West était assis sur un banc non loin, seul, en train de feuilleter un livre. Il était visiblement en première année.

\- Hé toi !

West leva la tête, trois garçons plus âgés que lui l'interpelaient.

\- Il parait que t'as fait passer mon petit frère pour un crétin en métamorphose, dit le plus imposant des trois qui ressemblait à Goyle selon Hermione.

\- Ton petit frère ? demanda West calmement, pas spécialement impressionné et toujours aussi fermé.

\- Ouais, Julien Lambert, ça te dit rien ?

\- Tu es le grand frère de Julien ? Dans ce cas désolé de te l'apprendre, mais ton frère n'a pas besoin de moi pour passer pour un crétin, il y arrive très bien tout seul et si le professeur Simon m'a demandé de répondre à sa place, je n'y peux rien.

\- Ah tu fais le malin en plus ? Il vaudrait mieux que tu apprennes qu'on ne cherche pas les problèmes avec des cinquièmes années quand on est un minus.

\- Et toi il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu apprennes à ton frère à métamorphoser son cerveau en quelque chose qui lui servira plus.

Le gros élève français attrapa West par le col et arma son coup de poing avant qu'il ait pu réagir.

\- Cédric, arrête ça tout de suite !

Hermione se tourna et découvrit une très jeune Fleur Delacour, elle dégageait déjà une aura magnétique malgré ses quatorze ans.

\- Ah salut, dit Cédric rougissant légèrement.

\- Laisse ce pauvre petit tranquille, tu n'as pas honte ?

\- Ce morveux ne sait pas rester à sa place, à croire que sa mère ne lui a rien appris.

Hermione sursauta alors que le petit West avait bondi de son banc en un éclair, dégainé sa baguette et lancé un maléfice de Chauve Furie à son agresseur.

\- Tu ne parles plus jamais de ma mère ! lui hurla-t-il alors qu'il se roulait par terre.

Il releva la tête vers ses deux acolytes qui blêmirent et firent rapidement demi-tour, rapidement suivi par le troisième qui se releva tant bien que mal.

\- Et bien si je m'attendais à ça, sourit Fleur amusée.

\- Désolé, répondit West en reprenant son masque.

\- Où as-tu appris ce sort ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans un livre, répondit-il sans la regarder en se rasseyant.

Fleur semblait complètement abasourdie par son manque de sociabilité.

\- Je m'appelle Fleur au fait.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment ça tu sais ?

\- Tous les garçons ne parlent que de toi, même en première année.

\- Ah oui… évidemment… répondit-elle lascivement.

Elle resta plantée là à le fixer, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un garçon lui soit aussi fermé, et surtout qu'il ne daigne même pas la regarder alors que tout le monde la contemplait d'ordinaire.

\- Et je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ?

\- West Miller, enchanté, répondit-il en reprenant sa lecture.

Fleur hésita, puis elle fit un pas en avant et s'assit à ses côtés. Il mit un certain temps à réagir mais il finit par renoncer à son livre et la questionna du regard.

\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres garçons, dit-elle.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… tu ne me trouves pas jolie ?

\- Euh… oui et alors ? répondit-il en haussant les épaules, même pas gêné par la question.

Fleur sourit, de plus en plus intriguée.

\- Alors tu n'es pas comme les autres garçons.

\- Ils te trouvent moche ?

\- Non, non, mais eux ils me le font remarquer de manière assez… suggestive.

\- Et tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Je vois et bien toi tu n'es pas comme les autres filles.

\- Ça je le sais…

\- Ah non pas physiquement, je veux dire…

\- Ah bon, dans quel sens alors ?

\- Et bien en général, les gens ne parlent pas à quelqu'un qui ne cherche pas à discuter.

\- Oh je… je t'embête ? demanda-t-elle déçue.

\- Au début oui… mais finalement j'aime bien discuter avec toi.

Fleur sourit un peu plus, la franchise et l'intelligence de ce petit bonhomme l'avaient vraiment intriguée.

\- Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir amis.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu être amie avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

\- Parce que tu es le premier garçon ici qui ne s'attarde pas sur mon physique, c'est agréable de ne pas se sentir dévisagée.

\- Je vois… c'est une très bonne raison.

\- Et j'adore ta manière de diriger la conversation.

\- Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'on peut être amis.

La scène se dissipa une nouvelle fois laissant une Hermione amusée et attendrie par son petit ami, il lui glissa d'ailleurs à l'oreille :

\- Ça c'était pour que tu vois que tu n'as rien à craindre concernant Fleur, je l'adore mais je ne l'ai jamais aimée comme toi.

Hermione eut un sourire coupable, il avait bien compris la scène à l'infirmerie. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser, un nouvel endroit prenait forme. Ils étaient à présent dans un appartement, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était en plein Londres. Une petite explosion la fit sursauter, West et son oncle jaillirent dans la pièce, ils se faisaient face et s'envoyaient plusieurs cascades de sorts. Apparemment, son oncle et sa tante étaient retournés vivre à Londres depuis que West avait intégré l'école et c'est lui qui faisait le voyage en Angleterre durant les vacances. West avait environ treize ans, pourtant le combat était acharné, Pierre ne semblait pas retenir ses coups et West était un féroce adversaire malgré son jeune âge.

\- Incendio Maxima ! lança son oncle.

Un véritable torrent de flammes enveloppa West qui s'était servi d'un Aguamenti par réflexe mais n'arrivait pas à consumer le feu.

\- Abandonne West, sourit Pierre, je ne veux pas avoir à te brûler.

\- Fulguris ! répondit-il.

Au travers de la tornade de feu, un éclair jaillit et frappa Pierre qui tomba à la renverse. Le feu s'estompa laissant apparaitre un West à bout de souffle, baguette brandie devant lui. Pierre se redressa tant bien que mal, les cheveux en pétard.

\- Ah on dirait bien que tu as gagné cette fois.

\- Ça va tonton ?

\- Ouais… enfin j'ai l'impression d'avoir mis la langue dans une prise électrique Moldue, mais à part ça… c'était quoi ce sort bon sang ?

\- Et bien j'ai fait comme tu me l'as conseillé, j'ai travaillé ma pratique de l'Incendio pour booster le sort un peu comme toi tu as créé ton propre sort.

\- L'Incendio Maxima n'est qu'un Incendio amélioré, toi tu as carrément inventé un nouveau sort !

\- Je me suis dit que la foudre faisait plus de dégâts que le feu, mais elle est plus dure à canaliser, il a fallu que je travaille mes mouvements de baguette, je dois avoir un contrôle parfait quand je tire.

\- Impressionnant… tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire ? La technique pour booster les sorts n'est enseignée qu'aux plus brillants Aurors, je serais sans doute renvoyé si le ministère apprenait que tu as fouiné dans mes livres d'étude, et toi tu t'en sers pour créer ton propre sort de combat, un très puissant je dois dire.

\- Et bien… je trouvais ça intéressant… alors ça m'a motivé.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner, mais de grâce, n'utilise pas ça à l'école. Tu sais que je ne peux pas venir en France à chaque fois que Mme Maxime me convoque pour… tes écarts de conduite.

\- Désolé tonton, je fais ce que je peux mais certaines choses sont si injustes.

\- Ainsi va la vie, fiston, tu as un pouvoir prodigieux, tu ne dois jamais l'utiliser à des fins personnelles, même si tu crois faire le bien.

\- Je sais… je sais…

\- Allez maintenant rangeons ce bazar avant que ta tante ne rentre, sinon elle ne nous laissera pas aller voir ta mère ce week-end à Paris. Et ne lui dis pas que je t'ai laissé faire de la magie !

La scène changea à nouveau. West était seul dans une grande bibliothèque, surement celle de Beauxbatons, il faisait très sombre. Hermione en conclut qu'il faisait nuit noire. Seule la baguette de West émettait une faible lueur au dessus du livre qu'il lisait frénétiquement.

\- Non toujours pas, dit-il rageusement.

Il jeta le livre au loin sur la longue table au milieu d'un véritable fouillis de livres auxquels il avait déjà réservé le même sort. Il agita sa baguette et une autre pile de livres atterrit devant lui. Hermione regarda attentivement les livres, c'étaient pour la plupart des archives de journaux ou des registres d'école ou encore des généalogies de sorciers.

\- Incroyable que tout le monde le connaisse au point d'avoir peur de son nom et qu'il n'y ait même pas une photo de lui quelque part ! pesta-t-il.

Hermione commençait à comprendre même si elle ne saisissait pas tout, son West à elle décida de l'éclairer pour une fois :

\- C'était le début de ma cinquième année. Ma mère avait disparu à la fin de l'année précédente, elle était soi-disant morte mais quelque chose clochait, les médecins n'ont jamais voulu nous remettre le corps pour des raisons « médicales », ils nous ont remis une urne et ont dit qu'ils l'avaient incinérée selon sa volonté et qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa famille la voit morte. Ma mère n'a pas été consciente ces 10 dernières années, mon oncle et ma tante ont cru à une erreur de l'exécuteur testamentaire, ils étaient furieux mais ils ont fini par laisser passer, le mal était déjà fait après tout, moi j'ai continué de creuser et comme par hasard, des rumeurs sur le retour de Voldemort commençaient à sortir, toutes démenties par le ministère bien sûr mais il avait déjà essayé de tuer ma famille alors je voulais trouver pourquoi en fouillant dans son passé.

Hermione acquiesça pendant que le West de quinze ans cherchait frénétiquement la moindre piste à exploiter. Il s'interrompit soudainement sur une page. Hermione vit qu'il feuilletait l'Histoire de Poudlard, sur la page on voyait un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années lui aussi qui recevait un prix spécial pour services rendus à l'école.

\- Tom Jedusor ? C'est le nom de mon grand-père ! Il était sorcier ?

West donna un coup de baguette et tous les livres qu'il avait jetés retournèrent sur leurs étagères et d'autres vinrent se poser en pile à sa droite. Il trouva toutes les infos qu'il put sur ce Tom Jedusor, mais rien ne prêtait à croire qu'il s'agissait de son grand-père, déjà parce qu'il n'était plus vieux que sa mère que d'une vingtaine d'années et il lui semblait que son grand père était né bien avant même s'il ne l'avait pas connu. Pourtant, force était de constater que ce Tom Jedusor était son portrait craché au même âge. Ne trouvant rien sur ses origines, il décida d'explorer son futur. Brillant élève, promis à un grand avenir, un talent exceptionnel… et plus rien… Tom Jedusor disparait simplement de la circulation, comment est-ce possible ? Aucun acte de décès… la dernière trace de lui est un voyage organisé en Albanie sur des sites magiques antiques…

\- L'Albanie ?... une minute…

Il reprit un livre et en sortit un article de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- « Un mage noir sévit en Albanie »… peu après ce fameux voyage… quelques mois avant l'apparition publique de Voldemort… c'est trop gros pour être une coïncidence. Mais pourquoi a-t-il le même nom que…

West s'interrompit, il venait de trouver le registre des nouveaux élèves de Poudlard de l'année de l'inscription de ce fameux Tom Jedusor.

\- « Tom Jedusor Junior »… oh mon dieu… c'est son fils… c'est… mon… oncle…

West bascula sur sa chaise, le teint livide… son esprit si aiguisé rassemblant trop vite les morceaux pour que son cœur puisse l'accepter.

\- Il les a tous tués…

Hermione serra fort son West, imaginant parfaitement toute sa détresse après sa découverte. Mais contre toute attente, West se remit à feuilleter son livre et son regard se durcit.

\- Dans ce cas je dois tout apprendre de lui, de sa manière de penser, de ses méthodes. Je vais te retrouver maman, je sais que tu es là quelque part.

La brume apparut et se dissipa lentement, ils étaient de nouveaux dans le parc de Poudlard, il faisait presque nuit.

\- La suite tu la connais, je préfère ne pas te montrer, j'ai fugué de l'école pour tenter de contacter des Mangemorts et les infiltrer afin de sauver ma mère. J'ai fini par être approché par Avery… le « croquemitaine » comme je l'appelais, qui d'ailleurs me cherchait lui aussi pour terminer sa mission. Nous nous sommes battus et j'ai gagné. J'ai voulu le tuer mais Voldemort m'en empêcha. Il était cependant tellement ravi de voir que j'étais sorcier et assez tordu pour vouloir tuer quelqu'un qu'il ne s'est pas méfié. Il m'a pris avec lui à la condition que je ne révèle jamais mes origines et notre parenté à ses Mangemorts, il a voulu me retourner le cerveau pour que je devienne comme lui, j'ai fait semblant de coopérer mais plus le temps passait et plus j'avais du mal, plus je me rendais compte que la vie avec lui était pire que la mort. Lentement mon envie de sauver ma mère s'est transformée en envie de la libérer de cette vie, après tout ce qu'elle avait subie, elle ne pouvait plus vivre, Voldemort la maintenait en vie grâce à une puissante magie noire très douloureuse. Et s'il a fait ça, c'était uniquement pour achever ma supposée initiation, j'étais censé lui prouver en la tuant que j'étais comme lui, prêt à éradiquer tous les Moldus de mon arbre généalogique. J'ai fini par me convaincre que je devais enfin laisser ma mère goûter au repos éternel et ne pas m'acharner à la garder. J'ai donc fait ce que tu as vu dans la Pensine et il était comblé de bonheur, il voulait faire de moi son bras droit, son plus grand Mangemort, à son image. Mais il a fini par comprendre la mascarade, j'étais dévasté après ce que j'avais fait à ma mère et je ne pouvais plus faire semblant d'être un petit pion de sa secte. Il m'a emprisonné, torturé, anéanti pour que je devienne aussi mauvais que lui. Mais il m'a sous-estimé, j'ai fini par simuler ma mort, transplaner et j'ai retrouvé mon oncle. On s'est caché, ça ne servait à rien de dire ce qui m'était arrivé car personne ne croyait au retour de Voldemort et ça ne ferait que m'exposer à lui. Quand j'ai appris ce que Harry, toi et les autres vous avez fait au ministère, j'ai repris espoir. Je n'étais pas seul à le combattre, mon oncle voulait me réinsérer dans le monde sorcier et j'ai fini par accepter Poudlard. Je voulais rencontrer des sorciers de mon âge assez forts pour tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'ai pas été déçu.

Il finit son monologue par un baiser à son amante. Hermione le regardait avec des yeux brillants, à la fois de tristesse et de fierté.

\- Voilà maintenant je n'ai plus aucun secret pour toi.

\- Je t'aime tellement West, je vais te dire une phrase que j'ai beaucoup entendue dans tes souvenirs… mais tu es vraiment incroyable.

Il sourit timidement.

\- Venant de toi, ça veut dire un peu plus pour moi.


	45. Adieu Poudlard

CHAPITRE 45 : Adieu Poudlard

Ils rentrèrent tous deux très tard dans la Salle Commune, pourtant plusieurs élèves y étaient encore. Tout le monde était abattu par les récents évènements et beaucoup ne trouvaient pas le sommeil. La bulle des deux tourtereaux éclata et ils revinrent brusquement à la réalité. Quoi de plus triste que de voir un jeune première année sangloter sur un fauteuil alors que Katie Bell essayait de lui remonter le moral comme elle pouvait. Ils entendirent un autre camarade pleurer car il devrait certainement aller dans une école Moldue l'année prochaine, ses parents ne le laissant pas revenir.

\- Dis West…

Il se tourna, une jeune fille de première année l'interpela.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Maggie ?

\- C'est vrai que tu t'es battu contre les Mangemorts ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Euh… oui c'est-à-dire que…

\- Mais tu n'as pas eu peur ?

\- Si bien sûr que j'ai peur, on a tous peur. Mais il ne faut pas que ça nous empêche d'agir.

\- Tu peux m'apprendre ?

\- A te battre ?

\- A ignorer la peur.

Hermione regarda son petit ami avec compassion, il posa la main sur l'épaule de la petite tout en cherchant les mots.

\- Tu dois trouver la force en toi, en tes amis, en ceux que tu aimes, dit-il en regardant Hermione.

La petite fille hésita, puis elle l'étreignit rapidement dans ses bras, West était surpris mais il finit par lui rendre son étreinte. La peur avait envahi tous les élèves de l'école, rares étaient ceux qui avaient connu autant d'épreuves que West pour pouvoir y faire face.

\- Le plus important c'est que tu dois te rappeler que tu n'es jamais seule, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle le relâcha et après un sourire triste, elle retourna voir ses amis. West se rendait compte de ce qu'il représentait pour ses camarades, un peu comme Harry au final, c'était un combattant dans un monde d'enfants. Lui qui avait l'habitude de rester seul dans son coin et de repousser tout le monde, il remarquait enfin qu'il avait laissé les autres venir vers lui tout au long de l'année et que ce n'était pas si désagréable de faire partie d'une communauté, de veiller sur les autres tout en sachant que les autres veillent sur vous.

Il embrassa Hermione et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Ron et Harry n'étaient pas là, tant mieux dans un sens, le regard glacial du Survivant ne l'aidait pas du tout à aller mieux. Dean, Neville et Seamus dormaient paisiblement. West n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, mais l'épuisement finit par avoir raison de son esprit tourmenté.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla difficilement, il avait rarement été aussi ensuqué au réveil. La forte lumière du soleil à travers la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il était déjà tard. D'ailleurs tous les garçons s'étaient levés… sauf Harry. Il était assis sur son lit et lisait un livre de Quidditch, cependant il avait déjà ce regard dur qu'il réservait à West depuis quelques jours.

\- Tu es réveillé, dit-il sans le regarder.

Ce n'était pas une question, et West ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Harry referma son livre et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Écoute moi bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, mais tu vas passer un mois seul avec Hermione, si j'apprends que…

\- Harry par pitié…

\- Ne m'interromps pas ! Je ne sais pas de quel côté tu es et je ne ferai pas la même erreur avec toi qu'avec Rogue, donc si tu veux vraiment nous aider… laisse Hermione tranquille.

West le regarda douloureusement, c'était dur d'argumenter avec lui.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, et tu en as le droit et les raisons, je l'admets. Mais tu sais que je ne veux que le bonheur d'Hermione, je lui ai déjà dit que je la laisserai partir avec toi sans rechigner. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir chez elle cet été. Je ne peux pas refuser, c'est peut-être le dernier moment que je passerai avec elle.

Harry l'observa attentivement comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son regard le trahisse, voyant qu'il n'en était rien, il répondit :

\- Très bien, je veux des nouvelles d'Hermione tous les jours, s'il y a un mot, un détail qui me parait louche dans sa lettre, je viens en personne m'occuper de toi !

West avait du mal à rester de marbre face à tant d'agressivité, il déglutit et répondit :

\- Tu as ma parole Harry… mais je ne sais pas si elle vaut grand-chose pour toi.

\- Ça suffira pour l'instant.

Il se tourna sans un mot de plus et sortit du dortoir. West soupira longuement et finit par se lever et s'habiller lui aussi.

\- Allez pour Hermione, on tient le coup, se murmura-t-il.

Dans la Salle Commune, Dean lui indiqua qu'Hermione était déjà partie prendre le petit déjeuner avec les Weasley et qu'elle l'attendait en bas. West lui sourit faiblement pour le remercier puis il s'interrompit, réalisant que ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'il se tiendrait ici. Il observa avec nostalgie tous les détails qui lui rappelaient la magnifique année qu'il avait passée dans cette école : ses camarades, les piles de livre, les fauteuils confortables, les tableaux, la coupe de Quidditch posée sur la cheminée… Il soupira pour la énième fois et sortit, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque détail du château. La Grande Salle était loin d'être pleine, beaucoup étant déjà partis, il put au moins s'asseoir avec Hermione et les Weasley (mais diamétralement opposé à Harry) sans encombres.

\- Ta valise est prête mon cœur ? lui demanda Hermione alors que Molly lui servait du jus de citrouille.

\- Oui, j'ai tout emballé hier soir, les elfes vont se charger de tout je suppose.

\- West ?

Il se retourna à l'appel de son prénom, il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus, la douceur soudaine de la voix du professeur McGonagall ou qu'elle appelle un élève par son prénom. Il remarqua son regard triste et le papier plié qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

\- Mon garçon, j'ai reçu une lettre du ministère. C'est… le testament de votre oncle et votre tante, vous héritez de tout…

West ne savait pas comment réagir, la douleur et le chagrin serrèrent son cœur à nouveau mais il parvenait maintenant à contrôler ce qu'il montrait aux autres.

\- Je… merci professeur...

\- Cependant, vous êtes convoqués par un huissier et un juge du ministère dans trois jours afin d'effectuer la passation… mais il y a des complications.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Vous êtes mineur et n'avez plus aucun tuteur ou parent et j'ai bien peur que la plupart des biens soit… saisie.

\- Saisie ?! s'exclama Hermione indignée, mais il est majeur dans deux mois ! Vous voulez me faire croire que par les temps qui courent, il n'y a pas plus urgent à gérer qu'une passation qui se réglera bien plus facilement dans peu de temps !

West regardait sa petite amie s'emporter à sa place mais il n'éprouvait pas de colère, seulement du désarroi. Après tout ce qu'il venait de perdre ces derniers jours, perdre un héritage constitué de biens matériels lui semblait dérisoire. McGonagall semblait compatir et acquiesçait à tout ce que disait Hermione.

\- Et puis si la passation n'est pas faisable, pourquoi donc s'embêtent-ils à le convoquer ? continua Hermione.

\- Et bien, c'est là qu'est le problème, poursuivit McGonagall, étant mineur et sans tuteur, la justice magique doit lui désigner un foyer et un tuteur d'office.

Cette fois West fronça les sourcils et réagit.

\- Comment ça ? Une famille d'accueil ?

\- Ou un orphelinat, répondit son professeur, un sorcier mineur ne peut hélas pas se promener comme bon lui semble sans surveillance.

West accusa plus sérieusement le coup cette fois-ci, cela voulait dire que même son mois de vacances avec Hermione, il n'y aurait pas droit.

\- Attendez professeur, j'ai lu beaucoup de lois et d'édits sur la tutelle des jeunes sorciers, reprit Hermione, et il est clairement spécifié que le ministère doit désigner un tuteur d'office et saisir les biens seulement si aucun volontaire apte à prendre en charge le mineur ne s'est manifesté.

\- Personne ne se manifestera Mione… dit West avec dépit.

\- Et bien, moi-même je suis majeure… dit-elle avec un faible espoir.

\- Et tu crois sérieusement qu'ils confieraient la garde d'un sorcier de seize ans à une sorcière de dix-sept ans ? demanda-t-il néanmoins touché par la défense et la hargne qu'elle déployait pour lui.

Il y eut un léger silence, le professeur McGonagall ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout le monde semblait abattu, même Harry oublia l'espace d'un instant d'avoir un regard hostile pour son ancien ami.

\- Tu n'iras pas à cet entretien mon garçon, dit Arthur qui s'était levé pour venir derrière lui.

\- Mr Weasley ?

\- Après tout Molly et moi avons déjà 7 enfants à charge… enfin il n'y a plus que Ginny qui soit mineure mais juridiquement j'imagine que ça fait de nous une famille d'accueil plutôt digne de confiance, donc recueillir un enfant de plus le temps d'un été ne sera pas si difficile je crois.

West se retourna complètement vers Arthur et le regarda bouche bée, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il tourna son regard vers Molly qui acquiesçait les propos de son mari avec un grand sourire et une petite larme à l'œil.

\- Mr Weasley c'est… je…

\- Appelle-moi Arthur veux–tu ?

\- C'est trop je ne peux pas accepter… comment puis-je vous imposer… vous me connaissez à peine…

\- Tu ne nous imposes rien du tout et le peu que je connais de toi, voyons voir… fit-il mine de réfléchir, tu as sauvé mon fils aîné d'une mort atroce et l'as soigné mieux que n'importe quel médicomage, tu es le meilleur ami de Ron et de Ginny, et pour finir tu rends ma chère petite Hermione rayonnante de bonheur dans une période où tout le monde est triste et méfiant. Et au moins, cela nous permettra de garder ton héritage que nous te rendrons bien entendu pour ton anniversaire.

\- Arthur je… c'est… bredouilla West dont les larmes commençaient à se former.

\- Arrête de bafouiller et accepte nom d'une gargouille ! tonna Hermione ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Harry se retint de dire quelque chose, il avait terriblement envie de dire à Mr Weasley qu'il s'apprêtait à recueillir le neveu de Lord Voldemort, un assassin de surcroit. Mais il savait qu'Hermione ne lui pardonnerait pas et Ron semblait le supplier du regard de se tenir, si lui ne semblait pas gêné qu'un meurtrier intègre temporairement sa famille, qui était-il pour venir mettre son grain de sel ?

\- Mais Hermione ? Comment allons-nous faire pour toi et… enfin…

Il n'osait pas parler du plan d'Hermione pour ses parents, Arthur sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas t'obliger à rester enfermé dans ta chambre jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans, tu pourras rester chez Hermione aussi souvent que tu le voudras tant que tu donnes de tes nouvelles à intervalles réguliers. Et puis de toute façon, Hermione vient toujours passer les vacances chez nous au bout d'un certain temps donc le problème ne durera pas longtemps pour toi.

West se leva et étreignit Arthur avec beaucoup d'émotion, cela rappela à Hermione la scène où il enlaçait son oncle après avoir découvert qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques. Ginny bondit de joie et elle étreignit Ron qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on a un nouveau frère ? demanda George, un nouveau cobaye pour nos produits ?

West sourit et acquiesça, Molly se leva à son tour et vint l'enlacer. McGonagall les regardait émue et avait presque oublié qu'elle avait des devoirs de directrice, elle reprit ses esprits et lui tendit la convocation avant de s'éclipser.

\- Je sens que les parties de Quidditch dans le jardin vont être d'un sacré niveau, commenta Ginny qui était peut-être la plus ravie de la nouvelle.

\- Je vais écrire au ministère, dit Arthur, déjà pour leur transmettre notre décision et ensuite je vais appeler certains de mes contacts pour annuler ta convocation, inutile de s'embourber avec de l'administratif superflu. Je pense juste qu'un représentant viendra chez nous pour constater que nous nous occupons de toi comme convenu, mais il suffit de nous lier magiquement pour que tu sois sous notre garde.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Hermione, j'ai déjà lu ça, c'est un sort qui fonctionne un peu sur le principe du serment inviolable, c'est un contrat magique ou en l'occurrence un acte juridique magique.

\- Oui enfin… ce n'est pas aussi extrême que le serment inviolable, tempéra Arthur. Si tu le veux bien, nous ferons ça tranquillement à la maison.

West acquiesça à nouveau, il semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, submergé par une telle générosité. Il regarda tour à tour tous les Weasley, tout en se disant qu'il serait quasiment de leur famille désormais, même si c'était pour deux petits mois, il leur en serait reconnaissant à vie. Cependant son regard se posa également sur Harry, la mine toujours sinistre, et West savait pourquoi. Harry considérait les Weasley comme sa seconde famille, et il devait lui être très difficile de se retenir de les avertir du danger qu'il représentait, d'ailleurs West lui-même se sentit mal à cette pensée. Il vérifia que personne d'une autre table n'écoutait et dit soudainement à Arthur :

\- Je dois quand même vous prévenir avant que vous vous engagiez avec moi, que je suis recherché en personne par Voldemort… et que je ne peux pas me permettre de vous exposer à ce danger.

Tout le monde accusa le coup de cette nouvelle, déjà parce qu'il avait prononcé le nom du mage noir, ensuite parce que seuls Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient au courant. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Ginny répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que toi tu lui as fait, mais ce n'est pas comme si Ron et moi on faisait partie de l'attaque du ministère l'an dernier et avons combattu ses Mangemorts… ou comme si son pire ennemi passait un mois et demi par an chez nous, conclut-elle en prenant la main de Harry qui restait étranger à tout ça mais dut reconnaitre dans son for intérieur que West avait l'honnêteté de les prévenir.

\- Ginny a raison, continua Molly, tu ne représentes pas vraiment un danger que nous n'encourrons pas déjà nous-mêmes.

West n'émit plus aucune objection, il remercia mille fois tous les Weasley et leur promit de leur rendre la pareille un jour. Vers dix heures, le professeur McGonagall invita tout le monde à rassembler ses affaires pour que les elfes puissent tout transporter jusqu'au train et à se diriger vers le parc où tout un bataillon d'Aurors les attendait pour les escorter jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

West et Hermione avançaient au milieu du groupe d'étudiants main dans la main, Ginny et Harry étaient quelques mètres devant et semblaient discuter d'un problème sérieux vue la mine triste de la rouquine. Ron était resté avec ses frères et ses parents en queue de peloton car Bill marchait difficilement, même avec l'aide de Fleur. Rusard ouvrit l'immense portail grinçant qui délimitait la fin du parc et le cortège poursuivit son avancée sur le chemin de terre. West se retourna, contemplant une dernière fois l'immense château, le parc, le lac et la forêt, cet endroit où il était venu pour se cacher un an plus tôt et d'où il repartait avec une nouvelle famille.

\- Adieu Poudlard, murmura-t-il, merci pour tout.

Hermione l'avait entendu, elle resserra machinalement sa main dans la sienne, pour elle aussi c'était la fin de son aventure ici, et elle avait besoin plus que jamais de son petit ami pour faire face à celle qui se dressait devant elle.

FIN

NdA : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté cette histoire, j'espère vraiment que vous l'avez appréciée, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, c'est toujours instructif pour moi. Comme vous le constatez la fin est assez ouverte et une suite est donc prévue même si je ne pense pas qu'elle apparaîtra de sitôt. J'ai déjà quelques idées et j'ai même rédigé plusieurs chapitres au brouillon mais il me faut un peu plus d'inspiration pour lier le tout et écrire une histoire raisonnablement longue et cohérente avec les évènements du tome 7. Pour cette fic par exemple, j'avais écrit le premier chapitre il y a environ 3 ans et West était très différent du résultat final, je l'ai longtemps laissée de côté, j'ai écrit plus de la moitié de l'histoire ces derniers mois, ce qui m'a obligé à réécrire certains passages du début pour que le tout soit cohérent. Je préfère donc attendre d'avoir une idée nette et précise de ce que sera la suite avant de commencer à poster les premiers chapitres. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous attendez vous-mêmes pour la suite, j'ai notamment l'idée de faire plusieurs chapitres dans le passé de West, un peu comme le chapitre 44 que j'ai adoré écrire. Donc voilà donnez-moi votre avis si vous le voulez et encore merci. :)


End file.
